The Arceus Assassin: Arc 1: Sinnoh
by DarkWolfAssassin
Summary: A teen with a dark past, and a hereditary trait that gives him great power. However, he does not know of this power. And what of an organization that lurks in the shadows, that wants him dead, yet he knows nothing of them. Follow Mike as he travels with his Pokemon to take on the Sinnoh League, and finds out that he is something more.
1. Prologue

Author's Note:

DWA: Hey guys, if you've been waiting for this than here's your reward. If not well then it's because you never read "Death Begins a Journey". Plus, it's not really necessary to read that but if you want go ahead. Another thing, this chapter will be much shorter than the others so read and enjoy this Prologue.

Disclaimer: I, DarkWolfAssassin, do not and _will_ not own Pokemon. Though it would be nice.

'Thoughts'

"Speech"

-_Telepathy_-

[translated pokespeech]  
_

Chapter 0: Prologue.

It was around midnight as a ship sailed towards Sinnoh. A teenager stood at the front of the ship. He wore a dark green t-shirt under a black jacket with its hood down and was only somewhat open, showing the chain on which the remake of the wheel-like growth on Arceus is attached.

(Take the wheel thing on Arceus and put it on a necklace chain.)

He wore black pants with 2 dark green vertical stripes on the sides of each leg. He had vibrant green eyes and dark brown hair with no real style. He wore a belt meant to hold a sword, which it did. The katana was 2 feet and 9 inches when the hilt was included. It had a red and black hilt and sheath, and a red guard. This was the Oni no Tamashi, or Demon's Soul, a Katana rumored to steal souls. On the back of this belt held a dagger, the hilt had a brass knuckle design with sharp curved blades; the guard and sheath are the same as the Demon's Soul. This was the Oni no Tsume, or the Demon's Claw, known for the curved blades on the hilt that looked like claws and were known to change their orientation as to always face towards the ground if held horizontally. (For the shape of the blade look up Deadric Dagger Skyrim)

As he stood there, looking out to the boundless ocean, a figure walked up to him. It was mostly white, with green arms, what looks like a helmet with a fin on its head, and a red gem on its chest, it was a Gallade.

[I still don't understand why you left Eve, Skye, and Mag. They were very eager to come and they are the strongest of the Pokémon you've caught. We may need them.] It said.

Now this may seem strange, a human understanding Pokémon. He was gifted this ability after an . . . incident, four months into his journey.

He looked at the Gallade and said "Yeah I know, and I feel bad about not letting them come along. So that's why as soon as we hit land, we find a poke center and get them back."

He then looked back towards the sea, ready to take on the entire Sinnoh League.

By now you're probably wondering what happened to this kid and who he is. SO, I will tell you. His name is Mike, his family is dead, all killed in various ways. Poisoning, car crashes, assassinations, wild Pokémon attacks . . . you get the point.

At the age of fifteen, he set out on his Pokémon journey, mostly because everyone in his town thought he was cursed. He set out with his only remaining friend, Cassidy. Two Ralts saved their lives from a Mightyena, and became their first Pokémon. About four months into their journey they stop in Shoros (Shore –us) Town to visit David, a family friend to Mike, only to see David arguing with a man, and get shot in the chest. Mike ran from the scene and after a few hours, the intense rage he felt as he saw his friend die, awoke something, and let something in, and he blacked out.

When he awoke he had a vision, a vision of himself taking the Demon's Soul from David's house and then going on a rampage, using dark and psychic powers to kill and destroy _everything_ in Shoros Town, all while the Demon's Soul in his hand. This caused a rather, dark, reaction. His mind snapped, reopening the well of psychic power that was used in Shoros town's destruction, and he became incapable of reacting to causing death. However, instead of going on a killing rampage, the fact that Cassidy watched this unfold, stood beside him, never wavering in friendliness, or showing fear, allowed him to help others.

He attacked the "Teams" of the world, killing members and their Pokémon. He has honed his psychic abilities so he can rival an Alakazam and a Gardevior. Even though he never used a Katana or any blade, swordsmanship came naturally and he had the skill of a lifelong master. While traveling Kanto, he saw the Demon's Claw at an Antique store and was drawn to it, and bought it, without really knowing why. At this point he is the champion of Hoenn, his home region, Kanto, and Johto, and Cassidy stand as his girlfriend. Despite being champion of three regions, his face isn't well known. He covers his face at the tournaments with his hood, and blurs pictures with his psychic powers, and avoids the press at all costs.

He even trains with his Pokémon, granting him a resistance to damage from Pokémon moves. He also gains the ability to use Pokémon moves, move at high speeds, and have extreme agility and even heighten his senses. Both he and his Pokémon have scars from their training.

Now that you know more about him, you will be able to understand him better as the story goes on, which continues in the next chapter.  
_

AN: That was a lot of info to take in I know, but I don't think I will be doing this again anytime soon.

Mike: Why do I have such a bad past?

DWA: So you can be a badass that's why. Now shut up.

Blade: So what's next?

DWA: Take a look *hands Blade a notebook*

Blade: Hmm, okay okay. Cool. *hands it back*

DWA: Ok people I'll see ya, and remember only _constructive _flames are allowed here. Obviously review so I know how I'm doing. The next chapter may be up soon, it may even be ready the same day I typed this up. So see you all soon.


	2. The Dawn and the Dark

Author's Note: Well here it is. Yay

Dawn: How do I fit into all of this?

DWA: You're a minor character but I may have plans for the future. Oh this is in the Anime poke verse, and is about 10 years after Ash's Adventures in Unova. So Dawn is around 21. Another thing, this will be in Mike's POV unless specified by me. All battles and fights are in a third person POV. Now, on with the story, Mike disclaimer please.

Mike: DWA does not own pokemon, if he did I'm damn sure kids wouldn't want to watch.

DWA: . . . Well fuck you too.

-(ooo)- scene/time break

-(o)- Minor scene/time break

'Thoughts'

"speech"

-_Telepathy_-

[translated pokespeech]

* * *

Chapter 1: The Dawn and the Dark. Time 8:55am

I stepped off the boat and took a deep breath, and then sighed happily.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhh, Sinnoh must be more on conserving nature. The air is so clean."

I hear Blade, my Gallade, walk up next to me and repeat my action.

-_Yeah, it's invigorating._- He said through our telepathic link, and I nod.

"Alright, now let's get a map so we ca-"

"OUT OF THE WAY!"

Just then, I get knocked to the ground as someone crashed into me. Instead of being concerned Blade laughed at my misfortune.

-_Haha, so Mike, is the ground here comfortable?_- He says in a sarcastic tone. I glare at him.

-_Yeah yeah, laugh it up asshole. _-

I get up quick and dust myself off. I then talk to the man who crashed into me.

"Watch where you're goin' buddy." Say to him. The man stood and I got a good look at his outfit.

He wore a light green jacket with a shirt that has orange and white horizontal stripes; he also has blue jeans and a green scarf with blonde hair. Then he points a finger at me.

"_You_ should have reacted faster, anyways, never mind that, I'm Barry." He said and stuck out his hand.

I stare at him a bit before laughing, and shaking his hand.

"Well, that seems fair enough, the name's Mike. Say, there isn't a Pokémon Center nearby is there?" I ask letting go of his hand

Barry shook his head, "No but the closest one is in Sandgem Town. Here take my map, I don't need it. Now I gotta go. BYE!" he said, handing me the map and ran off yelling, "TO KANTOOOOO!"

Blade and I stood there, watching him go.

"Well that was . . . interesting." I said as I opened up the map of the Sinnoh region.

-_Indeed, so, to Sandgem?_ – He asks

I nod "To Sandgem." I say and start walking from the docks.

-(ooo)- Time 10:00am

I was walking along my face basically in the map while Blade was walking beside me.

"We should be coming into Twinleaf Town any minute now." I say.

[Actually, we've been in Twinleaf for about three minutes. You just never looked up from the map.] Blade says.

I look up from the map to see the town and a large house to our left. I roll up the map and put it in my bag.  
"Oh . . . well I've seen enough of the map to know where we're going. So let's kee-"

Before I could finish, a very bright, very _hot_ object slammed into me, knocking me to the ground again.

'Twice in one day? If this is an omen of things to come I'm screwed.'

I look to see flames dissipating, showing a very well groomed Typhlosion. I look to Blade seeing _and_ feeling the anger coming off him.

[Mike! You son of a bitch, what the fuck was that for!?] Blade yelled unsheathing his elbow blades.

[Oh my Arceus, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to hit him!] The Typhlosion says panicked.

I sit up and look towards the house and see a bluenette girl with pink boots, a pink blouse and skirt, and a white hate with a red half-Pokeball on it. (The skirt is longer, in the anime it was on the verge of indecency.)

"Typhlosion? Where did you- *GASP* what happened here?" She says, obviously concerned.

I get up easy and dusted myself off. Then I started to explain what happened, and why.

"What happened was that you're Typhlosion used too much fire energy in its Flame Wheel, if I am to assume that's the move that I was knocked on my ass by. The extra fire energy caused him to lose control and he veered off course. Next time, use less fire energy and you'll have more control. Oh, Blade, stand down."

Blade retracted his elbow blades and relaxed. -_Yes sir._-

The woman started to walk over to me, with a very worried look on her face.

"Are you okay?" She asks.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine, it didn't really hurt that much, it was just very hot hahaha." I say rubbing the back of my head.

She stared at me, dumbfounded for a bit. Then she yelled at me.

"BARLEY FELT IT!? You took a full power FLAME WHEEL head on and you BARLEY FELT IT!?" I cringe at the high volume of her voice.

"Aaahh, EARS women, mine are more sensitive than most. I barley felt it because I have felt worse. Blade here gave me a good amount of scars and such."

-_Damn right._- Blade said looking smug.

"Oh, was he a bad pokemon?" she asked.

"What? NO! I fought against him and vice versa. It works out for both of us; however, whenever we fight one of us normally ends up bloody and with a few broken or fractured bones." Mike laughs.

She just stares at me.

"Anyways, what's your name might as well get it before moving on to Sandgem."

"Oh, okay, my name's Dawn and I'm Sinnoh's Top Coordinator!" She said with a smile and a pose.

Blade and I sweatdrop at the pose but quickly recover and smile.

"Well Dawn it was nice to meet you and I wish you the best." We bowed. "Until we meet again."

She nods and I wave as I walk off after telling her Typhlosion that all was forgiven.

-(ooo)- Time 11:35am

Blade and I were standing on a cliff overlooking the forest and seeing Sandgem Town not too far off.

"Nice view, don't ya think?" I ask

[Yes, it's a very nice view.] Blade replies with a smile.

"Well let's get mo-"

ZZZZZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPP

". . . Why are there so many interruptions?" I ask with a sigh.

[Dunno but that was not a bolt for a normal battle, that was meant to kill.] Blade said with a serious tone.

"Well, let's get moving." I said with urgency.

Then we jumped into the trees and jumped from branch to branch, with our normal speed, agility and precision. To others however, it would seem amazing for a human to move so fast.

We soon came to a clearing where five mostly black quadrupeds with starred tails; I knew these were Luxray as I had read up on some of Sinnoh's native Pokémon on the boat over from Johto. However I did not know of the other Pokémon on the other side of the clearing. It looked like a ghost, with an oddly hourglass shaped body, white hair that seemed to move in an invisible breeze, along with the black wisps, coming from its shoulders and behind his head and the lower robe-like part of its body. Its eyes were cyan blue but I could barely make that out due to the growth that looked like an opened Ursaring trap surrounding its head. It had two arms with very lethal looking claws, the only problem was it looked like it was barely keeping afloat, and was covered in cuts and bruises.

"Holy shit five verses one, for us that's easy but for whatever that is . . ."

[Then let's help it out by killing those Luxray.] Blade suggested with a smirk. I simply nod and we both jump out of the tree and land in between the Luxray and whatever was behind us. In midflight I had teleported my bag to rest in a tree so it wouldn't get damaged in the upcoming fight. Then the middle Luxray spoke.

[What? Who are you? Why do you interfere?] He growled.

'Probably the alpha of the pack, just great.'

"Ok, I don't know what this Pokémon is, or what it did, but I'm sure killing it isn't the answer." I said, unsheathing the Demon's Soul. Blade unsheathed his elbow blades, and then the hidden arm blades. These blades increase his reach, and the total length of his arms. They go out about an inch from his hand and the end of his elbow blade and move outward about four inches. (Look up Blade arm from Prototype 2 if you need a reference, just get rid of the red and black stuff) We then went into a defensive stance.

[Why, why defend that monster? It plagues us with its existence.] The alpha said, looking impatient.

"Well that's a shitty reason to kill someone, just because it exists." I said with a frown.

[ENOUGH! We will go through you and then get rid of that beast.]

(POV Change 3rd Person)

Mike and Blade smirked and lunged.

One of the Luxray fired a bolt of electricity at Mike, only for it to bounce off a psychic barrier.

[WHAT?!] The Luxray exclaimed.

"You can't touch me with that asshole!" Mike says as he kicks the Luxray's jaw, thrusting it upwards, exposing the neck, which he made sure there was a nice horizontal cut, made by the Demon's Soul.

Blade ran up to two other Luxray as they were charging up Thunder Fang attacks, he passed them slashing by moving his arms as if to hug himself. He stopped moving as one Luxray fell dead, a huge gaping wound with a lot of blood coming out of it. The other was faring a bit better until Mike sliced open its neck with a clean slash. There were only two Luxray left, and the Alpha was very pissed.

[How is a human able to best us, we are stronger. How human, HOW?] Mike sheathed his katana, smirked and held his hands out, palms open.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" He said as his eyes and palms glowed blue and the Luxray were rendered immobile, floating in the air, their necks were exposed.

[So, how do I end this?] Blade asked with a very evil smirk.

"Ehh, just cut open their necks nothing to fancy." Mike said nonchalantly.

Blade did just that, he slashed their necks in one swift movement.

(POV Change 1st person Mike)

"Well that was boring; now let's take a look at this thing."

-_I . . . am not . . . a _thing _. . . human._- The pokemon hissed, using telepathy.

"Ahh, my bad, judging on your telepathic voice I'd say you're male. So now _what_ are you?" I ask.

-_I . . . am_ *cough cough*_a . . . Darkrai, I give out . . . nightmares . . . involuntarily._-

"Hmm, okay, now I have no healing supplies with me right now. So, we'll get ya to a Pokémon center." I said as I lifted him gently and ported my bag to my back. He looked very surprised.

-_You . . . want to . . . help . . . me? Why?_-

I frowned "Why not? It's obvious you were attacked first, and we did just save you."

[Mike's always been a good kid, normally putting Pokémon before humans.] Blade said in a rather happy tone.

"Oh wow, I just realized how bad your injuries are, Blade we gotta move." I said as Darkrai fell unconscious. Blade saw this and his eyes widened.

[Yes sir.] Was his reply before we ran through the trees easily hitting around 60 mph, due to our training over the years. After a minute, we came out of the forest . . . only to find the cliff from before, and jumping off.

'Whoops, forgot about that . . .'

-_We'll be fine Mike._- Blade said as he used his psychic powers to slow his descent.

-_I know._- Was my simple reply as I mimicked Blades actions.

We hit the ground and just kept running, as we neared Sandgem we slowed down to about 10 mph.

When we got to the center we came we saw a few trainers in line and some just relaxing, but I wasn't worried about that.

"Hey, Nurse Joy I need help, NOW!" I yell. Everyone turns and gasps when they see me.

'I wonder what's up.'

A trainer, probably a couple years older than me, said "Why do you have one of THOSE with you!?"

Another said "Yeah that thing's a monster."

I frowned. "You mean Darkrai? Can you not see he's hurt? He was being attacked by five Luxray so I jumped in and saved him." To that Blade grunted and nudged me.

"Fine _we_ saved him, happy?"

[Yes, very.] Blade said with a smug grin.

"So," I said as I walked over to the counter, Darkrai still in my arms. "I need you to heal him Nurse, he'll die of you don't." I said with urgency, worry, and concern. This however, turned to rage when a female trainer said "So what? One less monster to deal with." That did it, I was pissed.

"Blade, hold him for me." I said in a dark tone. Blade gulped, taking Darkrai while shacking as he felt the anger rising in me, and knowing what I can do. The girl laughed, not being able to feel emotions like Blade and I.

"See, even your Gallade is scared of him." She said, as I walk over to her. Then I smirk, and she visibly looked scared.

"My dear, he's not scared of Darkrai." I say. "He's scared of me." I finish in a dark voice and then I punch her in the gut, sending her into the wall, cracking it when she hit it. Then I decide to go on a little rant.

"Who the FUCK gave you the right to call Darkrai a monster, well, NO ONE THAT'S WHO, so fuck off before I decide to end you like I did those damned Luxray." I grab a stretcher and had Blade put Darkrai on it, but Nurse Joy had probably had enough.

"STOP! Due to the harm that you have caused to another, I will not treat your Darkrai." She said crossing her arms, in any other case I would have left, but Darkrai needs help. Of course her statement also doubled my rage, and Blade felt it and he backed away, just in case.

"One, he's not mine, two, I have no problem killing people and you are no exception. Three it's your damn _job_ to help Pokémon, and if you won't help him, then you're letting life needlessly be washed away. Now help him before I send your soul straight to Arceus!" I yell, feeling an odd energy from my Arceus Wheel Amulet, but I paid it no heed; instead I kept glaring at Nurse Joy.

After some tense few moments, Nurse Joy finally spoke. "Fine. I will heal the Darkrai." This statement was met with a lot of gasps.

"Good, be sure to treat him like any other patient, I'm sorry for my outburst but I value Pokémon _**much**_ more than humans. I just find them better beings." She left with the stretcher. I look to all the other trainers' faces and smile at their defeat; I then walked to the PC. After calming down, thinking of seeing the best family I could ask for again, I withdraw Eve, my Eevee, Skye, my Flygon, and Mag, my Magmar. I let them out of their pokeballs and am immediately jumped by Eve and Skye.

[_Mike!_] They both shouted.

I laughed as Skye tackled me to the ground in an Ursaring hug, and Eve feverishly licking my face.

"Girls, GIRLS, come on haha, stop, STOP, hahaha." They let me up but still look very happy to see me. I then look at Mag.

"Sup Mag?"

[Not much, it was really boring in that "PC" thing. You shoulda sent us to the lab.]

"I'll remember that." I said rolling my eyes.

[So what's been goin' on without us, Dad?] Skye asked. I smiled as she called me her dad. I'll never forget the day she hatched from that egg. What a day.

So to answer her I told the three what had happened in the past few hours, as they were the only important things, it took about 30 minutes with Eve and Skye yelling for certain things and asking a _lot_ of unnecessary questions. That and trying to explain that I can understand Pokémon to the other trainers was time consuming as well.

[Arceus, what assholes, leaving a Pokémon for dead, just because it causes nightmares. People need to see the light.] Eve said looking around the room.

"Yeah, but at least I got help for him." As I said this, Nurse Joy came out, with a smile?

"You know, that Darkrai is very kind, he thanked me for helping and said I had a pure heart." She said happily.

"Told you, so can we see him?" I ask.

"Sure," she says "farthest room on the right."

"Thanks, come on guys." I say, and we walk to the room. We see Darkrai lying on a bed, kinda odd with how his body is shaped.

"Hey, how do ya feel?" I ask.

-_Tired, but better. I must thank you. If not for you I would have surely perished at the hands of those Luxray._- He replies.

"Not a problem." I say with a grin.

-_If you do not mind me asking, who are the new comers?_- Darkrai asks.

"OH, right, the Eevee is Eve, shut up on the cliché name, the Flygon is Skye, and the Magmar is Mag. I see them as my true family." I say with a huge grin.

[Wow, that's a Darkrai, he looks like a reaper, or an angel of death, eep! I'm sorry, I hope I didn't offend you.] Eve exclaims. We hear a chuckle from him.

-_It is alright as your words are sincere and not laced with malice. When can I leave?_-

"You could probably leave now but I suggest that you get some more rest, leave in the morning, I'll escort you out of the city." I say

-_Fair enough, where will you sleep? If you sleep in here I hope you know how bad these nightmares are. Some are never the same afterwards._- He says.

"Look Darkrai, I've seen most of my family killed, I can handle it, and so can my team. Now I'm going to stock up on food and medical supplies, you all can talk but please don't kill each other." I say with a laugh.

[Yes, Mike.] They said annoyed. I laugh and leave.

I spent about three hours talking to locals and trainers while shopping. Many of the people were very nice. When I got back we all had dinner, I had some cereal, and my team had my special Pokechow, made specifically for each of the team. Then we spent the rest of the day talking about my adventures until we drifted off to sleep.

* * *

DWA: Oh good Arceus that was long.

Eve: Yeah, AND YOU'RE MAKING IT LONGER.

Skye: Oh you should tell everyone our moves Mike

DWA: Trust me Skye I want to but my brain is tired.

Skye: Do it or I kill you.

DWA:….ok, fine Here are the types and move sets for everyone.

Blade: Gallade- Psychic/Fighting type

Moves: Psycho cut, Night slash, Leaf blade, Psychic , Close combat, X-Scissor

Eve: Eevee- Normal type.

Moves: Quick attack, Shadow ball, Iron tail, cut, Metal Claw. Undiscovered moves: Psychic/confusion, Zen Headbutt.

Mag: Magmar- Fire type

Moves: Thunderpunch, Flamethrower, Lava Plume, Solarbeam, Psychic

Skye: Flygon- Ground/Dragon Type

Moves: Sandstorm, Dragon Pulse, Dragon Claw, Sand tomb, Sand Blast (modified sandstorm) Steel wing, Draco Meteor, Close combat. Hidden/Psychic.

Now I know some of these moves cannot be learned by their respective species, but the psychic type abilities come from having a link with Mike, causing a transfer of psychic power. And the Close Combat for Skye, why not, she could pull it off, using her tail and wings with her fists. And then for Eve, just a crap ton of training.

Anyways, see ya later, CONSTUCTIVE FLAMES ONLY. Next chappie will be out ASAP, but school will get in the way.


	3. Getting to Oreburgh, or not

DWA: Well here it is chapter 2 of this story, I would have the others say some words but they went out for pizza. They better bring me some damn pizza.

-(ooo)- scene/time break

-(o)- Minor scene/time break

'Thoughts'

"speech"

-_Telepathy_-

[translated pokespeech]

* * *

Chapter 2: Getting to Oreburgh . . .or not.

I awaken in a cold sweat, Darkrai wasn't kidding about those nightmares.

I look around to see everyone else is in the same state, awake, panting, and sweating.

"So," I start. "what a night right? I had way too much to drink." My answer was a weak shadow ball to the face, but with enough force so I fall to the ground.

[Shut. Up. After what I saw you may NOT make jokes.] Eve said shuddering.

I get up shaking my head, trying to dispel the dizziness that follows when I'm hit with ethereal energy.

"Alright, alright, no more jokes I get it, sheesh." I then return everyone but Eve and Blade to their pokeballs, and I notice Darkrai floating by his bed.

-_Are you all right? The nightmare wasn't _too _bad was it?_- He asks.

"Nah, I'm fine, the only one really affected seems to be Eve." To this Eve shudders again.

-_Hmm, are we allowed to leave? _-

"Yes I'd say so, so let's get you outta here." I say, opening the door and letting everyone out.

We walk in to the lobby to get some stares, gasps and odd looks by the other people. Ignoring them I walk over to Nurse Joy, noticing its 10:00am.

"Wow, we overslept. Hey Nurse Joy, is it alright If I check out Darkrai?" She smiles

"Yes his injuries weren't severe, just a lot of blood loss. Now you be careful out there, especially you Darkrai." Darkrai grunts, but nods nonetheless.

"See ya Nurse Joy, have a good day." I say with a wave. We walk out of the center, and freeze, while I groan.

'Cops, probably here because of that girl I punched, just what I need, might as well try to negotiate or something.' Despite knowing why they're here I try to be polite.

"Hello officers, may I help you?" I ask. Then an Officer Jenny walks up to me.

"Yes, for one you can get rid of the Darkrai, and two, come down to the station, you've been charged with assault." She says taking out a pair of handcuffs.

"Well, at least you don't call Darkrai a thing. I do feel bad about the girl but, it's a bad idea to anger me or even talk down to a Pokémon. I mean come on! They have powers we can only dream of, no pun intended. Talking down to the kind that controls those dreams, it's a bad idea. Look, I can only say that I'm sorry to that girl and move on. So I'm going now." I turn to the exit of Sandgem, only to see a growling Growlithe blocking me.

'Is this gonna turn into a fight? _It_ hasn't said anything since . . . since before the Johto League Competition. Man _that_ was a bloody fight, rest in peace Jolt, you damn crazy Raichu.'

I smile at the memory of Jolt, he was a good pokemon, took three damn bullets and didn't stop fighting until he died of blood loss. "Keep going strong friends." His last words, that brought everyone to tears.

"What?" I snap out of my daze when I hear Jenny's voice, realizing I had spoken Jolt's last words out loud.

"Oh, sorry, just remembering an old friend." As I look towards the clouds, I'm sure Jenny got the point; she didn't press the matter further. However, somehow remembering Jolt try damn near every way to get out of trouble gave me an idea.

"How much is my bail?" She looks bewildered, but answers firmly.

"Four hundred and fifty dollars."

"That's it? Wow, here take this, I'm sure I've covered my bail." I pull out 4,500 dollars from my wallet and hand her the notes.

"Trust me, you'll want that, get some nice equipment or something, and if you're worried about me, I'm fine. Battling and another job keep this guy afloat. So can I go?"

She looks at the notes, probably surprised I just carry it around. Then she looks up at me and nods.

I smile "Thank you, and have a nice day." I say and Blade, Eve, and I bow. Then we start walking towards the exit of the town. Then I heard Darkrai actually talk without telepathy.

[I have been around long enough to learn how humans use their currency. Why did he give that "Jenny" about ten times as much as he needed to pay?]

"Simple, I feel generous and woke up in a good mood, despite the nightmare. Now maybe after all this you'll get more respect." I hear him speak up again.

[You – you can understand me?] He asks.

[Duh, did you not hear him reply to me after I shadow balled him in the face?] Eve said with a smirk.

"Yeah, yeah shut up little sis, before I make you." I say with a mischievous grin. She sticks her tongue out at me, so I do the same. We made faces at each other until Blade spoke up.

[I swear, can you two stop, we're outta Sandgem.] I look up and see that we are indeed out of Sandgem.

I turn to Darkrai. "Well Darkrai, this is it, I hope to see you again." I said with a smile. He looked a bit surprised.

[You're not going to try and catch me?]

"Not unless you want me too, so do you want to travel with me?"

He looks down in thought. [Hmm . . . yes I would, but not now, come to a fog covered part of the forest near Hearthome City and I may say yes, only time will tell. Oh, push through the fog regardless of fear.]

I beam "Awesome, we'll definitely come and visit. See ya later Darkrai, keep well."

[Bye Darky, see ya round!] Eve says, and Darkrai visibly flinches.

[Never . . . _ever_ . . . call me that again.] He says with a glare.

[S-sorry Darkrai, I didn't think you'd mind.]

[Its fine, it's just . . . that nickname irks me.] He said looking away, and then he flies off, probably to Hearthome.

"Well," I said clapping my hands together, "let's get moving. First, to Jubilife, and then Oreburgh for our first gym battle in Sinnoh." The two nod, with Blade yawning.

"Okay Blade, get some rest, you've barley had any since the Johto tournament began." He nods and I send him back to his ball. Then Eve jumps on my shoulder and I start walking.

-(ooo)- Time 11:30am

I was walking on route 202 with Eve on my shoulder, just enjoying the sights. Then some kid runs up to me.

"My name's Jake and I'm the best batter around. I challenge you to a battle." I look around and see a bunch of kids looking at us expectantly. There seemed to be a trio with one of the Sinnoh starters each.

Hmm, I dunno. Eve?" I ask smiling.

[But of course, dear brother.] She said with a smile and a mischievous look in her eyes.

"In that case we accept your challenge Jake." I said putting my hands in my coat pockets. Eve jumped off my shoulders and landed in front of me. Jack pulled out a pokeball and threw it.

"Grotle, you're up!"

In a flash of white a Pokémon that looked like a turtle with a partially formed shell with bushes on its back appeared.

"You ready to win another one Grotle!"

[YEEEAAAAAHHHHH!]

"Well he seems ready so why don't you start"

POV Change 3rd person

As if on cue, as soon as Mike ended his sentence Jake made his move.

"Grotle, Razor Leaf!" He yelled, and Grotle shot . . . well, razor sharp leaves at Eve.

"Eve, dodge and then Shadow ball." Before the leaves even got close to Eve, she vanished, and a sphere of ethereal energy slammed into Grotle's right side, sending him into a tree. Everyone was in shock of the display of power and speed. Mike smirked as Eve reappeared in front of him.

"You're not gonna hit Eve, she's too fast. That and her power is really high, one more hit should do. Eve, Quick Attack!"

However, instead of charging forward with a white energy trail, Eve's forehead glows blue and she charges into Grotle with a headbutt, rendering it unconscious. All was silent.

POV Change 1st person

"Eve, was that Zen Headbutt?" I ask

She turns to me, smiles, and nods.

"That's awesome Eve, you leaned a psychic move, I knew you could do it!"

Then Jack stormed up to me, looking the very definition of pissed off.

"No WAY, I CAN'T lose, and I _know_ Eevee's cannot learn Zen Headbutt!"

I sigh at his reaction. "Kid, take it from me, each time you lose, you gain a bit more. I mean, look at me! Besides my Pokémon, I have no family left, they're all dead! However, I'm not bitching about it, instead, I used it as motivation to start my journey. Anyone and anything is possible of astounding feats if they set their mind to it. Isn't that right Eve?" Eve nods and reclaims the spot on my left shoulder.

[Damn right Mike, you tell 'em.] She said nuzzling me. No one said anything after my little speech, but the trio I noticed were huddled up, and looked as though they were in thought. I start to walk away from the crowd.

"Anyways kids, try your best, see ya." After a bit I turned around and saw all of the kids playing and training with their pokemon. The trio was moving towards Sandgem, with what looked like an empty bag.

'They must need supplies, I have the feeling I'll be seeing them some time in the future.'

I turn and continue to walk to Jubilife.

-(ooo)- Time 12:09pm

We had set up a small camp so we could eat lunch; Eve was simply eating, as was Blade. Skye, however, had decided to dump water on Mag; this did not please him, at all.

[DAMMIT SKYE, what the hell are you _doing_ I'm a _fire_ type, remember!? Water can hurt like a bitch if I don't ready myself!] Mag screamed. That surprised everyone, normally he was the calm one, never really cursing or raising his voice. Skye had definitely not expected that sort of reaction.

[I-I'm s-sorry Mag, I thought i-it would be funny.] Skye said tearing up and dropping the bucket she was holding.

'Wait . . . bucket? Where in the Distortion World did she- You know what? Never mind, I don't wanna know.'

I saw Mag sigh as he saw Skye's tears, and him wipe them off.

[Its fine, you're just lucky I'm more resistant to water. Next time, bury me in sand, I can enjoy that, and it'd still be funny as long as I don't see it coming.] He said patting her back.

[Uhh, I, T-Thanks M-Mag] She said looking away, and I swear I saw a blush. Of course, seeing a blush and feeling emotions are two different things. I felt happiness, regret, and the one I was looking for, love.

'How sweet.'

I look to Blade, and he looks back with a knowing smile.

-_Ya know, I always thought those two would go together well, screw egg groups. I think Mag feels the same, but he's really good at hiding his emotions._-

I chuckle in my mind –_I agree, and I know Mag so I won't go all 'Homicidal Parent' on him._-

To that Blade and I start laughing.

[What's so funny?] Eve asks.

"I'll tell you later Eve." I said as I calmed down from my laughing fit.

[Hmm, okay.] She said and started to walk away. Then we heard some rustling from a bush and I stand up, just in case I have to fight. Out of the bush came a Piplup, the Piplup, however, was in bad shape, bad enough for me to yell.

"HOLY ARCEUS!" I ran to the Piplup was all cut up and bruised.

'Shit shit shit, look at those cuts, and it's a day's walk to Jubilife.'

Everyone was shocked at the sight of the Piplup, yes we have caused worse but still, this wasn't our doing. Eve was the only one to form any words.

[HOLY SHITFUCK, WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO IT?!] Eve screamed. I'll have to scold her a bit for the use of such language, not like I really care but still.

I stand up and teleport everything into my bag which is now on my back.

"Okay everyone, I'm running him to the center, return." From my belt four red beams shoot out and suck them back into their pokeballs.

I gently pick up the small Pokemon and find out that its breathing is shallow and labored.

'FUCK, he's barley breathing.'

"Okay, hold on little one, I'll save you." I sigh and close my eyes and direct energy to my legs. "EXTREMESPEED!"

My eyes snap open and I was instantly running close to 100mph. After a few minutes I saw Jubilife in the distance.

'Hold on little one, just hold on.'

I run into the city, only slowing a little as to gain control when going around turns. I wasn't worried if people saw, not that they'd see any more than a black blur going by. I see the Pokemon Center in the distance and slow down to around 10mph. I barge into the center, shoving any trainers out of my way as I get to the counter.

"Nurse Joy, this Piplup is on the verge of death, please help it!" She looks in shock at the state of the Piplup in my arms.

"Yes, right away, Chansey, prep the surgery room." I hand her the Piplup and sigh as she takes him away. Then I turn to all the trainers that I pushed over.

"I'm sorry I knocked you out of my way, I just needed to get it help, and you all understand I hope.

I see all the trainers nod and go about their business while they wait for an assistant to help their Pokémon.

I sat down in a chair as I felt the fatigue from the use of Extremespeed for that long and going that fast hit me. I sigh and close my eyes.

'Please be okay little Piplup.'

I fall asleep, praying for that Piplup.

-(ooo)- Time 3:26pm

I was awoken from my dreamless sleep, and saw Nurse Joy smiling.

'Well that's a good sign.'

"I'm happy to say the Piplup you brought in will be fine, he's awake if you want to see him."

I smile, yawn, stand up and stretch. I look around and see six trainers in the center.

'Should I? Aww who gives a Rattata's ass?'

"Yeah, hold on one sec."

I take the release everyone from their balls, and they look around worried.

[Where's the Piplup?] Skye asks.

"The Piplup will be fine guys, wanna go see 'em?" They nod, looking relieved. We follow Nurse Joy and see the Piplup covered in bandages on his torso, flippers, and the top of his head.

[Jeez he looks like he went one-on-one with you Mike.] Blade says cringing at the sight. Eve walks up to Nurse Joy, and asks her a question.

[Hey Nurse Joy, how bad where the injuries?] Eve asked tilting her head to the side. To this the entire team facepalm.

"Eve, she can't understand you, remember? She wants to know how bad the injuries were, and yes I can understand Pokémon."

Her eyes widen. "Wow, you can understand Pokémon? That's amazing, now to answer your question, it seems an Empoleon made the cuts, their flippers can be quite sharp. He lost a lot of blood but in a week, he will be fine."

"Hmm, okay, may I talk to him?" I ask.

"Of course, just one person at a time." She says, I nod and walk in. I then use my powers to open the link to my team so they can hear and see what I do. I walk up to the Piplup, hoping to make a new friend.

"Hey, how ya feeling?" It looked away and muttered to itself.

[Stupid human, I can barely move and he can't understand me, why is he trying to talk to me?]

I chuckle. "Ya know, I _can_ understand you." He looks at me with doubt.

[Really, then let's test it, my name is Ethan, what did I just say?] I smile

"You said your name is Ethan, believe me now?"

[Wow, a human that can understand me. Okay how did I get here . . . where ever _here_ is.] He said looking around.

"You're in the Jubilife Pokemon Center, I brought you here after you collapsed at my camp." He looked at me in disbelief.

[I may not know a lot about humans, but I know Jubilife was a day's walk from here I was, I should have died.]

"I used Extremespeed to get here faster. I can also use Pokémon moves." I said raising my right hand, forming a Shadow Ball in it.

[Amazing.] He said as I let the sphere dissipate.

"Now I have a question, how did you get hurt?" He looked down in sadness, and I flinched.

'Oops' Then I heard Eve in my head.

-_Smooth move Mike._-

-_Shut up Eve_.-

[I'm a freak. I have an immunity to electric type moves as if I was part ground type, but I'm not. My clan discovered this and beat me up, saying I was "impure."] I blinked a few times.

"That's it? You were attacked for having an immunity to a weakness? Now that, my friend is bullshit." I mentally hear the team agree with me.

[Now I have nowhere to go.] He said, seemingly ignoring me.

"That's not true." He looks up at me with a questioning look.

"You can come with me and my family. I will treat you like a brother, and you'll get a whole lot stronger." He started crying, but I knew they were tears of joy, considering that joy was radiating off of him. He jumps at me, trying to hug me. So I return the favor, and a white glow surrounds me and flows into him. He winces but then relaxes, and looks up at me.

[What happened? I feel a lot better, like I wasn't ever hurt.] I set him on the bed and sit next to him, panting.

"That . . . was what . . . I call . . . Reverse Recover, It heals another Pokémon or human . . . but drains my energy. I'm still working on it . . . but ya know what they say . . . practice makes perfect."

[Wow Mike, you're full of surprises.] He said in awe. I then 'port one of my custom made, type-modifying Luxury balls, into my hand.

"This will be your Pokeball. It's supposed to be very comfortable and will accommodate for your type. All my Pokemon have one, you ready?"

He nods and I tap him on the head and he's sucked inside, and instantly clicks closed. The yellow stripes turn a dark blue, indicating its water type enclosure inside. I let him out and he seemed very happy.

[Thank you Mike, I promise I will be the best I can be.]

"It's alright, I'm glad to help." I said with a smile. "So brother, let's me have you meet the rest of your new family."

[Wait, brother? New family?]

"Oh right, I consider those on my team as family. So, welcome to the family Ethan." I said picking him up, seeing happiness in his eyes. I walked out of the room and he was met with a very warm welcome.

[WELCOME TO THE FAMILY ETHAN!] The team shouts. He smiles as more happy tears start to show.

[Thank you all so much. You're all so kind, yet you don't even know me.]

"Actually they heard everything, the mental link I hold with them allows them to hear and see anything I do. Now, on to introductions, the Eevee is Eve, Mag's the Magmar, Skye is the Flygon and Blade is the Gallade."

Nurse Joy came over to us, probably to inspect the shouting.

"What's with – HEY, you can't be out of bed yet."

"Relax." I said as I removed his bandages, showing no wounds. "He's fine, fixed him up."

"H-how?" she asks, dumbfounded.

"I used my powers to transfer energy to him, speeding up the healing process. So can I check him out? Oh, side note; he's on my team now."

She smiles. "Yes follow me." She leads me to the counter, and I start filling out a couple forms. I had a smile on my face, until I heard a familiar and somewhat angry voice.

"Mike, Champion of Hoenn, Kanto, and Johto, I'm back, and I'm here to challenge you to a battle."

'Oh dear Arceus why?

* * *

DWA: Ooohhh, who could it be? Trust me, you don't know.

Mike: DWA, why?

DWA: Wynaut?

Blade: 'Cause you're a fucking retard that's why.

DWA: Aww, I hate you too. Anyways say high to Ethan everyone. *Pats Ethan on the head*

Ethan: Sup?

DWA: Here's his moves. Bubblebeam, pound, peck, Growl. Now I may take a bit longer to update, but minimum, two to three days. Maximum, a week, so keep reading, reviewing, and enjoying.


	4. Rival, Oreburgh, Gym battle

DWA: OH CRAP I FORGOT THE DISCLAIMER LAST CHAPTER! *sigh* Whatever, I know I don't own Pokemon, again, if I did, I'm damn sure little kids would be scarred for life. Especially for what I've got planned. *evil look* Also, sorry this is late, my ADHD is like "Mike, don't type, do something else." Well ya know what I say? FUCK YOU ADHD! Uuggghhhh, again sorry guys/girls.

NOTE: the character you see here may or may _not_ make an appearance later in the story, the battle's a little filler I did because I was bored. Another thing, all my chapters are pre-written in school, so I may give myself more time to work on them if I update too fast. Ano-

Mike: OH MY ARCEUS SHUT THE FUCK UP!

DWA: Well then! Fine, on with the fic.

-(ooo)- scene/time break

-(o)- Minor scene/time break

'Thoughts'

"speak"

-_Telepathy_-

[Translated Pokespeech]

* * *

'Seriously, why him, and why NOW?'

I turn to see a guy with brown hair and eyes, wearing a red t-shirt and blue jeans. It was Steven, my self-proclaimed Johto rival, though the kid could never beat me, he was good.

"Oh come ON Steven, I'm trying to keep that hidden so the press doesn't horde me." Then people started to crowd me.

"Can I have your autograph!?"

"Wow the Champion!"

"It's really him!"

I sigh and teleport over to Steven, much to everyone's shock and confusion.

"So Steven, how are your Pokémon?"

He smirks. "Stronger than yours." I, again, sigh.

"Not exactly what I meant, however I do accept your challenge. Is one-on –one fine? You know how I hate the media."

"Fine, I'll still win." He said

"Jeez, you really can't let go that I beat you when you just started . . . Blade, let's go."

[Right.] He replied. Eve walked up to Ethan.

[Hey Ethan, now you get to see Blade fight. Out of all of us, he's the strongest, being with Mike for over three years.] She said

[If they've been partners for three years than Blade must be strong.] Ethan said with an excited look.

[Come on let's go!] He said grabbing Eve. As I watched him drag her off I chuckled.

'Just like little kids.' Then I walk to the battle arena.

-(o)-

"Now, if I recall correctly you have an Electabuzz, you win, and you can have my Electrizer so you can evolve it. I remember you bragging about a Magmarizer you found, if I win I get that, sound fair?" I asked.

"Fine, let's do this." He said enlarging a pokeball.

"So impatient." I shake my head.

POV Change 3rd person

"Blade, front and center." Mike said

"Feraligator, tear 'im up!" Steven yelled.

Blade jumps on the field and unsheathes his elbow blades and sets up in a defensive stance, while Stevens Feraligator appears in a flash of white and roars.

"He looks well Steven, definitely stronger, and in such a short time too, well done." Mike said, with a genuine smile on his face.

"Shut up and fight, Feraligator, Hydro Pump!" Steven yelled as his Feraligator let out a high pressure steam of water.

"Blade, deflect it." Blade held out an arm in front of him and glows blue. The stream of water hits a psychic barrier and the water flies off in all directions. Blade lowers his arm and smirks. The crowd that had gathered were all cheering, mostly for Mike.

Mike sighed. 'Sometimes being a champion is way too annoying.'

-_Now Teleport in front of Feraligator and use Close Combat._-

Blade disappeared and then reappeared in front of a stunned Feraligator, he then let out a barrage of punches and kicks, ending in an uppercut, launching Feraligator in the air.

"NO! Feraligator!" Steven cried out.

-_Two Leaf Blades and then use Leaf Cut._-

Blades arms glowed green and he jumped. As he passed Feraligatr he slashed him twice with is arms. At the climax of his climb, Blades right arm glowed pink and green, he horizontally slashed the air sending a Psycho Cut, infused with grass type energy at Feraligatr, who was beginning to fall. The attack hit Feraligatr, causing a mid-air explosion which sent Feraligatr to the ground faster. When he hit, a ton of dust was thrown up. Blade landed gracefully and used psychic to blow the dust away, showing a knocked out Feraligatr.

Mike smiles at Blade approvingly as he checks to see if the Big Jaw Pokémon is okay. Blade helps up Feraligatr, who in turn, shakes his hand, a smile on both their faces. After Steven returns his Pokémon, he gets the Magmarizer from his bag and tosses it to Mike, who catches it with one hand.

"Here, take it." Steven growls. Mike smiles while shaking his head as the Electrizer he owns appears in his hand, teleported from the bag. Then he tosses it to Steven.

"Yo, catch!" Mike shouts, and Steven catches it, looking bewildered.

"Okay, I give, why give this to me if I lost?" He said.

"I don't need it, I have no intention of catching an Electabuzz, so you use it. Make sure to make that powerful electric type one of your best, got it?" Mike said. Steven laughs and shakes his head.

"Man, you really are an idiot. Still . . . thanks. Next time you're in Johto, look me up, that way I can finally win." He said, with a fist clenched in front of his face and a fire in his eyes. Mike nods.

"I'll be sure to Steven, keep well." Mike said with a wave. He nods and walks off.

POV Change 1st person

Blade walks over to me with his hands on the back of his head.

[That was fun, Feraligatr had a good time too, even though he only got one shot in. So Ethan, enjoy the show?] Ethan nods

[That was amazing, and that last move, what was it?] I laugh.

"I call it Leaf Cut, it's a Psycho Cut and Leaf Blade put together. It's a handy move because it has two types, so it can do a lot to the right Pokémon. However, I don't think there are any Rock and Fighting types, and Poliwrath are hard to come by nowadays." I see a crowd coming towards us and cringe. I recall everyone and teleport away, leaving a bunch of disappointed people.

-(ooo)- time 9:30 pm

"There, done." I said, setting up the last tent. It was a clear night, and we set up near the road, in a small clearing. While I was working on the tents the team was enjoying themselves. Mag and Skye were sitting by the campfire simply talking, Blade was in a tree humming Disparity by Design by Rise Against, we all liked rock music, and Eve was training with Ethan. Then an explosion caused me to look over to where Eve and Ethan were training, only to see Ethan skidding face first in the dirt. Mag, Skye and I winced, Eve was very concerned, Blade however.

[AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *breaths* AHAHAHAHAHAHA-Whoa SHIT!] Blade fell out of the tree he was laying in, causing me to laugh.

"HAHAHAHAHA, that's what you get asshole, AHAHAHA!" I laugh for another minute, while Blade mentally cursed me, and looked over to see Eve consoling Ethan.

[That's just how Blade is. We all know he can be a bit of an ass. Sorry about the Shadow Ball, I did put a little too much power into it.]

[I'm just wondering why he was laughing.] Ethan said.

"Ahh that's just Blade, he just found it funny, but he was wondering if you were all right. He cares, but doesn't show it at times. So you okay Ethan?"

[Yes, yes, just some scratches.] Ethan said, waving it off.

"Okay, good. Alright everyone, time to sleep, put out the fire and get to your tents."

[You mean _we_ get sleep, _you_ sit on some rock and meditate.] Skye said as she put out the fire with a light Sandstorm.

"Yeah, yeah, I meditate while you sleep, shut up, now go to sleep young lady." I said, snickering at the last part. Skye laughs and shakes her head, then goes into the "Desert Tent." These new "Environment Tents" were made so people and/or Pokémon could enjoy any environment anywhere, using very realistic holograms. The Desert Tent put you in a desert with a clear sky, for example. Still, you couldn't go farther than the tent so they made it easy to tell were you could move. Of course for all of this the tent was pretty large, about twice as large as the average tent. Everyone else went to their respective tents.

[Do I have a "tent"?] Ethan asked.

"No, not yet, I wanted to get away from Jubilife fast so I didn't buy you one, I'll do it in Oreburgh. You okay with being in your Luxury ball?] Ethan nods and I return him so he can sleep. I then walk over to Eve's tent and open the zipper.

[Go away, I'm trying to sleep.] Eve said. I crawl in to the very plain tent.

"Not yet. One, stop cursing so much, you can do it when you evolve. Another thing, have you decided what your evolution will be?" She sighs and gets up.

[I want to become a Leafeon, I love the forest and all it has to offer, so I want to be closer to it. However a Leaf Stone won't work, I would know since I found one, it's over in the corner if you want it.] She said in a sad tone. I crawl over and pick up the Leaf Stone and teleport it into my bag, then crawl over to Eve.

"Trust me I wish I knew as well. How about this, when we get to Oreburgh we ask around until we find out how to evolve you, and we won't stop until we figure it out." I said

She smiles widely and jumps up and gives me a huge hug, a well as a lick to the cheek.

[Thank you so much big brother!] She said. I laugh and kiss her forehead.

"It's not a problem little sis, it's what I do. Now, one more thing." I said as I put her down. She tilts her head.

[What is it?]

"Mag and Skye may have feelings for each other." She grins.

[So Mag finally found someone huh? Wow, didn't expect it to be Skye though. Well good for them, now they just need to tell each other.] I laugh.

"Yes that's the hardest part. Now rest up, I'm using you in the gym battle." She gives a mock salute.

[Sir, yes sir.] She says with a giggle, and I smile.

"Good night, Eve."

[Night Mike.] I then crawl out of the tent.

I then sit on a nearby boulder, cross my legs and form a circle with my hands near my stomach. I close my eyes and clear my mind, and meditate until morning.

-(ooo)- Time 7:00am

I open my eyes as my internal clock said it was around 7:00 am, and sighed.

'Well, time to get everyone up' I thought as I hopped of the boulder I was on and stretched.

-_Alright everyone, rise and shine._- I head over to my somewhat larger than average backpack, and get out a food bowl for everyone, except Ethan of course. I may treat them as family but I still give them type specific Pokechow, however, I make it with berries that enhance their health and abilities. I also make a powder out of the same berries, as well as their favorite berries that goes on the Pokechow, enhancing its taste and their abilities, but mostly the taste. I got out the food and powder containers from the bad.

'Ahh Siplh Co. your technology to either shrink things or enlarge the inside of bags is amazing. I'm glad this thing was cheap and durable. Lotta memories in this old thing, like buying it after helping Blade.'

I pour everyone's food and put the type-respective powder on the food as well. Then I put an assortment of berries on two napkins.

[Hey Dad, why are you setting two meals for yourself?] Skye asked.

"I'm not, ones for Ethan; I don't have any food or powder for him unless he tells me his favorite berries. So until then, he gets berries." I said as I let Ethan out. He yawns and stretches, then caught sight of the pokechow.

[How can you guys eat that?] Ethan asked with a disgusted look on his face. Eve swallowed her food before answering.

[It's a special blend Mike makes with berries that help us grow and get stronger, as well as berries that we like. When Mike gets your blend, he'll make it for you, you'll love it trust me.] Eve said with a wink before eating more.

[Right.] He said with doubt he then looked down and saw the berries I had laid out.

[Wow are these all for me?] He asked as he reached for the Persim berry first,

"Yep, until I get a water type blend, you get berries, don't worry, the pokechow is good tasting and good for you. Now I see you like Persim berries, I'll take note of that." I said, and then bit into an Oran berry.

[I'll try it, though I may not like it.] He said biting into the Persim berry. I nod.

"Oh, we'll train you after our Gym battle in Orebugh Ethan, so just wait ok?

[You got it Mike.] He said finishing his Persim berry reaching for a Pecha berry.

'So he's got a sweet tooth, also noted.' I make a mental note about buying even more sweet berries than originally planned, and continued eating.

Once everyone had finished up, we all cleaned up the best we could and packed everything away, the tents were very easy to pack up, a convenience, like anything Silph Co. makes. I return everyone but Blade, Eve, and Ethan, and set on the trail once more.

-(ooo)- Time 9:17am

We walk out of the cave, and take a deep breath of fresh air.

"Good Arceus, why the hell are there so many Zubats in any cave we got to?"

[How should we know, honestly I thought you'd be used to it after over three years.] Blade said in a bored tone.

"Yeah I guess, feeling any stronger Ethan?"

[Yeah! I can't wait until we start training!] Ethan said with confidence. Eve laughs.

[My guess is that what you think he calls "training" is what we were doing last night. Not a chance. In his training, you're bound to get some scars Mike's training is extremely effective, but brutal.] Eve said as she pointed to a scar on her left foreleg. Ethan grimaced.

[That's what those scars are from? Oh boy.] Eve shook her head.

[Not all of 'em, one day I got lost from my parents den and met Mag as a Magby, who had gotten lost from his cave. We lived together, and it wasn't easy going, we got into a lot of fights for territory. We almost died after one, that is, until Mike found us.]

"I took them in and nursed them back to health as fast as possible, and then they joined my team in thanks. Now Ethan, don't worry, I'll fix you up before it gets too bad, though you will have scars anyways." I said smiling. "Now I'm going to recall Ethan and Blade, so Eve and I can ask around for her evolution okay? They nod and I recall them.

[I still remember joining you. What a day.] She said smiling.

"If I recall your parents came to take you home, and you fired a Shadow Ball in your mothers face."

[That . . . was honestly a lot of fun. She was a good mom, but could really annoy you with her rules. Anyways, enough of soppy memories, let's get to that Pokemart.] I nod and we set off.

-(o)-

We walk in the Pokemart and see a man with a red hardhat and red hair. He had what looked to be miner cloths, glasses and a dirt smudged face. I felt Eve open our mental link.

-_Mike, can you ask him about my evolution? _-

-_Of course sis. _-

I walk up to the man and tap his shoulder he turns around to face me.

"Yes, something you need?"

"Hi my name's Mike, and I'd like to evolve Eve here into a Leafeon. How does one go about that?" He grins.

"Ah, well my names Roark, I'm the Gym Leader here in Oreburgh. Now, to answer your question there's a moss covered rock in Eterna forest, just have your Eevee touch it and she'll evolve into a Leafeon." To this I grin.

"Ya here that Eve, you'll be a Leafeon in no time." She squeals happily and jumps on to me and gives me a big hug, and nuzzles my neck.

"Eve, haha, EVE that tickles, hahaha, down girl, hahaha!" Instead of getting on the ground she takes up a spot on my left shoulder, and smiles happily. Roark looked very impressed.

"You have a very strong bond with your Pokémon, that's good." He said with a smile

"Roark, you have no idea. Also, may I challenge your gym, if you're free?" He nods.

"Yes, come to the gym any time." He said, he then paid for whatever he was buying and walked out of the Pokemart. I go around and buy a large amount of berries and medicinal supplies, as well as a water environment tent for Ethan, as well as the ingredients for my special pokechow. Then we set out for the Gym.

-(o)-

When we got inside the Gym we saw a battlefield with many rocks jutting out of the ground.

'Great, Rock types, how original. Well they have high defenses but are normally slow, Eve will wipe the floor with 'em.'

I saw Roark on the other side of the field.

"So you made it, ready to see the power of Rock types?" I smirk.

"Nah, instead let me show you how to battle!" The crowd cheered, wait, crowd? I look around and see cameras and the bleachers filled.

"So, Gym leaders must be more popular here huh? I guess that will only increase the thrill."

The ref announces the rules, and threw his arms down.

POV Change 3rd person

"Geodude, let's go!" He threw out his pokeball and in a flash of white, a boulder with arms appeared.

[Ready!] He said. Mike smiled.

'Ah, the beginners set, I guess I can't do anything about it, I mean, I am new here.'

He then looked to Eve.

"Ready?"

[Always.] Eve said, and then jumped on the field ready to fight. Roark was confused.

'Why send out a normal type, her attacks won't do much against rock types, oh well his loss.'

Roark made the first move.

"Geodude Rock Throw!" Geodude picked up some rocks and threw them at Eve, who simply sidestepped them.

"Eve, Shadow Ball." Mike said nonchalantly.

Almost instantly, an orb of ethereal energy appeared near Eve's mouth, and was launched. It moved to fast for Geodude to dodge and slammed into him. The explosion sent him into a wall, leaving a deep crater in it, and effectively knocking the rock Pokémon out. Needless to say, everyone was shocked, Mike smiled.

"Eve is one of my best Pokémon; her power is very high, higher than even some of her evolved forms!"

Roark looked worried, but replaced the look with determination.

"Alright then, go Onix!" The pokeball he threw revealed a large rock snake Pokémon, which roared in response, however, Mike and Eve remained indifferent.

"Onix Screech!" Onix then let out an earsplitting screech. Of course, with Mike and Eve having sensitive ears, this had more of an affect.

[Son of a bitch!] Eve exclaimed wincing from the pain.

"Motherfucker that hurts!" Mike yelled holding his ears going on to one knee.

"Onix, stop!" Roark said, worried for Mike's wellbeing. The Onix stopped, and it too, was worried it had hurt the trainer.

"I'm fine, I'm fine, my ears are a bit more sensitive than the average humans, please continue." Mike said getting up. Roark nods and yells out a command.

"Onix, Slam!" The snake-like Pokémon lifted its tail and swung it down at such a speed Eve barely had time to dodge, and with such force it left a rather deep crater. Mikes eyes widen, then narrow with a glare that could make an ruthless killer, fear for his life.

"Eve, fuck this Onix up, but don't kill it." He said with hatred, and Eve picked up on this anger.

[Gladly.] Eve said in a dark tone. She then coated her claws in metal and jumped, racking her claws on the Onix the entire time, and then back flipping with an Iron Tail when she got to the head. As she descended she fired Shadow Balls in rapid succession until she landed. After one of those Shadow Balls a harsh crack could be heard. When the dust from all this settled, Onix was knocked out with a deep 'gash' on one of its boulders. Roark eyes widen as he saw the damage.

"W-what was that!?" He asks.

"_That_ was Eve kicking your Onix into next fucking week for endangering her! That Slam could have broken several bones, or flat out killed her! No one endangers my family, and yes Eve is family to me. So deal with it." Mike then takes a few deep breaths, literally using Calm Mind.

"I'm sorry, as I said Eve is family to me, if I lost her . . . never mind, one more battle. Eve come back and take a rest." Eve trotted over to Mike and jumps on his shoulder to nuzzle his head, all with a concerned look.

"I'm fine Eve, don't worry. Okay, Skye, front and center!" Mike throws out Skye's Luxury Ball and in a flash of white; Skye appears and lets out a cry. She then took to the air.

"Rampardos, you're up!" Roark yelled and threw up a pokeball and in a flash of with his stone tyrannosaurus-like Pokémon appeared on the field, and glared at Skye.

[What's the matter, annoyed that you can't fly, big guy?] She taunts, Mike shakes his head and Roark wonder what made Rampardos seem angry.

'Rampardos, Flamethrower!" Rampardos lets out a stream of fire that is easily dodged by Skye.

"Skye, Steel Wing!" Mike said. Skye's wing are coated in steel and she slams into Rampardos, sending him skidding back a few feet, but obviously hurting him.

"Now let's get this over with. Use Close Combat Skye!" Mike said smirking.

"But Flygons can't learn Clo-" Roark was cut off by Skye continuously punching, kicking, and hitting Rampardose with her fists, feet, tail, and wings. When she was done, Rampardos lay unconscious. Everyone was silent, until about 30 seconds when everyone erupted into cheers and applause.

POV Change 1st person.

I was looking around waving with Eve on my left shoulder and Skye next to me. Then I see Roark walking up next to me.

"Well that was one . . . interesting battle. I've never seen such a fast Eevee, or a Flygon that can use Close Combat." He said.

"Well that's about two years of training for Eve, and over three for Skye, honestly, anything's possible."

He smiled and held out his hand that held the Coal Badge. I use my powers to teleport my Sinnoh Badge case and hold it in the air and open, then I move the badge into its respective slot. Then I teleport the case in my bag. Roark expression mirrored an expression something like, 'Holy shit I just saw Arceus himself.'

"I'm a psychic, and a damn good one, but I didn't read your mind. I would have reacted better to your Onix's Slam attack. Also sorry about my reaction, now I gotta go see yeah." I recall Skye and jog out of the Gym, but before I out I hear Roark laugh.

"Goodbye Mike. I hope we meet again!" I smile as I get outside the gym.

-(ooo)- Time 10:00 pm

I walk in the Pokémon Center, tired from our day. The team and I had breakfast at a nice restaurant after the battle, trained, had lunch, visited the museum, and had dinner. Right now I was carrying a sleeping Eevee in my arms; I go to the counter and whisper to Nurse Joy.

"Hey, any rooms available?" She sees Eve and nods, handing me a room key. I silently thank her and walk up to the room she had given us. When I enter the room I see two girls talking but couldn't make out their clothes. I felt them watch me as I placed Eve on the pillow, cover her body in the blanket, and kiss her forehead as too say good night. As I lay on the other bed, one of the girls speaks.

"Uhh, hey you showed that Eevee a lot of affection, are you a . . . Pokephile?" Her friend throws her pillow at her, as I stay indifferent.

"No, I see her as a little sister and treat her as such. Why do you ask?" I see her blush as she gives her response.

"Oh, uhh, n-no reason." I decide to poke into her mind.

'So she has a relationship with her Luxio, Sparks. How cute.' (Note: I will not be going into any "details" of these relationships. In other words, no lemons.)

"Of course there's no reason, Jane would never take advantage of her Pokémon like that. That kind of thing is wrong." I smirk.

"Is that so? Now, I don't call it taking advantage of the Pokémon but still. Jane, why not give us your opinion of your oh so very beloved Luxio, Sparks? I mean you do love him right, in that special way?" Jane gasps.

"H-How d-did you-?" She stutters.

"I read minds dear, you love your Luxio and vice versa. You've both shown it on more than one occasion." To this Jane gulps as the other girls gasps.

"Jane, how could you take advantage of Sparks like that!?"

"Hey, hey shut the fuck up, Eve is asleep and _I _need some sleep. Now the way I see it, love is love no matter with whom, and I see Pokémon in a much higher stage of evolution than us so please shut up already. Now I'm gonna go to sleep, if you're gonna beat me, do it in the morning." I close my eyes and quickly fall asleep.

DWA: Oh My God I finished it. Again I'm so sorry this is late. Now for the Pokephilia thing, that's gonna come up every once and a while, but as I stated, no lemons.

* * *

Mike: So we gonna see those two anymore?

DWA: Only Jane, the other girl will not be seen, hence why she did not have a name. Hell Jane just popped up as I was writing. Anyways see ya next time, which is hopefully soon.


	5. Floaroma Town A new enemy emerges

Author's Note: Well, here it is, Chapter 4, Credit to some things in this chapter go to my friend David, who help me with the evil organization in this story. I mean come on, what good Pokémon story doesn't have an evil organization of some sort. Oh, if you're wondering why after 10 years the same Gym Leaders are in place, it's because I'm too lazy to change them or their teams. May have to do something about it later though. One last thing, I may update later due to Pokemon Black and White 2 out. Anyways, now for the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Pokémon besides my OC's, and the personality of any Anime character that I have altered.

Sorry for the late post.

-(ooo)- scene/time break

-(o)- Minor scene/time break

'Thoughts'

"speech"

-_Telepathy_-

[translated pokespeech]

* * *

Chapter 4: Floaroma Town; A new enemy emerges. Time 9:30am

I woke up from my dreamless sleep and stretch as I sit up. I hear many pops in my back as I arch it.

'Ahhh, that felt good." I said as I got up. I look over to the bed I had put Eve in last night, and see her still asleep with a happy smile on her face.

'I hate to do this but we gotta go.'

-_Eve, time to wake up._- I tell her with telepathy, as it is a sure fire way to wake up the body and mind, how? I have no idea. She gets up, still a little sleepy.

[Awww, I was enjoying that.] She said pouting.

"Sorry." I said, then I look up at the top bunks and see that the girls from last night are not there.

'Hmm, guess they left.' However I then felt a wave of sadness hit me from the lobby, and a wave of anger, sadness from a human, and anger from a Pokémon.

"Oh boy, that won't be good." I said shaking my head.

[What won't be good?] Eve asked. I send her a mental explanation of what had transpired last night in to her brain. In a second, she understood.

[Oh, that's why. Smooth Mike.]

"Shut up. If her Luxio tries anything knock it to the ground gently okay?"

[Yeah, yeah.] She said rolling her eyes. I nod and head to the lobby, when I get there I see Jane Sobbing with a couple trainers trying to comfort her.

'Great, other people, even _more _ complications.' I walk over and stop a couple feet away.

"Uhh Jane? Are you okay?" She sniffles.

"No, I'm not okay. Because of you my best friend wants nothing to do with me." She said with a killer glare.

"Well it's not really my fault she isn't open-minded. Though yes I take responsibility for my actions last night and I can say I wasn't in my right of mind or place." As I say this I notice Sparks getting visibly ready to strike, and he does.

[You made Jane cry, you made her friend leave. I'LL KILL YOU!] Sparks jumps at me with a Thunder Fang attack and Eve lightly headbutts him so he slides on the floor.

"Thanks." I said

[No problem.] Eve said in reply.

Sparks got up and launched a Thunderbolt at me which bounced of the psychic shield I always have up, much to the shock of everyone in the center. I sigh and my eyes outline in a blue color. Sparks is then lifted off the ground.

[Wh-what the-?] He said as he failed to get any control of his movements.

"Ok now that that's done." I walk over to where Jane is sitting and sit next to her as the trainers comforting her moved aside. She flinched as I put my hand on her left shoulder.

Jane, I had no intention of ruining your friendship. In hindsight it was a stupid thing to do in the first place. I hope you can forgive me. Now where are you heading." She stayed silent, so I go into her mind again.

"Hmm, Floaroma Town huh?" She nods and I smile.

"Well then, I'll take ya there! I'm passin' through Floaroma Town anyways so I might as well take you right?" She looks at me with wide yet tear soaked eyes.

"Hey, it's the least I can do, right?"

"I-I guess." She said sniffling.

"Good." I said as my eyes lose their blue outline and Sparks is let down. He then jumps up and bites down hard with a good Thunder Fang. Through the pain and electricity I cringe, but stay calm. He lets go with a triumphant smirk as he saw that he drew blood.

"Ow, nice Thunder Fang. I've felt worse but nice try though." I said as I healed my arm and clothing with recover. I hear someone speak.

"Dude, what the hell are you?" I smirk.

"A psychic." I simply said. Eve then jumps on my left shoulder and I offer my right to Jane to help her up.

"So, shall we leave?" I ask. She takes my hand, but she lets go when she's upright. We then walk out of the Pokemon Center, with Sparks following close behind.

-(ooo)- Time 11:45

I had a table set up and some stew in a small pot meant to serve a couple of people. All our Pokémon were happily eating the specially made pokechow I had made, I noticed that Jane only had Sparks and a Buizel named Jet. Jane and I were happily enjoying the stew I had made. To be honest, I never made this stew, only when I was traveling with others, which was rare over the past year.

"This is really good!" She exclaimed. I laughed.

"Please you're flattering me. My girlfriend taught me how to cook. She is much better and should be getting the credit."

"You have a girlfriend?" She asked, while I smile dreamily.

"Yeah, her name is Cassidy. I should call her sometime; it's been forever since I last saw her."

"Awww, how sweet." I shrug as I gulped down the rest of the stew. Then I notice Ethan walking over to me.

[Hey Mike, can we train now, I'm itching for a fight but the others won't do it.] I nod and turn to Jane.

"Hey Jane, wanna help me with something." She looks at me with an empty bowl in front of her.

"Ethan wants to train, so I was hoping Sparks could help. Don't worry about eithers health, I've got Full Restores if we need 'em." She smirks

"Sure we'll do it. Sparks, battle time!" He comes running over, looking eager to battle.

"You'll be fighting Ethan here." Jane said pointing at the small Pokémon. Sparks chuckled.

[That isn't a challenge.] I stay indifferent.

"We will see." I say silently.

POV Change 3rd person.

Both Jane and Mike were set up a good distance away from each other.

-_Alright Ethan, I'm using telepathy to speak to you, are you ready?_-

[Ready.] Ethan said.

"Let's crush him!" Jane yelled out loud, her more outgoing personality showing, or she still a little pissed over recent events.

[Easy.] Sparks said.

"Ladies first Jane." Mike said. Jane nods and shouts out a command.

"Sparks, use Thunderbolt!" Sparks lets out a powerful bolt of electricity at Ethan, and scores its mark.

Jane and Sparks smirk thinking it's over, but frown when Ethan is still standing, looking like nothing happened. This time Mike smirked.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I forget to mention that Ethan has a special DNA structure, making Electric type moves worth shit? My bad, Ethan, Bubblebeam!" Ethan opens his beak and fires many bubbles like . . . a beam. The bubbles strike Sparks, doing average damage.

"Now Growl!" Ethan let out an odd cry, lowering Sparks attack power.

"Dang, Sparks use Bite!" Jane yelled, and Sparks charged at Ethan, teeth covered in a black glow. Mike smiled.

'This is gonna be fun.'

POV Change 1st person

I checked my Poketch' to see that it's now 2:00pm.

'Damn time flies. We need to get moving now. Besides, Ethan looks beat.'

I look at Sparks and Ethan, who were, respectively, on their stomach and back. Both were scratched up, and panting. I frown when I look at Ethan.

'Ethan's going to go through a lot worse when we really start training.'

I then see Jane walking up to me with Sparks in her arms.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Well, the training we just did, that's not my kind of training. Ethan's gonna get hurt, bad. However," I look to my team, Blade sleeping in a tree, Eve resting in the sun, Skye and Mag sitting back to back and a blush on Skye's face.

"They've gone through it, my training's harsh, brutal, and they have the scars to prove it. I need to start Ethan on that ASAP. I hope he can take it." Jane looked very surprised.

"That's what those scars are from!? How coul-"

"They've given me scars too." I interrupt. I lift the back of my shirt and show her the thin yet long diagonal scar that goes from my right shoulder to my waist.

"OH MY ARCEUS!" She yells.

"Yeah, Skye has one hell of a Steel Wing." I said, laughing as I rubbed the back of my head letting my shirt fall.

"Now time to heal those two so we can get moving." I place my hand on Spark's forehead and start to glow white. The glow goes over to him and heals his wounds. I then do the same to Ethan, and he got up rather quickly.

[Ow, man thanks Mike. Can I go back in my ball? I need some sleep.] Ethan asked. I smiled.

"Yeah sure man, no problem." I said as I retuned him to his Luxury ball. I then notice that Sparks was awake.

[Uugghh, anyone get the name of that Tauros? I need to kick its ass.] I laugh.

"Yes, his name was Ethan, though he was a Piplup, not a Tauros." Both Jane and Sparks looked very shocked at what I had said.

[You-you can . . . understand me?] Sparks asked. I nod.

"Yep, it's a gift. Hmm, I wonder . . ."

'Maybe I can give other people this gift of mine. How do I do it though?'

Then that damned demonic voice spoke to me.

'**Of course you can. Here, I will help you.'**

I then feel a surge of energy go to my hands; I look down to see that they are surrounded in a yellow –greenish glow.

'Arceus dammit, I thought that damned voice was gone after the Johto League. Whatever it is needs to go away.'

"Okay Jane, I've never done this before but, here we go." Before she could protest I put my hands to her ears. The glow around them oddly starts to move into Jane's ears. I move back when the glow is gone, and stumble due to me being very tired all of a sudden.

"*Pant, pant* did it *pant* work? Sparks say something."

[Something.] He said. Then Jane gasped.

"S-Sparks, I . . . I understood that!" She said as happy tears welled up at her eyes. Sparks quickly looked up at her.

[R-Really?] She nods.

[Well then . . . I can finally say this with you understanding. Jane, I-I love you.] He said starting to cry in joy. Jane was no better at this point, crying in happiness, obvious from her smile and the waves of joy flying off of her.

"I love you too Sparks." Sparks then pounced on her, shoving her to the ground and kissed her, which I'm sure she happily returned. This left me with my own thoughts as I turned away so they could have a little privacy.

'Hmm, a kiss, honestly, I expected licks. Shows what I know.' I walk over to the team and spoke telepathically.

-_We are moving soon so I'm going to return you until needed .Oh, by the way, I heard that damned voice again._-

-_Well, this is like, the fifteenth time it's spoken to you. Maybe it's not in your head. What if you're like, possessed?_- Skye said through the link.

-_If I'm possessed there isn't much I can do about it._- I said sadly.

"Okay, return everyone." Their Luxury balls floated up and expanded, then red beams shot out and sucked them all in. I sigh.

'**Beware Mike, your next "fight" is in Floaroma Town.'**

I tense at this. Normally, I'd ignore that damned voice however when it makes a prediction of my lethal "fights", they turn out to be right. I learned that the hard way in Johto, the one time I ignore it, one of my family members dies.

'Dammit Jolt, rest in peace you crazy bastard.'

I teleport everything into my bag and 'port that onto my back. I turn around to see Jane and Sparks still making out. I sweatdrop and sigh.

"OKAY lovebirds stop kissing and start walkin' on the double!" I yell making them jump up and give a salute.

["Yes sir!"] Both Jane and Sparks shout. Then they realize what they did.

"Uhh, that didn't happen." Jane said as Sparks nods.

I walk by and hand her bag to her. When she took it I kept walking and said,

"What didn't happen?" I could literally feel her smile and shake her head.

-(ooo)- Time 9:47 pm

I walk in the Pokémon Center, somewhat tired from the day. We had _just_ arrived in Floaroma Town, and even at night the flowers look amazing. We spent a lot of time in Jubilife. Jane went shopping for Sparks and who knows what else. Mag and I were getting a necklace with a Flygon made of emeralds and rubies for Skye's birthday. It looks great and is also supposed to power up her moves a little.

'Two days, maybe Mag will confess. He was way too hell-bent on getting Skye a good gift.' I chuckle and turn to see Jane and Sparks stumble in and collapse, much to the shock of the couple trainers in the Center. I smirk and kneel down.

"Lightweights. Are you really that tired?" I was answered by a light snoring from the both of them. I return Sparks to his ball and pick Jane up bridal style. I then walked over to the counter to see that the Nurse had already gotten a key for us. I use my powers to levitate it by me and bowed slightly before walking to the room. When I got in the room, I saw a lone man in a green shirt and glasses with spikey black hair looking up at the ceiling. I lay Jane on a bunk and cover her up the best I could and look over to the boy on the top bunk of the other bunk bed. I decide to peek in his mind and see what's up.

-_Max? Are you okay? _- A feminine voice said.

-_Yes I'm fine Gardevoir don't worry so much. I just have a lot on my mind._- The man, now known as Max replied.

-_I can see that. _- The female voice spoke again. I smirk as I decide to have a little fun.

-_SURPRISE! _- I yell into the link. The boy yelps and he jumps in surprise at the new voice and hits his head on the ceiling. I try to stifle a laugh.

"That was awesome." I said snickering. Max glares at me.

"Ha ha, very funny now where's your Psychic type?" I smirk and levitate about an inch of the ground, with a blue glow surrounding me. I then spoke to him via telepathy.

-_Surprise Max, _I'm _the psychic. Sorry for scaring you, it was too good to pass up._- I then set myself on the ground and cut the link.

"Now I'm tired from my day, let's talk in the morning okay?"

He looks at me with wide dumbfounded eyes and nods.

"Great, see ya in the mornin'." I said and I lie down in the bed and quickly fall asleep.

-(ooo)- Time 7:30am.

I wake up, feeling quite refreshed. I look over and see Jane still sleeping. When I get up I see that Max is no longer in his bed and figured he went to go eat. I quietly walk out of the room and go to the cafeteria. As I had figured, Max was eating breakfast, along with a Gardevoir, probably who he was talking to. I start to walk over and I felt fear from the Gardevoir and saw her get anxious.

'Great, she senses my dark energy.' As I walk over my sensitive ears pick up Max's question.

"Gardevoir, what's wrong?" He asks, and the Gardevoir points towards me. Yet I keep a smile when I reached their table.

"Don't you know it's rude to point at others?" I ask as a joke, to which the both roll their eyes, though the fear from Gardevior was still there. I sigh.

"Max, my name is Mike and as you know I'm a psychic. May I sit?" He nods and I sit down in a chair. Then Max talks to Gardevoir.

"Hey there is no reason to be afraid, he nice. I hope anyways, but he didn't hurt me." She looks relieved and nods. Then I heard a voice from behind me.

"There you are Mike." Jane said rushing over and sitting opposite of me. "Why didn't you wake me up?"

"Well after your shopping spree in Jubilife I thought you'd want some extra sleep. Now, Jane meet Max and Gardevoir, Max and Gardevoir, meet Jane." I said.

"Who's she, your girlfriend?" Max asked with a smile that looked like he wanted a funny reaction.

"No, I meet her in Oreburgh and fucked up bad. In atonement I escorted her here. Hmm, I feel as though I've seen you before . . . what's your last name Max?"

"Maple." He replied. My eyes widen and I smile.

"Well it's good to finally meet Norman's son."

"Wait you know Dad?"

"Yeah, battled him a few years back and won. Good times." I said looking up a little. Max smiles.

"Good job on beating Dad, that's hard to do." I chuckle.

"Trust me I know, kicked my ass the first time, I had to wait until I had four gym badges before I was confident enough." We all had a good laugh about that.

After about an hour I saw a suspicious looking man come in and look around, smiling when he looked our way. I decided to poke into his mind.

'There he is, now I can try and get the little punk to join, or kill him and take that powerful Gardevoir.' My eyes widen at his thoughts.

"Max there is a man at the entrance who wants your Gardevoir, what's going on?" I whisper to him.

"Crap, they found me already? Damn it's only been three days. Oh sorry, they're bad guys who want me to join up because of Gardevoirs power."

"What are they called?" I ask.

"They call themselves the Engulfing Shadows. That's the most I've got on useful intel." The man walks up to us.

"Hello there kind-" He was cut off by a Thunderpunch to the gut by Gardevoir. Then Max decided to yell.

"RUN!" We did as we were told and hightailed it the hell out. While we were running I ported everyone's bags to their back, and my sword to my left side, hanging off of my belt. However, when we were outside we found out we were surrounded.

"Dammit." Max said under his breath and started to reach behind himself.

'So _this_ is what the voice was talking about. I see. Yeah, fuck you voice.'

Then I noticed the emblem on the uniforms they wore. The emblem was a lower half circle that was black and outlined in purple with what looked to be a silver blade going through it with white spikes sticking out the side. It was surrounded by a full purple circle. The uniforms were completely black with nothing to cover their faces. I also noticed they had guns with them. Then one came forward and spoke.

"Max, come with us and I assure you, you and Gardevoir won't be harmed." I scoff and probe his mind, and pull away in disgust.

"Oh, shit. Yeah right man you're fucking sick!" I yell. He looks at me and all the color drains from his face.

"The-the Arceus Assassin." He said in a scared voice.

"The Arceus what-now?" I ask, literally dumbfounded at what he had called me. As soon as I say that the color comes back to his face and he regains his confidence.

"Ha, so you don't know what you are. Well, that makes things easy." I smirk.

"I may not know what I am, but killing me will _not_ be easy. Blade, Eve, Mag, Skye, reveal!" I shout as the 'capable' team members are sent out.

[Ready for action sir!] they said in unison.

I unsheathe the Demon's Soul and Blade brandished his hidden arm blades. Then I here Jane's voice.

"Mike, what are you doing?" I turn my head to look at her, and smirk.

"My job." Was my reply, then I turned my head back to the soon to be deceased grunts in front of me.

POV Change 3rd person

Mike looked at Mag.

"You ready?" Mag nods. Mike teleports his bag near Jane and the Magmarizer into his hands. Then he transfers the items energy into Mag with his powers. Mag glows white and gets larger. When the glow dissipates, his body is more egg shaped and his arms are now cannon-like. He also has what looks to be flames on his shoulders. Mag had become a Magmortar.

[Sweet.] Mag said as he examined his new body. Skye blushed, thinking he looked even better in this new form. However, this was interrupted when the Engulfing Shadows men pulled out their guns, standard 9mm pistols, a few PP-2000's and an AK-47. Everyone but Mike and his team, and oddly Max, gasped and recoiled in fear. Mike had been shot at and hit by bullets before, due to this, he had no reaction. Max was a story for another time.

'How is Mike so calm when they're pointing guns at him and his Pokémon?' Jane thought to herself.

Mike takes a step forward and the men open fire, yet the bullets just bounce off Mike's psychic barrier. He smirked as he saw them stop shooting with shocked expressions on their faces.

"Yeah, that ain't happening. Now I have one simple, easy request for you. Die."

As Mike said 'Die' Mag raises his arms and fires of Flamethrower attacks at the humans. Eve disappears, running at high speeds with claws extended, ready to kill. Skye took to the sky and her wings were coated in steel and her claws glowed orange, ready to kill as well. Blade bob and weaves as a precaution while charging, arms ready to strike. Mike had his right arm down as to slash upwards with his right, and his left hand held a Shadow Ball. The fight itself lasted all but two minutes, but was very gory and bloody. The ground was littered with burnt, cut up and beaten bodies. Mike was psychically holding a man still as Eve cut his throat open with her claws. Mikes eyes glowed and flashed when he snapped his fingers. The dead bodies and blood disappeared, going to a random location that he sends bodies to be "taken care of." Mike sheaths the Demon's Soul and walks over to the Pokémon Center and leans on the wall to rest a little. Blade and Mag mimic Mike, Eve curls up at his feet and Skye sits next to Mag.

POV Change 1st person

I notice a lot of eyes on me as well as Jane walking up to me with a very pissed off look on her face.

"Uugghh, what is it you people want?" I ask irritated.

"WHAT'S WRONG!? YOU JUST KILLED AT LEAST TWENTY PEOPLE WITHOUT BATTING AN EYE!" Jane yells out very close to me. I cringe at the volume of her voice.

"Damn women keep the volume down. They were threatening Max and Gardevoir and I was not about to let that happen. Plus they shot at me, so I decided to cut them down." I said with an uncaring look. I then look over to Max.

"Say Max, you okay?"

"Yes, thank you Mike, if not for you they would have gotten me this time. Just know that I overheard a conversation a while back where one said to 'look out for the one carrying the Arceus Wheel Amulet', and from what I see, that's you." Max said with a stern look. I was surprised, but nodded.

"Ok, I'll be alert, but take my Poketch number so that you can call me if you find out more on this Arceus Assassin shit okay? Be careful." I said as I handed him a slip of paper.

"Of course, May would have my ass if she found out; probably kill me if I wasn't being careful." We share a short laugh.

"Hey Max, you going for the League?" I ask and he nods.

"Well then I hope to see you there. Gardevoir keep the kid outta trouble ya hear?" She nods with a determined look.

"Jane, good luck with whatever it is you're doing. Be safe and take care of Sparks." I said with a wink. She blushed, a shade of light red. I chuckle.

"Okay everyone, return." I said recalling everyone to their Luxury Balls. I then hear sirens in the distance.

"Well gotta run. EXTREMESPEED!" I exclaimed, and took off, running around 70 mph.

'The Engulfing Shadows huh? This is gonna be interesting.' I thought to myself.

'**Beware Mike, they are more dangerous than you think.'**

'SHUT UP DAMMIT!'

When I was a good distance away from Floaroma, I slow down and find a clearing in the forest nearby.

'Time to train Ethan. It'll hurt, but that's inevitable.'

I set up everyone's tents, and called out the team.

'Time to begin.'

* * *

DWA: Aaaaaaannnnnnndddddd, Done. Sigh, Engulfing Shadows goes to my good friend David in Pennsylvania. Max and Jane will be seen again.

Next chapter will introduce a few new characters, and someone evolves! See you then.


	6. Eterna City

AN: Okay so here is the fifth chapter. Now I have decided to have these out at least once a week, maybe earlier but one chapter per week should be the set updating schedule.

Now, in this chapter we see an old friend of Mike's, and some other stuff, can't say too much right? Ethan, disclaimer please.

Ethan: DarkWolfAssassin does not own Pokémon, he does, however, own his OC's

-(ooo)- scene/time break

-(o)- Minor scene/time break

'Thoughts'

"speech"

-_Telepathy_-

[translated pokespeech]

* * *

Ch. 5: Eterna City Time 8:00 am

It has been about three days since the events of Floaroma, during that time we've trained for about five or six hours a day. Not much but Ethan has shown major improvement. On the second day he acquired an x-shaped scar on the top side of his right flipper. Shortly after, he evolved into a Prinplup. We haven't heard from Max, probably as to keep himself safe from Engulfing Shadows. Right now, we were packing up our tents and getting ready to head into Eterna Forest.

"So, Eve is staying out of her Luxury Ball due to her evolving soon. Anyone else wanna see this?" Blade steps forward.

[Trust me when I say they all do, but they're damn tired from the training so I'll stay out and send the experience to 'em] Blade said with a smile.

[Thanks Blade.] Skye said and he nods.

[No problem, you all get some rest ya hear?] They nod and I return them to their Luxury Balls. I then slip my bag onto my back.

"Alright, let's go." I said and we walked towards Eterna Forest.

-(ooo)- Time 8:45 am

The three of us walked into the forest, Blade to my right, and Eve on my left shoulder. I saw a kid with a worried look on his face as he looked around frantically.

'I wonder what's up with him. Oh, ha, his Pokémon have fainted, and he's looking for the exit. Oh so _that's _where the Moss Stone is, got it.' I think to myself as I probed his mind.

"Hey kid! The exit is right behind me if you need out!" I call out to him and he come's running over.

"Thank you mister! I thought I was lost out here." I nod and smile while he bows and then takes off. Then we set out for the Moss Stone.

-(o)-

After fighting a crapload of bug Pokémon we came across a moss covered rock. I smile and Eve jumps off my shoulder and I look down to her.

"You ready?" I ask and she takes a deep breath, exhales and smiles.

[Ready.] Eve walks up to the rock and touches it, and starts to glow white. When the glow died, a creature with cream or tan colored fur stood, with foxlike ears that had green near the tips, a leaf like tail and a thin curved growth from its forehead. As well as having green extensions on the back of its legs. Eve examines herself, smiles wide, and does a backflip.

[WOOHOO! I'm a Leafeon!] To her happiness, Blade and I smile, happy as well. Then I remembered a custom of Eeveelutions.

"So don't you need a new name or something?" I ask and she looks at me nodding while smiling. We start to think of names but Blade chimes in.

[Why not Leaf? It's simple, matches her looks and her knowledge. She does know how to make many healing items out of ordinary leaves after all.]

"I guess, what do you think?" I ask the Leafeon before me as her name is no longer Eve.

[Sure, why not? It sounds right if you ask me. Thanks Blade.] She said with a smile.

[S'alright.] He said with a sideways motion of his hand.

"Okay, let's get out of this forest. I mean, I love forests, but I'd rather get to a Pokémon Center so we can sleep with a roof over us."

[So, you two up for some tree-running?] Blade asks. Leaf shook her head.

[Nah, I need to get used to this body. Just return me Mike, see ya later!] Leaf said.

"You got it." I say and return her to her ball.

[Let's go.] Blade said jumping onto a branch in a tree. I nod and jump into another tree, and soon enough we were jumping from branch to branch, heading towards Eterna.

-(ooo)- Time 10:05 am

We reached Eterna fairly quickly and took a bit of a rest at the Pokémon Center, and healing the team. I set out for the gym and found it rather easily. When I found the battle room a crowd was watching a battle between a Chimchar and a Cherubi. I leaned against the wall and cringed as the Chimchar was hit by a powerful Solarbeam, knocking it out cold. The boy that returned his pokemon stood about a head or so below me with a red jacket and simple blue jeans, along with brown hair that seemed to have never been brushed, it going in random directions. A boy wearing a blue jacket and simple navy blue jeans with a slight tan and black hair walked up to him, as well as a girl with a green jacket and blue-green jeans with light brown hair going down to and over her shoulders. My sensitive ears picked up what they were saying as I blocked everything else out.

"It's okay Eli, we lost too. There's no shame in losing." The girl said.

"Yeah don't let this get to you; I'm surprised you beat Roark with the little guy." The other boy said.

"But I have a fire type, it should have been an easy win." The boy now known as Eli said. This caused me to laugh a little, to which they turned to me.

"Sorry, just so ya know, types aren't everything. I'd show you but my only water type is not ready to fight yet." I get off the wall and walk up to the trainer's box.

"You're Gardenia right?" I ask and she nods a smile on her face. I grab Skye's Luxury ball and enlarge it.

"In that case I challenge you Gardenia! Skye, front and center!" I shout and threw her ball up, it opened and she appeared in a flash of light. Gardenia wore a surprised look.

"AWESOME! A Flygon, I've never fought one of those before! I accept your challenge, ready Cherubi?

[Ready.] The berry like Pokémon said in a sweet, feminine voice. I turn to Eli and his two friends who seem to have been staring at Skye.

"You may wanna stay, you may learn something."

"Yeah! Come on Eli, this seems like an awesome looking fight." The boy said. Eli looked ready to protest but the girl spoke before he could.

"Please Eli, let's stay and watch." She said, seemingly giving him the puppy eyes trick. I saw his eyes soften and he gave in.

"Ok, fine we can stay and watch." He said in a slightly irritated voice.

"YAY!" the both shouted. I shook my head with a smile and turned towards the battlefield. The ref went over the rules and then brought both his arms down shouting "Begin!"

POV Change 3rd person

Mike made the first move.

"Skye, the sun may be a problem, the little thing knows Solarbeam." He smirks. "So why don't we cause a Sandstorm!" Skye flew up and flapped her wings, sand appearing out of them (It happens in the Anime so shut up). She glowed a little and the loose dirt turned to sand and flew around, a true sandstorm picked up. Skye smirked as her innate talent to vanish in a sandstorm kicked in. She somehow has Levitate and Sand Veil for abilities, though odd Mike never complained. Mike put on a pair of goggles he got in Hoenn to see in sandstorms.

"Now Dragon Pulse, get in close while doing so and finish with Dragon Claw." Mike said Skye appeared in the sandstorm only to shoot orbs of green and blue draconic energy at Cherubi, only to vanish until she fires another. The orbs continued to pummel the Pokémon until Skye swooped in and slashed Cherubi with a claw imbued with orange draconic energy. The sandstorm then subsided, showing Skye relaxing in a tree and Cherubi out cold. I chuckle at my adoptive daughter's behavior. The crowd went wild at a spectacle they probably couldn't see.

"Great work Skye, come here and take five, I'd let you sit there but you can't." Skye flew over and landed next to me, smiling happily.

'Holy crap, I didn't even get a move in! I'd better be careful." Gardenia though worried.

"Wow, he took out the Pokemon that beat all three of us in a row with no trouble at all." Eli's male friend said.

"He's so strong, I'll have to look into this." Eli's female friend said.

"Danny, Erica calm down, he just got lucky." Eli said rolling his eyes.

"You may have beaten Cherubi, but Turtwig won't go down as easily, GO!" She threw her Pokeball up and the small turtle like Pokémon appeared. Mike smirks as puts the goggles in his bag.

"Mag, front and center!" He throws up the luxury ball and it opens in a flash of white to reveal the Blast Pokémon. Skye's head noticeably snaps up when he was called, and she starts watching the battle, or Mag to be precise.

'So there's the fire type, not good, this one's fully evolved so I'm going to have to rely on speed.' Gardenia thought to herself.

"Turtwig Tackle!" Gardenia shouted. Turtwig ran at an impressive speed towards Mag.

'Fast, but not as fast as Leaf.' Mike thought.

-_Dodge, then take careful aim and hit it with Flamethrower._-

Mag stepped to the right avoiding the Tackle, turned halfway and aimed his left cannon at Turtwig, aimed, and let loose a stream of fire that knocked out Turtwig almost immediately. The crowd cheered once more as Mag walked over to Mike and stood beside Skye, whose face was pretty red, so she turned away. Eli had actually become impressed.

"Man, I have to admit, he's good, I know it was a flamethrower but it was focused so that the forest on the field wouldn't catch fire. Impressive."

"I have to agree Eli, he has definitely trained his Pokémon well." Danny said

"I agree, this guy is awesome, I wonder what other Pokémon he has?" Erica said with a shine in her eyes.

'Man, I wish she would look at me like that. She probably never will.' Eli thought to himself, frowning a bit.

"Roserade, let's win this!" Gardenia threw a pokeball that released the Roserade with its arms crossed.

"Hmm, Blade." Mike said and Blade came out of his pokeball without it ever being touched, his blades ready to strike.

"Oh crap, a Gallade? Not good." Gardenia said to herself.

"Okay Roserade, Sludge Bomb!" Roserade put its arm out and fired balls of sludge from its flowered hands.

-_Teleport into a tree and fire off a Psycho Cut._- Mike said through the link the two shared. Blade disappeared, the balls of sludge going past where he had been. From a tree, an arc of psychic power flew towards Roserade and slammed into it, falling to the ground.

-_Now Psychic._-

Roserade was covered in a blue outline and lifted off the ground, its eyes shut tight from the pain of the mental assault. It soon slipped into unconsciousness, which in turn made Blade lower him gently from the ground. Blade teleported over to Mike as the ref made the call.

"Roserade is unable to battle, the victor is the challenger!" The crowd erupted in cheers, and Mike and his Pokémon waved to them all, unaware of the person watching from the corner of the room.

POV Change 1st person

Gardenia walked up to me with a smile on her face.

"Well, you make Pokemon battling seem easy, for your victory, I present to you the Forest Badge." She held out her hand which had the badge. I repeat my actions in Oreburgh by using my powers to put the badge in its case.

"Wow, a psychic, you don't see those every day. So what's your name?" I facepalm.

"I forgot to tell you my name, wow. My name's Mike, don't ask for my last name you won't get it." I said with a smile, while returning my Pokémon.

"M-Mike?" I froze at hearing my name called, that voice, could it be . . .

I turn to see a girl about my height, with light brown hair, eyes with yellow iris', wearing a green jacket with a Rayquaza on the right arm, and it's pattern on the left, a red shirt underneath, and blue pants with Kyogre's pattern on the sides. There was only one person I knew that dressed like that, and had those eyes.

"C-Cassidy?" She nods with a smile. I beam, and run over to her and crash my lips into hers, pulling her into a kiss, which she returns.

'Too many people for anything more than this, but still, a year away from this girl, way too long.' We pull back from our kiss and hugged each other tightly for about thirty seconds. Then I went into what we called my "Rapid fire question mode."

"Cassidy! How are you? Where have you been? What have you been doing? How did you find me?" I stop talking and she stares at me and smiles. Arceus that smile could melt all the hate in me.

"You done?" she asks.

"Yup."

"Good, here is not the place to talk, a room in the Pokémon center is better." When she finishes I remember where we were. All eyes were on us and a lot of people were smiling at us. It felt weird.

"Ehehe, right. One second." She nods and I let go of her and walk over to Eli's group, who all had a little blush.

"So, learn anything?" I ask. Eli shrugs and the others make no reaction. Then I notice the single Pokeball on each of their belts.

"Okay quick lesson, one, catch more Pokémon and avoid type repeats, Two, train against other trainers, wild Pokémon and each other. Lastly, treat your Pokémon like your best friends." They nod and I walk over to Cassisdy.

"Well then, Gardenia, thanks for the battle." I wrap an arm around Cassidy's waist.

"Peace everyone." I snap my fingers and in a flash, literally, we were in the Pokémon Center, with everyone there staring at us.

"Oops, 'ported us _inside _instead of outside the Center, oh well." I walk over to the counter with Cassidy's hand in mine.

"May we have a room?" I ask the Nurse Joy. She nods and hands me a room key.

"It's the last one and has someone in it. Sorry." I wave my hand to the side, swiping the key while doing it.

"It's fine, have a nice day Joy." I say walking off. We quickly got to the room and opened the door, I saw Cassidy's eyes widen as I let her in. I look over to see a girl and a Luxray making out. I smirk at this as they have yet to see us and put a finger over my lips when Cassidy looked at me. I sneak over to the bed they are sitting on, and then I yell.

"SURPRISE!" They jump at the yell and hit their head on the bunk above them, and I burst out laughing.

"HAHAHAHAHA, Oh Arceus, hahahaaha, that, that was awesome, hahaha." I then feel a good, oh I don't know, 5,000 volts of electricity or so pass through me. May have the number wrong but all I cared about was that it hurt like a BITCH!

"OOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWW!" I said falling on my ass from the pain. I look up to see Sparks, now a Luxray, glaring at me, still sparking from electricity, and a frightened and flustered Jane. Cassidy walks over to me and offers a hand.

"Friend of yours?" She asked and I smile.

"Yep, met her in Oreburgh, meet Jane and her . . . mate, I guess one would call it, Sparks."

Jane's face brightened and Sparks calmed down when the realized it was me.

"Oh Mike, it's just you. Thank Arceus I thought we had been caught. So who's this?"

"Just me? Jane I'm hurt. Nah just kidding, this is Cassidy, my girlfriend." Jane's face turned serious when she turned to Cassidy.

"I hope you know he's a killer." Cassidy smiles and nods.

"Yes I know, and I fully support him. Some people need to be removed from this world. How did you find out?"

"He killed a bunch of people trying to get this Max kid and his Gardevoir." Jane said.

"However, Cassidy, _it_ warned me of this fight." I said in a rare, serious tone. Her eyes widened.

"_It_? I thought you said _it_ went away after the Johto League."

"I honestly thought so, apparently not." I said looking down.

"I'm sorry but what's _It_?" Jane asked.

"_It_ is a demonic voice in my head that warns me of a lethal fight in the near future." I said still looking down. Cassidy then hugs me.

"No matter what happens Mike, I'm here for you. I would never stop supporting you, as long as you stay yourself." I smile and hug her back, giving a quick kiss to her forehead.

"Thanks Cass, that means a lot coming from you. Now about those questions." I said. She sighs.

"Way to ruin a moment, fine. I'm fine, better now that I'm with you, I traveled Kanto a bit more and came here, just traveling. Then I saw you enter the gym, but I wasn't sure so I snuck in to watch." She walks over to Jane and Sparks and bows.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Jane and Sparks." They smile and nod.

"The same, you show a lot of respect to others." Cassidy nods and walks over to me not saying anything.

"Say, let's let out Blade and Guardian. Twenty dollars says she jumps on him." I say enlarging Blades Ball.

"You're on!" She says and lets out Guardian. The Gardevoir had slightly longer than normal hair and three scars going diagonally across the visible part of her chest. I let out Blade who looked around, probably confused as to why I let him out, until he saw Guardian. Their eyes were locked on each other, until the both, at the same damn time, jumped into each other's arms, hugging each other tightly. Cassidy and I sweatdrop.

"uhh, tie?" I asked

"Tie." She said

Guardian whispers something into Blade's ear that makes his face turn beet red, then they teleport out of the room.

"Where did they go?" Jane asked.

"Do I really need to answer that?" I ask, shaking my head. Jane stares at me, and then blushes when she got the idea. I chuckle and my Poketch rings, it was Max. I press a button and a holographic screen appears with Max on it, who looked very tired.

"Max!? What's up? You look like the Distortion World." I asked and he smirked.

"Oh not much, digging up info on Engulfing Shadows, me an' Gardevoir being chased, killing some grunts, the usual." I start to worry.

"Max, killing people does things to the normal brain. I'm not affected because of . . . events, that have taken place, but you, I'm not sure."

"I'll be fine, I'm more worried my family will find out." He said looking away. I sigh.

"If you say so. What are they up to?" I asked.

"The usual "take over the world" deal with a twist. They want to cover the planet in darkness, like a cloudy night that never ends." Then Jane chimes in, walking to my left.

"Won't that cause a global freeze?" She asked.

"Normally yes, but they are looking in to controlling the properties of this . . . cloud, to allow heat to pass through." Max clarifies. "Sorry but that's all I got." I nod.

"It's fine, stay safe Max." He frowns.

". . . . No promises." He said and hung up.

"Dammit Max." I whisper.

"Mike, what's going on, why did May's brother say he killed someone." Cassidy asked. I sigh.

"Some group, Engulfing Shadows, wants Max with 'em for his intelligence and his Gardevoir's strength. They attacked in him in Floaroma and I killed them. They called me the "Arceus Assassin" because of my amulet most likely. Problem is, I got no idea what all this means. These guys aren't idiots." Cassidy kisses my cheek and holds both of my hands.

"Like I said Mike, I'm here for you, no matter what. Through the Distortion World, through fire, ice, water, anything. I'll be with you." She said looking in my eyes.

"Thanks love, just don't get hurt. Okay?" She nods.

"We'll be back later, okay Jane?" Jane nods and we leave the Center to have a date, we didn't need to even ask if it was one, we knew it was from the start.

-(o)-

Cassidy and I spent the rest of the day doing a lot of things. We had lunch at a nice restaurant, checked out a museum, tag teaming some trainers too. When all was said and done, it was 9:30 pm. We walked into the room seeing Blade and Guardian on the top left bunk, looking as though they fell there though teleport. Jane was snuggling with Sparks on the bed below them, both looking content being so close to each other. Cassidy and I got in the bottom right bunk, pulling the covers over each other and Cassidy falling asleep instantly. I was close but then . . .

'**Soon Mike, we will meet. I cannot see how, where, or when. However, it will happen, and violence is the cause and effect.'**

' . . . . . son of a bitch.' I then feel incredibly tired and fall asleep.

* * *

DWA: Well that's that. Hey Cass, say hello!

Cassidy: HI there! Mike named me after an old crush he had, but I'm not based off of her. *smiles evilly*

DWA: AW COME ON CASSIDY! *sigh* whatever. Now I may need help. OC's for Engulfing Shadows Admins. I'll tell you next week if I need them and what the specifics will be, I need to talk with my friend who helped create Engulfing Shadows and its plan.

Mike: Now, as always, Read and Review. We would all enjoy your feedback and opinions. It may help us develop better in the story. Also if you see something bad, or want to flame, be **constructive** when saying it, or we will ignore it. See ya next week.


	7. Hearthome

A/N: Okay here's the deal; I don't need OC's for Engulfing Shadows, my friend and I will take care of it. Not like anyone reads this anyways. Or like I have many REVIEWS! God damn sons of bitches. (Just kidding.) Also for the timeline of this, it's supposed to span a year, so they started in late November or so. I will be extending time from here on out with training sessions when needed.

Cass: This is a reminder, please review, it will help DWA spot where he has screwed up, and try to fix it, like all the typos he makes.

DWA: Shut up Cassidy!

Cassidy:…..nope.

DWA: *sigh* Blade, disclaimer.

Blade: DarkWolfAssassin does not and WILL not own Pokémon. ON WITH THE SHOW!

DWA: But this is a story...

Blade: Don't care.

-(ooo)- scene/time break

-(o)- Minor scene/time break

'Thoughts'

"Speech"

-_Telepathy_-

[Translated Pokespeech]

* * *

Chapter 6: Hearthome Time 8:45

I awoke with Cassidy lying beside me.

'Beautiful as always.'

Then I look around and notice that we are the only ones in the room. I lightly shake Cassidy awake.

"Cass, wake up love." I said lightly planting a kiss on her forehead. She groans a little and opens her eyes.

"Hey Mike, what's up?"

"Not much. Just thought it would be a good idea to get some breakfast. Then, if you want, we can head out to Hearthome." She smiled.

"I'd love to." We get up and realize that we slept in our clothes. I head in the bathroom and change into and identical set of clothes and put Cassidy's old clothes and my old clothes in a washing machine. I had retrieved her old clothes when she was decent you perverts. We then walked down to the cafeteria and saw Jane, Sparks, Blade, and Guardian having a conversation in a booth.

"Wow, she can understand them too." Cassidy said. I smirk.

"Well, it's only because I did this." I moved behind her and my hands glowed yellow-green and I put them over her ears. I moved to her right when the glow died down.

"What did you do?" She asked. I smile.

"I gave you the ability to understand Pokémon." I said in a hushed tone. She smiles big and hugs me tight.

"Thank you Mike!" She whispered. I hug her back.

"No problem Cassidy."

'Odd, I don't feel tired, has my body adapted to it so quickly?' I shove the thought aside and walk over to the booth and take a seat opposite of Cassidy, Blade was opposite of Guardian in the middle, and Jane was opposite of Sparks at the window.

[Hello Mike, it's good to see you.] Guardian said.

"Likewise Guardian."

"Hey Guardian, Mike somehow gave me the ability to understand all Pokémon!" Cassidy said in a hushed voice. Guardian smiled and looked at me.

[Thank you Mike, this is no doubt due to your powers. Now I won't have to play translator.] We share a short laugh.

"Like I said to Cassidy, not a problem."

We all had breakfast after that. We honestly had a really good time, talking, exchanging stories, hell, even teasing Blade a bit. Before we knew it, it was 11:30, I realized this when I looked at my Poketch.

"Oh wow, its 11:30 guys. Jeez time flies."

"11:30! Sparks we've got to go!" Jane yelled, moving past Guardian and Cassidy while Sparks jumped over us.

"Wait, why?" I asked

You know that friend? Well she wants to talk, hopefully it goes well." She said looking down. I nod.

"Good luck, oh Sparks, use your eyes to check for . . . dangerous items or equipment." I said with a low voice. Sparks nods and runs out the Center with Jane. Nurse joy came over to us.

"Sorry to bother you but we do need to get paid for the meal, we are running low on money." I frown and pull out my checkbook and write a check for $10,000.

"This should keep you going for a while, though why are you running low?" I asked while she looked at the check with wide eyes. I smile and return Blade while Cassidy returns Guardian.

"Sir, I-I can't" I cut her off.

"Please, I have plenty from challenges and such. Plus my job does keep me afloat well enough." I said with a smile.

"If you must know we are- _were_ low on money until the Sinnoh League sends us relief because someone robbed our cash stores." I sigh and shake my head.

"People these days, sorry I can't help anymore, but until the League sends some relief cash along with the normal funding, that should help." She nods and gives me a hug, and I return it with one arm while sitting in a friendly gesture. When we let go Cass and I stand up, hold hands and walk out of the Center.

-(ooo)- Time 5:20pm

Two trainers were walking away with a looked of mixed happiness and disappointment on their faces. The two challenged me and Cass to a tag battle and we had Ethan and Guardian work together to defeat them. They were apparently undefeated around here and had 99 wins; we broke their streak, much to their disappointment. I just told them to start again and get even better, to which they agreed, and then left. I take Cassidy's hand and we continued to walk with Ethan and Guardian conversing behind us.

It took us a lot longer to get here than expected. We flew over cycling road, me on Skye and Cassidy on Garuda, her Garchomp of unknown origin. She says she found it but still, it seemed strange. Ehh, I must be paranoid. The reason we flew is simply because I never wanted a bike, sure they're convenient but you don't get as much of the scenery in my opinion.

Getting through Mt. Coronet was fucking hell. We wandered around for two hours looking for the exit and getting lost. The reason we got lost is that I rely on psychic pulses to map caves and such, but they weren't working right. We had to ask a Zubat if she could show us out. She agreed unconditionally, saying that a lot of travelers get lost and most Zubats try to help. However they get attacked instead. I felt bad for most of the wild Zubats I'd ever fought now. Still she led us out and said her goodbyes.

During this trip, I had Ethan fight several trainers, and I knew he was getting stronger; however, there was room for improvement. We were walking along a path in a forest that leads to Hearthome. When I looked to my left I saw an ominous looking fog cloud barely reaching above the trees. I smile and turned to Cassidy.

"Hey Cass, there's someone I'd like you to meet. Follow me." I said returning Ethan. Cassidy returned Guardian and turned to me.

"Who is it?" She asked.

"You'll see."

-(o)- Time 5:26pm

We walked in the forest for a good six minutes and came across a wall of grey fog. I took Cassidy's hand.

"Okay, at the count of three, run through and don't let go of my hand of stop running. Understand?" She nods and I look ahead.

"Okay, one . . . two . . . three!" We ran into the fog and I was almost paralyzed by the likes of which reminded me of when I saw my first family member killed. Despite that I kept going, after about a couple of minutes, we came to a clearing with a pond. Then I hear a familiar, yet friendly, voice in my head.

-_Mike? Is that you?_- I smile and reply with telepathy.

-_Yes and you can trust the girl beside me, she can understand you as well._-

-_Okay._- I turn to see Darkrai rising out of the shadows, and feel Cassidy's fear.

"Hey Cass, you okay?" She just continued to shake in fear. I go into her mind and see legends of how Darkrai torture people and even one about a Darkrai that almost killed all the Legendaries in a bloodlust induced rage.

[She fears me, but does not attack. Maybe she is waiting for you to do something. Anyways, how are you Mike?] I smile.

"Well I'm doing good, nice to see that you're all fixed up. Cassidy please stop being frightened. He is a friend I saved his life the first day I got here." Cassidy's fear instantly went away as she sighed in relief.

"Oh good Arceus Mike. Please don't scare me like that ever again. Just so you know Darkrai, any friend of Mike's is a friend of mine. Sorry for being scared of you."

[No harm done.] He said waving it off.

"Hey Cass, sorry for making you so scared, I didn't even think you'd know any legends about Darkrais."

"No, no, I knew there had to be a reason for coming here, just didn't think it'd be a Darkrai." I laugh and take everyone's Luxury balls off my belt and throw them high. When everyone was out, they looked around and saw Darkrai, everyone but Ethan smiled. Before he could do anything Leaf spoke to him.

[Ethan, don't be scared, Mike helped Darkrai, he's a good guy.] She said, oddly calming Ethan instantly.

[Oh good. I was worried we had a fight on our hands.] Darkrai chuckled.

[No, no, Ethan, was it? I won't attack unless provoked. Thank you for calming him down Eve.] Leaf chucked.

[It's Leaf now Darkrai, when Eevee evolve we can choose a new name for ourselves. I choose mine due to my form and my love of the forest.] Darkrai tilted his head to the left.

[Wouldn't Silva work too? It means forest in Latin.] Leaf stares.

[Too late! I like Leaf more anyway.] She chirped. Darkrai just shrugs.

"Well, that's settled, we have a clearing with a pond, the sun is setting. Why not have dinner?" Everyone cheers and I laugh.

"Well, I'll get cooking." I said.

"No, _you_ cook the Pokémon food. _I'll_ make the food for the two of us." Cassidy said while releasing her team, Guardian, Garuda, and Maya, her Lapras. I nod to her and go to my bag.

"Okay, let's get to work." I said getting the ingredients for the food.

-(o)- Time 5:40pm

Everyone was eating happily, I was a bit surprised to see Darkrai eating the Pokechow I made, thinking he'd rather go eat berries or something.

[To be honest, I'd never think I'd eat this stuff, much less like it. I'm surprised it tastes so good.] Darkrai said. I chuckle.

"Well I did use my recipe for Dark types, so yes you should find it pretty good. I'm honestly wondering how you eat." I said.

[I'm not going to explain, I honestly don't want to.] He said. I nod and go back to eating. After a little bit I ask Darkrai the question I came here to ask.

"So Darkrai, you gonna travel with me?" Darkrai stops eating and looks to me.

[No not yet. Come back at another time, say next month or so. Before I travel there are some . . . friends of mine I want you to meet.]

". . . Okay." Then my Poketch rings and shows Max's number. I press the button and a holographic screen pops up with Max on it. There was something different about Max, it was probably the blood running down the side of his face from his head.

"MAX HOLY SHIT WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED?!" I yell as the team comes over to me. He chuckles.

"Hehe, got hit on the head by a pipe or something. However, I have some info you might like, had to shoot my way through one of their outposts to get it." He said weakly.

"Max. Where. Are you?" I said seriously.

"About two miles west of Hearthome. Why?" He said getting pale.

"Stay put." I said ending the call turning to Skye.

"Skye go get him ASAP." I said getting out some medicinal supplies.

[Yes sir!] She said and took off at high speed.

'That SOB better stay alive' I thought to myself as I set up an area for Max.

-(o)- Time 5:49pm

When Skye got back I was surprised by the second person she was carrying, even more surprised by that second person.

"Bruce!?" I ask as I grab Max, who had fallen unconscious. His eyes widen.

"Mike!?" He asked in return. Bruce wore a white hoodie with black horizontal stripes that spiked at random places. He wore simple jeans, though they were very dirty. On his belt was a pistol holster with an M9 in it. Bruce then shakes his head.

"Mike, as much as I'd like to talk to you and find out what happened to you Max is in trouble. Help him first." I nod.

"Got it." I quickly put some disinfectant on a cloth and rubbed his wound soaking up the blood and cleaning the wound.

"Any other injuries I should know about?" I asked.

"No, other than his pride." Bruce said.

I nod and place my hand on his forehead and let my energy flow into him, healing his cut and some bruises. I moved back a little drained.

"Whew, I may have overdone it." I sit down and Max almost immediately after opening his eyes sits up and looks around. I do the same and see that Darkrai is nowhere in sight.

'Good, he hid himself, it would probably have been bad for him to be seen.'

Max looks at me and sighs.

"Well, are you ready for that information?" He asked.

"No "Thanks for saving my life Mike"? No gratitude? I feel so loved." I said sarcastically.

"Nope, none, at least for now. Do you want the info or not?" He said. I sigh and nod.

"Okay, first, about your amulet. That amulet is known as the "Arceus Wheel Amulet" by Engulfing Shadows. Apparently, only you, and people you completely trust can wear it. Anyone else gets shocked badly or even killed. It also shows that you are the "Arceus Assassin," a human that reports directly to Arceus and kills those evil enough to change the world for the worst. The Arceus assassin has enhanced senses and reflexes, but not to your degree. Whatever you've done has increased that." Then Bruce spoke.

"You also have some Pokémon DNA in you, though there was no data on which Pokémon it is. We aren't sure why this is important to them, maybe they fear you and your strength."

"I agree, they are most likely afraid of Mike due to his powers, he can use Pokémon attacks due to his DNA, though their research suggests with the right training, anyone could. Also, that amulet gives you respect among Legendaries, if they all exist. Now these guys have no idea who you are, so stay low Mike. Bruce, we need to go." Max said getting up. Bruce nodded and looked at me.

"Mike, next time we meet, hopefully we can talk without someone's life at stake." I nod and smile.

"Stay safe you two!" I yelled as they ran off. I heard Max yell "No promises!"

"Well this is great." I said as Darkrai appeared out of a trees shadow. I turn to Darkrai.

"Did you know about this?" He hesitates before nodding.

[I had my suspicions, but after learning you could understand Pokémon, and that you used Pokémon powers in Floaroma. It seemed to confirm my suspicions. Then with what just happened, well, need I say more?] I nod and look down.

'Arceus dammit, this is annoying. Can't I go through _one_ region and not have to fight some damned organization.'

"Mike, you okay?" Cassidy asked. I looked up.

"Kinda, I mean, I just found out that I've been killing all this time, and I was _supposed_ to do it. Also, think, if I have the DNA of a Pokémon, it means that _everyone_ on my side of the family had it. It has to be hereditary; some of the most powerful people in history have been assassinated, by _my_ family apparently. However, I am not changing my ways, this just means I have to watch for Engulfing Shadows."

"Mike, it's getting late, we should go." I nod and look at Darkrai while returning everyone and teleporting my bag on to my back and all the supplies I had taken out into it.

"We're off Darkrai. See ya later." I said.

[Goodbye my friend. Stay safe.] He said as he descended into the ground becoming a shadow.

I smile, grab Cassidy's hand, and run through the fog, though, with Darkria's trust, we felt no fear.

-(ooo)- Location: Unknown. Time: 6:00 pm. POV 3rd Person

A man about the age of twenty walked into a room with four others. The man wore a black trench coat that hung open at the bottom spreading outwards, revealing a holster with a .44 Magnum and a black sheath with a Katana sheathed in it. He had black hair that had no real style, blue eyes, stood about 5'9, and an emblem on the right side of his trench coat. The emblem was a lower half circle that was black and outlined in purple with what looked to be a silver blade going through it with white spikes sticking out the side. It was surrounded by a full purple circle. It was the emblem of Engulfing Shadows. The other four quickly stood up and saluted. He nodded and they all sat down. Then the female of the four spoke.

"Sir, this is the grunt from outpost Theta. He said Max attacked and took data concerning the Arceus Assassin."

The woman wore a black jacket with the emblem on the back and was open enough to see a grey shirt underneath. She wore black pants that looked as though they were meant for rough activities. On the belt was a pistol holster that had an MP-443 Grach and a slot for a silencer. She had brown hair that reached just past her shoulders. She stood at around 5'8.

"Thank you Emily. You may leave grunt. Go get something to eat, seeing Max tear up a base and living through it is no easy feat." The man said. The grunt smiled and bowed, he then left the room.

"Why don't you just send me after Max? I can easily kill him." One of the men spoke. He was big, around 6'3, with large muscles that could be seen from his grey shirt that had the emblem of ES on the front. He had black hair that was beginning to fade to grey, showing he had a good number of years to his name, forty-six to be exact. He may be older but he was not as powerful as the twenty year old running ES and he knew it. He had and 870-Combat Shotgun set up on his chair.

"Because James, I don't want him dead. His intelligence and strength need not be wasted like that, which is why I had no care for the group you sent to Floaroma. We just need a way to . . . convince, him to join. Possibly through his Gardevoir he cares for so much, or through his family, if we ever get access to his trainer record." The man said. Then the other male spoke.

"James, your way of dealing with others is barbaric, you have no real skill besides your brute strength, which I compliment by the way. I agree with David. We need Max, he probably has valuable intel we can use, locations of legends or even the Arceus Assassin, why else would he steal that specific data. Our Assassin had or has no idea what he is. We have the advantage here." This man had a black cloak with sleeves and a hood that is almost always up. The hood shields from the light in such a way that covers his face so it cannot be seen. When the cloak is down there is a plain white mask with two holes through which his orange eyes can be seen. He also wore black shoes and gloves and stood about 5'8. No one, not even David, knows what he looks like under the mask. They only know he has fire-red hair. He carries a small and simple dagger and a Silenced .22 pistol.

The man, now known as David, nodded.

"Alex is right, we need Max alive. Next time you hear of an encounter with the boy. Call me, I will get him to see things our way". David said, smiling evilly. He then got up, and walked out of the room but not before Emily spoke.

"David, he and his Gardevoir are deadly. Please be careful." Then she added under her breath so the others would not hear. "For me." David nodded and left the room.

-(ooo)- Location: Hearthome City. Time 6:13 pm POV Change 1st Person (Mike)

We walked into Hearthome City, however I had a lot on my mind.

'So this Amulet means I'm the Arceus Assassin. Damn I wish I knew more about this. I wonder if I'll meet anymore Legendaries, whatever. I wonder what Engulfing Shadows is doing at this point, besides the obvious I mean.'

'**The future has changed a bit. Due to this we will meet at another time.'**

"Arceus dammit, shut up!" I yelled out by accident.

"What?" Cassidy asked.

"Oh shit. Did I just yell that out loud?" I asked. She nodded.

"Sorry, _it_ decided to speak again. I wish I knew what it is." I said with a sigh.

"You and me both." Cassidy said as we walked up to the gym, only to find it was closed.

"Damn, that sucks. Hey, is that a note?" I asked and walked closer to the door to see a note. I began reading so Cassidy wouldn't have to come over as well.

"To all challengers, I'm out on a small journey to train and I will be back. The time period I will return is from two weeks to a month." I finish reading and notice a date on the note. "According to this, she's been gone a week. Well, now what?"

"We walk around until we find something interesting?" Cassidy suggested, and I shrug.

"Sure, best we got so far." I said and take her hand. We walked around the city just looking around. Many would think that Cassidy, as a girl, would want to see contests, or even compete. Yeah, those people are wrong. She dislikes contests and how the coordinators pretty up some attacks. She has respect for the combinations as they can be hard to pull off. It's hard to explain. She respects coordinators but dislikes contests, to a point. I had given up on trying to understand her feelings on contests a long time ago. The best we found was a quiet little restaurant that we had a small second dinner, and Amity Square, which we could not enter due to our lack of "cute" Pokémon. We eventually gave up and went to the Pokémon Center to book a room.

-(o)- Time 8:15pm

I open the door to our room and, oddly enough, it was Eli and his group, whose heads turned towards us.

'I hope Nurse Joy made a mistake but I'm not gonna complain about this. I get to see some friends and it's not like Cassidy and I haven't slept on the same bed.'

"Well, I was wondering when I'd see you three again." Danny smiled.

"Mike, hey there. We beat Gardenia, the Starly we caught helped tremendously." Then Erica spoke.

"Well for Me and Eli, Danny's Kadabra wiped the floor with Gardenia." I whistle low.

"Danny, a Kadabra, nice catch." He smiles and thanks me.

"So Mike, what's up with you?" Eli asked.

"Eh, not much. The Gym Leader isn't here so I'm heading out to Veilstone tomorrow. The Leader there is a fighting type specialist so Blade will be extremely useful if I decide to use him." Then Erica spoke.

"Well, Maylene, the Gym Leader, has a Meditite, a Machoke, and a Lucario. They all know Drain Punch which damages the opponent while healing the user." Erica said pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose. Eli shakes his head.

"You're too smart for your own good." He said chuckling.

"Well, I have the right to brag, I _did_ study at the Pokémon Trainer School, after all." I laugh.

"Okay Erica, whatever. Tell me, which Pokémon have no weakness." She smirked.

"Sableye, and Spiritomb, too easy." I smirk in return.

"You forgot the Unovian Electric types, Tynamo, Elektrik, and Elektross, they have the Levitate ability making them immune to ground attacks." She stares at me, mouth open.

"They only taught us about Sinnoh's Pokémon." She said looking down.

"Sorry, had to do it, you hear things while traveling." I turn off the lights and lie down on the lower right bunk, making room for Cassidy.

"Oh, she can sleep up here so it's not awkward for you two." Erica said. I tilt my head.

"Why would it be awkward? We've slept together before." Erica gasps.

"I-I'm sorry I had no idea you were that far in the relationship." I stare for a second and realize what I had just said.

"OH, not like that, just in the same bed. Wow, I could have worded that better." I said while Cassidy laughed.

"Oh shut up you." I said and she closed her mouth but it only resulted in her giggling.

"*sigh* Sorry, plus, I'd rather have her by my side, having her away for a whole year was very annoying. I'd much rather see her in person than on a video call."

"I didn't really mind. I knew I'd see you again and that kiss at the gym was damn worth the wait." She said going to kiss my cheek. I mentally smirk as I initiate a much deeper and longer kiss than what I imagine she was going to go for. I felt surprise from Eli's little group, and a little hope from Erica and Eli.

'That's a weird emotion to feel during a moment like this. Meh, don't care.' I pull back to see Cassidy with a smile and massive blush.

"You know, if we were alone. . ." She said pecking me on the lips and not saying another thing. I instantly got what she was saying and I could literally feel the blush form on my face. Unfortunately, Eli and company understood this too.

"Aww, come on you two! Really?" Danny yelled.

"I-I, uhh . . . no comment." Erica said as she lied down in her bunk.

"Ummm, I completely agree with Erica." Eli said. I laugh.

"Sorry guys, so umm. . . talk in the morning? I asked and got three different meanings of the word yes in response.

"Okay, goodnight." I said and I lied back into the bed and pulled Cassidy close. She pulled the covers over us and I realize that we had not changed. The most I did was Teleport our shoes off and into our bags while Cassidy snuggled into my chest. I wrap her in a hug and we both quickly fall asleep.

* * *

DWA: I honestly thought this chapter would be shorter but it's actually longer than most. Anyways, be honest guys/gals. How bad is my romance stuff 'cause I say it's bad. Not really bad, just bad. So, Engulfing Shadows has Admins, sorry if anyone, and by that I mean the few people reading, had OC's just sitting around. Anyways, It was actually fun writing this, after a certain amount of time, I will be improvising the story as I type. No more prewritten chapters, keeps me focused.

Remember, Read and Review. Constucive flames welcome, you must have a reason to flame. Stuff like "This story is bad blah blah blah" With no good reason, will be ignored. BYE!


	8. The road to Veilstone

A/N: So hurricane Sandy is blowing through as I type some of this. My internet may suffer, though I'm not sure. Anyways, a good amount of romance in this chapter, a battle etc. My romance is quick because I've already given the characters time to get these feelings, it's not budding up. I hope to fix this in my Hoenn Arc, starring a new character, after a certain amount of time. See? I plan ahead.

Mag: Can we get on with the chapter?

DWA: *Smirks* Can't wait for it can ya?

Mag: *eyes dart around and runs out of the room*

DWA: I'm evil, I know. Now, Leaf, disclaimer.

Leaf: DarkWolfAssassin does not own Pokémon. If he did, the number of people who watch it would be the same number of reviews he has.

DWA: OH YOU BITCH!

Leaf:*runs out laughing her ass off*

DWA: I'll kill her for that. Oh, and by the way, this chapter has a lot of romantic stuff in it.

-(ooo)- scene/time break

-(o)- Minor scene/time break

'Thoughts'

"Speech"

-_Telepathy_-

[Translated Pokespeech]  
_

Chapter 7: The road to Veilstone Time 6:30am

I awake to see Cassidy holding me close, while I do the same to her. I smile and kiss her forehead. This makes her wake up from her apparently light sleep.

"*yawn* Hey Mike." She said smiling, eyes half open.

"Hey, I have a question for you." I asked and she looked at me with a questioning look.

"What is it?" She asked.

"How in the Distortion World did a demon like me end up with an angel like you?" She giggles.

"Who knows, maybe you used your demonic powers to trick me into loving you." I roll my eyes. "Or maybe, It's because I've always cared for you while you looked out for me. With us traveling with that past we were bound to end up like this. Or maybe it's because I see the pure heart behind that wall of darkness." I say nothing as I stare into her gold-yellow eyes. Then I pull her in for a passionate kiss, which lasted a good amount of time. I sense Erica's and Danny's embarrassment, pull away from Cassidy and chuckle.

"Enjoying the show you two?" I asked with a smirk, knowing they had either woken up to see/hear that, or had been silently talking. I hear the two of them jump.

"Oh Arceus, I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean, I-uhh . . . sorry." Erica said flustered. Cassidy and I laughed.

"Erica it's okay calm down. I truly don't see a reason to apologize. Cassidy and I will downstairs in the cafeteria." I got up and went over to Cassidy's bag and threw her shoes to her, which she caught. I got my shoes and we put them on and went down to the cafeteria, hand in hand.

When we got down there we chose a booth near a window so we saw the sun just barely over the horizon, making a very nice orange/pink sky.

'And click, that is now in my memory forever. Who could want to forget such an awesome sky?'

We sat down side by side with Cassidy putting her head on my shoulder while I leaned my head to hers while rubbing her left arm with mine.

After a couple of minutes Eli, Danny and Erica came down and sat across from us, Erica at the window, Eli in the middle, and Danny at the end. Then I notice Eli and Erica's blush.

"Hey you two, why the red faces?" I asked while smirking mentally.

"N-No reason!" Erica exclaims. This left me a little confused so I looked into her thoughts and heard the following.

'They look so cute together. I wonder if Eli sees us like that at all. I really hope so.' I smile at this and look into Eli's thoughts.

'I'd kill to have what Mike and Cassidy have with Erica. She probably doesn't see me that way though.' I keep smiling and mentally relay this newly found information to Cassidy and she giggles silently. I then look into Danny's mind.

'I swear if those two don't get together soon I will tell them that they like each other. I swear it's so damn obvious. They have lived basically next door to each other for about five or six years. Hey Mike, I know your listening, My Kadabra that speaks with telepathy so you wanna help me out here?' My eyes widen for a second at the fact that he could tell that someone was listening to his thoughts.

-_Sure, sure_._ I'll help, from what I've seen these two really like each other so might as well give them that final push._- Nurse joy came over to us after a couple minutes.

"Would you like something to eat?" She asked. I smile and nod.

"Some pancakes with Sitrus Berry syrup and some Moomoo Milk please." I said

"Just Moomoo Milk please" Cassidy said.

The others ordered a variety of foods, eggs, cereal, etc. Nurse Joy wrote down our orders, nodded and left. I look at Eli and Erica and try to figure out how to get them to realize they like each other. I came to a very good and thought out way of doing so.

'Fuck it. I'm being blunt and saying it.' Okay, so it isn't very thought out but I don't care.

"Say, Eli, Erica, you know I can read minds right?" They look at me with major doubt. I smirk.

"Fine, don't believe me. I guess I won't say that Eli is crushing on Erica and vice versa. Oh, did I say that?" I said feigning innocence. Danny chuckles and shakes his head.

"That's one way of putting it." Danny said while Eli and Erica had very red blushes on their faces.

"D-Danny, you knew?" Eli asked and Danny laughed.

"Dude, it's plainly obvious if one spends enough time around you two. Why you two never saw it I'll never know." At this point I thought that the blushes on their faces would never disappear.

"So now you know, Eli has a crush on Erica and Erica has a crush on Eli." I said in a finishing tone.

"Now kiss." Cassidy said in a joking tone. Erica and Eli look at each other for a few moments and I notice Nurse Joy watching from the side and mentally thank her for letting this play out.

"E-Erica is it t-true you have a crush on me?" Eli said. Erica nodded and looked down.

"Y-Yes, though you probably don't think the same. There are girls out there that are much prettier than me that you would like and-." Erica was cut off by Eli cupping her chin and moving her head so are looking at each other.

"Erica I don't give a shit about those other girls, you've helped me out in more ways than one in the many years we have known each other. I see you and I see beauty, intelligence and a girl who won't ever back down from a challenge. _That_ is who I see when I look at you. _That_ is the girl that I . . . fell for." Before Erica could reply, Eli pulled her head in for a kiss, which made Eric's eyes widen considerably. When they separated from their obviously awkward kiss, Erica had a massive blush and hid her face in Eli's chest while he hugged her. Danny made a quiet Mightyena whistle.

"Wow Eli, never thought you'd make such a bold move." Eli just winks, but is visibly embarrassed.

"I-uhh. Well, you see I . . . shut up." Eli said and Erica giggled

Nurse Joy came over with the food and a small blush on her face. I started to take out my wallet.

"No, no sir. It' completely free." She said and I smiled taking out $850 and hand it to her.

"Please take it, it's the only way I can think of to actually thank you for staying back during Eli's "moment"." She stares, her face turning a slight pink. She takes the notes but has a questioning look.

"Don't you need this for your journey?" I chuckle lightly.

"I'll be fine, battling and such keeps my cash up. I'll be fine. Have a nice day." She nods with a smile, and stuffs the notes in her pocket and walks away.

The rest of breakfast went smoothly, with Cass and I sharing the meal I had ordered, getting sounds of endearment from some of the female trainers, and jealousy from a couple of male trainers. When we were finished Cassidy had an idea.

"Hey, why not have a Tag Battle? Me and Mike, verses Erica and Eli." The two looked at each other, smile, and nod.

"Sure, why not?" Erica said.

"This will be fun." Eli said.

"Well good. Now, I'm going to take a shower and get on some clean clothes." I said as I got up and walked to the room we had stayed in.

-(o)- Time 7:35am

POV Change 3rd Person

Once everyone had showered and changed, ironically, into a copy of the clothes they were already wearing, they walked out to the battlefield most Centers had and took their respective places. Meanwhile, Danny stood on a platform, acting as a referee for the battle.

"Ready?" Mike asked, grabbing Blades Luxury ball, Cassidy doing the same to Guardians.

"Ready!" Eli and Erica shouted.

"Blade, front and center!" Mike shouted as the custom made ball opened and revealed the Gallade in a flash of light.

"Guardian, battle stance!" Cassidy shouted as she threw her own Luxury ball, revealing the Embrace Pokémon. Blade and Guardian looked at each other, nodded, and took up defensive stances.

"With the passion of fire, Monferno!" Eli yelled as the fire-monkey appeared from the Poke Ball.

"The serenity of the forest, Grotle!" Erica yelled as the grass-turtle appeared from its Poke Ball.

Mike and Cassidy sweatdrop at the phrases they used.

"Umm, I really hope that's for your starters only." Mike said.

"Oh shut up." Eli said.

"Begin!" Danny said moving his arms down quickly.

"Guardian, Shield Technique!" Cassidy said and Guardian snapped her fingers, a Reflect, Light Screen and Safeguard appearing at the same time, surrounding her and Blade.

"Monferno, Flame Wheel on Blade!" Eli shouted and Monferno curled up into a ball and rolled at Blade, covered in flames.

"Grotle, use Energy Ball on Blade as well!" Erica shouted and Grotle fired a ball of green, natural power at Blade.

Blade chuckled as both attacks hit the barriers Guardian had erected, dealing only half the damage, which wouldn't have been much to begin with. Cassidy looked to Mike, who nodded, sending a telepathic signal to her, while she nodded back.

"Shadow Minefield!" Guardian Sent out a volley of Shadow Balls and used Psychic to hold them in place, hovering just above the ground. Eli and Erica looked worried at this point.

"Eli, with those barriers up we won't get enough damage done. Unless . . ." Erica said trailing off. Eli got the point and ordered an attack.

"Monferno, Brick Break one of them. It doesn't matter which one just get their shielding down!" Monferno jumped up high over the field, his hand glowing with power.

"Blade, Psychic." Mike said as Blade, who had been standing there the whole fight, simply held out his arm as his eyes and Monferno were outlined in a blue glow. Monferno was then shoved down and away, into the many Shadow Balls hovering above the ground.

"Now a close up Psycho Cut." Blade Teleported in front of Monferno after making sure there was no Mines, and slashed at Monferno with a pink glowing arm, knocking him through even more Mines, knocking him out. Erica looked on in sadness as Eli returned his starter Pokémon, knowing it had a type disadvantage from the start.

"Okay, Grotle Razor Leaf!" Erica Exclaimed, however the attack bounced off the seemingly permanent Light Screen that was up.

"Mike, want to end this?" Cassidy asked and Mike nodded. Guardian snapped her fingers and all the Shadow Balls disappeared, confusing Erica, Eli, and the crowd that had formed. Then Guardian and Blade appeared on the left and right side of Grotle, respectively.

"Guardian, Fire and Ice Punches, and keep it up!"

"Blade, Close Combat." At that, Grotle was pummeled by Blade and Guardian, who let loose a barrage of punches. When they finished Grotle slumped down to the ground unconscious. Erica sighed and returned her Pokémon.

"We may have lost." Erica started.

"But we had fun." Eli finished.

The crowd that had gathered clapped and cheered. Mike, Blade and Cassidy bowed while Guardian curtsied.

POV Change 1st Person

I walked over to Eli and Erica.

"Hey keep training, you'll do great in the League, trust me. Also, you two be nice to each other ya hear." They laugh and nod.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure they don't have too much 'fun'." Danny said with a wink. Eli and Erica blushed.

"DANNY WHAT THE HELL?!" Eli and Erica yelled while Danny doubled over in laughter. I return Blade while Cassidy returns Guardian.

"Well we're gonna get moving okay?" They nod, well Eli and Erica do. Danny is still laughing on the ground. I teleport Cassidy's bag and my bag to us and pick them up, giving Cassidy her bag. We put them on and walk away after saying a proper goodbye.

-(ooo)- Location: Unknown Time: 1:50pm POV 3rd Person

(Max)

Max pulled the trigger of his M1911 on another unfortunate grunt that had crossed his path. Gardevoir used Safeguard to silence the shot. Max sighed.

"These guys need to learn that they can't kill me. Idiots." He said as he smirked. He thought about how Bruce was doing. He had separated from him back in Pastoria as to keep ES focused on two people in two areas instead of two people in one. He noticed a camera as he thought and shot it, hoping no one had seen him as he put two bullets into his magazine. However, he wasn't that fortunate.

(David)

"David this is Emily. Come in." Emily said as her voice came over the radio. David, who was in the headquarters of Engulfing Shadows sighed at the call, hoping it wasn't just to talk.

"What is it Emily? I'm somewhat busy." He said as he looked over reports on how some scientific experiments were going.

"It's Max, he's here." David's eyes widen considerably. He got up and vanished in a purple and black cloud.

He appeared in a data room with Max typing away into the main computer. David smirked as he took out his .44 Magnum and pointed it at his Gardevoir, and primed the gun. Max spun around at the noise, gun pointed at David who was smirking.

"Ah, ah, ah. We don't want your precious Gardevoir getting hurt now, do we?"

"Leave her out of this. Who are you?" Max asked with anger. David chuckled.

"You have no right to ask questions but I shall humor you. I am David, the leader of Engulfing Shadows. And you have been a pain for a good amount of time Max. Though I hope you can forgive the Floraoma Town incident. That was not my doing." David said, all with a smile on his face. He knew he had Max trapped. He looked at Gardevoir and saw little emotion in her. Odd for her species but irrelevant at this time.

"If it wasn't your doing, whose was it?" Max asked somewhat shocked to see how young the leader of this evil and malicious organization is. David sighed.

"James, a hot-headed Admin of mine. I may get rid of him." David said shrugging

"Now I don't want to hurt you. So tell me, who is the Arceus Assassin? I'd very much like to know." Max smirked.

"You won't find out. Gardevoir, Teleport!" David's eyes widen, knowing he had no time to set up a dark barrier, pointed his revolver at Max and hastily fired, hitting his right shoulder before he disappeared with his Gardevoir.

"Damn, oh well. I'll get him next time." David said with a dark smile as he holstered his revolver and vanished in another cloud of purple and black smoke.

-(ooo)-Location: Solaceon Town Time: 8:55pm POV 1st Person (Mike)

We were in the Solaceon Town Pokémon Center resting in the lobby. Ethan wanted to train more so we had him battle a lot of trainers on the way. He said that he wanted to "train" soon and I promised him that we would when we got the chance. It was peaceful, until Cassidy, who had picked up telepathy quite well, popped a very serious question.

-_WHAT!?_- I yelled back into the link, wondering if I had heard right.

-_Why not Mike, we've been dating for two years, granted one of those years we were apart but still. We both know we love each other till death. Plus, you owe me a present for my birthday._- She "said" with a seductive smile, making it very hard to say no, not like I really wanted to in the first place.

-_Sorry, but you were rather . . . blunt about it, just asking outright. Surprised me that's all. Plus, you have a point. I _do_ owe you a present._- I saw her eyes light up a bit and got us a room. Once I had put up a soundproof barrier around the room, which was empty as not a lot of trainers passed through to stay, she pounced on me kissing me heavily, which I returned. The rest, well, use your imagination if need be.

**(A/N: Sorry, but as previously stated, I shall not go into that much detail. I don't feel as though I can write it just me I guess.)**

-(o)- Time 8:30am

I awoke with Cassidy in my arms . . . again, however this time, she was naked. In my tired state it was kind of shocking.

'WHY THE HELL IS . . . oh yeah. I remember now.'

Cassidy soon awoke and suggested that we get dressed, saying that if I didn't she'd ahem. . . "Fuck me all over again." I somewhat reluctantly agreed, knowing that she liked to travel as much as I did and I'd rather not have this become a once a night thing, I dunno, just me. So we got dressed, ate a quick breakfast, and set out for Veilstone. After about two or so hours we found a secluded clearing after getting somewhat lost in the forest. So we decided to use the time to train.

[Ack!] Ethan exclaimed as he held his left flipper, blood dripping on the ground. Leaf goes up to him, with a look of worry and a little annoyance.

[Ethan you have to be more aware, if you don't you could die if Mike's shielding fails.] He nods wincing at the pain his flipper is causing him. I sigh as I look on.

"Ethan you wanna stop?" I asked and he just shook his head.

"Fine, go get that flipper bandaged up by Cassidy and run some laps, your endurance and speed need to increase a bit, alright?" He nods and walks over to Cassidy, who looked at me shaking her head. I shrug sheepishly and walk over to a tree and lean on it. After a couple of minutes Mag walked over to me.

[Hey Mike, I think we . . . kinda forgot Skye's birthday.] My eyes widen a little and I face palm.

"Dear Arceus how could I forget my own daughter's birthday. I feel like an asshole now."

[When are you _not_ an asshole Mike?] Blade said walking over with a little smirk. I said nothing and flip him off, causing Blade to chuckle.

[Thanks for proving my point. Also I wouldn't worry, with the gym battles and the training-] We hear an explosion in the background but shrug it off considering Leaf and Skye were probably training at the moment.

[As I was saying, with all this crap going on she may have forgotten too. So, who has a gift?] Mag raised an arm.

[I do, it's a necklace, looks a lot like her made, from emeralds and rubies.] He said as Leaf came over, showing that Skye was resting for a bit. She had a very devious smile.

[Aww how sweet. So, you gonna tell her that you love her? ] Mag fakes a confused look. Leaf shook her head.

[Mag it's plainly obvious to me, Mike, and Blade. You love Skye, plain and simple.] Mag just nods, not even denying the fact.

[Yeah, I love her. You think she feels the same, and if she'll like the necklace?] I pat Mag on the back.

"Dude, you'll be fine trust me. Oh, and if she does return the feeling, make sure she stays happy, got it?" I said with a smile. Mag nods and I check my Poketch, 11:37.

"Time for lunch, I'll make her something special, Leaf spread the word about her birthday so everyone participates, also tell Ethan to relax he looks like he's going to collapse. Everyone else relax." They nod and I teleport all my Pokechow ingredients to where I was and started to work.

-(o)- Time 11:52

I had finished Skye's Pokechow, the pellets were tan with violet marks from the dragon flavoring. I had topped it off with Leppa Berry powder, also placing three Leppa berries for her age. One may think she's too young to be in love, if she was a Trapinch or maybe a Vibrava, they'd be right. However, when Pokémon evolve, they mature by a few years, so this is pretty normal. I placed everyone's food and called out.

"Time to eat!" Everyone came over and Skye was the last to her food, who had a confused expression.

[Dad, why does my food look . . . different from the others?] She asked, to which I laugh.

I nod and everyone, including Cassidy, who Skye sees as a mother, and her Pokémon shout out.

["HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY SKYE!"] She gasped and smiled big.

[You remembered! I thought you'd forgotten!] I smile.

"Well we did with all that's going on. Mag is the one who reminded us, sorry about forgetting. Also, I think Mag has a gift for you." Skye tilted her head and Mag, who was sitting next to her, handed her a gift wrapped box. When she got it open, she gasped and pulled out the necklace.

[Mag, this is beautiful.] She said looking at it, with a pretty big blush. Mag took hold of the necklace and put it on her, all the while with a nervous but steady smile.

[I'm glad you think so. I saw it and it reminded me of you so I had Mike get it.] He said smiling.

[I love it Mag.] She blushed as I felt her gather up a lot of courage. [Just like . . . I love you.] She didn't really shock me with that statement, what did shock me was the fact she moved in and kissed him. When she pulled away Mag had a barley seeable blush due to his coloring and looked stunned. Skye giggled at his expense and scooted closer to him and started to eat her food. Once everyone had gotten over the initial shock we began eating.

When we finished everyone began messing around and such while I took the bowls, utensils, etc. down to the stream nearby and washed them off. When I finished I looked up and saw storm clouds and felt a rainstorm on the way.

"Ahh shit." I said and grabbed all the stuff I had and teleported back to the camp. When I got there I put the supplies away and started using my powers to set up the tents, including my rarely used tent.

[Why are you setting the tents up?] Ethan asked.

I pointed up serving as a way for the tents to straighten and answer Ethan's question.

[Oh, hey guys, we got a storm coming in!] Ethan shouted.

[Oh Arceus dammit!] Blade shouted from a tree, he had nothing against storms, he just liked sitting in trees.

"Oh, suck it up Blade. Also, side note, we'll be staying here a few days, train for Veilstone and such. Ethan, this is your debut." I said.

[Really!?] Ethan exclaimed. I nod and set the tents on the ground and the stakes in the ground.

"Yeah, but we still need your speed and awareness up. Ok, tents are up everyone inside!" I said as rain started to fall, lightly, but getting heavier each second. I teleport all the items out of my bag into it and teleport that I the tent, along with Cassidy's. I grab Cassidy's arm and pull her inside, and as I zip up my tent I see Skye go into Mag's tent. When I finish zipping up the tent I turned to Cassidy, who was smiling.

"Thanks." Cassidy said. I smile and nod.

"One second Cassidy gotta tell Mag something." She nods and I open a link to Mag.

_-Hey Mag, don't do anything to Skye got it?-_

_-Mike? What do you mean?-_

_-You know damn well what I mean.-_ I "said" in a stern tone of voice.

_-I don't under_- _Oh, wow Mike, you know me. I'm much more responsible than that.- _Mag said in a offended tone.

_-I'm just looking out for my daughter Mag. You know that. Keep her happy okay?-_

_-You got it- _I cut off the link and Cassidy had an odd smile on her face. Her eyes flashed and I received some . . . interesting images from her.

"First, umm, no comment for now. Second, since when could you project mental images?" I asked and she shrugged.

"Not sure, don't care." She said and pinned me to the ground, kissing me.

"Let's have some fun while we're in here." She said smirking. I sigh and shake my head with a smile. My eyes flashed and an invisible soundproof barrier surrounded the tent. She pulled me into another kiss and spoke with telepathy.

_-I love you Mike.-_

_-And I love you Cassidy.-_

For the rest. Heh, I'll just say that I love this girl . . . _a lot._

* * *

DWA: Well that's done. Sigh, to those who wanted detail, sorry, I have friends and cousins who like to read this and in respect and I'd like to stay in my comfort zone. The M-rating is for violence, blood, gore(later) death, and suggestive themes (a lot of them so far).

Leaf: I want someone now. *Pouts*

DWA: *pats head* Oh don't worry, you'll have someone. Now I have to go, some kids in my study hall look like they're playing war with Pokémon cards and I wanna watch. So Read and Review. BYE!


	9. A New Day, Veilstone

DWA: Hey peoples, I've realized that my views go up a lot when I post a new chapter. So please, if you're a guest who is watching day in day out for a new chapter, make an account, favorite, read, and then review. Also, I've edited the mistakes I've made in previous chapters and made the Prologue easier to read.

Mike: Now everyone, in my world DWA said "Screw egg groups and such." So this mean any Pokémon can breed and have eggs, though egg groups still exist and it's harder for those in separate groups to have an egg. LOVE KNOWS NO BOUNDS!

Cassidy: SHUT UP I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!

Mike: Sorry.

DWA:….okay then. Now the first bit of this will be in 3rd person following Mike's team. Since there are no humans to talk to, they will talk in normal speech, as there is no need for it to be translated.

-(ooo)- scene/time break

-(o)- Minor scene/time break

'Thoughts'

"Speech"

-_Telepathy_-

[Translated Pokespeech]

* * *

Chapter 8: A New Day, Veilstone. POV 3rd Person (Leaf)

Leaf sat down, chin on her forepaws, and sighed.

"Glad we got outta the rain." She said to no one in particular.

"Though I think Ethan would enjoy it. Heh, he trains so hard, just to help Mike." She said smiling

"But what about this new team, Engulfing Shadows I think they're called? Either way, back in Floaroma, their blood seemed a bit darker from the rest . . . wow did I just say that? Well it is true. I wonder why?"

"I'll worry about it when I see them again. For now I'll focus on when Ethan debuts for Mike in Veilstone. He's improved so much, and so have I, as usual, with a price." She said rubbing a fresh but mostly healed scar under her left eye.

"Hmm, I wonder what Ethan's thinking right now?" She said rolling onto her back as she watched the rain slide off her new green tent, as she prefers the environmental system off. However, she was somehow oblivious to the slight blush that was on her face. To the sound of the rain, she soon fell asleep.

(Ethan's 3rd Person POV)

Ethan laid back after fumbling with his tents zipper for about five minutes and succeeding in the end. His flippers were behind his head and he was watching the rain fall on his tent. The rain always had a soothing effect on him.

"I get to fight in a gym battle huh? Man I can't wait to prove my worth to Mike. Back in the tribe I heard all sorts of stories about humans, both good and bad. Though I think Mike tops them all, I feel like I belong here, unlike with my tribe, or even my real family." He said watching the rain, he then looks at his bandaged flipper.

"Man, I'm sure Leaf was holding back when her tail hit me, that cut could've been a lot deeper. Still, I'm glad she's around, she talks to me a lot, always shows concern when I get hurt. I don't know why but I seem . . . happier around her." He yawns. "Man I should get some sleep. Not sure when the rain will let up." He closes his eyes, also unaware of his red-tinted cheeks.

(Mag and Skye's 3rd Person POV)

Mag zipped up his tent to keep out the cold, and turned off the environmental system, not really caring if it's on or off. He then turns to Skye.

"So how long have you had these feelings?" He said sitting down. Skye looked down with a blush, but her eyes showed sadness.

'Am I screwing up already?' She looked up.

"Well it started whe-." She was cut off by Mag holding up an arm.

"Sorry, mental call from Mike." Skye waited patiently for the telepathic call to end, seeing small changes in Mag's facial features. She knew the conversation had ended when Mag sighed and shook his head.

"You wouldn't believe what your father accused me of thinking right now." He said with a chuckle. "Please continue."

"Oh, okay. Well, it started after . . . Jolt died." Mag's eyes widen and his heart begins to hurt. Mag remembers how he and Jolt were the closest to brothers anyone was on the team, and the week long depression he went into after his death. Mike didn't bury him, instead he had him cremated, a very uncommon act, and kept a small jar of his ashes. Eventually everyone had moved on, even Mag, though his death still hurt.

"Sorry Mag, I didn't want to bring up old memories." Mag smiled and shook his head.

"No, it's fine, I need to move on, Jolt would agree, threatening me with a Rain Dance/Thunder combo if I didn't." He said chuckling at Jolt's most powerful technique and how it was often used as a threat.

Skye smiled and pecked Mag on the cheek.

"Wanna listen to the rain?" She asked. Mag smiled and did his best to put an arm around her waist.

"Sure, why not?" The two laid back and soon fell asleep after watching the rain fall.

(Blade and Guardian 3rd Person POV)

Blade and Guardian were lying side by side in Blades tent, a forest surrounded them with mountains in the distance, and a cloudy sky to show that it was raining outside of the holographic environment. They were sitting there feeling the emotions from a couple of Mike's team members.

"So, Ethan and Leaf, what do you think?" Blade asked.

"I dunno, maybe. When she was put on the team how nice was she to him?" Guardian replied.

"Always looking out for him, explaining stuff, training with him, the usual I guess. He seems to like spending time with her though."

"If they do fall for each other, who'll be the first to confess?" Guardian asked with a slightly devious grin. Blade chuckled.

"Leaf, hands down. She's bolder than Ethan, though Ethan may show his affection through his actions, not his words. Still I have a feeling Leaf will do the same. Remember the day she joined up, and her parents came to get her? She walked up to her mom with a smile, and Shadow Balled her right in the face." Blade said with a laugh.

"I remember that, the look on her parents faces were pretty funny. They couldn't believe what happened." Guardian said with a smile. After a few minutes, Guardian spoke again.

"It's great to see you again Blade."

"The same to you, love." Guardian giggled.

"Love? I thought we said no pet names?"

"Sorry Guardian, couldn't resist."

"So how is that crazy Raichu we picked up as a Pikachu back in Kanto? How is Jolt?" Guardian asked, while Blade cringes.

"He's . . . dead Guardian." She gasps. "He died in a fight, damn Rockets decided to use guns like the Aqua and Magma remnants. He was hit three times after Mike's shielding failed from a grenade. Least he died fighting like he wanted." Blade said, somewhat close to tears for his former brother.

"Blade, I'm so sorry." She said with tears in her eyes, and hugged Blade, who hugged back.

"It's okay Guardian. He died a happy 'Chu, he died protecting his friends. And we made sure we avenged the son of a bitch." He said with tears falling silently form his eyes. They stayed hugging each other until the fell asleep, dreaming the same dream, the same family, only with Jolt alive and well.

-(ooo)- Time: 2:18 pm. Four days later Mike's POV (1st Person)

It had been a few days since we had gotten here to the clearing. We had done a lot of training but not before I talked to everyone about Jolt. They asked why and I told them to ask Blade and he told of his heartwarming/breaking dream. Well he didn't tell us, he showed it to us, lotta smiles and tears going around after that. We just kinda talked about him for a bit, reminding us of the better times with him. Still, we had to train and so we did.

At this point we were all packed up and on the move. Ethan had gotten a lot more powerful, probably close to evolving, bit I'll keep him out of battles so he won't have a type disadvantage in the off chance he evolves, and also so he won't be tired for his gym battle.

For now, I had Leaf to my left and Cassidy hugging my right arm. We were just walking as my Poketch played the radio and soon enough Darker Side of Me by Veer Union came on and I looked to Leaf who was grinning. We started to actually sing.

_Try-You try to get to know me._

_But the one you want I won't be._

_I'm half the man that you think that I have been._

_My-my words are full of nothing._

_Still you search for something_

_In the moments that I probably forgotten_

_Inside is someone you don't want to know!_

_I don't think, that you want to be a part of me!_

_I don't think you wanna see the deeper, darker side of me!_

_I don't think that you're ready for reality!_

_I don't think you wanna see the deeper, darker side of me!_

_I find a sense of satisfaction._

_From a one night stand of passion._

_I'm half the man that you think that I have been._

_Inside there's someone you don't want to know!_

_I don't think, that you want to be a part of me!_

_I don't think you wanna see the deeper, darker side of me!_

_I don't think that you're ready for reality!_

_I don't think you wanna see the deeper, darker side of me!_

_(Walk away)_

_Can you trust me-?_

_(Walk away)_

_I'm empty-._

_(Walk away)_

_Cause I might still be here-_

_Living Hell-_

_Might be, living Hell-_

_Might be._

_I don't think, that you want to be a part of me!_

_I don't think you wanna see the deeper, darker side of me!_

_I don't think that you're ready for reality!_

_I don't think you wanna see the deeper, darker side of me!_

_(Walk away)_

_Can you trust me-?_

_(Walk away)_

_I'm empty-._

_(Walk away_

_Cause I might still be here-_

_Living Hell-_

_Might be, living Hell—_

_Might be._

When the song finished I notice that I had gotten a couple stares from some other trainers, probably from Leaf singing. Leaf and I laughed at how the song somewhat related to us having a darker side, as well as the rest of the team. Cassidy had a smile on her face, she was probably mentally singing along. I smiled and kept walking.

-(ooo)- Time 2:40pm

We walked through the gates of Veilstone and immediately we saw the department store. It was off in the distance, but seeable from where we were. We walked until it was nearby and I could see the gym. Cassidy tugged on my arm, she had been hugging it the entire time we'd walked.

"I'm gonna go get some supplies and such from the department store, see ya after you win the badge." I smirk.

"Thanks Cass, so you're absolutely sure I'll win?" She simply smiled as she let my arm go and walked towards the store. I shake my head and continue on to the gym.

I had walked about ten minutes until I had reached the gyms gates. Up on a hill looked to be a fighting dojo, true to the gym's specialty. I open the gate only to find a blue sphere flying at me.

"OH SHIT!" I crossed my arms and set up a protect shield that the sphere exploded on upon contact. I lower the shield and see a Pokémon that looked like a blue bi-pedal jackal with black colored fur that looked like a mask around its eyes. It had a spike in the back of its paws and one on its cream colored chest. It was a Lucario. It had extensions on its head that were horizontally oriented and its eyes were closed.

'Oh, just a Lucario. A LUCARIO!? OH SHIT!' I thought to myself due to the fact Lucario can see Aura. I knew my own Aura. I'd met an Aura Guardian who said my Aura was black and red, symbolizing evil and malice, with many tendrils that warped around and such. I looked pretty evil through Aura Sight.

I quickly held my hands up to my chest with my palms facing him, trying to show I meant no harm.

"Waitwaitwait! Don't attack, I know my aura looks pretty evil but I mean no harm I swear!"

[I'm not stupid human! You want Maylene dead, just like the rest of you assassins!] I blink in confusion and put my hands down.

" . . .What? Assassins? What do you-" I was cut off by being put in a very weak headlock. Well, weak to me.

"Umm, can you get off?" I asked and a very angry feminine voice shouted back.

"Why? So you can kill me? Hell no!" She barked. I sighed and shoved both of my elbows back, pushing her off easily and shoving her to the ground. I turn and see a woman with a few scars on her face and pink hair that curved downward near her neck. She wore an orange tank top along with blue sweatpants and bandages on her fists. Which I was surprised by as she had gotten up rather quickly and was taking a swing at me.

She hit my face but it wasn't really painful. I shook my head and teleported behind her and grabbed both her arms and made sure they couldn't move.

"Stop and listen. I. Am. NOT. Here. To hurt. You. However, that could change in a second. Tell your Lucario to stand down, now." I said in a calm tone of voice. She looked at her Lucario and nodded. He stood down and looked down in sadness, probably thinking Maylene would die. I let her arms go and back away while she turns and gets ready to fight again.

"So you wanna go one on one? LET'S GO THEN!" She says as she starts to move. My eyes gain a blue outline and she floats into the air, held by my powers.

"FOR THE LOVE OF ARCEUS, STOP! Really girl if I wanted you dead you would have been." I look to Lucario and see another Aura Sphere flying towards me. I simply catch it and it starts to swirl into a black and red sphere. I then dissipate the sphere and lower my hand.

"Stop and listen, I just want a gym battle, okay? Is that so much to ask?" Maylene looks at me with a mixture of fear and confusion.

"If that's all you want then why do you have a katana strapped to your belt?" She asked. I smile as I put her on the ground.

"To be honest, you're one of the few people to question that. It's for self-defense, among other things." I said with a slight smirk. "Before you ask, it's the same for my psychic powers. As for me catching an Aura Sphere, I dunno, I'm not proficient in Aura. Oh and before I forget, the name is Mike." She stared at me for a few moments, probably judging me or sizing me up, before she finally said.

"Well you don't seem all bad, if you were here to kill me you'd have done it a long time ago. So I guess I accept your challenge. Sorry for attacking you." She said sheepishly.

"No harm done, you couldn't beat me in a fist fight anyways." I said with a chuckle. She glared at me, but with a smile.

"Is that a challenge?"

"For another time Maylene." I said with a smirk. "Oh and Lucario, you're forgiven as well, I'm just glad you didn't backhand me, woulda hurt like a bitch." I said turning. He looked stunned, but bowed in respect.

"So, to the Gym?" I asked and she nodded, waving a hand for me to follow, which I did.

POV change 3rd person (view of Alex)

Alex watched as the man and Maylene walked toward the Gym, seeing the entire fight from the top of a nearby building.

"Well, that was interesting. But that boy is only going for the badges, however I would like to know where he got those Psychic powers. Oh well, no real reason to report something so trivial. Maylene will be dead soon enough, damned Aura users the only thing David worries about. Why I'll never know."

"Hmph, you'll be dead soon Maylene, I assure you that." Alex said as he turned to the stairwell to go to the bottom floor and return to base.

(Back to Mike)

When we got to the battlefield, it was a simple room with a wooden floor, a man with karate robes went up to the referee platform. He stated the rules, challenger may substitute, 3 on 3, blah blah blah. He threw his arms down and shouted, "BEGIN!"

"Meditite, go!" Maylene said as her pokeball revealed her Pokémon ready to go.

"Okay Ethan, your debut is here! Front and center!" Mike said as Ethan's Luxury Ball released the penguin like Pokémon.

[All right! My first gym battle! Ready to go!] Ethan said as Mike chucked at his enthusiasm.

[Your debut? If this is your first gym battle than I fear this will not be a fair fight.] Meditite said, frowning.

"His debut? Are you sure? I'll let you call him back." Maylene said.

"Ethan will be fine. Lady's first." Mike said with a very evil smile but a gentle voice.

Maylene smirked. "You'll regret that. Meditite, Force Palm!" Meditite charged Ethan with her palm open and glowing with energy.

"Dodge." Mike said, and Ethan ran off faster than Meditite and Maylene thought possible for the water type. He ran up behind her and went at her with his flippers coated in metal.

[Metal Claw.] Ethan said and slashed at the female Meditite, sending her a few feet away. Maylene looked stunned.

"What the- Prinplups can't move _that_ fast! Can they?" Mike smiles.

"With my training, my Pokémon gain a lot of speed and power. Ethan can easily outrun Meditite, but speed isn't the only thing we worked on. Bubblebeam, and give her no way to escape!" Ethan ran in a circle around Meditite while firing off a Bubblebeam constantly.

"Meditite, use Confusion to get out of that!"

Meditite glowed pink and sent out a weak burst of psychic energy with Confusion, destroying any incoming bubbles and hitting Ethan, who slid back a couple inches. Meditite looked very tired.

'Damn that Prinplup moves like it was trained by a master Pokémon Trainer, what kind of training does he do?' Maylen thought to herself, not liking where the battle was heading.

"Drill Peck." Ethan jumped up into the air and his beak started to glow. He took aim at Meditite and spun while charging at her. When he hit her it was an instant knock out.

[That's it? Way too easy.] Ethan said with a smirk.

"Ethan, don't get cocky. Now come on back." Ethan had a disappointed look but quickly went to Mike's side.

"Okay Leaf, front and center!" Leaf came out of her Luxury ball after Mike threw it high in the sky while Maylene sent out her Machoke.

[Careful Leaf, he looks pretty tough.] Ethan said.

[I'll be fine, defense is one of a Leafeon's best stats. Of course, he has to hit me first.] Leaf said looking back at Ethan.

"Machoke, Fire Punch!" Machoke charged Leaf with a flaming fist.

"Aerial Ace" Mike said under his breath, and Leaf vanished. She reappeared in a second flying towards Machoke's back like a bullet, scoring a powerful hit.

[D-Damn, what the hell?] Machoke said getting up slowly.

[I hate being cocky but, that was too easy.] Leaf said using Giga Drain, firing a green beam at Machoke from the growth on her head, absorbing health and finishing it off. Maylene returned him with a happy look.

"It's been a while since I was put into this kind of situation. But it will be tougher to take down Lucario." Lucario walked onto the field and pointed at Ethan.

[I shall fight him.] Mike pretended not to understand Lucario and asked, "You want to fight Ethan? Ok."

[So why do you want to fight me?] Ethan asked as he walked on the field.

[I want to test you, to see how strong you really are. Let us begin.]

"Aura Sphere!" Maylene said mimicking the action of Lucario firing the attack.

_-No dodging that Ethan. Destroy it with Bubblebeam.- _Mike ordered through telepathy. Ethan's Bubblebeam effectively cancelled out the Aura Sphere.

[Interesting.] Lucario said.

"Force Palm!" Lucario shot forward with high speed and slammed his paw into Ethan, the blast of power sending him into a wall.

[ETHAN!] Leaf shouted while Mike cringed, knowing that hitting a wall that hard had to hurt.

Ethan slid onto the ground and got up but looked hurt, he was holding his left shoulder but quickly let go.

[That all you got? You won't take me down that easily!] Ethan said firing off a Bubblebeam.

"Bone Rush!" Maylene said, once again, copying the movements. Lucario created a blue bone staff and spun it, deflecting the Bubblebeam.

[And you cannot hit me with those kinds of attacks.] Lucario said smirking and charged Ethan.

Ethan ducked at Lucario's swing and used Drill Peck on his stomach, making Lucario stumble. Mike saw and opportunity.

"Now Ethan, BubbleBeam! Ethan fired the attack, pushing Lucario back and doing a good amount of damage.

[Well, you and your trainer have a good bond, he doesn't need to know your strategy to help. Very nice.] He then fired an Aura Sphere at Ethan, who got hit. He took a good amount of damage, but shook it off. Ethan used Metal Claw on Lucario several times, doing a low amount of damage due to it being a steel type move. However, that wasn't the goal.

[What was that going to accom-] Lucario was hit by a more powerful Drill Peck, due to some of the Metal Claws powering up Ethan's attack power.

[Gah!] Lucario exclaimed, and started to power up an Aura Sphere, only to get hit by a hail of bubbles from above. Ethan had jumped up and started a Bubblebeam and kept it going until he landed. At that point Lucario looked like he could barely stand.

[Shit, I definitely underestimated you. It was a good fight Ethan.] Lucario said with a weak smile.

[Agreed Lucario.] Ethan said, firing off one last Bubblebeam to finish Lucario off. Ethan then fell to the ground, sitting up, looking pretty tired.

-(ooo)- POV Change 1st Person

I saw Leaf run up to Ethan and gave him a hug, congratulating him on his victory.

[YOU WON YOU WON!]

[Huh? Oh crap.] He wasn't expecting it as he turned around and they fell into an awkward position without really realizing it, all the while Leaf was still hugging him to the best of her ability.

"Uhh, Leaf, Ethan. You two are in a very . . . intimate position."

[Huh?] They both said and realized that Leaf was on top of Ethan with their faces very close to each other. I saw them blush and rush to get off each other.

[Sorry Ethan, I was just happy for you.] Leaf said blushing.

[Yeah, thanks Leaf.] Ethan said in the same state. I chuckle at the two and go over to Maylene who is helping up Lucario.

"That was fun, you've trained Lucario very well." I said. She smiled.

"Thanks, I agree it was fun, so how are your Pokémon so strong?" I shake my head with a smile.

"I put them through some intense training. I push them a little past their limits each time, that way they adapt to a new limit, though they do gain scars through this. I train with them, and we attack each other with some pretty harsh strikes."

"Sounds really tough. But I know what it's like to train with your Pokémon, I do the same with Lucario and have done so for over ten years. He hates losing but I do have to limit him a bit, we have to have people get to the League somehow."

"Which is why the Lucario you trained with isn't the one to fight right?"

"How'd you know?" She asked.

"A trained Lucario that has been with you for ten years would be a lot tougher than the one you have in your arms." She laughed.

"That's correct, now for your victory I present to you the Cobble Badge." She said reaching into her pockets while I held Lucario for her. She pulled out the badge and I simply put it in the case with my powers and hand her back Lucario.

"Now, onto other matters." She looked at me while returning Lucario.

"What other matters?"

"Your Lucario said there were assassins after you, why?" Her eyes widen.

"You can understand Pokémon too?"

"Yes I can and I will question how you can in a second. Answer my question." I said in a serious tone.

"I can answer both. Through my training with Lucario, I have gained Aura powers, including understanding Pokémon. This may be why they want me dead."

"Who wants you dead?"

"I don't know, maybe this will help?" She pulled out a piece of fabric with an emblem, the Engulfing Shadows emblem.

"Shit." I said as Leaf gasped.

[But why would they be interested in killing Aura users?] Leaf inquired.

"Not sure, but I guess I may as well tell you about these guys. Please sit." I hear the door open and my right hand goes to the handle of my katana, and I spin to see Cassidy with a smile. I sigh and let go of my katana.

"Expecting trouble Mike?" She asked. I shrug.

"Well we are talking about Engulfing Shadows, so yes." She nods and walks over to me.

We all sit down and I put my hands together.

"Okay, first, get something to help protect you, a dagger or something small. I'm fully aware you can handle yourself, it's just in case." Maylene nods.

"Okay now, I'm going to tell you everything I can about these guys, so, let's begin."

* * *

DWA: Done. Well before I go I have to say something, I envisioned Max a bit younger than he is in this story. I did the math on Thursday and it turns out he's 20 or 21. Meh, whatever right, never specified his appearance so use your imagination. Sorry bout that.

Mike: So will we see Maylene again?

DWA: Not sure yet, maybe in one of the climaxes or something. If I have more than one that is. I may have future stories planned, but not all details. I'm improvising starting somewhere next chapter.

Blade: Arceus help us all.

DWA: Well fuck you too.

Blade: No thanks, I'm straight.

DWA: I hate you. Anyways, Read, Review, etc. Bye!


	10. Pastoria City

DWA: So in this chapter Mike gets into a few battles, and some other stuff happens. Now starting here, I am simply going from the top of my head. Hopefully this doesn't affect the quality. Also, just a reminder, a new chapter will hopefully be uploaded once a week, on Friday, Saturday, or Sunday.

"Speech"

'Thought'

_-Telepathy -_

[Translated Pokespeech]

* * *

Chapter 9: Pastoria City. Next day. Time: 11:07am

I told Maylene a good chunk of my past. I left out some of the more gruesome details, that and Shoros Town. She took it rather well, though really doesn't condone my methods. She said she'd get some kind of weapon to help defend herself. After that we spent most of the day around town and spent the night in the Pokémon Center. All in all, good day.

We had recently left for Pastoria City, the location of my next Gym battle. There's supposed to be a contest in Pastoria soon, we haven't decided if we want to watch it. Normally we wouldn't but a change of pace would be nice.

At the time Cassidy and I were walking side by side holding hands. Then we heard a voice shout out.

"LOOK OUT!" I looked to my right to see a ball of fire barreling towards me. I sigh and teleport out of the way. When it passed the area I was it stopped to reveal a Typhlosion. Then a familiar face came running up to us.

"Oh Arceus not again, are you- Mike?" I smile.

"Sup Dawn. I thought I said _less_ fire energy, not more." She laughs sheepishly and looks at Cassidy.

"So who's this?" Cassidy gives a slight bow before introducing herself.

"My name is Cassidy, I'm Mike's girlfriend. Pleased to meet you. I have seen you on the covers of coordinating magazines. If I recall correctly, you are Sinnoh's top coordinator."

"Yep that's me! It took a while but I'm finally as good as Mom!" She said with a smile while Typhlosion gave an approving growl. I looked behind her and saw to people walk out of the trees. One wore a red vest and had red hair that spiked up a bit. The other wore a purple shirt under a black vest and had purple hair and a frown on his face. He gave off some bad vibes, but nothing evil.

"Hey Dawn, who are those two!" The red haired girl yelled out. Dawn turned to the other two.

"Oh this is Mike and his girlfriend Cassidy. I met Mike when he first came to Sinnoh a while ago. Mike, Cassidy, meet Zoey and Paul." She said waving a hand for them to come over.

"Nice to meet you." I said with a bow, Cassidy doing the same.

"Hiya!" Zoey said while Paul scoffed. I shrugged it off and asked.

"What brings you out here?"

"Me and Zoey are out getting ribbons for the Grand Festival. Can't stay Top Coordinator if I don't compete! Also were trying to get Paul to try a contest."

"And it's not happening!" Paul said with anger.

"Am I sensing hostility? Why not Paul, I've taken part in contests before. Granted I won't do it again, it did give me some ideas." I said with a smile.

"Not. Happening." He said scowling with a death glare. Dawn and Zoey seemed a little scared. No, only Zoey, that's odd.

"Ooo, so scary. How bout this?" I held up Blade's Luxury Ball. "You and me, 3v3, loser competes in the Pastoria contest. What do ya say?" He smirked and threw a Poke ball.

"I say fine! Electivire, stand by for battle!" He said and his rather powerful looking Electivire appeared.

"Okay then, Ethan, front and center!" I shouted as Ethan appeared on our makeshift battlefield. Cassidy had made her way over to Dawn and Zoey by now.

(POV Change 3rd Person)

"What's he doing bringing a Prinplup to battle an Electivire!" Dawn said, and her Piplup popped out of its Poke Ball to watch.

"Even I don't know. Mike can be reckless, but he always has a reason." Cassidy said.

"Ha, a Prinplup? Are you an idiot? Electivire, Thunder!" Electivire shot a huge bolt of electricity that struck Ethan head on, causing and explosion.

"Well that was stupid." Zoey said with a frown. Then the dust cleared, revealing and unharmed Prinplup.

"WHAT!?" Everyone exclaimed while Mike smirked.

"Ethan has a rare mutation that gives him a resistance to all electric attacks. Impressive right? Now, let's use that new move you got! Scald!" Ethan fired steaming water from his mouth that hit Electivire head on. He was visibly burned, but barley hurt.

"Well, this should be interesting" Mike said before calling out another attack.

-(ooo)- Time: 11:32am

The battle had raged on for a long amount of time and both Paul and Mike had lost two Pokémon.

"Blade, front and center!" Mike shouted and Blade appeared on the field.

_-Blade you're my last hope. Paul is one tough guy!-_

_-When was the last time we were pushed this far? The Hoenn League? Heh, this will be fun.-_

"Magmortar, stand by for battle!" Paul shouted bring out the familiar Pokémon. Mike smirked, he had the advantage, he has a Magmortar of his own, so he knew how to fight it.

"Magmortar, Flamethrower." Paul said.

_-Dodge, then Psycho Cut.-_ Blade jumped out of the way but Magmortar just redirected the fire, though the Psycho Cut cut through the flames and struck Magmortar, sending him flying.

"What the-? You didn't give a command!"

"Yes I did. I said it with telepathy. By the way, your Magmortar is having quite a bit of trouble it seems." Mike said and Paul looked back to see Magmortar writhing in pain clutching his head. Blade's Psychic was mentally assaulting his mind.

"Blade's Psychic can immobilize any foe. Well, except Dark types. There is no way he's getting-"

"Psychic!" Magmortar's eyes opened and were glowing blue. Blade was shoved back as his hold was broken.

[Impressive, he broke my link.] Blade said with an approving look.

Paul smirked at is success but saw Magmortar was on its last leg. He knew he couldn't win if he tried at this point. He frowned knowing that his Gallade could sweep his entire team if it dodged all the hits.

"I concede. I know when I'm beat." Paul said with a smile. Granting a gasp from Dawn and Zoey.

"He got Paul to smile! Holy crap." Zoey said. Dawn ran up to Paul and jumped on him with a hug.

"I knew it! I KNEW you had a good side!" Dawn said while continuing to hug Paul who look confused and had a light blush.

"Get off Dawn!" He yelled and Dawn quickly obeyed.

"Thank you." Paul said dusting himself off.

(POV Change 1st Person)

I laughed at the display.

"Wow, how long have you known each other?"

"About eleven years. We all met through a trainer named Ash Ketchum."

"Ash huh? I heard a lot about the guy while in Kanto. If I ever go back I should try to find him." I said as Cassidy walked over to me.

"So Paul, you lost and I hate to say that a bet's a bet. You gotta compete in the Pastoria contest."

"Damn it." He said. "Well, I might as well start training for it and get it over with. But before I do I have to ask. I have been training with my Pokemon for a long time. Occasionally taking breaks and such. How are you so strong?

"Heh, well strong is what you get from the Champion of three regions." I said.

_-Three, two, one.-_ Blade said in his telepathy.

"WHAT!?" Dawn, Paul, and Zoey shouted.

"Yep, I beat the Leagues of Hoenn, Kanto and Johto, also beat there Elite Four and their Champion. They asked if I wanted the position but I technically turned them down. I said I wanted to travel but wouldn't mind the pay, even if it's cut in half. I still make enough to easily get by. If you want to know how I'm strong. I put my Pokemon through some harsh training. I treat them well but the training gives scars." I said as I pointed to a scar on Blade's upper arm. Zoey seemed to be a little angry at that.

"SO YOU HURT YOUR OWN POKEMON?! WHAT KIND OF TRAINER ARE YOU!?" She shouted while running at me.

'Scratch a little angry and replace it with an all-out Ursaring rage.' I thought to myself.

I sighed and sidestepped her punch and tripped her with my leg. She fell face first in the dirt.

"Yes I hurt them, do I like it? No, so I make sure that they get proper care. Hey, Zoey." I said kneeling down. "You have a family right? Loving mother and father. Maybe a sibling." She nodded.

"I don't, my family was completely murdered, killed. My brother, my father, my mother, aunts, uncles, cousins. All dead." Zoey had a look of pure shock on her face.

"Because of this, my town thought I was cursed or some shit and ran me out. Cassidy followed because she felt my pain. She knew I was hurt, and followed." Cassidy had a sad smile and nodded.

"And now," I let out all my Pokémon, who had sad smiles on their faces too. I sat down and Leaf climbed onto my lap and purred as I pet her. "Now these Pokémon are my family. Ethan is a new brother, Blade has been my brother for 3 and a half years. Mag is a brother as well and Leaf is my sister. Sky is different however, since I hatched her, she's my daughter." Zoey now wore a look of regret.

"If you ever accuse me of hurting my Pokémon without some type of benefit again, I will do more than trip you." I said in a dark voice. Leaf hopped off my lap as I got up, and turned to Dawn and Paul.

"Sorry about that, I won't let anyone insult how I train my Pokémon, or how I seem to give little care. We're going now, see you in Pastoria." I then gave a Full Restore to Ethan and Sky, seeing as they were very tired from the battle. We then walked away, as Cassidy slipped her hand into mine and kissed my cheek.

"That was odd of you to tell how you got started, just because someone angered you. Still I understand why but please, no more threatening people we just met." I laughed and nodded.

"Sure, sure. Come on, we gotta get to Pastoria." She nodded.

-(ooo)- Location: Engulfing Shadows HQ, true location unknown. Time: 12:09 pm

(POV Change 3rd Person)

David was sitting at his desk bored out of his mind looking up at the black ceiling and white lights. No one had seen hide nor tail of Max since he shot him in the shoulder. Many of the grunts say he bled out, but David knew better. The kid probably has a Chansey or something for wounds, he's still out there.

'Bruce is even harder to find, ever since we started that arrogant son of a bitch has been harassing us.' David thought to himself. His intercom buzzed and a voice was heard on the other side.

"Sir, Alex is here with some information, should I send him in?" David pressed the button on the small device.

"Yes, yes, send him in." He removed his finger from the button. "Anything to kill the boredom." The door to his office opened.

"If it's excitement you want then I may have something for you." Alex said, walking in.

"What is it Alex?"

"Heh, our sources tell me Bruce was spotted in Hearthome City." David smirked.

"Send a small force, 10-15 men. If that is not enough then we'll go personally."

"He'll move by then."

"Not to kill him, just to watch. I want to see if he interacts with, if anyone important shows up, put them on your list.

"I shall do as you wish, however I will only send seven men. Less chance of being noticed." David nodded and motioned for Alex to leave. Alex nodded and walked out.

'So Bruce, I wonder. Do you fear the what lies in the shadows?' David thought with an evil smirk.

-(ooo)- Location, Lake Valor Resort. Time 12:55pm

(POV Change 1st Person)

Cassidy and I stopped by the famous Five Star Restaurant at the Lake Valor Resort and were enjoying a nice meal.

"I can see why they are so famous. This food is amazing." Cassidy said before taking a sip of her drink.

"Mmhmm." I replied with a mouth full of food. I swallowed what food was in my mouth before talking.

"I also hear that some of the customers will challenge others to battles. I wonder if anyone will challenge us." We finished our food, paid and left a good-sized tip. Before we could leave, a man and his daughter walked up to us.

"Excuse me sir, I was hoping that you could treat me and my kid to a battle, she's on her journey and came by to tell me that she had saved enough to eat here. Now that we have, she wants me to help her battle better. Can you help?" The man asked. I smiled and extended a hand.

"Of course sir, the name's Mike, and this is Cassidy. What are your names?" He took my hand and shook it before replying.

"My names, Clint, and my daughter's name is Sally. Say hi Sally."

"H-hi." She said with a blush of embarrassment and hid behind her father.

"Haha, hey there Sally, my guess is she's very shy and that's why she need help?" Clint nods.

"Well, let's get outside." Cassidy said and held the door open. I smiled and let the other two go first before stealing a kiss from Cass.

(POV Change 3rd Person)

Everyone took their side and Mike noticed a window that allowed Patrons to watch the battles, he shook his head and grabbed Leaf's Ball.

"Us first! Leaf, front and center!" Mike shouted, and his Leafeon showed on the field.

[Yes, ready to fight!] Leaf said.

"Garuda, battle stance!" Cassidy said, releasing her Pseudo-Legendary dragon. The fearsome dragon roared as a signal it's ready to go.

"Houndoom, go!" Clint said, sending out his fiery hellhound.

"Let's win Sneasel!" Sally said, sending out the icy weasel.

"Well, where's that shyness now! You can go first." I said.

"Thanks, now Sally, I need you to use Icy Wind on that Garchomp, it will hurt it a lot, and slow it down. Now, Flamethrower on Leafeon, Houndoom!"

"Sneasel, Icy wind, hit them both!"

"Nice idea, slowing us down while hurting us. Leaf, move."

"Garuda, take to the skies."

Leaf dodged the attacks by running away at high speeds, ending up behind Sneasel. Garuda simply flew up and avoided the cold winds.

"X-Scissor." Mike said

"Dragon Claw!" Cassidy yelled, due to Garuda being in the air.

"S-Sneasel dodge now!" Sneasel avoided the attack, but the Leafeon disappeared again, and Sneasel was hit from behind by an X-Scissor. The super effective attack knocking it out.

Clint couldn't give Houndoom a command by the time the Dragon Claw hit, severely damaging Houndoom.

"Mike, if you would be so kind?" Cassidy asked. Mike nodded.

"Leaf Blade, give it a "push"." Leaf vanished and reappeared next to Houndoom, who was hit by a weak Leaf Blade meant to push, Houndoom flew into the sky.

"Dragon Rush!" Garuda was covered in a swirl of blue draconic energy, and slammed into Houndoom, knocking it out.

(POV Change 1st Person)

"Aww, that was too quick." Sally said pouting.

"Sorry, it's hard for us to hold back. Sally, just be confident, analyze your opponent, and try to adapt to them. That's the best advice I can give. I'd like to be in Pastoria before nightfall." Sally nodded and Clint patted my shoulder.

"It may have been short but my daughter basically records the battle and analyzes it to see where she went wrong. She then works on that point. Her memory is something else." I smile and nod, return Leaf, while Cassidy returns Garuda.

"Well, see ya. Good luck!" I said walking away with Cassidy beside me.

As I walk I look down and see my amulet glowing blue.

"Um, what the hell?"

"What's wrong-oh, why is your amulet glowing?" Cassidy asked.

"I don't know." I said, and it suddenly lost its glow.

"Weird." I said. I shrugged it off and kept walking.

-(ooo)- Time: 1:54 pm

We walked out of the building that served as a gate for the town and saw Pastoria. It was a nice town, with a lotta grass. As we walked we saw a lot of people with Pokémon, which were apparently from the Marsh that was like the Safari Game in Kanto. As we continued to walk a gray and yellow blur flew by me, the wind knocking me and Cassidy down.

"Holy hell what was that?" I asked as I got up and helped Cassidy.

"Stop you monster!"

"Get it!"

I looked to see townspeople running and looking around. A man that looked like some kind of wrestler came up to me.

"Young man did you happen to see a Dusknoir around here?" I tilted my head.

"Maybe the thing that knocked me down but Dusknoirs aren't that fast." I said looking at the direction it was heading.

"Why are you looking for a Dusknoir?" Cassidy asked.

"It attacks trainers, and steals food from the Pokémon Center and shops, it's been a menace since it got here. I can't even give a challenger a good gym battle."

"Hold on it attacks the trainers?" I asked.

"No just their Pokémon, I'm Crasher Wake by the way. Pastoria's Gym leader. Now I know you're a trainer but until this Dusknoir is stopped I can't give you a battle." I shrug.

"I'll help I guess. Just get it to stay still and maybe I can find out why it's doing this."

"No kid, it needs to be taken down. Killed or captured, it needs to go." I got a little mad.

"So you'd kill something without knowing why it was acting in the manner it is?"

"Well how are we supposed to find out?"

"I can understand Pokémon, let me talk to it." Wake shakes his head.

"Sorry, no can do. I need to make sure it won't hurt anyone else." I was about to send this guy flying, or kill him, one or the other, but then I felt Cassidy's hand on my shoulder. I looked to her and she shook her head. I sighed and started to walk to the Center, but not before stopping to say this to Wake.

"You got off lucky here Wake, trust me. If you corner this Dusknoir let me talk to it. I may be able to stop this without violence. If I have to resort to fighting it, do not interfere." Wake stares at me before turning and walking away. I continue to walk to the center, hoping that he heeds my warning.

-(ooo)- Time 8:30pm

I was sitting in my room at the Pokémon Center, waiting for any word of Dusknoir from Nurse Joy. She shared my sympathy and didn't mind it taking food. It seemed to take very little anyways.

Cassidy had gone out to see if there are any good Pokémon in the Marsh. She may not take on the Gyms, but she loves Pokémon nonetheless. As I was lost in thought, I jumped when the door flung open.

"Mike, they've cornered Dusknoir! They're near the Gym!" My eyes widened.

"WHAT?! Those Arceus damned . . . when Cassidy gets back, tell her where I am." She nodded and I ran past her. I was soon out the doors and running towards the gym at high speed.

When I arrived I shoved my way through the many trainers and saw the Dusknoir battling a Floatzel that looked as though it belonged to Crasher Wake. I grabbed Leaf's Ball and threw it.

"Leaf, full power Leaf Blade!" Leaf appeared, her tail glowing a very bright green. Many trainers were cheering, thinking I was attacking Dusknoir. They were shocked when Leaf hit the Floatzel.

The Floatzel flew into a wall, getting knocked out on impact. Crasher turned to me, while I was glaring at him, Leaf by my side.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING KID?!" He said, extremely angry.

"I said I wanted to talk to it, until then Leaf will attack, no, _kill_, any who try to attack it." I said calmly.

"Oh really? Buizel, Water Gun!" A random trainer called out. Leaf vanished and reappeared in front of the Buizel, and used her tail to cut a large gash in its chest. It fell, unconscious from the pain. She then ran over to me.

"Anyone else wanna try?" I said as I looked at the trainer who had a shocked and terrified expression. I shrugged and walked over to the Dusknoir. The ghost type backed up, looking ready to fight. I held my hands up.

"I am only here to talk."

[Then why do you kill?] It said in a masculine voice.

"To protect you." His eye widened.

[So, you can understand me. Interesting. I thank you for helping, but murder isn't necessary.]

"I know, that's why if that kid gets his Buizel to a Pokémon Center it may live!" I said loud enough for the trainer to hear. I heard him grab his Buizel and run off.

"So why are you attacking trainers?"

[I fight to get stronger, I was once forced to kill when we raided a Psychic type village, the Ralts line I believe. I had to kill a mother and father, in front of their son.]

_-Wait, what?-_ I heard Blade say in telepathy.

"Well kid? Why is it doing this?" I heard Wake say. I turn to him.

"He wants to get stronger, that way no one can make him fight against his will." I ignored any further comments and turned to the Ghost.

"Where was this attack?" He looked down in thought.

[In Hoenn, near Petalburg City. If I am correct.] My eyes widen and I feel realization from Blade.

"Oh boy, buddy, you're not gonna believe it but-." Blade came out of his Luxury Ball.

[Man, you killed my parents. I finally found their killer.] Blade looked down as the Dusknoir recoiled in shock.

[I-I, my Arcues, there _were_ survivors.] I turned to the other trainers and I saw Leaf had a shocked expression.

"Everyone, leave now, this is no longer any of your concern!"

"What? WHY!?" Someone shouted. I sighed and got a mental "okay" from Blade.

"This Dusknoir killed my Gallade's parents, we need to be in private." I said looking back. Many took on looks of shock and they all started to leave, even Wake. I grabbed his shoulder and handed him 10,000 in notes.

"This is for the kid's Buizel." He looked at me and nodded, and then left. I turned.

"Blade? You okay? I asked and he chuckled.

[I dunno, I found the 'mon that killed my parents.] He said

[If it's any consolation, I fully regret my action and give my condolences. I was forced, kill or die. I didn't want to.] There was a long silence. Blade walked up to the Dusknoir and looked up. I felt, happiness, understanding, and forgiveness.

[I know, and I forgive you.] The Dusknoir looked shocked.

[Wh-what?]

[If not for you I would have never met Mike, gone on this journey, meet all these people. Hell, maybe even fall in love. So I accept your unspoken apology. One more thing,] Blade held out his hand.

[Wanna join up? If ya do, I promise, the only killing we'll do is of evil people.] The Dusknoir looked like he'd been hit with a bomb, while I smiled.

'Blade really must've had this on his mind. He forgave him rather quickly.'

Dusknoir looked down as I came out of my thoughts, pondering the question most likely. He then looked up

[I killed your mother and father. How can you forgive me so easily?] Blade gave off a wave of amusement.

[Man, I was thinking for over the course of two years what I would do with you if I found you. However, after seeing so much, I just came to the conclusion that I would ask you to apologize and that would be that. But, seeing the predicament you're in, I thought it better to come with us.] Dusknoir looked around, then at Blade's still outstretched hand. Dusknoir then took it, with a new fire in his eye.

[Sure, why not? I'll be fine in one of those balls as long as it's not cramped in them.] I laughed.

"Nah, they're my own design, extra space and an environmental generator, you'll love it." Dusknoir nods and floats up a bit.

[Ready.]

I enlarge an empty Luxury Ball and throw it at Dusknoir. It lands and sucks him in, pinging before it even hit the ground, the stripes turning a deep purple for the Ghost type inside. I walked over and picked up the Ball.

"Now I have a surprise for Wake when we battle." I said with a smirk. I return Blade and Leaf, and head to the Pokémon Center, to rest up and learn more about our new teammate, Dusk the Dusknoir.

* * *

DWA: Woot done, and now Mike has Dusk on his team. Now if anyone reads this, a kid in my school died over the weekend, Claudio….Damn can't spell his last name. Now I didn't know him but he definitely was a good kid. Had a lot of friends, many of which mourn his death. Wish them well. Also with Thanksgiving, I may be a little late in putting up a new chapter next week. We'll see.

Mike: According to Mike's thoughts, we may be nearing a climax in the near future.

DWA: HEY GET OUTTA MY HEAD!

Mike: Okay, Okay, jeez. Remember people, Read and Review!


	11. Pastoria City (Part Two)

DWA: I'm so sorry this is late but I do most of my work in school, and with Thanksgiving and such I barley worked at all. I literally almost forgot about Paul's bet with Mike. It'll be in here but I won't do much with it. Contests=meh. We are also nearing a very important part of the story.

Mike: I've seen what he's got planned. I'm not looking forward to it.

Leaf: Suck it up.

DWA: Ok guys calm down. Also, I don't own Pokemon. Without further delay, STORY, START.

"Speech"

'Thought'

_-Telepathy-_

[Translated Pokespeech]

* * *

Chapter 10: Patsoria City (Part 2) Time: 12:34pm

I had spent about two days training Dusk. He being a ghost made it rather easy. He was already extremely powerful, even knowing Thunder, a move his species couldn't normally learn. We would be training, if it was not the day of the contest. Dawn dropped outta this one so Paul had a better shot, Zoey was still in however.

We were at the final battle and Paul had been doing rather well. His Magmortar had an amazing appeal, and his Honchkrow was doing rather well in the battles. Zoey's Mismagius was doing great as well.

However, it's a close match at this point, thirty seconds left, points even at near zero. The next move decides it.

"Honchkrow, Air Cutter!"

"Psywave to deflect, then Shadow Ball!"

Zoey's Mismagius let off psychic waves that destroyed the "Saw blades of air", then fired a Shadow Ball that hit Honchkrow. The buzzer sounded when the combination was a success, as it depleted Paul's remaining points.

"And that's it! Zoey wins the close match against Paul, as well as the Pastoria ribbon!" The crowd cheered and clapped as Zoey and Paul shook hands and Paul walked away while Zoey was awarded the ribbon.

"That was close, not bad for his first contest." I said

"Much better than your first contest that's for sure." Cassidy said, while I chuckle.

"True, let's go meet him." I said and got up, making my way to the exit.

We exited the building and saw a lot of people surrounding Paul, probably due to him being a battler and doing so well in a contest.

"I'm not going to lie when I say I had a great coach for this. I'm not sure if I'll compete again, so please move." The crowd parted and let Paul pass. Dawn and Zoey ran to catch up to him. I turned to leave and prepare for my gym match and heard Dawn's voice.

"See you at the gym Mike!" I smile as I walk and take Cassidy's hand.

"Come on, let's get lunch before we head out to the gym." I said. Cassidy nodded and we walked to the Pokémon Center.

We entered the kitchen of the center and saw four familiar faces at a booth. It was Eli, Erica, Danny and Jane. Cassidy and I walk over and take the remaining seats next to Jane, surprising the four of them.

"Hey guys, what's up?" I asked as I wrapped my arm around Cassidy's back and put my hand on her shoulder.

"Oh, hey Mike. Nothin' much, just met up with a friend of yours." Danny said as he gestured to Jane.

"Ahh yes Jane, so how'd that "talk" with your friend go?" She smiled slightly.

"It went alright. She apologized for her actions and wants to remain friends, but not travel with each other yet." I smile and pat her back.

"Haha, glad it all worked out." I said.

"So why'd she leave ya?" Erica asked. Jane looked at me, probably wanting conformation that they are okay with Pokémon/Human relationships, and I shrug.

"Another time Erica." Jane said. Erica nodded and looked at me.

"So, win the badge yet?"

"No, not yet. The city had a problem that I helped with. There was a Dusknoir causing trouble, so I helped. Wake was pretty happy not having to worry about him anymore." I said with a mental smirk. Then I notice Eli staring at Erica and sigh.

"Is Eli always like that?" I asked and Danny nodded.

"Well I have a fun way of snapping him outta it." I said, smiling evilly. I formed a link with his mind.

_-HEY ELI, SNAP OUT OF IT!-_ I scream in the link and he jumps and falls out of his seat while I start laughing.

"Holy shit what the hell was that?!" Eli asked as I slowed my laughter.

"Mike formed a link with your mind and probably screamed into it." Cassidy said. I nodded as my laughter ended. Eli glared at me as he got up and back into his seat.

"Jackass." He said, still glaring at me.

"Oh suck it up." Danny said with a chuckle.

Then a Chansey came over with a small notebook that said, "May I take your orders?" I nodded and told her a simple PB&J sandwich with Moomoo Milk, Cassidy ordered some watermelons, and the others had some pancakes with Moomoo Milk. The Chansey wrote down all the orders and went away.

"So did Fantina come back yet?" I asked.

"Yep, we beat her too, she was training for contests, not gym battling." Erica said.

"Though Danny had it easy, seeing as his Prinplup evolved." Eil said.

"Yes but that made it harder to fight Maylene's gym, since fighting moves are super effective on steel. But I still won." He said.

"Well congrats on your win." I said as Chansey came back with our food and set it up.

"Well I've got a gym battle against Wake soon, so let's dig in!" I said and took a bite of my sandwich. The others started eating. During our lunch we just talked, laughed at some bad jokes, teased Eli and Erica, the usual. Before we knew it, my Gym battle was 15 minutes away. So we left for the gym.

-(ooo)- Time: 2:50pm

We walked into the gym and saw a large pool of water with many small platforms.

'Huh, kinda like Cerulean City.' I thought to myself as I looked at the field. He noticed a lot of the town was here to watch he fight, including Dawn and her group while Eli's took seats beside them.

"Ahh so you actually came. You never did tell me how you got rid of that Dusknoir." Wake said from across the field.

"Let's not worry about that right now. You ready?" I asked and he smirked.

"Ready."

(POV Change 3rd person.)

"Gyarados, go!" Wake shouted as his water dragon appeared in the water. Mike smirked.

"Say, you wanted to know how I got rid of the Dusknoir right?" Wake was confused but nodded.

"Well here's how! Dusk, front and center!" Mike said as he threw Dusk's Luxury ball. The Luxury ball opened to reveal the Dusknoir.

"WHAT!? But it killed your Gallade's parents from what I heard! Why did you catch it?!" Mike kept his smirk, even though many people were talking or gasping.

"Simple, because Blade got over it, and Dusk wanted to join. Now Dusk, let's end this quickly! THUNDER!" Dusk nodded and electricity gathered in the antenna on his head. Dusk released the electricity, and it struck home against Gyarados, dealing four times the damage due to his type. Gyarados fell over in the water, knocked unconscious. Everyone in the room was silent. Then, Wake started laughing.

"Hahahahaha, well, you said you got rid of it, and technically you did. Hell it's even listening to ya. This is gonna be a real fun fight!" Wake said, and the crowd cheered in agreement. Mike smiled.

"Glad to see you're okay with this. Bring on the next one!" Wake nodded as he threw out a Poke Ball.

"Quagsire go!" Wake said as the Pokémon appeared with a carefree smile.

_-No Thunder here, any suggestions?- _Mike asked.

_-We hit hard, he can take a lot of damage Mike, I have fought with him before.- _Dusk answered.

Mike nodded and called out, "Shadow Punch!" Dusk continuously punched the air, throwing transparent fists at Quagsire, which all hit.

"Dive in the water!" Quagsire jumped in the water and was swimming around. "Now ya can't hit him." Wake said.

"Oh I know, Dusk, prepare a Shadow Ball and Shadow Claw, and use it depending on distance.

Dusk nodded and formed a sphere of ethereal energy in his left hand and formed a claw of ethereal energy in his right. He started looking around for Quagsire.

"Look out, he's behind you!" Quagsire had jumped out of the water hand had an Ice Beam ready.

'So he has an Ice beam countermeasure for Grass types. Clever.' Mike thought as he saw Dusk turn and fire the Shadow Ball to cancel the Ice Beam and slash Quagsire with Shadow Claw, knocking him into a platform.

"Nice, finish it with Hyper Beam!" Dusk gathered energy in front of his eye and then released it as an orange beam of energy, which crashed into Quagsire and made faint. Mike gave a thumbs up to Dusknoir who nodded and turned as Wake returned his Quagsire.

"Well, you've put me in a corner, so I'll use my trump card! Go Floatzel!" Wake shouted as the sea weasel appeared on a platform, with a look of pure hate directed at Dusk.

[Ready to die you peace of shit?] Dusk shook his head.

[One, I'm a ghost, I can't die, two, this is a gym battle.] Dusk said gesturing to Mike who had a sheepish smile. Floatzel gaped.

[What the? Fine, as long as you're not terrorizing this city anymore I don't care.] Floatzel said getting into a battle stance.

[That's more like it.] Dusk said smirking . . . if possible.

"Well now that they're apparently buddy-buddy, let's get this battle finished." Mike said.

"If you think this will be a shutout, then you've got another thing coming!" Wake said. Mike smiled at his spirit. "Floatzel, get underwater now!"

"I don't think so! Ice Beam!" Dusk formed a ball of icy energy in between his hands and fired it at the water, freezing the pool before Floatzel could jump in. Wake growled at his misfortune.

"Fine, then use Brine!" Floatzel fired off a stream of hard(salty) water which hit Dusk, but doing little to the ghost.

"Hmph, that won't do much, Ominous wind!" Dusk fired out a gust of wind with black streams in it and threw Floatzel back. Some of the black streams came back and flew into Dusk, increasing his stats.

"Well that was lucky."

"Floatzel, Aqua Jet!" Floatzel became surrounded in water and shot forward. Dusk used Ominous Wind to blow Floatzel back and onto the ice.

"Hey you didn't give a command!" Someone from the audience shouted.

"Why should I need to give a command for a defensive tactic like that? It was one of two choices, dodge, which at Dusks speed wasn't possible, or repel with an attack. And Dusk chose the latter. Now, Shadow Ball.

Dusk fired the sphere at Floatzel but Floatzel, realizing how helpful acting on his own could be, dodged without a command. This broke the ice he was standing on and cracked the surrounding areas, and Floatzel jumped in.

"Well damn, here, let me try something." Mike said and sent out a psychic pulse into the pool to locate Floatzel. When he succeeded he acted quickly.

"Dusk, Hyper Beam, right there!" Mike shouted pointing at a spot in the pool. Dusk obeyed and fired the orange beam where he pointed, and the explosion shot FLoatzel out of the water and on to a platform, where he was out cold. The referee raised a flag at Mike.

"Floatzel is unable to battle, the challenger wins!" The stadium broke out into a mixture of cheers and boos, who the "boos" were for Mike didn't know.

(POV Change 1st person.)

Wake was walking across the Ice while Dusk flew to my side and everyone else that I called my friends came up to me.

"So that's how you took care of the city's problem. Nice." Eli said and Cassidy nodded.

"Yeah, though I had no idea about you using only Dusk." I smiled and patted Dusk's shoulder.

"Well I thought he deserved some payback." I heard Wake laughing behind me.

"_Him_?! Need payback?! HAHAHA, the only thing he needs is a good meal after trouncing me so bad, hahaha!" Dusk's face seemed to form a smile at that.

"Glad to see you moved on. And not want to hurt him badly anymore." I said with a bit of annoyance in my voice.

"That was a public vote and I had to follow, trust me I didn't want to." Dusk nodded in understanding. "Anyways, here's the Fen Badge, proof of you winning here at Pastoria." Wake said holding up the circular badge.

I pulled out my badge case and took the badge, putting it in the case before putting the case back in the bag.

"Thanks Wake, it may have been a shutout but seeing Dusk's power was worth it. We gotta go however, with Fantina back in Hearthome, I wanna get there as soon as possible." Wake nodded and I took Cassidy's and pulled her out the building after saying good bye to everyone.

-(ooo)- Time: 3:05pm

Cassidy was walking nervously as we walked on top of the mud, I had made a psychic barrier on the soles of our shoes to prevent us from getting muddy and a barrier over us to shield us from the rain.

"Stop being so nervous, I won't let ya fall." I said kissing her cheek.

"Well you're used to these powers, they're second nature to you. To me, projection and telepathy is all I can do, and only with you." She said hugging my left arm. I sigh and pick her up bridal style and see her blush.

"Better?" I asked with a slight smirk.

"Y-yes, thank you Mike." She said, hugging the back of my neck.

"No problem."

We continued to travel in this way, getting a lot of looks from trainers and travelers alike. One kid asked how I'm staying dry, and I said, "It's easy, I'm a psychic."

Eventually, Cassidy fell asleep as I carried her, and as luck would have it, there was a huge mansion to possibly stay at. I walked through the gate and then the doors and saw a maid feeding some Pokémon. She noticed us and looked as though she would scream, so I quickly whispered.

"I'm just looking for a place to stay, as you can see, my friend has fallen asleep, and I'd like to get her a nice bed. Please?" I asked and she looked worried.

"Of course young man! You and your lady friend may stay here for as long as you need." An aged voice said. I looked around and saw an old man walking down the steps.

"Ah Mr. Backlot! If he says it's fine then please follow me." The maid said in a hushed voice. I smiled and nodded to the both of them, the maid then showed me to a room and I laid Cassidy into it and covered her with a blanket. The maid then showed me the garden Mr. Backlot has made for many kinds of pokemon.

'Maybe I should see if any Pokémon here wants to go on a journey, Cassidy was kinda sad she couldn't find any Pokémon in the Great Marsh.'

After searching for a Pokémon Cassidy may like I heard and argument.

[You are not going anywhere, and that's final!]

[Dad, come on! I hate it here, it's all too prissy and happy, it's all fake!]

I followed the noise until I came to a small clearing with two Pikachu and a Pichu, who looked to be fighting.

[Riri please stop this, you're too young to go out alone.] One of the Pikachu said in a feminine voice.

[Just come home.] The other said while the young Pichu seemed to get angrier.

[I'M. NOT. STAYING. IN THIS. STUPID GARDEN!] The young Pokémon screamed, I still couldn't tell if it was a boy or girl.

Still as I looked on the argument, I couldn't help a couple tears fall. This young Pichu kinda reminded me of Jolt. However, it seemed a little more, if not very, serious about certain things. Like, for instance, leaving the garden. I decided I'd had enough of their fighting and walked into the open, startling all three.

[Riri, come here, now!] The female 'Chu said, but Riri stayed put, frozen in fear. I sighed and lowered myself to try and be level, to no avail, but still I did my best to mean no harm.

[Stay back human!] The male 'Chu said letting off a weak thundershock as a warning. It hit me and I shrugged it off, it was barley a tickle. I then gave a warm smile.

"I'm not here to hurt you, I just couldn't help but overhear your little argument." I said looking over to Riri, who was still frozen in fear. I turned back to Riri's parents. "Maybe I could help?" I asked holding out a Luxury Ball I had taken from Cassidy's bag. The male 'Chu's eyes widened and used Iron Tail to slap it away and probably to try and break it, but it simply landed a few feet away.

"Well that didn't go very well." I said to myself. I look at Riri again and she seemed a little bit calmer, but not much.

"Is there a reason why you two and Riri are so scared of me?" Both Pikachu's eyes widen as their mouth dropped at me knowing their child's name.

[How did you know Riri's name?] The father asked.

"Simple, I can understand Pokemon. Now, I know Riri wants to leave the Garden and I want to give a "gift" to my girlfriend. I really hate saying gift but I couldn't find another way to put it."

[So she can just be beat up upon again and again?! Absolutely not!] The mother said.

'Well that clears up the gender issue.'

"My girlfriend wouldn't battle with such a young Pokémon right off the bat, she cares too much for that."

[I sincerely doubt it with the way humans are.] The father said with hate.

"What the hell's that supposed to mean?"

[It means you humans are Giritina's tools!] The mother blurted out. I actually fell back from shock, even she looked surprised. Being called the tool of a basic devil can really sting.

"Well damn, I have to say that's the first time I've been called that." I said sitting up.

[I'm-I'm sorry, but you humans do so many terrible things that-] I help up my hand.

"I probably deserve it." I said with a smile. "I mean, when you take into consideration all the things I've done, I probably am going to the Distortion World." I said shaking my head.

"However, I am one of the better humans, I care for my pokemon and so does my girlfriend and-" I was cut off by Riri jumping on my shoulder.

[Riri! What are you-?]

[Leaving.] She said. [Can we go? I'd like to meet my new master!] She said with a cheerful voice that made me sweatdrop.

"Uhh, okay, and don't call her master, she hates it more than I do."

[You're not going to take her!] The father said, slashing my chest with an Iron Tail. I fell back holding my bleeding wound.

"Well shit that hurts!"

[Dad stop!]

[You don't know how hard the world is, what if they abandon you!]

"We won't." I said standing up.

[What the?]

"Let me talk, I have seen the horrors of this world, I have lost my _entire_ family, and a good friend of mine. After that, I lost a Raichu to an evil team. You have my solemn vow that I will protect your daughter until my journeys end, at that point, it's up to her." I said ignoring the wound.

[You seem to be more dangerous than we previously thought!] The mother said.

"Maybe, but Riri won't be my pokemon, meaning she won't fight with me."

[Mom, Dad, look, he's bleeding badly, ignoring pain, all so he can aloow me to get out of here. That should be good enough.] Riri said as I felt hope emanating from her. The two Pikachu looked at each other and sighed.

[Can you give us a minute?] The mother said and I nodded, putting Riri on the ground and walked away.

I stopped a short ways away and healed my wound and clothing and waited until Riri came to me with the Luxury Ball, it had a cut across the button but was still functioning. I smiled and tapped her forehead with it, the ball sucking her inside and pinging. The stripes turned yellow for the Pokémon and I walked back to the mansion, hoping Cass would love the new team member.

* * *

DWA: Man, Thanksgiving really made this late, BUT, I got it out on the deadline so HA. The reason ES isn't in this one is because the next chapter may be the climax. That or the chapter after the next one. Either way, it's looking to be big. Anyways, I hope you all had a wonderful thanksgiving and the next chapter should be up on time next week. Read and Review, Bye!


	12. A Dark Beginning

DWA: Ok everyone, we are nearing the climax. It's not this chapter, but soon. Also, if it doesn't seem very good, that's because it's an Arc story. Now I have planned out the next two chapters, this one included. Now for the disclaimer, Riri, if you would please.

Riri: DarkWolfAssassin does not own Pokémon, plain and simple.

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

_-Telepathy-_

[Translated Pokespeech]

* * *

Chapter 11: A Dark Beginning Time: 5:30pm

I got back to the mansion, Riri's Luxury Ball in my pocket. I walked to Cassidy's room and see her still asleep, a smile on her face. I smile and sit on the chair and close my eyes, waiting for her to wake up.

-(ooo)- Time: 9:28pm

I was awoken by Cassidy kissing my forehead, I smile as my eyes open and I see her smiling face.

"Where are we?" She asked.

"A mansion, the owner let us stay here for the night. You fell asleep in my arms by the way."

"I thought so, that was sweet of you by the way."

"Its fine, by the way, I got you something." I said taking the Luxury Ball out of my pocket.

"What do you mean?" She said taking the Luxury Ball.

"Open it." She did so and Riri appeared, yawning.

"Her name is Riri." I said as she had a big smile. She gave me a big hug as Riri was confused.

[So who's this Mike?] She asked. Cassidy leaned down and picked Riri up.

"I'm your trainer Riri, welcome to the family." Riri looked a bit worried.

"Easy Riri, we treat everyone like family here, your mother and father are still your real family." I said and Riri calmed down.

"How did you catch her?" Cassidy asked putting Riri on her shoulder.

"Well I had to convince her parents, which was a painful experience, got an Iron Tail to the chest. She wanted to leave, they didn't want her to. I guess they saw that we could protect her." Cassidy smiled.

"You care so much about the feelings of others." She said kissing me on the lips. Riri made a gagging noise and put her paw in her mouth a little as a joke.

We chuckled and decided we should go back to sleep. We needed to be well rested to get to Hearthome. So Cassidy returned Riri and we crawled into the bed and fell asleep.

-(ooo)- Time: 7:30am

I awoke with Cassidy beside me, snuggling into my chest. I smiled as I watched her sleep, and then awaken. She opened her eyes and looked up at me.

"Morning Mike." She said yawning.

"Morning, shall we get breakfast?" I asked getting up. She stood and nodded and we had a light breakfast. Then we grabbed our things and left the mansion.

"You come back anytime you hear!?" Mr. Backlot said waving as we waved back.

We walked away from the grounds and started enjoying the trail that led to Hearthome.

We soon came across an elderly couple on a bench who beckoned us over. We walked over, after I made sure they were safe to approach. Unnecessary maybe, but you can never be too safe. The man talked first.

"Hello there you two, I just have to ask, are you a couple?" I was a little surprised by the suddenness of the question, but nodded. The two laughed.

"Oh I remember when we started dating." The woman said. I smiled at the two; they have obviously been together for a long time.

"Can you treat us to a battle?" The man spoke. Again, I was surprised, but nodded nonetheless.

"Thank you dear, we have been hoping for a battle for some time but everyone turned us down due to our age. I'm Mary, and my husband's name is John."

"I'm Mike, and this is Cassidy." I said with a bow, Cassidy mimicking me. "A pleasure to meet you Mary and John."

"Well they're even polite enough to bow. You must be a very nice person." John said.

"Thank you sir. Now, how about that battle?" He nodded and pointed to a clearing off the side of the road.

(POV Change 3rd person)

"Lopunny, come out please." John said throwing a Poke Ball that revealed the humanoid rabbit.

"Delcatty, you're up." Mary said, sending out her cat Pokémon.

"Ethan, front and center!" Mike said throwing Ethan's Luxury Ball. Cassidy turned to Mike.

"You think Riri is ready to fight?" Mike shook his head.

"No, you just got her, you need to train with her a bit." Mike said and Cassidy nodded.

"Okay, Maya, battle stance!" Cassidy said throwing a dark and light blue striped Luxury Ball to a pond. It opened showing the Lapras.

"Oh my, a Lapras, you must have been to Kanto." John said and Cassidy nodded.

"Well, you two can go first." Mike said.

"Lopunny, High Jump Kick on Lapras.

"Delcatty, Thunderbolt on that Prinplup."

Lopunny jumped high up and started coming down at Maya at high speed with its knee glowing orange, while Delcatty fired off a bolt of electricity at Ethan.

"Maya, Protect." Cassidy said calmly. Maya put up a green shield that Loppuny crashed into, bouncing off. Ethan was hit by the electricity but was not damaged by it.

"Darn, wait why isn't the Prinplup harmed?" John said inspecting Ethan.

"He has a rare immunity to electricity. Cool isn't it? Cass, you end that Lopunny nice and quickly. I'll hand the Delcatty. Ethan, Scald!" As Ethan blasted Delcatty with scalding hot water, Cassidy called out her best combination.

"Maya, Mind Reader on Lopunny, then Sheer Cold!" Maya's eyes glowed blue as she predicted Lopunny's movements. (I know they can't normally learn Mind Reader, but if they can use telepathy, which they can, why can't they learn Mind Reader?)

"Sheer Cold? Oh my! Loppuny, Focus Blast!" Loppuny fired a ball of blue energy at Maya, who threw up a Protect to defend herself while preparing Sheer Cold.

"Nice one!" Mike said as Ethan finished off Delcatty with a Metal Claw.

Cassidy smiled. "NOW!"

Maya fired off a thin beam of ice-cold energy that went through Lopunny, who froze over for a second before the ice shattered and left Lopunny unconscious.

"Oh my, what a loss. We had no chance against you two." John said. Mike chuckled.

"Sorry, I hope we gave you a good battle though." The two nodded and pulled out Max Revives and healed their Pokémon.

"Good luck on your journey you two." Mary said before walking away with John, the two holding hands.

(POV Change 1st person)

I smiled at the couple as they walked away. I then took Cassidy's hand and we continued to walk towards Hearthome.

"How many years do you think they've been together?" Cassidy asked after a few minutes.

"I dunno, thirty years. Maybe more. Still, I know that someday, that'll be us." I said and she spun in front of me and put her arms around me, kissing me. I happily returned the kiss and put my arms around her waist. When she pulled back, she spun to my left, hugging me before returning to hold my hand.

"That meant a lot to me Mike. Thank you." She said smiling.

"It meant the same to me Cassidy, trust me on that. I'll always love you." She looked at me, her yellow iris's shinning in the sun.

"And I'll always love you." She put her head on my shoulder, and, once again, we continued walking towards Hearthome.

-(ooo)- Time: 8:34am

We walked in the south entrance of Hearthome and I saw two familiar faces.

"Max, Bruce! Hey!" I shouted as the two looked over to me.

"Hey Mike, what up?!" Bruce said running over.

"Say who's your lady friend?" Bruce said with a mischievous grin.

"I think you know her." I said.

"I'm sure I'd remember such a looker Mike." Cassidy walked over to Bruce, and whacked him upside the head.

"Maybe that jogs your memory Brucie." Cassidy said as I laughed.

"Cass? Little Cass? Well damn you grew up!" Bruce said getting up rubbing his head.

"Why thank you Bruce." Cassidy said with a sweet smile. Then Max walks up to me.

"Hello again Mike." Max said. "How have you been?"

"Good. You?"

"Got shot in the shoulder by the leader of ES. Some guy by the name of David." Max said nonchalantly. I was somewhat surprised that he got shot. His reaction seemed to be the norm however.

"Really? When did this happen?" I asked.

"A few days ago, he had a .44 Magnum with some really weird markings on it. Gardevior patched me up though." He said with a smile.

"Oh! I forgot! Mike, we'll catch up later, we have to go get some supplies for when we leave in week." Bruce said.

"Sure, I have a gym battle, see ya." I said and walked towards the gym. I heard Cassidy jog a few steps to catch up with me.

We soon came up to the gym and walked inside. The stadium was packed! Fantina was doing a little show apparently.

Cassidy kissed my cheek whispering "Good luck." She then walked into the bleachers and took a seat in the front row.

"FANTINA! THE NAME'S MIKE! I CHALLENGE YOU TO A BATTLE!" I shouted over the screaming crowd, using my powers to amplify my voice. She stopped her display and turned to me, a smile on her face.

"Ah, a new challenger hm? Oui, I shall battle you with the grace of a coordinator!" Fantina said in a French accent. The crowd was apparently okay with the change from coordination to battle.

I knew I had to be cautious, coordination techniques are known to be powerful in battle. I walked to my side of the box as I saw her Gengar float onto the field.

'Hmm, it floats around to confuse foes, Mag can handle that.' I grabbed Mag's ball and enlarged it.

(POV Change 3rd person)

"I hope you are as good as the last three challengers!" Fantina said, doing a twirl. Mike smiled.

"You mean Eli, Erica, and Danny? Little tip, I'm better! Mag, Front and Center!" (I'm capitalizing it as it's his "catchphrase".) I threw Mag's Luxury ball and it opened to reveal the Blast Pokémon, who stretched.

[Hmph, think you can keep up with me?] The Gengar said in a deep voice. A ref signaled the start of the battle.

"Gengar, Night Slash!" Gengars claws became coated in a dark energy, they then extended to form a single blade. He then shot towards Mag

"Let it hit." Mike said calmly.

Gengar slashed Mag, and almost immediately a wave of fire erupted from Mag's body, burning Gengar.

"Flame Body, gotta watch out for that." Mike said as Mag took aim at Gengar. "Flamethrower."

Mag fired a stream of flames at Gengar, who skillfully and gracefully dodged, only to be blasted by a second Flamethrower.

"Mag has two arms to fire from, dodging one does not mean you're safe." Fantina was about to call a command but Gengar burst into flames for a few seconds. The burn was taking its toll.

Mike took advantage of the distraction. "Thunderpunch!" Mag's "fist" was covered in electricity and he ran forward at high speed. When he was under Gengar, who was stunned by the speed, he launched an uppercut punch. Mag slammed into the ghost, who was launched through the ceiling.

Gengar phased back into the field and looked mad, as it fired off a Shadow Ball.

-_Aim 45 degrees at the floor, then Flamethrower!- _Mike instructed and in a split second the order was received and executed. Mag was launched back and upwards. The Shadow Ball hit the ground, throwing up some dust, but not enough so the two airborne Pokémon couldn't see each other.

_-Aim at Gengar, and fire!-_ Mag took aim at Gengar and fired both cannons.

"Dodge it!" Fantina shouted but it was too late. Gengar had been hit by the twin streams and went down unconscious while Mag landed on the ground.

"Ahh well, you did fantastic Gengar!" Fantina said returning her pokemon. Mike made a 'come back' motion with his hand and Mag walked over to Mike and took a place beside him.

"Now, Drifblim! Dazzle the crowd!" Fantina shouted as her balloon like Pokémon appeared on the field.

"Ethan, Front and Center!" Mike said and Ethan came onto the field, ready to fight.

"Alright Ominous Wind with Will-o-Wisp!" Drifblim blew a black streaked wind with fire lining at Ethan.

"Oh crap! Ethan get outta there!" Mike said. EItha fired a Scald attack while running and avoiding the wind, the two attacks partially canceling each other out.

"Hypnosis." Fantina said and Drifblim quickly grabbed the sides of Ethans face, shooting hypnotic messages into his brain. Or so everyone thought.

"Yeah that won't work. Scald." Mike said and Ethan fired the water into Drifblim's face at close range, leaving it with a burn.

"But how? That Hypnosis should have worked!" Fantina exclaimed and the crowd was wondering the same thing. Mike was smirking as they tried to figure it out.

"I'll just give you a simple version. I have a mental link with all of my Pokémon, rendering moves like Confuse Ray, Hypnosis and Attract useless unless I'm unconscious. Sorry. Ethan, Drill Peck!"

Ethan shot at Drifblim, spinning like a drill as his beak glowed with power. He rammed into Drifblim and did a good amount of continuous damage. When Ethan finally pulled away, the burn on Drifblim activated, doing even more damage.

"Psychic and Will-o-Wisp!" Drifblim formed some balls of fire and used Psychic to rotate them around itself as a shield.

"Well shit that's new." Mike said in admiration. "Now how to get by it?" Mike asked himself closing his eyes and putting a hand to his chin in thought.

"Now!" Fantina said and Drifblim threw the two rings. Mike felt the shift in psychic energy.

"That was a mistake, dodge, then use Bubblebeam to power up your Metal Claw." He said opening his eyes. Ethan rolled forward, avoiding the two rings. He then coated his flipper in metal and shot bubbles at it which just started rotating around his flipper. He then jumped up and slammed his flipper into the ghost, the bubbles popping and doing damage, knocking the ghost out.

Now, Ethan had been sneaking off at night when he thought Mike was fully asleep. He always trained himself so no one expected what happened next.

He evolved.

Where a Prinplup once stood, an Empoleon had taken its place. (If you don't know what it looks like, look it up. My description skills are complete shit.)

Ethan looked at his new form happily, but disoriented from the new weight.

[Mike, I can't fight anymore, gotta get used to the weight gain.] Ethan said as he walked back and took a spot on Mike's right side. Mike nodded as Fantina sent out her Mismagius.

"Leaf, Front and Center!" Mike said and she appeared on the field.

[You got this Leaf!] Ethan said. Leaf looked back and Mike saw her cheeks go somewhat red when she saw Ethan. He smiled and chuckled along with Mag. She turned away from the three and now looked ready to take on the world.

"Mismagius, Psywave!" Mismagius fired off multiple circular waves of psychic energy that hit Leaf, but didn't do much damage.

"Leaf Blade!" Mike said and Leaf's tail glowed green and she sped towards Mismagius and slashed it, doing a critical hit and major damage.

"Magical Leaf, then Ominous Wind!" Mismagius threw out rainbow colored leaves and then shot out the familiar black wind. The leaves turned black and were speeding towards Leaf.

"Spin on your back using Leaf Blade!" Leaf immediately got on her back and started spinning, her tail and the extension on her head glowed green and grew longer, the technique creating a shield, repelling all the leaves.

"Hmm, so you have a counter shield too, when did you come up with that?" Fantina asked. Mike shrugged.

"Just now, the mental links I have with my team allow me to relay specific information that would take too long to say out loud." Mike answered. "Like so, now Leaf!"

Leaf shot a green beam at Mismagius, hitting the largest gem on its chest, the beam turned red and started draining energy from Mismagius.

"Now, let's how them what you can do! Zen Headbutt!" The beam dissipated and Leaf's forehead turned a blue green from the psychic energy and drained energy from Mismagius. She then vanished, reappearing behind Mismagius and jumped, headbutting Mismagius in the back and knocking it out.

"You were wonderful Mismagius, take a rest." Fantina said, returning her Pokémon.

(POV Change 1st person.)

I smiled and took Leaf into a hug, congratulating her for her victory and then thanked Ethan and Mag as well.

Fantina walked up to me as Leaf and Ethan started a conversation.

"Congratulations on your win Mike. I present to you the Relic Badge." She said, holding it out.

I teleported my badge case out of my bag and opened it. I took the badge and placed it inside, then teleported back into my bag. The crowd was cheering at my victory as Cassidy walked up to me.

"Congrats on the win." She said smiling.

"Thanks Cass. Let's go find Bruce, I feel like catching up with him." Cassidy nodded and we both left after saying goodbye to Fantina.

-(ooo)- ES HQ Time: 9:27am (POV Change 3rd person)

"So Bruce and Max are in the same location huh? Let's get rid of Bruce and capture Max! Two Pidgey with one stone!" James said with enthusiasm.

"For once you use the muscle we know as a brain, I agree with him." Alex said, sharpening his knife.

"However, a scout saw him talking to a trainer that easily defeated Fantina. They may be friends so we should bring back-up." Emily said while James glared at Alex.

David was simply listening to the three talk, agreeing with each statement.

"It seems like the best course of action. Get a group of fifty grunts together and tell them to get ready to go to Hearthome. The same goes for you three as well. We're all going and this mission _will_ succeed." David said getting up.

"Dismissed." David said. The three admins started to leave the room. "Emily, follow me."

Emily stopped and James gave her a smirk and a gentle nudge. She blushed at the accusation.

Emily followed David to his office, and he shut the door behind him.

"Emily, I want you to be careful on this mission, understand? We've been friends since childhood and I'm not sure I could take losing you easily." She nodded, even though he had yet to turn around.

Soon enough David turned around and kissed Emily, who quickly returned it. David pulled back.

"But before we get ready," He said with a smirk before giving a very deep and passionate kiss.

-(ooo)- Hearthome City Time: 12:05pm (1st Person POV)

It took a while to find Bruce and Max, we apparently kept missing each other. We finally met in the Pokémon Center.

"Arceus you two are hard to find." I said taking a seat in the booth the two were sharing at the Center's cafeteria. Cassidy sat next to me and I looked around and saw only a few people.

"Sorry 'bout that. So Mike, what happened after I moved?" Bruce said.

"Well, the rest of my family died, Cassidy and I got ran out of the town, almost got killed by a Mighteyena, that's actually a story I have to tell you sometime. Then I saw David get killed, and well um, I kinda . . . destroyed Shoros Town." I said and waited for a reaction. Bruce was a childhood friend so I could trust him with most secrets. Emphasis on most.

"Wait that was you? Damn how the hell did you manage that?"

"I dunno. I was unconscious and had a vision of it when I woke up."

"Damn, well that secret is safe with me and Max." He said and Max absently nodded, looking out the window.

"After that I developed psychic powers, gained the ability to understand Pokémon, kill without regret, use a sword like I was a master, use Pokémon moves. Sometimes I don't feel completely human."

"Technically, you're not." Max said, still looking out the window.

"Oh shut up." I said.

"Well that's a lot to take in." Bruce said crossing his arms.

"So, what happened to you?" I asked.

"Moved, started my journey in Sinnoh, fought ES a bit, they killed my starter, found Max, and here we are." He said looking down.

"Umm . . . I'm sorry? I'm not the best guy to come to when dealing with the death of someone I didn't know." I said.

"It's fine." He said.

"Can we do something? I'm dying of boredom over here." Max said.

"Well there is a contest right now." Cassidy said looking into her Poketch.

"Sure let's go, also Cass how did you get that Poketch, it looks like the newest model and those cost a fortune." Bruce asked.

"Mike bought it for me while he was in Johto. He sent it over saying that it was the first one sold." She said.

"How did you pay for it?"

"I payed for two. Being champion of three regions does pay the bills." I said with a smile. Bruce slammed his hands on the table.

"WHAT!? YOU'RE THE CHA-mmph!" I quickly put a hand over his mouth.

"Don't announce it to the whole fucking world! There's a reason it's not well known!" I said in a harsh whisper. Instead of replying he licked my hand but I kept it there.

"That's not gonna work. While in Kanto I had to take care of three sick Grimers while Nurse Joy went to Viridian to get the cure for their illness. Have you ever been hugged by three Grimers and two Muk?" I asked and he shook his head.

"Exactly, as touching as it was, the stench wouldn't get out of my clothes for a month." He nodded, giving me his word he would not tell anyone of my being Champion and I removed my hand and dried it with a napkin.

"Sheesh, still the same child as always Bruce." I said shaking my head.

"Whatever, let's see that contest!" I nodded and we all walked to the Contest Hall.

-(ooo)- Time: 4:29pm

"So now what?" Bruce asked, hands behind his head as we walked out of the contest hall.

"I have no idea." I said. "Still Hearthome is big enough, there has to be something to do." Bruce nodded and Cassidy tapped my shoulder. I turned to see her holding her Poketch with the screen pointed at me. It showed a live theatre play that started tomorrow.

"Well why not? It starts tomorrow though." We started wracking our brains trying to think of something to do but failed and went to a hotel. I rented three rooms for a week, the length of time Max and Bruce would be here.

What a fun week this'll be.

-(ooo)- Bruce's POV Time: 2:13pm. Four days later.

We walked out of the diner, and I particularly enjoyed my lunch.

"That was delicious!" I said. Mike nodded, same as he always does. "I'm gonna go for a stroll in Amity Square, alright? I need to walk of some of that food."

"Alright, see you at the hotel." Max said and the three started walking away.

I made my way to the park and went inside. It must have been a slow day since there was no one there.

I walked around for a few minutes, enjoying the view, until I heard a rustling in the bushes behind me.

"Who's there!?" I said spinning around. No one came out. I looked around and saw I was deep into the park, so I set my wristwatch communicator to Max's frequency in case I needed help.

I turned around only to get a fist to my face and damn did it hurt! I hit the ground hard but managed to send a signal to Max before I was grabbed by someone.

"Heh, gotcha now punk." I looked up to see a man in his late forties, and the ES emblem on his shirt.

"Shit." Was all I had to say about the situation.

"No, I think it's more than just that Bruce." I looked over and saw someone that looked a lot like David, only older. Then I saw those dark blue eyes that could only belong to David, no one else's eyes are that dark.

"David!? You're supposed to be dead! And why are ya with these fuckfaces!?" I screamed at him.

"Calm down Bruce, honestly. You've been a pain in my side for a while. I'd oh so very much like to kill you but I need to know where Max is." He said to me. I sized him up, just a bit taller than me, a .44 Magnum at his side, and a Katana too. Fighting him would not end well.

'Hold on. Wasn't Max shot by a .44?' Then it hit me like a ton of bricks.

"You're _leading _Engulfing Shadows, aren't you?" He smirked.

"Well I see you have become a bit smarter since you moved away. Of course, Emily is here too." I saw the brown haired girl move from behind David.

"Dammit Emily, you too?" She simply nodded.

"Now," David said getting close to me, I still had no idea who was holding me. "Where is Max?" He said.

"Gone, I told him to leave."

"Don't give me that Bruce, I know he's still here." David said. "I'll ask one more time." He pulled out his magnum and pointed it at my head. "Where is he?"

-(ooo)- Time 4:35pm Mike's POV

We were running through Amity Square, Max had gotten a message that Bruce was in trouble and he wanted to help him. I wanted to as well, Cassidy was with us but staying back. I didn't want her to get hurt.

"So ya think it's bad?" I asked Max.

"I don't now, it was a signal and that's it, nothing specific." We continued to run until we got to a bad scene.

Bruce was being held by a robed man, another man was holding a gun to his head. I was filled with anger at that. I told Cassidy to hide somewhere.

"HEY! LET BRUCE GO YA BASTARD!" I shouted and they looked at me and . . . I couldn't believe it. It was David and Emily, two childhood friends, one shot, and the other vanished.

"D-david?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Well well, if it isn't Mike." He said with interest. "Oh, and I see you are the holder of the amulet. So you're the assassin, and look Max is here too. So I have no more need for you Bruce. Goodbye." He said and a shot rang out through the park as Bruce's lifeless body slumped to the ground.

"B-bruce . . . no." I whispered. "David, WHAT THE FUCK MAN?!" I screamed.

"Whatever could you mean Mike?" He said with a sneer.

"You know what I fucking mean! I saw you die! I saw you fucking die, and yet, here you are, fit as a motherfucking fiddle! I thought you were dead for over _three years!_ Then I find out you and Emily are with Engulfing Shadows!? Plus, you killed Bruce! He was your friend too David!" I was on the verge of tears, something that had not happened so intensely since Shoros Town.

"_Was_ is the keyword. He was my friend until I formed Engulfing Shadows. This world is corrupted by hatred, rage, greed, and the unnecessary struggle between light and dark. You see, I have found out that no matter what we do, light burns out. Lamps, fires, light bulbs, even stars burn out. Darkness is everlasting. It's present as a shadow with light, and fills the void left by the light when it burns out. That is why I created Engulfing Shadows, to fill this world with Darkness, and rule over it." He finished.

I was severly pissed off at this point, a rage more powerful that anything I had felt before was building up inside me. I could hear my team, shouting at me to let them out and tear David's throat out.

Then, there was pain. Worse than anything I had ever felt before, worse than when Skye cut my back, or when my mother died. I fell to the ground and screamed out. Darkness enveloped me. I could no longer see.

Cassidy's POV

I could only watch as Mike screamed out in pain. Why was he hurting so bad? Then a sphere of black and red enveloped him.

"MIKE!" I screamed coming out of hiding. I tried to get to the sphere, but David called out to me.

"Hold on Cassidy. I'm not so sure you want to do that. Plus, I want to see what's happening." As much as I hated that backstabbing son of a bitch right now, I knew he was right, so I backed off. Emily sheepishly waved to me and I flipped her off, I hated both of them right now. Then Max came up to me, looking at the four jackasses.

"Sorry I can't explain what's going on Cass." He said with sorrow.

"It's okay." I said looking down. "I just hope he's going to be alright."

Mike's POV

I couldn't see anything. I couldn't feel, smell, or hear, it was all gone. Wait, no, a voice, oh no not that thing again.

'**Well well well, hello there Mike. I'd say it's about time we met. Don't you?'**

* * *

DWA: Boom Cliffhanger! Hahaha, I'm evil I know, I know.

Leaf: Oh come on, it was just getting good!

Mike: You enjoy my pain?

Leaf: Little bit.

Mike:….

DWA: I was just waiting to get to this chapter! I was actually giddy with excitement! Plus, I'm a bit lightheaded, as I usually get when getting pissed and yelling. Even my writing gets to me.

Next time we meet the thing in Mike's head, there's a big fight which will be done expertly (yeah right) and we will continue on with the adventure. Don't forget to review!


	13. To a New Light

DWA: Well here's the big climax...sorta. Also, my Laptop's screen broke so I am on my brothers laptop. When I get my laptop the first half will be revised as I already had it typed, if the files are intact. Plus, what I was using to type this wasn't able to upload. Thank Arceus for the Copy-n-Paste option! Without further delay here we go.

"Speech"

'Thought'

-Telepathy-

**"Demonic Speech"**

**'Demonic thought' **

Disclaimer: Guys, If I owned Pokémon, this would be the anime, NOT A DAMN STORY! Thank you.

* * *

Chapter 12: To a New Light

I regained my senses and immediately saw that the "sky" were swirling masses of darkness. Then I saw a cage with a creature inside it. It was humanoid, clad in what looked to be black and red armor with claws for the gauntlets and spikes on the shoulders. Its "head" looked like a helmet with horns and had a "beak" and red eyes where the eye holes would be. It also had black dragon like wings. (Look up Skyrim Deadric Armor for a better look at it, just add eyes and wings. Credit goes to Bethesda.) I started walking over to the cage.

"Where am I? Tell me now!" I shouted. It chuckled.

**"You're in your soul dear boy."**

"My soul?"

**"Where else would a Demon spirit reside in the body?" **

"Demon spirit? Just who the hell are you!?"

**"My name is Ravaza, in your religions, I am the source of all of humanities evil deeds." **(Credit for the name Ravaza goes to Ozymandeos.)

"How did you get in my soul?" I asked.

**"Think back to Shoros town Mike."**

"That-that was you! You destroyed Shoros! But it still doesn't answer my question!"

**"A soul's barriers were down and I took my chances, and I couldn't have hoped for a better host. Psychic powers, harsh childhood, and being the Arceus Assassin."** Ravaza said leaning against the cage.

"Why am I here?" He moved closer.

**"I have a proposition for you. You set me free and I serve you in full." **

"The catch?"

**"No catch. I have helped you countless times Mike. I have healed you in times of need, given you an understanding of Pokémon, and unlocked your psychic powers. You are the best host I have ever had, and I want you to live." **

I look down in thought, then remembered Shoros.

"What about Shoros, if I let you out, you could repeat it." He shook his head.

**"That was me venting my anger. I promise you that I will not destroy Hearthome. You have my word." **

"Not much coming from a demon. Cassidy, what about her?"

**"I will protect her as well. I told you Mike, I shall serve you fully." **

"But what's stopping you from taking full control of me? My body?"

**"This first transformation will have me take over your body yes. After that I must have your consent to do so." **

I weighed the pros and cons, and came to a decision. A key appeared in my hand.

**"I thank you for this Mike, my friend." **

I nodded and unlocked the cage, Ravaza vanished and the cage morphed into a mirror and I saw what I was looking at before I blacked out.

-(ooo)- Cassidy's POV 3rd person

We were all watching the sphere when it pulsated. The sphere vanished and Cassidy was about to jump on Mike but Mike wasn't there. Instead, a creature clad in black armor standing at about 6'8 with black dragon like wings stood in his place and was stretching.

**"Ahh, it feels good to be out again."** It said. Cassidy felt something on her hands and looked down to see Mike's belt with his team on it. She started to tear up.

"You! What did you do to Mike!?" She screamed. It turned to look at her.

**"Cassidy I assure you he is fine. My name is Ravaza, I am the demon in Mike's head or as you refer to me, ****_It_****." **Cassidy's eyes widened at this.

"You. YOU'RE THE REASON MIKE HAS GONE THROUGH SO MUCH PAIN! I SWEAR TO ARCEUS I'LL KILL YOU!" She screamed, tears running down her face.

It actually hurt Ravaza to see her in such emotional pain, seeing as his host had such an attraction to the youth.

"Don't worry Cassidy." David said, raising his Magnum. "I'll do it for you." He fired and the bullet bounced off Ravaza's "head." Ravaza turned to David.

**"David you are a fool. You think you can kill me that easily?"** Ravaza said while unsheathing the Demon's Soul and Demon's claw.

**"Ahh, the Demon's Soul and the Demon's Claw, it has been a long time since I've seen these two blades." ** Ravaza then used dark powers to separate the blade and guard from the handle, which opened. The Demon's Claw morphed to fit the handle and went inside, a perfect fit. The handle combined with the guard and blade and the blade turned black with a red stripe down the middle.

**"As it should be. The Demon's Claw was never meant to exist, it was a way to weaken my already diminished power. Odd how my sword ended up in David's families possession. A shame he could never discover its true power without my help." **Ravaza said examining the blade. He then turned to Cassidy.

**"You and Max should leave. Mike wants you to be safe and for some odd reason so do I. Max, please take her and go."**

David was worried, he could feel the power coming off this thing. He pulled the collar of his trench coat to his mouth and whispered into the microphone.

"All grunts converge on my position, kill the creature and capture Max." Ravaza turned to him.

"**You really are a fool! You think I wouldn't hear that? Max, go!" **

Max grabbed Cassidy's arm and started to drag her away.

"Come on Cass, it's not safe here anymore." Cassidy reluctantly stopped resisting and shouted one last thing to Ravaza.

"You keep Mike alive Ravaza!" she then ran off with Max, and a couple minutes later fifty grunts had surrounded Ravaza.

Ravaza's POV 3rd person

**"Hmph, this is your plan? Surround me and get me to surrender? Foolish boy."**

David shrugged.

"Regardless if they live I will. Tell Mike we will meet again." He looked at Mike's friends body.

"Sooner than he thinks." The admins gathered near him and they vanished in a cloud of black and purple energy.

**"Shadow . . . that's interesting." **The grunts pulled out pistols and SMG's and took aim at Ravaza.

Ravaza spread his wing and took to the air, forming a black and red sphere in his left hand. He then turned around to face the grunts.

**"Demonic Aura Sphere!" **He threw the sphere and it hit the ground with an explosion.

**'Five.'** Ravaza thought to himself as he saw five souls rise up then fall into the ground.

He quickly put up a psychic shield and bullets started to bounce off of it as he flew through the air. He heard a noise and then was hit by an RPG, the psychic backlash of the shield breaking knocking him to the ground.

**'Fuck. Why didn't you tell me they used rockets?'** He said into his mind as he got up holding his head.

'How the hell was I supposed to know? I've only fought these jackasses once!' Mike retorted from the depths of his mind.

**'Point taken.'** Ravaza shook off the disorientation and leaned back as an RPG flew by him. He then used Psychic to redirect it to the enemies. It hit and an arm fell to Ravaza's side. He carelessly kicked it away.

**'Seven.'** He then charged forward, and then started to spin. Soon he looked like a spinning top with a sharp edge. He slashed through the group, blood and screams of pain were let loose. He stopped spinning, creating a circle in the dirt from his foot stopping him.

**'Twenty dead, thirteen souls absorbed.' **

He turned to the group, who were scared but had adamant looks on their faces.

Ravaza gathered dark energy in his left hand and slammed it into the ground, creating a pulse of dark energy, knocking the grunts to the ground, but Ravaza wasn't done yet.

**'Thirty.'**

He let more dark power loose into the ground and ten grunts were impaled by a dark spike that rose from the ground.

'HOLY SHIT YOU HAVE TO TEACH ME HOW TO DO THAT! THAT WAS AWESOME HAHAHA!' Mike shouted and laughed in Ravaz's mind.

**'All in due time.' **

He flew forward and slashed four unlucky grunts and grabbed another and rose up, holding him in the air.

"Please Arceus no! Let me live!"

**". . .No."** Ravaza let go and slashed the man's head off, his soul being absorbed into the sword.

**'Thirty-five dead. Eighteen souls absorbed.' **Ravaza had decided that it was time to end it, so he flew up a bit higher and sheathed his sword. He the started making a small orb of energy between his hands. Then eighteen humanoid figures appeared around Ravaza and flew into the orb, which grew a bit and turned black and red.

**"DEMONIC BLAST!"** Ravaza shouted and a massive beam of black and red energy shot at the fifteen remaining grunts. When it impacted, a huge explosion occurred. When the dust settled, all that was left was a large crater.

He then started to fly towards Hearthome, or more specifically, Cassidy's psychic signature.

'What about Bruce's body?'

Ravaza turned to see the lifeless body of the boy intact, and heard sirens in the distance.

**'The body is fine, and your law enforcement will handle it. Do not fret. Also, when I give you your body back, you may be fatigued, the transformation will have worn you out.' **Mike said nothing.

Ravaza continued to fly towards Cassidy's psychic signature.

David's POV

David watched as the creature flew away.

"Man, that thing wiped 'em out." James said with a chuckle.

"I couldn't have said it better myself James." Alex complimented.

"So now what David? We failed the mission, Max is still at large and the Arceus Assassin has more power than we could have imagined what with that demon inside him." Emily said.

". . ."

"Is it about Bruce? He was a friend, you can't deny that. To be honest, I feel kind bad for killing him too." Emily said.

"Wuss." James said and got elbowed by Alex.

"Indeed, he was a friend, and so was Mike. That makes this that much harder, but we must succeed, no matter the cost. So, we find out more about this Ravaza, and more about the Arceus Assassin. Understood?"

"SIR, YES SIR!" The three admins shouted saluting. Then the quad started to walk away from Hearthome City.

Cassidy's POV

"What if he's not ok? What if he's hurt?" Cassidy asked, still drying her tears.

"For the hundredth and last time, he. Will. Be. Fine. That thing won't let him die." Max said agitated.

"Sorry . . . I'm just worried." Cassidy said and Max groaned.

"I know I found that out after the fifth time you mentioned Mike's well being." Then the two heard the sound of wings flapping and spun around to see Ravaza landing.

"You, let Mike go!" She said, fully expecting a fight.

**"As you wish." **Ravaza said and a black and red sphere enveloped him and quickly dissipated to reveal Mike, who started to collapse.

"MIKE!" Cassidy ran and caught Mike, kneeling as to let him be more comfortable.

"Huh, he kept his promise. Hey Cass, how are ya?" Mike said weakly.

"You go off and let a demon take over your body and you ask how I am?" Mike nodded.

"I'm fine, but more worried for you." Cassidy said kissing his forehead.

"Ravaza said the fatigue is a side affect of the transformation. Now if you don't mind, I need to rest." Mike said closing his eyes.

"I'll take you to the hospital but as soon as we're alone, I'm tearing off whatever clothes are on you." Cassidy said, and Mike chuckled.

"Aww, Cass I'm right here. I don't wanna here that!" Max said, mildly disgusted.

Mike passed out and Cassidy called out Garuda and flew to Hearthome Hospital.

-(ooo)- Time: 11:45am three days later. Mike's POV 1st person.

I woke up to the bright lights of a hospital room. I tried to get up but felt a tired pain so I quickly gave up. Then I realized that I couldn't "feel" anything around me.

'Dammit Ravaza. The bastard must have blocked my psychic powers to allow me to heal properly. I'm not sure whether to scold or thank him.' After a couple of minutes, Cassidy came into the room and gasped.

'Oh crap.'

**'Brace yourself.'**

Cassidy lunged onto me and holy ARCEUS THAT HURTS!

"OW SHIT! Cass, I'm weak please get off, OWW!" Cassidy scrambled off of me and looked very concerned.

"Mike, you've been out for three days and you're that weak?" Cassidy said and I rolled my eyes.

"Nice thing to say to your boyfriend Cass." She giggled.

"Now, assessing how I can barley move, but otherwise being fine, I think it will be about a four days to a week until I'm out of here." I said and she sighed.

"Oh hum, I guess I'll just have to wait to tear off your clothes." She said with an oddly innocent smile.

"I'm not sure I'm looking forward to whatever you have planned. I don't trust that smile of yours. She simply giggled, threw my belt at me, which I caught, and winked at me as she walked out of the room.

"Oh Arceus, I wish I knew what she had planned."

**'I know, and I pity you my friend.'** I sighed and released my team, who looked very worried.

[MIKE! What happened?! You were cut off from our mental link for days! We thought you died.] Blade said, a tear in his eye.

"What's this, the mighty Blade shedding tears? I kid, I kid. I thought Cassidy would have let you guys out before hand but I guess not."

[Don't scare us like that dad!] Skye exclaimed, tears in her eyes as well. Before I could question the waterworks, Dusk spoke up.

[Mike, I have only been here for a few days but I can see that without you . . . your team has no where to go. The day you die, is the day I lead them to the spirit world.] He said, and the team looked down.

"Guys, I'm so sorry for making you worry." Leaf jumped up on the bed.

[It's okay Mike, we're just happy your safe. So, what happened?] Leaf inquired.

"Well I found out I'm harboring a demon inside me." I said bluntly and everyone but Dusk gasped.

[I thought you knew. Huh, so I guess this doesn't leave the room.] Dusk said, not affected by the glares.

[You knew and didn't say anything?!] Mag exclaimed.

[Like I said, I thought he knew.] Dusk said leaning against the wall. Then a nurse walked in and screamed at the sight of Dusk, and then ran out.

"Well . . . umm. Hey Dusk go to the ICU and scare the crap outta people, it'll be hilarious haha." Leaf lightly slapped me, which hurt in my weakened state.

[Bad Mike. No.] She simply said. I sighed.

"Yes master." I said as a joke, to which she giggled.

[Great to see you're still the cheerful idiot we all know and love.] Blade said holding out his fist, which I bumped with my own.

"Thanks I think. Now, let me tell you what happened when you lost my connection. So I woke up in a weird place that turned out to be my soul and-" I started explaining my story. (Think of those fading cut offs they do on TV)

-(ooo)- Four days later, 2:00pm Location, Hearthome Church.

Max, Cassidy and I entered the church, all wearing our everyday clothes. I had just been released from the hospital in time for Bruce's funeral. We felt out of place in casual wear, but we wanted to be comfortable, or at least I did. I saw Bruce's parents crying in the corner and walked over to them.

"I'm sorry for your loss Mr. and Mrs. Parent. (Yes their last name is Parent, gotta problem with that? Too bad.) They nodded and the mother hugged me, then realized who I am.

"Wait Mike? Little Mike? Why are you here?" Mrs. Parent asked.

"Well I've been on my journey after the last of my family died, which was over three years ago. I . . . saw Bruce's murder." I said awkwardly.

"Who did it?" Mr. Parent asked.

"I . . . don't know." I lied, as much as David was an enemy, I didn't want people to know he was a killer. Or alive for that matter. They nodded and sat down. I saw Cassidy consoling his brothers while Max sat in one of the pews, head in his hands.

Then I heard the doors open, and saw . . . David and Emily walk in.

'Of course, no one here knows David's "dead" or that Emily is "missing".' The two walked up to the casket and stood by it before Emily broke off. I noticed they had formal wear on as well. I walked up to David, but saw and sensed he was unarmed.

"Why are you here you bastard?" I asked him.

"Just because I killed him, does not mean I do not mourn him. I still remember the good times we had and wanted to . . . pay my respects for that." He said in a whisper. I turned to see Cassidy comforting a sobbing Emily. For now, an unspoken truce was in effect.

David then pulled out a picture, one that put me in shock. It was when we were in for the carnival. (Jirachi's Movie) We had a blast, fun rides, awesome shows, and this picture. It was a day before Bruce moved, on the last day of the festival. Bruce was in the middle, arms wrapped around mine and David's shoulders. I was right of him while David was to his left. I was flashing a "V" sign with my left hand while the right was on Cassidy's shoulder, who had a big smile. David was flashing a thumbs up with his right hand while his left was holding Emily's right hand, fingers intertwined. Emily had a blush on her face, and was holding a wishing star that was fully closed to her chest.

"You still have that?" I asked. David smiled.

"Yeah, I kept it on my desk in my office. Wow, I just realized how stupid that sounds for a twenty year old." He said chuckling. I chuckled in agreement. He held out the picture.

"Take it, I can't hold onto it anymore." He said and I did so without complaint.

"So, you and Emily . . . when did it start?" I asked as we sat down on the front pews.

"Am I that obvious? Heh, about two and a half years ago. By the way, congrats with Cass."

"Thanks. Also, I read your emotions. You want nothing more than to comfort her." He simply nodded.

"As much as I'd like to stay I can't. You know why." I nodded and he got up, along with me. He held out his hand and I grasped it.

"Good luck against me Mike, you'll need it." He said

"Right back at ya." I said and we ended our handshake and he walked away. Emily got up.

"Good luck in the League Mike." She said before following David out.

"She forgot to say, "If you're still alive."" I joked.

"Mike . . . I'd like to leave . . . I can't be here anymore." Cassidy said, looking down.

"Okay Cassidy . . . we can leave." I said. Truth be told, I didn't want to stay either. I looked over to Max.

"Hey, stay safe you hear?" He gave me a sad smile.

"I'll . . . do my best." He said and we walked out.

-(ooo)- Time 3:00pm

We were on our way to Canalave City, but something was bothering me.

"I feel like we forgot something." I said.

[That's because you did Mike.] I spun around and saw Darkrai levitating in the middle of the trail. I facepalmed.

"Oh Arceus dammit. I'm sorry Darkrai, it's been . . . it's been a long two weeks."

[I know, I saw Ravaza fight. I do hope you know the reason he's a spirit.] I shook my head.

[I'll give you a short version. He got pissed, attacked Arceus, and Arceus destroyed his physical body.]

"Well then . . . sucks to be him."

**'You have no idea.' **

"So you ready to travel?" Cassidy asked.

[Yes and no. First follow me. You need to meet someone. Oh, and keep Ravaza a secret, I personally don't care but the others may . . . not be happy.] I nodded and called out Skye while Cassidy called out Garuda.

"Time to fly."I said getting on Skye's back. Cassidy did the same with Garuda. Darkrai flew off and we followed him. He seemed to be heading towards Mt. Coronet.

-(ooo)- Time 3:12pm

We reached the top of Mt. Coronet. There were pillars and odd structures at the peak. We landed and we recalled our dragons.

"Where are we?" I asked.

[This is Spear Pillar, where the Sinnoh region, or perhaps the entire universe started. Arceus is very cryptic when it comes to that.]

"So you know Arceus?" Cassidy asked. Darkrai nodded.

[Of course, I'm in the Legendary Council. I know all the legends. Well, one of each kind at least. Now they may react . . . violently when they see you so . . . yeah.] Darkrai the shot a Dark Void at a pedestal at the far end of the peak. The orb stopped above the pedestal, and stairs that went up appeared.

[Time to start climbing.] Darkrai said and started to float up. We followed behind.

It took a few minutes to reach the top. There was a huge building with very large doors. Darkrai turned to us, arms spread wide open.

[Welcome, to the Hall of Origins!]

* * *

DWA: There's the climax. Sorry if it sucked. Also, another cliffhanger. Yay. I also want to thank my buddy Bruce Parent for allowing me to use him in the story. Plus, he wanted his character to die so, yeah. I have recently also discovered editing from the word doc...so that's cool.

Blade: We have also reached at least 900 veiws. But only three or four reviews, step it up people!

DWA: I'm really surprised this got so popular, so I thank you all. Please, read and review!


	14. The Legends

DWA: I hope you all enjoyed the early update. If all goes right, this will be up on the scheduled time. So this chapter will be . . . different from most. You'll see. By the way, I have given the *spoilers* legendaries genders. The reason will be obvious soon enough. Somethings here are dedicated to MewLover54.

Darkrai: Oh yeah. This is gonna be a really fun. . . why me?

DWA: Cause you are my favorite Pokémon, hands down.

Darkrai: Oh I'm flattered. *uncaring tone*

DWA: Also to "randomprson" I thank you for both reviews, and am glad you think the story is awesome. You now receive a digital cookie, enjoy.

To Guest guess who: DAVID GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE! If you're gonna review, sign in to do so. If you are not David . . . then this got awkward real fast. . .

DWA: I don't own Pokemon, only my OC's. Another thing, I will not be describing the legendary Pokemon, it would take me forever and Pokemon fans should know what their deities/Gods look like.

* * *

Chapter 13: The Legends. Time: 3:12pm

"I'm sorry WHAT!?" I shouted.

[What's wrong?] Darkrai asked.

"Oh I don't know, maybe that you took us to the HALL OF FUCKING ORIGINS!?"

[I thought it was time to meet your . . . boss.]

"My wha-" Then it made sense. Hall of Origins is Arceus' home. Arceus is my so called boss.

"You know what, whatever. At least I get to meet the head jackass or bitch."

[Actually, since Arceus is God, she can be one or the other at anytime.] Darkrai said grasping the handles of the doors.

"What?" Cassidy and I asked.

[I'm not going into details. Right now, Arceus is a female. So without further delay.] He opened the doors and we saw . . . all the legendaries from each region. Wait, no, Unova's aren't here. They all turned to us, and I saw Zapdos get angry . . . I think.

[Darkrai! What do you think you're doing bring in humans here?!] The male Zapdos shouted.

[What? No "hello" or "Nice to see you?" Damned bird.]

[Regardless, They have to be punished for being here. And for us that means death!] Zapdos said charging electricity.

'Oh fuck me twice.'

_-Get out of this alive and I'll do just that.-_ I heard Cassidy tell me over telepathy.

**'I see Zapdos hasn't changed much.'** Ravaza commented.

'Not helping guys.' Zapdos fired a Zap Cannon at me, which I stopped with my powers.

"That's it? A Zap Cannon? That's . . . really funny actually." I said as I dissipated the electricity. Only for Suicune to start chasing me.

"I thought you were a docile and gentle Pokémon!" I shouted as I ran from the water dog. After running in circles for a straight minute, I'd had enough, and roundhouse kicked the bitch into a pillar.

"Arceus dammit fuck off already!" Suicune was visibly pissed.

"ENOUGH!" A booming but feminine voice shouted. All eyes turned to the Alpha Pokémon.

"There must be a reason for Darkrai to bring a human here. Let him speak." Darkrai cleared his throat.

[The reason is simple, fellow legends. This boy is the Arceus Assassin.] The room filled with an uproar of disagreement while Arceus stared at me.

"Her staring is creeping me out." Cassidy whispered.

"You're not the one being stared at." I whispered back. After a few good minutes, Arceus nodded.

"SILENCE! I can confirm that this boy is indeed my Assassin." Arceus said while the whole room shut up.

"Woah whoah woah. Your Assassin? I don't remember agreeing to anything. You may be the Alpha, but I still have all the free will to refuse." I said. No one seemed phased by my understanding of her.

"That is what Azelf is for. Azelf, please put him under my command." The small pixie nodded and started glowing blue, as did I. The glow persisted, but the only noticeable thing was how Azelf was struggling.

[I . . . can't . . . take his . . . will.] Azelf said breaking the hold.

**'Before you ask, no I am not the reason. That's all you kid. You and your upbringing.' **

I started laughing.

"Wow, you actually tried to take my will. Nice one but I have a feeling that my background and this Amulet keep me safe." All the legends were staring at me in disbelief, except one.

"Hey I just realized. Where's Mew?" As I said this I was tackled to the ground by a pink blur.

[MIKE!] It was Mew. [How did you get here? Are you hurt? Why is everyone staring at you?] She asked as I put my hand over her mouth.

"Mew I'm fine, they tried to take my will but," I said getting up. "A man without will, can't be an effective assassin."

"We would not have taken your full will, we-" Arceus started.

"Listen bitch, just don't take my will, and I'll work part time. I still have my journey ahead of me and I ain't cutting it short for you." I said. All the legends gasped and Arceus wore a look of pure rage, for about ten seconds until she started laughing.

"I've been waiting for someone to speak with me in a casual form for quite sometime now. Thank you but never call me a bitch again." I nodded.

"Only if you deserve it. Also, no hard feelings on the will stealing stuff. My team, however, would have . . . not been very accommodating had you taken my will." Arceus chuckled and nodded.

[Alright everyone, go do whatever.] Many flew off and or teleported out. Some stayed.

[You were very lucky Mike, she could have killed you.] I turned to Darkrai and shrugged.

"She could, but won't. So, how about a tour." I asked and he nodded.

[Follow me.] And follow we did. We soon came upon a long hallway.

"These are the sleeping quarters. For meetings that last for days, we sleep here. In fact-] Darkrai opened the door to an odd sight. Azelf and Jirachi making out passionately on the bed.

"Uhhh. Is that normal?" I asked, and looked at Cassidy who was blushing.

[For those two, yes. Those two have been in a relationship for a long time. About one hundred years, not that long for us but you get the point.] Darkrai said closing the door.

"They didn't even notice us." Cassidy said and Darkrai chuckled.

[Yeah those two are like that. Here's Mesprit's room, she's normally in so let's say hi.] He opened the door.

[Hey Mesprit, wha-] He was cut off by a shrill "eeeepp", mostly because we walked in on her and Celebi making out.

[Mes, your . . .] Darkrai said, while Celebi looked very flustered and embarrassed. However, I was oblivious.

"What's wrong with this?" I asked.

[Celebi is a girl too.] Darkrai said. Now it made sense.

[And I swear if you tell anyone, I'll personally kill you!] Mesprit shouted. I held my hands up.

"My lips are sealed, not like you could kill me anyways. But still I promise." She nodded while glaring.

[I have a question, how do you know Mew?] Celebi asked, a blush on her face, from embarrassment of course.

"Oh I found her being chased by poachers and fought them off, then I nursed her back to health." I said cheerfully.

[Thank you for that, we are all grateful.] Celebi said. I nodded and smiled.

[I think we should continue the tour.] Darkrai said and waved good bye. Celebi waved and Mesprit pounced her.

[That was interesting.] Darkrai said closing the door.

Cassidy and I nodded, as three beings passed us by, the Regi's

[Don't mind the Regi's, they're basically robots with feelings but keep to themselves. Just don't annoy them.] Darkrai said moving down the corridor. Then Uxie came out of a room.

[Welcome to the Hall of Origins, Assassin.] Uxie said with a bow.

"Please call me Mike." Uxie nodded.

[I'd love to stay and chat but Mew would like to talk, or in other words, play. Until we meet again Mike.] Uxie floated off.

"Is he usually like that?" Cassidy asked.

[Sometimes. He has been spending more time with Mew however, it makes me wonder if anything is going on between the two.] Darkrai said, continuing on through the corridor. Eventually, we saw a room that looked as though it was for kids, and a Rotom and Phione were playing together.

[Rotom and Phione are actually the youngest on the Council, and no, Phione did not come from out Manaphy. We simply found the egg abandoned.] Darkrai said with sadness.

[Move it, Darkrai.] I heard and was pushed to the ground along with Darkrai by Cresselia.

"For a Pokémon who causes good dreams, your manners aren't very good." I said getting up. I saw Shaymin and Manaphy jump off Cresselia's back.

[Hello young ones.] Shaymin said in a happy, cheerful, and feminine voice.

[Havin' fun?] Manaphy said in a slightly deeper voice.

[Yep!] Phione exclaimed, going down a slide, Rotom following right after and landing on top of Phione. The two kids shared a delighted laugh.

"Aww, how sweet." Cassidy said. I looked over to Darkrai and saw Cresselia glaring at him.

[Why are you here Darkrai? You haven't been to a meeting in three years, and now you show up with the Arceus Assassin? What do you want?] Darkrai shrugged.

[Nothing. I just had no reason to come before today, simple as that. It just so happens that today, I did, so here I am.] Darkrai said. Cresselia was still glaring at him, but I knew better. I felt sadness and longing form the lunar swan.

[Whatever, I'm leaving.] She said and took off, rather quickly. Darkrai sighed.

[She always thinks I'm up to something.] He said looking down.

[Don't think of it Darkrai, it'll be fine.] Shaymin said. Darkrai nodded.

[Come on, there are still others for you to meet.] Darkrai said floating off, Cassidy and I in tow.

We came to a balcony that overlooked a large garden on the large building. There was a Latias and Latios looking out. I heard a telepathic conversation.

_-He probably has someone Latias, it's been over ten years. If you want him so badly, go to Kanto, you know where he lives.- _Latios said.

_-But what if you're right?_- Latias said. Darkrai was about to announce our arrival but I silenced him, this was interesting.

_-Then you move on. You'd outlive the boy anyways. Being on the Council ensures you don't age. You should know that better than me. I've only been here seven years.-_

_-Still.- _I decided it was time to get noticed.

"Who're ya taking about?" I said and they turned to me surprised.

[What do you mean?] The Latios said, acting oblivious.

"The boy Latias apparently likes. There are humans with psychic abilities you know. And I'm one of them."

Darkrai sighed. [This is about Ash again, if you like the boy, go to Kanto and tell him.] Latias glared.

[If it's that easy tell Cresselia you still love her!] Latias exclaimed and Darkrai looked hurt.

[You know I can't, not after what I did.] Darkrai said holding his left arm.

"I'm confused now, what happened?" I asked.

[Later.] Darkrai replied.

[Well it was a pleasure Assassin, but I must be off. Goodbye.] Latios said before jetting off.

"Where's he off to?" I asked.

[Checking on the Unova Legends, for some reason they don't come here.] Latias said.

"Well Unova is quite the distance away." Cassidy said.

[True.] We started to leave, but I turned to Latias and said,

"If I see Ash in Kanto, I'll tell him that you wanna see him, alright?" Latias hesitated before nodding with a blush.

[That was a nice thing you did.] Darkrai said.

"Thanks." And with that, the tour continued.

-(ooo)- Time 5:23pm Location, ES HQ. 3rd person POV

David and Emily were walking down the corridors of the base when Alex came around a corner.

"Ahh, David. How was the funeral?"

"Fine." David said and kept walking. Alex sighed.

"Poor kid. He's only twenty and has to deal with all this. Oh well, I have a job to do, and that is to get you with us dears." He said looking at five pictures. The pictures were significant, a person from Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Unova. The pictures were, respective to each region, Misty of Cerulean City, Whitney from Goldenrod City, May Maple, Hoenn's Top Coordinator and a great battler, from Petalburg City, Candice from Snowpoint City, and Iris, the Unova Champion.

"Each of these people have fought against teams before, but none like us. If I can't befriend them," He looked to his dagger. "I'll force them." He then walked out of the HQ, and hopped on to his stealth Hovercycle, (Look up Hovercycle from Saints Row the Third, but all black and no gun as well as a way to cover the light from the engine) and flew off to Snowpoint.

'If Candice won't willingly join, her precious school will keep her in line.' Alex thought as he looked to the small but powerful bomb he had made. He based it off of the Galactic bomb, a huge amount of power packed into a small container. There was enough power to destroy the school and all houses a few blocks in each direction. No one but himself knew he was an expert with explosives.

Alex mentally smirked to himself as the forest passed by underneath his Cycle, drawing closer to Snowpoint.

-(ooo)- Time 5:30pm Hall of Origins, Mike's 1st person POV

By now we had met all the larger Legends, most of which changed their size to talk to me, much to my surprise. They were also very friendly, except Rayquaza, he just grunted and flew off. Darkrai said he's a loner and to not be bothered by his behavior.

We soon came upon Mewtwo, the clone of Mew, and the space virus Deoxys. They were speaking with projected telepathy.

_-Why do you bring such trivial things to my attention Deoxys? I for one, do not care who Mew "dates". Just as well, Uxie is a friend of mine due to his intellect.- _

_-What if she started dating . . . I don't know, Darkrai!? No offense to the guy but it wouldn't seem right, seeing as he's a living, err, floating, nightmare.- _Deoxys said, a feminine quality in the voice.

[Wow Deoxys. Right. Fucking. Here.] Darkrai said, a little miffed. Deoxys stiffened and turned to face Darkrai.

_-Oh Arceus, Darkrai I'm sorry I . . .damn.- _Mewtwo scoffed.

_-Regardless, I'm sure Mew wouldn't go for Darkrai. She may be stupid, but she does have certain tastes.- _

[And you know this how?] Darkrai asked.

_-You can learn a lot from her multiple visits during the week. And from what I have gathered, Uxie is perfect for her.- _Mewtwo leaned against the wall, and a bucket of water fell on him.

"Uhhh, what the hell?" I asked, confused.

_-I'm going to be honest, THAT is why I'd rather Mew not date Uxie. She is a prankster and the thought of her having the Being of Knowledge help her makes me shudder in fear.- _Deoxys said, hugging herself as if to keep warm. By now Mewtwo had "removed" the bucket from his head, and existence.

_-When I see that damned girl again, I'll send her to the Distortion World and back!- _Mewtwo shouted.

_-Easy Mewtwo, you mustn't let your anger get the best of you. Remember that small town in Hoenn?- _

_-Caracot Village, right. I think I'll leave now. The offer always stands to come to my home in Cerulean if you ever get bored, Deoxys.- _And with that, Mewtwo teleported away. I looked to Darkrai,

"Do I really want to know?"

[About Caracot? No, you don't.] He said simply as Deoxys flew off. As we walked down the hall, I got curious bout Arceus' quick judgment to take my will.

"Would Arceus really take my will?" Darkrai chuckled.

[No, it was a test that only Arceus, Azelf and myself know about. If she can't take your will, then you're the Assassin.]

"Why do you know?" Cassidy asked.

[About 500 years ago Azelf had a crush on me for some reason. Probably because I saved her from a couple humans. She told me a lot about certain aspects of Arceus' actions.] The two of us nodded and we walked into the kitchen, to see Entei cooking.

"So Entei's the chef?" Entei looked over at us.

[Greetings Mike, yes, I'm the cook around here. Mostly a hobby but it's better then the others trying.] He said shifting into a human body that had red hair and eyes, brown pants and T-shirt, and black bracelets.

"That. Is awesome." I said and Entei chuckled.

"It helps with cooking and moving around without being noticed. Most likely everyone sees a legendary without noticing by the time they die." He said pulling out a tray of cookies. He whistled and Articuno flew by using Icy Wind and cooled the cookies off.

"Thanks Artie!" He said and ducked as an Ice Beam shot past him. "Hehe, a little joke that we have. Have a Lava Cookie" He said and my eyes widened.

"Lava Cookies?! I love those things! I haven't had one in ages!" I said grabbing two and gave one to Cassidy. We happily ate the cookies.

"As good as I remember." I said, Cassidy nodding with a smile. Entei rubbed the back of his neck, after putting down the tray.

"I try. I think Azelf's in the game room, if you hurry, you may be able to talk to her before she and Jirachi start making out. Again." Entei turned and started getting out ingredients for something else.

The three of us looked at each other, I picked up Cassidy, and we sped off, Darkrai in the lead. By the time we got to the alleged game room we saw Azelf talking to Uxie and a sleeping Mew on a chair. I put Cassidy down and walked over to the couch the two pixies were sitting on.

"Sup?" Azelf leaned her head back and Uxie turned.

[Oh uh, hey Assassin. Listen, sorry about-]

[It's fine Azelf, I explained everything to him.] Darkrai said.

[Oh, cool thanks Darky-err Darkrai. Sorry.] She said and Darkrai just looked down.

[Nice one Azelf.] Uxie said and he got slapped upside the head by Azelf's tail.

[Shut up!]

I looked up and saw a PS3 and Xbox 360, surround sound speakers, and a huge plasma TV.

"How the hell did you guys get this stuff?" I said looking through the games.

[Oh, we all do work, at times. It keeps us occupied when we're bored. Raikou, Zapdos, and even Rotom helped set this up and it gets power from a solar generator.] Azelf said, floating over.

[Wanna play somethin'?] She asked.

"Nah, some other time maybe. So where's Jirachi?"

[Right here!] I heard a very childish voice say above me. I looked up and saw the wish granting Pokémon floating above me.

"You sound extremely young Jiri." I said, making up a nickname on the spot.

[Jiri?] He asked.

"Just something I came up with. So, why do ya sound so young?"

[Until five years ago, I slept for a thousand years, physically, in a cocoon Because of this my body wouldn't age. However, I could mentally project myself and pursue normal thing like relationships, and such.] He said looking over to Azelf, who blushed.

[About five years ago, a friend of mine named Max came to me with a special song that woke me up for a day. He had one wish, that I didn't have to hibernate, for me to do so for three months and grant one wish every five years.]

"Max . . . Maple?" I asked.

[YES! How did you know?]

"I guessed. I hope he's alright, what with Engulfing Shadows out there."

[Who? They better not be like Team Galactic!] Azelf said.

"Nah, they're worse. More like Team Rocket, but deadlier. They don't seem to use Pokémon much, if at all, but they do use guns. My last fight with them was rather . . . eventful." I said.

[How so?] Uxie inquired.

'Oh damn it all.'

"I found out a childhood friend is leading the organization, that's all." Uxie kept his "gaze" on me until I felt something trying to intrude on my mind. I shoved it out rather forcefully, Ravaza lending some dark energy.

[AHH!] Uxie exclaimed holding his head from the failed attempt.

"Listen, I try to keep my private matters private. Stay outta my head Uxie." I said with a glare.

[My-My apologies.] Uxie said wincing. I stepped to the side and a bolt of psychic power flew past.

[Stay still so I can kick your ass for hurting Uxie!] Azelf shouted, I heard Darkrai sigh behind me.

[He was only protecting his mind. No need for violence.] Darkrai said . . . a Dark Void ready in his hands.

"I though you said "no need for violence"?" Cassidy questioned.

[Technically, it wouldn't be violence. I'd just put her to sleep. Or Jirachi could help.] Jirachi instantly shot at Azelf, catching her in a deep kiss. I felt all anger vanish from her mind.

"Well that works. Uxie, sorry about hurting ya, can you bring Mew to her room." Uxie, who looks to have recovered, nodded in agreement. He picked Mew up bridal style, and left the room, with Jirachi still kissing Azelf.

We started to walk back to the main room.

"So any loose ends before you get to travel?" I asked.

[Yes, I have to get clearance from Arceus. After that, I'll be set to travel.] Soon enough we came to the main room.

"Sup Arceus?" I greeted.

"Enjoy the tour?" Arceus asked.

"Yes but, is it always like this?" Arceus sighed.

"Yes, yes it is."

[Arceus, I have a request.] Darkrai started.

"What is it?" Arceus asked, looking rather intrigued.

[Mike saved my life a few weeks back. I want to make it up to him by traveling with him.]

[WHAT!?] I cringed at the shrill scream. I then saw Cresselia fly over and stop in front of Darkrai.

[I for one, do not care if a human is up here but you traveling with one?! No. Way. I won't let it happen!] Darkrai looked confused, then a bit angry.

[Why won't you? Answer me that. While you're at it, answer me why you always think I'm up to something! You go around doing whatever you want while I am stuck under suspicion from an event from 1,000 years ago! I lost my cool, I admitted to it, and for that people suffered, as well as you and the others! Many think I'm the reason the Unovians don't show up anymore! I hear them whisper behind my back! You all think I'm oblivious but I'm not!] Cresselia had tears in her eyes.

[Darkrai . . . I-] She started but Darkrai was way to pissed.

[NO!] He shouted, his shadow expelling dark energy. [I did my damn time in the Distortion World! I made amends, yet, some Legends are still wary. They should know by now the only reason I went on that murderous rampage was because those damned villagers killed an innocent eight year old girl for being my friend! I'm sorry I hurt you Cressy, but now, you've hurt me. So please, go away.] He said pointing to the corridor to his left. Cresselia looked at him, sobbing, and flew off.

"Ouch. That was harsh. Though, 1,000 years is a long time to hold a grudge." I said. Cassidy was in thought and looking down.

"Darkrai, when Azelf called you "Darky", she apologized. Was that the little girls nickname for you?" Cassidy asked. Darkrai simply nodded.

[Arceus, what's the answer?] He asked, very little emotion in his voice.

"Request granted Darkrai. Time away from here may do you some good." Arceus answered.

[Thanks Arceus. I'm ready, oh and don't bring me back out. I would like to be alone.] I nodded and threw a Luxury Ball at him. He was sucked inside and the ball pinged and the stripes turned black. I picked up the ball and put it on my belt.

"Before you send a teammate of yours to that infernal PC system you have, I can have Rotom or Mewtwo hack the system and set it up so you may have more Pokémon on your team." I nodded.

"Thanks, I mean it." Arceus chuckled.

"You're welcome. Please, stay the night. Regice!" The Ice Golem was teleported into the room.

[What do you need Arceus?] It asked in a somewhat feminine robotic voice.

"Please escort Mike and his girlfriend to an unused room."

[Right away Arceus.] It turned to us.

[Please follow me.] We followed the Ice Golem for about a minute until it stopped.

[Enjoy your stay Assassin. If you have any questions, do not be afraid to ask any Regi classified Pokémon.] It then floated away.

"Say Mike?" I turned to face Cassidy who had a . . . oh boy.

"Remember that little "comment" I made a couple of hours ago? Yeah, that's happening now." She said, a seductive smile on her face.

'Ravaza, if you watch-'

**'I'm going, I'm going. See ya later.'** I felt his presence leave my mind.

"Oh yeah, I'm also keeping my promise of tearing off your clothes." She then pulled me in the room, and slammed the door shut. I of course, soundproofed the room and locked the door. All the while she was literally ripping my cloths off, and kissing me deeply.

* * *

DWA: HELL YA OVER 1,000 VIEWS WHOOO! *Confetti and streamers falling in background* I gotta say, I'm impressed with myself and those people who tolerate my writing. I never thought I'd actually get so many views so quickly.

Mike: Form all of us here in . . . his brother's laptop I guess? We thank you. Next milestone of minor achievement is 1,500 views, then 2,000 and so on.

David: Even I'm here to say thanks. But I'm also here to say, DWA, PUT ME IN THE STORY MORE!

DWA: Shut up you're not the main focus. Be glad I give as much as I do. But seriously guys and girls, thank you. Also, I hate to ask, but I need a good cover for this. If someone would be kind enough to make one, I would make room for an OC of your very own in the story. Even if I don't use your picture, your OC will make a cameo, the winner gets a significant spot in the story. I'll put of the requirements in the next chapter. Now, as you know, Read and Review.


	15. Back on the Road

DWA: Hey everyone, I am changing my update schedule a bit. I will post _at least_ once a week. Still, I hope you enjoyed the last chapter! It was . . . fun to write.

Mesprit: For you. You had Darkrai and the humans walk in on me and Celebi!

DWA: I know, it was fun.

Mesprit: Why you...

DWA: Before Mesprit tries to murder me, I'll say I don't own Pokemon. Also, if you have a cover pic and OC, send the pic my way via private message or something. Not sure how it all works. Maybe Deviantart...still here's the OC form.

* * *

Name: (First and Last)

Looks:

Background/past: (Somewhat Detailed.)

Personality: (Should be detailed.)

Pokemon Specialty/specified team. (If neither of those fit, just put a starting Pokémon and I'll work from there. Can be from any region.)

Role: (Cameo, Rival, Traveling Companion)

Extra details: (extra information that I need to know.)

* * *

Cameo characters will show up every once and a while, the winner (if there is one) may become a rival in the next Arc, which is in Hoenn. If there are no cover pic's but a lot of OC's I'll pick my favorite and put him/her either as a rival or something.

Also, I was going back and editing mistakes in previous chapters and saw that this was supposed to span a year...yeah freaking right. I'll probably have it that they get some R&R at Evergrande or wherever the League took place.

"Speech"

'Thought'

-Telepathy-

[Translated Pokespeech]

**"Demonic Speech" **

**'Demonic Thought' **

* * *

Chapter 14: Back on the road

Time 12:13am. Location: Snowpoint City. POV: Alex in 3rd person

Alex was walking away from the school, the bomb no longer with him.

'Easy enough for a hiding spot. under a floorboard in a hallway. The floorboard is sturdy too, so no one will lift it.' He fiddled with the clicker detonator, then put it in his pocket after putting on it's safety.

He soon found Candice's house, right across from the gym, and knocked on the door. He was surprised to hear footsteps. The door opened to reveal the girl in a nightgown and her hair cascading down her back.

"Yes, what is it?" She said groggily.

"I hope I didn't wake you ma'am." Alex said in his most polite voice. Candice shook her head.

"No, I've had insomnia for a couple days, just tired." She said yawning.

"I'm sorry to hear that. You are Candice correct?" She nodded, as expected

"Then I have a proposition. My name is Alex. I am a representative of a brand new group known as Engulfing Shadows. As dark as our name is, we just want to help people, make the world better. Our "shadow" is peace, and kindness. We want you as a part of our organization." Alex held out his hand in hopes that the girl would by the act. However, she laughed.

"You're rich Alex. One, I can't see your face so you're kind of untrustworthy, two, you're probably another Team Galactic kinda deal. Night." She started closing the door but Alex wasn't having it. He held it open, and chuckled.

"You're a smart one ice girl. However, I have a trump card." He said, in a darker voice. He held up the detonator. She stared at it blankly.

"This is the remote detonator to a powerful bomb, hidden in the city. It has the ability to destroy a few blocks and in that range is your precious school." Her eyes went wide, just the reaction he was hoping for.

"You're bluffing." She said bluntly.

"Do you really want to find out?" She hesitated, and shook her head.

"Splendid! Welcome to Engulfing Shadows my dear! We will be sending a lower classed man as a new gym trainer. He will do fine we promise. Here is our contact number, just ask for me or say "Admin" and you will connect to one." He held out a slip of paper and she took it with shaking hands.

"At this moment, your mission is too look for these three individuals." He gave her the pictures of Mike, Cassidy and Max. "The names are on the back, should you see them act oblivious, treat the younger boy to a battle, and then contact us immediately. Should you mention our interaction to anyone, people will die." She gasped, and a tear spilled.

"You're a horrible excuse for a human being!" She exclaimed and Alex scoffed.

"Like I care. Here's our emblem, I suggest you don't wear it but keep it in your pocket or something. Remember, don't tell anyone, or the people you know will die, one by one." Candice broke out into full sobs.

"I hope you burn in hell!" She said taking the emblem and slamming the door. Alex laughed.

'Poor girl. Maybe she'll cry herself to sleep tonight.' Alex thought to himself and made way to his stealth bike at the edge of the city.

'David will be happy about this!' he said as he sprinted down the streets. An evil smile was hidden by the mask.

-(ooo)- Time 9:00am Location: Hall of Origins POV: Mike: 1st person

Cassidy and I walked out of our room, content smiles on our faces.

[You two enjoy yourselves?] I turned and saw Mesprit with a grin.

"No sense hiding it. Yes we did. But we have to go, I'm not done traveling yet." Mesprit nodded.

[Alright. Take care of Darkrai you hear? I heard about what happened yesterday. I'll teleport you out and tell Arceus and the others you said goodbye.] She closed her eyes and glowed pink. The next thing we knew, we were on the west side of Mt. Coronet.

"I was planning on saying goodbye personally but . . . oh well. Alright, let's see here." I said teleporting the map into my hands.

"Ooookkkkaaaayyyy. Ah, there's a small path that leads to Oreburgh City. So that's where we go." I said folding up my map and teleporting it into my bag. Then I felt something enter my mind.

**'Next time tell me when we go. Oh and you can tell me by reaching your mind out, you'll find me.'**

'Sorry 'bout that Ravaza.'

"Shall we go?" I heard Cassidy ask and a Poke Ball opening. I looked to her and she had Riri in her shoulder.

[It's about time. When do I get to fight something?!] She exclaimed bouncing on Cassidy's left shoulder.

"Not until we train you a bit Riri, that'll come soon." I said and she pouted.

[Phooey.] We chuckled at her and started walking. Rather quickly, we came across Oreburgh City.

"Wow, Mesprit must've teleported us closer then we thought." I said walking into the city.

We walked to the Pokémon Center and while Cassidy chatted with Nurse Joy, I check my online Trainer Card. Like Arceus said, I could hold twelve Pokémon instead of six. There was an E-mail attached to the card and I opened it.

_Mike,_

_I have successfully changed the number of Pokémon you can hold with you at any given time. I tried to add only one but was unsuccessful and found out the number can only be a multiple of six. Regardless, I hope you enjoy having Darkrai on your team. I have only known him for a short while, however, I am sure he will be a helpful addition._

_Sincerely, MT_

_HEY MIKE IT'S ME MEW! TAKE CARE OF DARKRAI!_

_She went to a candy store before coming here. I apologize for it but she at least means well. Though her obsession with Mew is becoming unhealthy. _

I chuckle at the message Mew left and closed the E-mail. As I turned I saw Cassidy ending her conversation with Joy.

"So? Can you keep Darkrai with you?" I nodded.

"Yeah. Thank Mewtwo for that. Come on, let's get outta here." I said taking her right hand. She followed without another word.

[You two are so sweet I might vomit.] Riri said.

"Well that's new. You must be a real tomboy." I said walking out the Center.

[A what now?]

"A tomboy. A girl who acts more like a boy." Cassidy said.

[Oh, well that's me on the spot!] Riri said sparking her cheeks.

"We can tell." I said. As we walked down the streets a lot of people were saying hi to Cassidy.

"So who are all these people?" I asked.

"Oh, I spent about a week or two here doing odd jobs and such for cash. Seeing as though I'm not champion or a professional trainer, I wanted to make some cash so I wouldn't always take yours." She said. I smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

[Oh for the love of Arceus you two. I swear one more kiss or something I will throw up.] I sighed at her.

We kept walking, saying hi to her old "employers" and even having a brunch with one, the old man saying that she was a tremendous help getting his business off the ground.

We were almost out of the city, until I was tackled from behind. Surprised, I did what I normally do, use a psychic pulse to push anyone off. I then got up and spun around unsheathing my katana. Where I expected ES men, I saw Jane, Sparks, and a girl that looked vaguely familiar.

"Mike, put the sword down!" Jane exclaimed, getting a lot of looks from many bystanders.

"Oh good freaking Arceus don't do that to me. After what recently transpired I'm kinda on high alert Jane." I said sheathing my katana. Kane, Sparks and the girl relaxed.

"Sorry, by the way this is my friend, Kelly." Kelly waved sheepishly.

"Sup . . . oh wait! You're the girl from the Pokémon Center!" I said and she nodded.

"Yes and thanks for screwing up our friendship by the way." She said giving a death glare. I shrugged.

"Sorry. At least it all worked out right?" Kelly seemed stunned.

"Not even a finch. How are you so . . . resistant to my death glare?" She asked in amusement.

"Meh, I've killed before. Plus your not that intimidating to me." I said.

"So he is a killer. Nice." Kelly said. I raised an eyebrow.

"Nice?" Kelly nodded.

"My dad is a bounty hunter so I have a respect for killers." I nodded in understanding.

"So, where are you three going?" I asked.

"Floaroma Town again. We were going to go there together but, you know. What about you?" Jane said and asked.

"Canalave City. Say, since were going in the same direction for a bit, why don't we travel together? Just until Jubilife City." I suggested and got nods from the three of them.

_-Jeez Mike, you got three girls. Are you becoming a pimp or what?-_ I heard Blade joke through telepathy.

_-I heard that.-_ Cassidy said and Blade quickly left the link.

_-Nice one.-_ I said.

_-I try.-_ I closed the link and we all started walking to the exit of town and towards the gate.

-(ooo)- Time 12:30pm

We were making very good time and would be in Jubilife soon. However we decided to stop for lunch.

"Okay guys, lunchtime!" I shouted throwing seven Luxury Balls in the air, they opened revealing the team. Of course . . . Darkrai didn't get the warmest welcome.

"AAAHHHHH A DARKRAI! SPARKS THUNDER!" Jane screamed and Sparkes obeyed, firing of the bolt of lightning.

[I gotcha!] Ethan shouted taking the hit for Darkrai, who was a bit stunned.

"Jane hold up! He's with me! Darkrai's with me!" She calmed down but still looked shaken.

[Is this going to happen a lot? If so, don't even bother bringing me out.] Darkrai said in an unamused tone.

"Sorry man, kinda forgot to mention ya." I said sheepishly. He waved it off and floated over to the shadow of tree and rested underneath.

"You could have mentioned having a Darkrai beforehand!" Kelly yelled.

"Sorry, Arceus. I forget that he's surrounded in evil legends. Anyways, Cass, send out your team and I'll get them food. Can you make ours?" I said and she nodded.

"Got it. Maya, Garuda, Guardian! Lunchtime!" She shouted and her three Pokémon appeared. Then Kelly squealed.

"A Lapras!" She said rushing up to the confused Pokémon. "My dad owned a Lapras! It reminds me so much of home." She said dreamily.

"Well, that explains a lot. You grew up in Kanto." I said.

"So what if she was?" Jane asked.

"Each region has different laws involving relationships with Pokémon and Humans. From what I've seen, Hoenn is a bit lenient, Johto is near legalization, Sinnoh is a bit strict but Kanto, Arceus they're bad. If you're found guilty, your Pokémon is released into the wild and you're placed under constant surveillance by the government until further notice. I don't know about Unova." I said, gaining a confirming look from Kelly, and a shocked look from Jane.

"That's horrible." She said. I nodded.

"Yeah, I think, Fiore, Almia, and Oblivia are nearing legalization as well. The rangers are adament about this." I said crushing some berries for powder.

"To be honest, it's completely legal in Unova. Ever since those Team Plasma guys from a decade ago decided to help Pokémon, and with N's help, Pokémon and humans are almost equal. The only thing that really separates them is a language barrier. N is funding research on that too." Cassidy said waiting for a pot to boil.

"We'll have to go there sometime!" I exclaimed and she nodded. "So, how's Jet?" I asked Jane.

"He's fine, in fact he's behind you." She said with a giggle. I turned to see the face of a Floatzel behind me.

" . . . umm hi?" Jet just nodded and walked away.

" . . . Does he normally do that?" Jane nodded.

"We don't know why." I shrugged and went back to the powders.

-(o)- Time 1:20pm

We were all sitting at the fold-able table I carry round eating the soup Cassidy made.

"This is better than yours Mike!" Jane exclaimed.

"I told you. Cass is a master cook." I said with a smile.

"Stop flattering me Mike. You're the master cook to the Pokémon." She said pointing to all the Pokémon eating happily. I had learned that Kelly was going to be a breeder, and had an Eevee, Meowth, and, oddly enough, a Porygon-2.

"It's to make sure the other two don't get into trouble." Was her answer when I asked why she had it.

Soon enough I had finished my meal. I looked around and saw Riri playing with Kelly's Eevee.

**'Mike, go into the bushes behind you. Trust me on this.**' Ravaza told me.

'Why?'

**'Just do it.'**

'Okay, okay.'

"I'll be right back." I said and walked into the bushes. I kept walking before I heard a twig snap to my left. I spun around and saw a man with an odd crescent like golden mask, grey armor with three golden curves on the chest. He also had a cape that was cut in two with red spikes on the sides.

"Hello Assassin. I'm sorry we did not meet beforehand." He said.

"And you are?" I asked, though I had a pretty good idea.

"I am Giritina, Lord of the Distortion World. A pleasure to meet you." He said with a slight bow, which I mimicked.

"Likewise. So are you really a devil?" I asked and he chuckled.

"No not really. I do watch over the dead souls but I am not an evil force. I used to be but have long since learned my lesson."

"I assume that you know of Ravaza since he told me to come over here."

"Correct. I have no harsh feelings towards the demon, therefore he has no reason to fear me. The only reason he would fear is having his perfect host killed. Just a precaution." I nodded.

"So all you wanted to say was hi?" I asked.

"For the most part, yes. Oh one more thing. Bruce says thanks for going to his funeral. Goodbye." Giritina then faded out, such as a ghost would. I looked up.

"You're welcome buddy." I then walked back to the group.

"So where were you?" Jane asked.

"Just a small walk." I said, shrugging. They accepted, well accept Cassidy who knew I was lying.

The rest of the afternoon went well, we cleaned up, packed our things and hit the road, joking the entire time.

-(ooo)- Time 5:14pm

We stood at a crossroad in Jubilife City, one path to Floaroma, the other to Canalave.

"See ya girls." I said waving as they walked off.

"Hey, if you decide to watch contests, watch me win the Grand Festival!" Jane shouted.

"Catch some more Pokémon first! Also you have to defeat Dawn!" I shouted back, hearing a faint "Okay" from Jane, seeing as they were running to get to Floaroma before nightfall. I turned to Cassidy.

"Shall we?" I asked making a gesture to the Canalave path.

"We shall." She said and we started walking. Thirty minutes later, we were in nature once more.

At the time, Riri was On Cassidy's left shoulder, her right hand intertwined with my left, and I had Blade out to walk.

[Ya know, we do get tired of being in those things.] Blade said.

"Sorry Blade. I have other things on my mind now." I said, and definitely gave Blade the wrong impression.

[Oh I get it you sly dog you.] He said winking and nudging me with his elbow. I sigh and flick the air, sending a small but forceful pulse of psychic energy at him.

"Not what I meant." I said. He chuckled as he got up.

"I wouldn't mind." Cassidy said and I looked at her.

"Ever since Solaceon you've been acting a lot . . . friskier." She shrugged her right shoulder.

[What does "friskier" mean?] Riri asked.

"Aww damn, I'll tell ya when you're older." I said and I heard her huff.

[Do you really want your innocent mind corrupted?] Blade asked and she looked confused.

[Never mind.] Blade said shaking his head.

These conversations lasted for a while, soon Riri got tired so Cassidy returned her to sleep and Blade returned himself because he felt lazy. The rest of the trip carried on in silence.

-(ooo)- Time 8:04pm

We entered the Pokémon Center and gave all our Pokémon (with the exception of Darkrai) to Nurse Joy for a check up in the morning. We got an unoccupied room and went to it. When we sat down Cassidy had a question.

"So why did you really wander off earlier." She asked as I put my jacket up in the closet, along with hers. This showed her red T-shirt with the Groudon pattern on the chest that goes to the back.

"Ravaza told me too. I met Giritina, and to be honest, for a Devil character, he isn't all that bad." Cassidy frowned at me.

"So you're just going to listen to a demon? That doesn't bode well Mike." She said.

"Well, he hasn't done much to hurt me. The only real bad thing was Shoros Town. After that he always warned me, and kept me alive. He isn't that bad for a demon." Cassidy's frown stuck.

"It just doesn't seem right Mike. Please tell me you'll take more consideration to this kind of stuff." I sighed.

"If it means that much to you then from here on out I shall always know exactly why he is telling me to do something." I said, and she looked down.

"It means that much because I'm much like your team." My eyes widened. "Without you . . . I have nowhere to turn. No reason to-" I cut her off with a hug from her side.

"Cassidy Angelus don't even finish that sentence. I will always be with you, even in death. Do you understand me?" She nodded. I felt her happiness and sorrow.

"It's been over three years since you've said my last name. Do you remember what it means?" She asked, I immediately knew the answer.

"Angel, and that's just what you are to me." I said, hugging her even closer. She turned and hugged me.

"And you'll always be my hero. No matter how others see you. You were there when others were not. Even if you harbor a demon, you are an angel in my eyes. And before you ruin this, yes, an Angel of Death." She said with a smile. I chuckle and kiss her.

"Thanks Cass." We lay down on the bed and cover up with the blanket. Sleep came to us rather quickly.

-(ooo)- Location ES HQ Time 9:20pm POV: 3rd Person (David)

David was waiting patiently for Alex, he was very late, but he probably had a reason. Soon, he came in.

"Why are you so late?" Alex shrugged.

"I took time to enjoy the sights. I hope you don't mind."

"I won't as long as you're not this late again. Candice called up earlier to learn a bit more about us. I take it you were sucssessful?" David asked and Alex nodded.

"Bomb threats work wonders on people like her." David raised and eyebrow.

"I didn't know you dabbled in explosives." Alex laughed.

"Dabbled? Oh no, I was a explosives expert before this. Mainly defusing bombs but you learn to make them too." David shrugged. The Emily came into the room with a cheerful expression.

"Hey Da- oh, sorry, I'll just wait over here." Emily said and went to a corner of the office.

"Emily, hey. We were just about finished. Once we get significant information on Misty and Whitney, I'll send you out to Kanto and then Johto. Understood?" Alex nodded. "Dismissed." Alex saluted and left the room.

"So Emily, to what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you?" David asked. Emily simply held out a Poke Ball.

"It's a gift for you. I know your birthday isn't for couple of weeks but I wanted to give this to you now." Emily said shifting in place.

David got up and took the Ball, and opened it. An Eevee appeared on the floor. It saw David and jumped into his arms.

"So you got me an Eevee?" He said awkwardly as it licked his face.

"Yes and it's a girl. I'm sorry if you don't li-" She was cut off by his laughter, which was a rare occurrence.

"Down girl stop! Haha. Come on!" The Eevee stopped but was wagging it's tail happily.

"Emily, I gotta say this may be the best gift you could have given me." He thought about the Eeveelutions and decided on his favorite quickly, Umbreon.

"How about Luna for a name?" David asked and the Eevee yipped in joy.

"I'll let you out later okay?" He asked and Luna nodded, and was returned to the Ball.

"I'm glad you like him." Emily said.

"Yeah. Ya know, there must be some way I can repay you." David said in a tone that made Emily blush.

"I-umm, well I-" She was cut off by David kissing her and she melted into the kiss. Emily's blush deepened more and more the deeper the kiss got. David pulled back with a devious smile. One which Emily managed to return.

"I'm yours." Emily said and David quickly kissed her once more.

-(ooo)- Location Canalave City PKMN CNTR Time 7:12am POV: 1st Person (Mike)

I woke up with Cassidy in my arms. I looked up to see another trainer in the bed across from us.

'I need to get those private rooms unless I'm bunking with friends.' I thought to myself as I carefully got up. Soon I was dressed and ready to go.

"Mike you're leaving me? I'm heartbroken." I heard from Cassidy's direction and turned with a grin to see her feigning a sad and hurt look.

"I would never do that . . . exceptforbreakfastbye!" I said quickly and teleported to the lobby, scaring Nurse Joy.

"Sorry Nurse. Oh, she's gonna hit me for that." I said chuckling. Soon enough Cassidy came down the hallway, looked at me with a grin, walked over, and smacked my head.

"Idiot!" She shouted, still with the grin.

"Hey at least I waited right?" I asked rubbing my head. I snapped my fingers and teleported our bags and jackets to us.

"Wanna eat here? Or at a diner?" I asked.

"A diner please." She said and I nodded. I teleported my room key to the front desk.

"How are you doing this?" She asked.

"I'm a psychic, sorry for not explaining earlier." I said. She looked at me for a bit, and shrugged.

"We'll be back for our Pokemon later okay Nurse Joy?" Cassidy asked.

"Of course dear. I'll see you when you get back from your date." She said smiling.

"Yep. See ya later." I said and we walked out of the center.

* * *

DWA: Okay done. Sorry for the boring ending but it's 12:40 in the morning on Wednesday and I'd rather this be in my Docs Manager so I can start on the next chapter in school.

Blade: Remember, we would like a cover picture for the story, and using the form at the start of the story, you can submit cameo OC's or, with a picture hopefully, a rival for the Hoenn Arc. Maybe even a traveling companion.

DWA: If I'm desperate, I'll hold another OC thing near the end for a Traveling Companion for Stanley, the main character of the next Arc, as well as a rival. Now remember, Read and Review!


	16. New Developments

DWA: What's this? A new chapter so soon?! Impossible! No it isn't, I've had this ready since yesterday, I had a lot of free time. Might as well get it out, right? So after the last boring chapter, I do hope you all find this one a bit better.

Leaf: Why was last chapter so boring?

DWA: Meh, filler. Even I need some. Plus it did further ES's Plot.

Ethan: David's gonna bitch at you ya know.

DWA: Yeah, but I don't care. Still, hoping for those cover pics! Even if you don't send them in by the time the story's done, I'll choose my favorite two OC's and make them into significant characters in the next Arc...maybe. Regardless, someone do the disclaimer.

Guardian: DarkWolfAssassin does not own Pokémon, only the plot and OC's of this story. He will now respond to any review since the last chapter. Also, he will respond to as many reviews personally as he possibly can. (PM)

To Krillshadow on Ch 8: Thanks for telling me. I went back and fixed it so people won't mix it up. But yeah hopefully they didn't mix it up. I was never a camper so I had no clue.

"Speech"

'Thought'

-Telepathy-

[Translated Pokespeech]

**"Demonic Speech" **

**'Demonic Thought'**

* * *

Chapter 15: New Developments Time: 8:00am

"Finally." I said. It was a lot harder to find a diner than I previously thought in Canalave. I looked around and saw all the tables had someone eating at them.

"Aww damn. No place to sit." I said and was about to turn to leave.

"Hey kid! You can eat over here! I won't mind!" I heard a voice shout and I turned to see a man with purple graying hair and a grey T-shirt waving.

"I'm okay with it." Cassidy said shrugging. I smiled and grabbed a couple menus, and then walked up to the table and took a seat across from the man, Cassidy taking the seat next to mine.

"Thanks, it took us over forty minutes to find this place, I didn't really want to leave." The man laughed.

"No problem. This is the most famous diner in Canalave, so of course it's packed." He said with a smile. "So what are your names kids?"

"I'm Mike, and this is Cassidy." I said introducing us.

"Hey." Cassidy said.

"Pleasure to meet ya both. The name's Byron, so what brings you to this fine city?"

"A gym battle." I said and he smiled big.

"Of course you are! I knew you had the look of a trainer. If I was still the Leader, I'd treat you to a battle right now!" He said with enthusiasm.

"So you're not the leader?" Cassidy asked.

"No, I retired. Gave it to a good friend of mine by the name of Riley. Trust me, he's a good battler."

"So what do you do now? A man with your energy must do something." I said and he dug through a bag.

"Where is it? I just . . . AH! Here it is!" He said holding up a rock. No, a fossil, a root fossil to be exact.

"Wow a root fossil. Nice, so you dig up fossils?" I asked, knowing the answer.

"Yep! Have been since I was leader at my sons gym in Oreburgh, since I came here, and I will till the day I die!" He exclaimed standing up. This gained a lot of amused looks, along with some laughs.

"Whoops, sorry folks." He said sitting down and everyone went back to eating.

"Seems like a tall goal." I said and he chuckled.

"Yeah I know." A waitress came over.

"May I take your order, except yours Byron, I know yours." She said with a giggle. I looked at the menu.

"Umm, scrambled eggs and some water." I said.

"Same except I'll have some milk." Cassidy said. The waitress nodded, wrote down the orders, and left.

"So, can you give me any tips for the gym?" I asked.

"Sure! First it's a steel type gym. Second, Riley gives his orders through Aura." I tensed.

"Umm, Aura?" I asked.

"Yeah, the life force of-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Is Riley an Aura Guardian?" He nodded.

"Well shit. That won't go over well." I said.

"Why is that?" Byron asked.

"Well, I've seen my Aura. . . and it is evil looking as hell, black and red coloring, tendrils, the works." Byron looked . . . suspicious.

**'The Aura thing is my bad. Not much I can do. Sorry.'** I ignored Ravaza, and waited for Byron's reply.

"I don't think it'll matter too much . . . well you won't know if ya don't try!" He exclaimed. I chuckled and shook my head.

"Ya got that right!" We continued talking and joking until our food came. We ate and were about to go our separate ways.

"I hope you use the map well!" Byron said, shouting as usual.

"Oh don't worry, I will." I said. "See ya Byron." I said extended a hand. He grasped it firmly.

"Yeah, if you ever need to train, come to Iron Island. It's a well known training spot." He said letting go of my hand. I nodded and started to walk away, Cassidy in tow.

-(o)- Time 9:02am

We walked in the gym, after getting our Pokémon back with a clean bill of health, to find an odd sight. There were about ten people meditating, and in front was a man in a blue suit with a blue spiked Fedora. I looked at Cassidy and shrugged. I hopped onto a random rock and started meditating myself, legs crossed, hands forming a circle at my stomach. I looked to Cass to see she was doing almost the same. Instead her hands were spread out and her hands made two individual circle. I smile and fully clear my mind . . . well almost.

**'So . . . what's up?'**

'Go away.'

**'That's not very nice.' **Ravaza said in a mocking tone.

'You are the source of all evil actions. You're not in any position to argue if anything is right.'

**'Well maybe I . . . never mind. I . . . I'll be back. Oh, and you'll still have my Aura. Sorry.'** I felt his presence leave me once more, and felt at true peace. We stayed like this for about ten minutes, until I heard a voice.

"Okay that should be- hello there." He said.

"Sup?" I replied, not opening my eyes.

"Come to join the class?"

"Nah, gym battle. The girl is my girlfriend." I said opening my eyes to see the man in the blue suit, whom I guessed to be Riley, and his group staring at me. I jump down from the rock.

"So, how about that gym battle?" I asked.

"One second, it's a custom for me to check my challengers Aura." He said and I became worried. I felt that Cassidy had moved to the bleacher at this point.

"You really don't want to do that." I said but was too late. He fell back in shock.

"Told you." I said shrugging.

"I have never seen such a dark Aura, what could have caused this?"

"Well I've seen most of my family killed in front of me. Does that help?" He nods.

"You have a want for revenge, that's what caused it." I laughed.

"Revenge? Hell no, revenge gets you nowhere. Besides, I'd much rather be out here than back home. Can I just have that gym battle?" I asked. He hesitated.

"Well, you don't seem bad regardless of your Aura so. . . why not? Students, please go to the bleachers." The group of ten bowed and went to the bleachers.

"Students?" I asked.

"Those who wish to be in tune with their Aura." Riley answered. I nodded and took my side of the battlefield.

"I hope you are ready." He said enlarging a Poke Ball. I enlarged Mag's Luxury Ball.

"You know it! Mag, Front and Center!" I said, throwing the Ball, it opened and Mag appeared on the field.

[Ready.] He said.

"Lairon, fight!" He said and the Iron Armor Pokémon appeared on the field.

"Hey don't start without me!" I heard Byron say running towards the bleachers.

"Ahh, Byron, what are you doing here?" Riley asked.

"Just here to watch two friends fight in a fair battle!" He exclaimed. Riley shrugged.

"Okay then, let's begin!" Riley shouted.

-(ooo)- 3rd Person POV

"Rock Polish!" Lairon shined and it's armor became shiny and slick, increasing it's speed.

"Flamethrower!" Mike shouted and Mag fired off two streams of fire. Lairon dodged and flashed, jagged stones started to circle it, then they were fired at Mag.

"Psychic!" Mag's eyes glowed blue and the stones stopped in midair, falling harmlessly.

'Didn't Byron say he orders his pokemon through Aura? Well then I'll use my telepathy!'

_-Thunderpunch!-_ Mag's fist became encased in electricity and he charged at Lairon.

Lairon roared loudly, stunning Mag and returning him. Then a random Ball opened and the Pokemon was sent out. It was Darkrai.

[What the-] He said, and looked around, and saw Byron, and since he had visited Canalave before, he sighed.

[Oh great. Canalave City. Lovely.] He said despairingly.

"What the hell you have a Darkrai!?" Byron shouted loudly.

"So what if I do!?" Mike shouted back.

"They're hated here. One has tormented Canalave for a long time. No one knows why." Riley said.

[The Darkrai and Cresseila here are good friends. They do this nightmare thing once a year as a joke. Since they live next to each other, they had to be friends. I find it childish.] Darkrai said.

"Wait a joke? That's all it is to them?" Riley asked.

[Oh, an Aura Guardian. Yes, a joke. Newmoon and Fullmoon Island used to be mine and another Cresselia's homes respectively, but we left after a certain . . . event. The two that moved in were rather young. So they played pranks and such. Just let them have their fun, besides a lack of sleep, they're not hurting anyone. So I assume this is a battle, so let's fight.] Darkrai said getting into a battle stance.

Riley looked stunned, the nightmare spree each year was all a joke! Still he chuckled and shook his head.

"Fair enough I suppose, let's fight!"

-(ooo)- Ravaza's 3rd person POV (starts at meditation session)

'You're the source of all evil actions. You're in no position to argue.'

**'Well maybe I-'** Ravaza felt a presence.

**'I . . .'** It felt familiar, too familiar.

**'Never mind. I . . . I'll be back. Oh, and you'll still have my Aura. Sorry.'** He left Mike's mind, and formed an invisible astral body. He then went out of the gym.

**"Now, I know that presence anywhere. TIRAVA, COME OUT, I KNOW YOU'RE HERE!" **He shouted out, yet only spirits could hear him. A body formed in front of him. It stood 6'7 and was wearing a white cloak that was cut near the bottom for better leg movement, with the hood up, and was carrying a staff with a white spherical crystal on the top. There were angel wings coming from the back of it. It removed the hood to reveal a women's head with short silver hair.

"Ravaza, to what do I owe the pleasure?" She asked in a natural human voice.

**"Why are you here?"** She looked shocked.

"Ravaza! No "hello"? No "how are you?" Don't you care about your sister?" She asked.

**"Tirava stop faking it already. Why are you here?"** Ravaza asked. Triava just grinned and shook her head.

"Fine, if you must know I have sensed a completely pure soul following a corrupted soul, and I want to save it." Ravaza looked back to the gym, and then to her. He then jerked his thumb towards the gym.

**"Are they in there?"** He asked.

"Yes and you will not posses the dark soul!" Tirava shouted. Ravaza started laughing.

**"You're about four years too late for that Tirava. Also, that dark soul and your pure soul are in love. Lastly, that dark soul is the Arceus Assassin." **Ravaza said.

"Ar-Arceus Assassin? You found him?" Ravaza nodded.

**"Yes but he is too . . . corrupt to combine. I would have told you earlier but he . . . kinda put me in a cage."** Ravaza said sheepishly. Tirava stared at him for a minute, then she started laughing.

"He-he trapped you in a Hahahha in a CAGE! HAhahaha" She said laughing.

**"Yeah, yeah laugh it up bitch. I had my fun before he did though." **He said with an invisible sneer. She stopped laughing.

"Ravaza, what did you do?" She asked threateningly. He floated closer.

**"Shoros Town."** He whispered and Tirava gasped.

"You did that!? How could you!?" She shouted and he shrugged.

**"I was pissed. What can you do? So, if you want to stay near the kid, you're going to want to posses the girl."**

"Okay . . . fine. I'll just-" She started floating to the building, but Ravaza moved in front of her.

**"With the kids permission. In exchange for him freeing me from the cage, I am to serve him fully. Serving him, means protecting the girl. Even though you'd help the girl." **

"Is there any logic to that?"

**"None whatsoever. Still, just wait. I've seen the kid fight. If he finds out how, he could kill you." **

". . . . Fine then. I'll wait." Tirava said, not wanting to risk anything. Ravaza nodded and leaned on the gym, still floating.

-(ooo)- Back to Mike.

Lairon used Stone Edge again, the rocks flying towards Darkrai.

_-Dodge that!-_ Mike ordered.

_-It'll be tough getting used to taking orders in battle.-_ Darkrai said through the link while flying around to avoid the rocks.

_-Just so you know, I can use Thunderbolt, Ice Beam, Dark Pulse, Dark Void, Dream Eater, Shadow Ball, Shadow Claw, and Psychic.-_

_-Great, that doesn't exactly help us.- _

_-Deal with it.- _

_-Try Dark Pulse and let's see what happens.- _Darkrai formed rings of Dark energy in between it's hands and let it loose. The rings expanded into a large ringed beam that struck Lairon with force, sending it into a wall. (Movie Dark Pulse)

"Holy shit!" Mike exclaimed, and looked up to Darkrai, who was giving a thumbs up. Mike smirked.

"Not gonna lie, this is the first battle I've seen Darkrai fight. I had no idea he could do that." He said pointing to Lairon who was getting up, but slowly. Riley was impressed.

"I've seen the Darkrai of Newmoon fight before and this Darkrai easily surpasses it. Amazing. However." Riley's eyes glowed blue for a second and Lairon let out another Roar attack, returning Darkrai and sending out Skye.

[Umm, I thought I wasn't fighting?] Skye said turning to Mike.

_-Roar.- _Darkrai said in the link.

[Oh. Whatever, time to fight.] Skye turned to see Lairon charging rather quickly towards her, it's head gleaming silver. Skye simply flew up.

_-Might as well play to type advantage right? Close Combat.-_ Mike ordered and Skye swooped down and let out a barrage of kicks, punches, wing strikes and tail slaps. Ultimately, Lairon was done for.

"Close Combat? That's impressive, Flygon's can't learn that move. Well, at least not until now!" Riley said chuckling. "Anyways, Mawile, you're up." He said throwing a Poke ball, the small Pokémon appearing with a smile.

'That is something I will not fall for. It definitely has a trick or two.' Mike thought.

"Aww how cute. To bad I know how deceptive Mawile's are, I grew up in Hoenn after all."

"And so we can drop the act Mawile." Mawile's smile vanished and it went into a combat stance. The jaw that's connected to it's head opened and steam could be seen.

'Ice Fang.' Mawile surged forward, and it's jaw moved in front of it and the teeth were light blue.

_-Dragon Pulse, in the mouth!- _Mike ordered and Skye shot a blue-green orb into Mawile's maw, doing some considerable damage.

[Gah! You bitch!] It said in a deeper voice than expected. Mawile's jaw had been considerably hurt, he couldn't use Ice Fang anymore.

Instead, the top half of the jaw turned sliver and he shot forward, slamming it into Skye, sending her back. She quickly balanced herself and took to the skies.

[Dammit! Come down here and fight!] Skye shrugged and coated her wings in steel, she then sped down and slammed one into Mawile, not doing much but still.

[Coward!] Mawile shouted.

_-That is the most unusual Mawile I have ever seen.- _Mike said.

_-You can say that again.- _Skye said agreeing.

_-They won't let us get close, you said you were working on Earth Power right?- _

_-Understood.- _Skye said getting the idea. Skye landed well away from Mawile and started to glow.

[Gotcha.] Mawile clenched his right hand into a fist, and sped forward at unrealistically high speeds, slamming his fist into Skye's face.

[Gah!] Skye exclaimed as she tumbled backwards landing on her stomach. She got up, scowling at Mawile.

[Sucker Punch. What a cheap trick.] She said. Mawile shrugged. Skye started to glow again, and Mawile proceeded to use Sucker Punch, but it was blocked by a quick Steel Wing and he was pushed back.

[Too bad, you lose!] She screamed, the glow going into the ground. The ground under Mawile cracked open and a blast of energy burst from the ground, consuming Mawile.

[AAAHHHHH!] Mawile was thrown high, hit the ground and was unconscious.

"Oh my. That was strong." Riley said returning Mawile. "But let's see you fare against Luacrio!" He shouted, throwing a Poke Ball, from which a Lucario appeared. Mike sighed.

"Damn not another." He said as Lucario prepared for combat. "Well he's your strongest, so I met as well fight him with my current strongest." Mike said as he returned Skye and grabbed Darkrai's Luxury Ball. Seeing as he could only use three, he couldn't send out Blade.

"Darkrai! Front and Center!" He said releasing the Pitch-Black Pokémon. He looked at Lucario, then to Mike.

[You realize how much of a disadvantage I have . . . right?] Mike nodded.

"And yet, I know how to win." Mike said. Darkrai shrugged and turned to Lucario.

"Ready?" Riley asked.

"You know it!" Mike shouted.

Lucario then shot forward using Extremespeed, a fist ready to strike.

[SHIT!] Darkrai exclaimed. He quickly sunk into a shadow and moved away from the area where Lucario stopped.

_-Thunderbolt.- _

Darkrai reappeared behind Lucario, both hands sparking with electricity, which was let loose.

[AHHHH!] Lucario exclaimed as the electricity coursed through him. Yet, he was powering up an attack, Aura Sphere. He turned and launched it, and it hit Darkrai.

Darkrai was flung back but easily regained his balance.

[Nice shot.] He complimented. Lucario smirked and fired another Aura Sphere. Darkrai formed a Shadow Ball as a counter, and it worked, the Aura Sphere and Shadow Ball collided and exploded, causing a smokescreen. Darkrai took this opportunity to slip into the shadows once more.

_-Dark Void, then Dream Eater.- _

_-I like it.- _The smoke cleared and Lucario's Aura sensors were up, he knew where Darkrai was.

_-He knows where you are!- _

_-I know!-_ Darkrai came out of a shadow near the bleachers, a Dark Void in his hand, and fired the ball at Lucario. Lucario had no time to react and was encased in a sphere, when it dissipated, Lucario was asleep.

[Sweet nightmares, Lucario.] Darkrai said and his eye flashed a black color. Lucario started writhing in pain due to the nightmare as black electricity sparked over his body. Riley was in pain too.

"Gah, damn nightmares." He said grabbing his left shoulder as black electricity sparked from it due to his Aura connection.

"You wanna stop?" Mike asked.

"I'll be fine I've survived worse." He said, a bit struggled.

"Dream Eater." Mike said and Darkrai's visible eye flashed red and a spectral likeness of Darkrai shot out and phased through Lucario. Lucario's eyes opened in shock, then closed again, he was unconscious. The spectral Darkrai flew into the real Darkrai, and his energy was restored.

-(ooo)- 1st Person POV

I watched as Riley returned Lucario while walking over to me.

"I didn't expect one thunderbolt and Dream Eater to finish off Lucario. Oh well. Here ya go, the Mine Badge." He said holding it out. I took it and teleported it into my case.

"Oh, so that's how you were communicating, through telepathy." He said laughing.

"Only for a little bit of it. Most of that was my Pokémon reacting to their situation, as I have taught them." I said shaking Riley's hand, only to get a nasty shock.

"OWW! Shit!" I shouted shaking my hand to stop the burning sensation. Riley was doing the same.

"So, our Aura's must be too different to interact." He said. I nodded, and jumped when Byron slammed his hand onto my shoulder.

"That was an awesome battle kid! Regardless if you have a Darkrai!" He said laughing.

_-I'm right here jackass.- _Darkrai said through projected telepathy.

"Oh sorry! I didn't know that you would care." He said sheepishly. Darkrai grunted and turned away.

I pushed off Byron's hand.

"Not cool man. Not cool." I said returning Darkrai as Cassidy came up to me.

"Congrats on the win." She said smiling.

"Thanks love. So, are we going to Iron Island?" She nodded.

"If your going to Iron Island, meet me at the docks! I'll take ya there and you can bunk in the cottage I have!" He shouted patting my back with force, which I was unmoved by.

"Wow, for Byron to pat you on the back and not stumble you must be strong." I laughed and started to walk towards the exit. But not before punching a rock hard enough to break the top half of it. Cassidy and I walked out leaving two very amazed and confused men behind. Oh, and the students too.

When we got outside I started to shake my hand.

"Owwww, now I remember why I normally don't do that!" I said.

"It's your own fault for bragging." Cassidy said shaking her head. I shrug and look forward, to see Ravaza standing in front of me.

"JEEZ!" I shouted stepping back. "Don't scare me like that!" Cassidy looked confused.

"Oh Ravaza snuck up on me and is in an astral form."

"Oh. Okay." She said sticking her hands in her pockets to wait.

**"I have a request. Well, not me but . . . my sister." **

"Woah wait, back up. You have a sister?" I asked. He nodded.

**"She is my counterpart. The source of all good actions. She wants to . . . possess Cassidy like I did you." **He said nervously. My eyes widened.

"WHAT!? HELL NO!" I screamed and Ravaza flinched while Cassidy looked at me in confusion.

"What's going on?" She asked. I calmed down a bit.

"Ravaza has a sister that wants to possess you. And it's not happening!" I said.

"So I get no say?" She asked and I looked at her in confusion.

"What?"

"Is she a demon?" I looked to Ravaza.

**"No, she is an angel. Literally." **

"He says she is an angel."

"Well then why not. I highly doubt an angel will harm me Mike. And if this angel is Ravaza's sister, maybe she can help me protect myself." I looked on in shock, but then thought about it. Ravaza has increased my psychic powers, healed me, and more. Maybe Cassidy could finally fight with me. Not that I really want her to, but at least she could fend for herself.

"Fine, but if she gets hurt-"

**"The only pain she will feel is a headache as her body and mind adjusts to Tirava, my sister."** He looked to his right and nodded, then faded away as he re-entered my mind and/or soul.

I looked to Cassidy who grasped her head but looked otherwise fine, after a minute, she relaxed.

"I don't feel any different." She said and then looked spaced out, Tirava was talking to her. "Oh, that's why. She hasn't done anything yet. So shall we go to Iron Island?" She asked.

"Yeah, let's go to the docks. I said taking her hand. She smiled and we walked towards the docks.

-(ooo)- Time: 10:23am POV: Alex 3rd person

Alex was looking out to the sea, a briefcase in his right hand containing portfolios on Misty and Whitney. He was currently on his way to Kanto.

"Ahh the ocean, ever since I was a child I have enjoyed the vast seas." He sat on a lounge chair and opened the briefcase.

'So Misty, what can I do if you don't join. Ah, a boyfriend, and even a well respected doctor as a close friend. That'll do perfectly. I'll have to play this card, she won't join of her own accord no matter what I say.' Alex thought, rummaging through the files. Soon enough he put the files away and closed the briefcase.

"I'll put this in my room and find something to do while I'm on this ship." He said and walked to the lower decks.

-(ooo)- The same time, Snowpoint City, Candice.

Candice was leaning on the back wall inside her gym, staring intensely at the emblem she held in her hand. She heard the door open and shoved it into her shirt pocket. The man walked up and extended a hand.

"Hello there Candice! My name is Jack, Engulfing Shadows Ice Trainer!" He said joyfully. She sighed and half-heartedly shook his hand.

"Hey Candice, I'm sorry about how you joined. Bomb threats are very serious. Still, I'll help however I can around the gym! But once a week you'll have to write a report on certain specifics that I will describe later." She nodded, not really paying attention.

"So are there bunks here?" She pointed to the door to her left.

"Ah, thanks. Come on Sneasel!" He said jogging to the door.

"Snea! Sneasel!" The Pokémon shouted in a joyful tone carrying two suitcases through the door. Candice sighed once again and took out the emblem.

"Alex. Mark my words you will pay for this." She whispered to herself.

* * *

DWA: And the plot thickens! What will happen on Iron Island, and will Tirava help Cassidy at all? What of Alex and his plan? Will Candice go for revenge?

Mike: Will DWA stop being an idiot?

Riri: Will I get into a damn fight?!

Cassidy: I'll stop this from going on too long readers. Find out next time on: The Arceus Assassin: Arc 1: Sinnoh! Now DWA has something else to say.

DWA: Thanks Cass. Now, I have made some changes to my profile, it includes non-spoiler information for the next Arcs and other stories I want to do. Go check it out, AFTER reviewing.


	17. New Power

DWA: Last Chapter I made a mistake saying Misty's boyfriend was a doctor, I fixed it, go back you'll see I changed it so Alex says something along the lines of "A boyfriend and a respected Doctor." Anyways, HELLO, and welcome to another chapter of my story!

Blade: And he hasn't stopped being an idiot...

DWA: Quiet you. Now in this we breifly see an old friend, new abilities, and a lot more from the sinister ES. Someone, Disclaimer please.

Danny: Sup guys, the person who has text above mine does not own Pokémon, just us OC's and the plot we exist in.

* * *

Chapter 16: New Power

Time: 11:30pm Location: Cerulean City Park POV: Alex: 3rd person.

Alex walked up to a payphone, took the receiver off and placed a device on the bottom end, he then placed a coin in the slot, and put in a number. The phone rang and was then picked up.

"Hello?" The voice said.

"Hello, is this Misty?" Alex said.

"Yes, and what's with your voice, it's all distorted."

"Meet me in Cerulean Park in thirty minutes."

"Wait what? Why should I?"

"See you in thirty minutes. We wouldn't want injured people, now would we?" Alex took off the device, hung up the phone, and sat down. Twenty minutes later, Misty walked into the area Alex was sitting.

"Misty, over here!" He said standing up.

"So, what do you want, to rape me or something!" She shouted and Alex laughed.

"No, no my dear, I want you to join Engulfing Shadows!" He said spreading his arms out.

"Yeah, no. I'm leaving." She said turning.

"Oh, so I guess I'll just kill Ritchie." He said and she stopped.

"What?" She said fearfully.

"Or maybe Brock. Such a well respected and talented doctor, such a shame." He said shaking his head.

"DON'T YOU DARE HURT THEM!" She screamed turning.

"I wouldn't dream of it, if you join us." He said, glaring through the mask, even though she couldn't see it.

"Ha, they'll beat any Pokémon you throw at them." She said confidently.

"Pokémon? HA, Misty, I don't have any Pokémon." He pulled out his .22. " I have guns, knives and explosives for that. You see, we're not like Rocket, Aqua, Magma, Galactic or Plasma. We do things our way, through murder, deceit, blackmail, and threats. We have government access to any files, though some re harder to get then others. So Misty what'll it-"

"Misty?" A feminine voice said from behind her. Alex looked around her and saw a frightened women, one of her sisters.

"Ahh, look, a prime example." He aimed and quickly shot her in the lower leg, careful to avoid a fatal artery.

"AAAHHHH!" She screamed holding the wound. Misty looked in shock as her sister fell.

"You bastard!" She spun to punch him but her fist was caught and a knife was put to her throat.

"I don't think so, I'm going to give you what you need to be well informed, call the number and ask any important questions you may have. We'll be sending a trainer to keep an eye on you and help around the gym." He let go of her fist, and lowered the knife. He then dodged the punch she threw and quickly gave her three pictures, a slip of paper, and the emblem.

"I suggest you get her to a hospital before she bleeds to much." Alex said as Misty's sister groaned and grunted in pain.

"Au revoir!" He shouted running way to where he parked the Hovercycle he brought over on the ship. He looked back to see Misty running to the payphone, yelling to her sister that everything will be fine, all with the ES emblem hanging out her pocket. Alex smirked under his mask, he knew he was the worst person to choose for this in terms of connection, but the best for results. The truth was, Alex was a very evil person, and he damn well knew it. He continued for his cycle, ready to threaten Whitney should it come to it.

-(ooo)- Time: 7:00am Location: Iron Island POV: Mike: 1st Person

I woke up and saw Cassidy beside me. We had taken the boat with Byron to Iron Island, and spent the day relaxing before training today. I shook Cassidy awake.

"Mmm, hey." She said groggily. She sounded very tired.

"You want to sleep in?" I asked. She nodded her head eyes still closed.

"Alright sweetie. See ya in a bit." I said kissing the top of her head. She yawned and turned over away from me. I slip out of bed and get dressed. I then walk outside after grabbing a note on the door.

_Mike,_

_I'm out fossil hunting. As odd as it seems there are fossils here and I'll find 'em all!_

_Anyways, there should be another kid coming today to leave on the boat, give him my best._

_Byron._

'Another kid?' I thought crumpling up the paper and teleporting it into the trash bin in the cottage.

"HEY!" I heard someone yell and I turn to see Danny waving to me.

"Danny, what's up man!" I shouted running to greet him. We high fived each other when we met up.

"Mike! What are you-" He started shouting but I place a finger over his lips.

"Cass is sleeping, keep it down please?" I asked and he smiled and nodded. I removed my finger.

"So why are you here Mike?"

"Training. Ever since I arrived I've been kinda neglecting it. You?"

"Same, Eli and Erica have plenty to do as a couple in Canalave so I wanted to train instead of being a third wheel." He said rolling his eyes. I chuckled.

"Probably for the best." We heard a boat horn.

"That's my ship gotta go!" He shouted running away.

"Byron wishes you luck!" I shouted back. He looked happy and was, but I felt something that was suppressed, maybe anger, I couldn't tell.

'Well whatever it is it may not be good.' I thought and brought everyone out.

[So, training right?] Blade asked, a glint in his eyes. I nodded.

"Though Cassidy wants me to train her, so you can handle yourselves right?" I asked and they nodded, and flew/ran off to another part of the island. I leaned on a rock and waited for Cassidy.

-(o)- Three hours later.

I opened my eyes from my meditation when I felt Cassidy's presence in front of me. I looked up and saw her.

"Hey, ready?" She asked. I nodded and teleported us to where everyone was.

"Release your team, I'm sure they'll like the exercise." Cassidy nodded and threw her four Luxury Balls up and they revealed her team.

"Okay guys, training time!" She shouted and they shouted back in approval.

I looked around and saw many pairs. Mag and Skye, Blade and Guardian, Ethan and Leaf, Dusk and Darkrai, and oddly enough, Garuda and Riri, must be his electric resistance, perfect for Riri's electric training. I saw Maya just swimming, enjoying the ocean. I turned to Cassidy and she had her fists ready to block.

"I'm ready." She said. I nodded and started sparing with her.

-(o)- Two days later, 11:50 am

I sat back and wiped the sweat from my brow. Cassidy did the same.

"You've gotten a lot better." I complimented.

"Thanks, though Tirava probably helped." She said. I nodded.

It had been a productive two days. Ethan has been working on Flash Cannon and Hydro Cannon, Blade has been upping his endurance, Darkrai and Dusk just exchange blows, Leaf has been working on Solarbeam and has also been meditating. Mag has been working on a new fire move called Magma Storm, a move only Heatran can learn. We've done miracles like psychic power but, well it's not coming along well. Skye has been trying for her agility and speed, which has been going rather well.

For Cassidy's team well, Riri knows Thunderbolt, surprisingly Volt Tackle, Dig, and Quick Attack. Guardian has been working on dealing harder hits, Garuda has been training his overall power, Maya has been working on a couple new moves, and Cassidy herself has been very good at hand-to-hand combat.

"Shall we get lunch started?" I asked and she shook her head.

"Let's wait a bit. I'm really worn out." She said and I nodded in understanding.

-(ooo)- 12:07pm Location Goldenrod City: POV: Alex 3rd Person Same day

Alex walked through the streets of Goldenrod, actually enjoying the sights.

'This is a rather nice city. A shame I can't stay any longer.' He soon found the gym and walked in, to see a trainer's Pokémon get hit by a powerful looking Rollout.

"Sorry I win." A girl with a white shirt and blue skirt said.

"Yeah, I'll win next time!" The boy said running out. Alex stepped out of the way.

"So are you another challenger?!" She shouted.

"No I am not. You are Whitney correct?" Alex asked and she nodded.

"Can we talk in the back?" Whitney perked up and gave an odd grin.

"Of course we can, come on!" She said running through a set of doors. Alex shrugged and followed. Soon he entered a room that looked much like a bedroom, with Whitney on the bed, sitting up-right.

"Sooo, what ya want?" She asked.

"Why are we in you bedroom?" Alex asked, sitting in a chair.

"Well, you said to talk in the back and this is the back of the gym . . . " She said trailing off.

"Uh huh, anyways, down to business. I am Alex, a representative of the new Sinnoian group called Engulfing Shadows. As dark as our name is, our "shadow" is kindness, peace, and understanding. We would be honored if you would be our first Johto appointed member." He said and held his hand out. He was very surprised when she took it.

"Sure! You seem nice enough, minus the mask and all. So why not?" She said, letting go of his hand.

'Is she really that gullible? Still, David chose her due to her being in Goldenrod, a prime hub of info and such. This went rather well.'

"We thank you for helping. Here is an emblem to help anyone know you are part of Engulfing Shadows, but we recommend until we expand more that you do not wear it." She nodded, taking the emblem and putting it in her pocket.

"Here is a number that you can call for more about us." He said handing her a different number than he gave the first two. "And photos of those who would try to bring us down." He handed her the three pictures.

"Huh, the younger kid looks familiar, maybe I battled him. Oh well, I'll keep an eye out." She said.

"Good, also, we will be sending a trainer to help around the gym and through him you may send report of weekly happenings to us." She nodded once more.

"Thank you for your time ma'am." Alex said. He got up and walked out of the gym, a smirk on his face all the way through the city.

-(ooo)- Time 3:00pm Location: Iron Island: POV Mike: 1st Person Four days later.

I ducked as a stream of fire came my way. I then charged, my fist infused with dark power. Cassidy dodged my fist and roundhouse kicked me away. I fall and quickly get up.

"This isn't very fair." I said dodging a fireball. "You have magic!" I said laughing.

"And you have psychic and dark powers! I'm still training!" She said as a kanji for fire appeared in the palm of her right hand and flames came from it. She then thrust her hand forward, a stream of fire erupting from the palm. My psychic shield prevented any real harm.

"Jeez Tirava has a lotta power. Magic and close combat, mixed into one!" I said, punching the ground, a dark shockwave flowing through it, sending Cassidy into a rock.

"Ow, alright, I think we're good!" She shouted as the kanji for healing formed in both palms and a yellowish light came from them. She held her palms to her chest and was surrounded in the light. She then thrust her palms at me and I was covered in the same light.

"Ahhh. Thanks Cass. I swear those powers you have are awesome." I complimented. She giggled.

"Thanks. I like them too. I may be more diverse, but that means they'll be weaker. But that's where you come in." She said.

"Hell yeah." I said.

[INCOMING!]

We looked up to see Leaf flying over a rock. I held my arm out and caught her. She looked up and saw that she was fine and grinned.

[Say Ethan! You're out!] She shouted, followed by an [Oh Arceus dammit!] from Ethan.

"Are you playing baseball with you as the ball?" I asked, not really meaning it. She shook her head.

[Nah, spur of the moment.] She jumped down and then onto the rock.

[IRON TAIL SHOCKWAVE BITCHES!] She said as her tail gained a metallic sheen and she jumped down, followed by what felt like an earthquake.

"Oh boy." I said. I ran to where the were and there was Leaf in a crater, and cracks all around.

"Leaf. Really?"

[I'm good . . . I just need, a couple of sleeps.] She said, obviously disorientated I sighed and returned her.

"So besides Leaf is everyone fine?" I heard everyone say yes.

We had accomplished a lot in the past few days, new moves and techniques, even discovering the powers Cassidy had! All in all, a good week.

"Alright, here's the plan!" I shouted as Cassidy returned her Pokémon.

"We're going back to Canalave and setting out for Snowpoint! Then we're gonna kick the Gym Leader's ass, and be one step closer to the Sinnoh League!" I shouted thrusting my fist into the air. My family cheered, even Cassidy. I couldn't have asked for better friends.

"Say kids! The boats leaving any minute!" I hear Byron shout from above.

"Oh shit that's right! Thanks Byron!" I shouted waving to him as he looked down upon us. I returned my team, then Cassidy and I bee lined it for the boat, her going much faster than normal.

"You're getting faster!" I shouted.

"I know, thanks!" She said. We soon reached the boat. We ran up the ramp and almost ran into the captain.

"Hey kids. Ready to go?" He asked with a smile. We nodded and went to the front of the boat.

-(ooo)- Time: 2:12pm Location: Snowpoint City: POV: Candice 3rd Person

Candice was simply walking the streets of her home city. As she walked people constantly asked if she was okay, which she always replied, "Yeah I'm fine." Since ES "recruited" her she has lost most of her emotion. She can't find good reason to be happy while somewhere in the city, there was a bomb and she couldn't do anything about it. She looked to the other side of the street and saw one of the people she was supposed to look out for. The guy named Max. He was walking with his Gardevoir.

She sighed and pulled out her cell phone and dialed a number.

"Hello? This is Engulfing Shadows." A female voice said.

"Can you tell one of the admins that Max is here in Snowpoint?" She asked with sorrow.

"Of course. Have a good day Candice." The voice said and the phone was hung up. Candice sighed again.

"Sorry Max, but I have no choice." She released her Froslass and started to follow him.

-(ooo)- Time: 2:15pm: Location ES HQ: POV: David.

"So Max is in Snowpoint?" David said as he pet his Umbreon. The Pokémon had evolved quickly after becoming close friends with David.

"Apparently so. Should I go after him?" James asked, his 870 strapped to his back.

"As long as you allow Jack to help, and you keep him alive. Then yes you may." James grunted.

"Fine. Can you teleport me there?" David nodded.

"Sure why not, I'll contact Jack and Candice." David stood up and Luna hopped down and sat down to wait for her master to return. David stood near James and they both vanished in a cloud of black and purple energy.

They arrived in an alley way and saw Candice walk by.

"Catch up with her, I'll get Jack." David said and James jogged to meet the Gym Leader. David vanished once more and reappeared In the gym, where Jack was whistling and sweeping the non icy areas.

"Jack!" David shouted and Jack jumped, saw David and immediately saluted.

"Sir! To what do I owe the honor?" He asked with a smile. His Sneasel even joined in on his salute.

"Max has been sighted and looked to be going to the outskirts of town, I want you to help Candice and James capture him." He nodded and took off without a word.

"East side of town!" David shouted as Jack ran out the doors. He sighed and vanished in the cloud once more, back to his office.

(Max POV)

Gardevoir and Max were now in the forest near Snowpoint, Max had hoped to find something regarding to ES but there was nothing. So he wanted to leave. He was currently dresses in a camo winter jacket and black snow pants, Gardevoir used her psychic abilities to keep warm.

-Sorry we couldn't find anything.- Gardevoir said.

"It's fine. Though I am a bit worried, we haven't seen Engulfing Shadows since Hearthome." Max said and Gardevior nodded in agreement.

Suddenly a Sneasel slashed her with a Night Slash!

"Gardevoir!" A man came running out of the shrubbery, with the ES symbol on his uniform.

"Perfect timing, eh Max?" The man said. Then a man with a shotgun came out as well.

"Hello Max, my name is James. As much as I want to kill you and be done with it, David has other plans." Max pulled his M1911 out and Gardevoir Fire Punched Sneasel off, but was worn down.

'Damn, not good.' Then, the Gym Leader Candice came from behind him.

'Ahh, a little help. Better.' He looked at James, who had a smirk.

"Froslass, Ice Beam." Candice said in a depressed voice. Max heard the attack hit behind him. He turned to see Gardevoir frozen in a block of ice. A Gym Leader was with ES! In his shock Sneasel snatched his gun from him.

"Shit!" He said, now having no way to defend himself.

"Give it up Max, you can't get away this time." He aimed his shotgun at Gardevoir. "Or do you wanna see her in pieces?" Max just lowered his head in shame, but turned to Candice.

"Why?" He asked.

"I have no choice." She said, all emotion drained from her at this point. She started to walk away.

"Hey Candice, nice work!" James said as the unknown man tied Max up. Candice looked back, nodded, returned her Pokémon, and walked away.

"YOU ALWAYS HAVE A CHOICE CANDICE! REME-mmph!" He screamed before getting gagged.

"Shut up kid." James said and he pulled out a radio. "Yeah we got him and are ready for pickup." A pause. "Yeah." He put the radio away and turned to Max.

"I'll apologize in advance for the headache." He said smirking before punching Max in the face, hard, rendering him unconscious.

* * *

DWA: Short chapter? Yeah sorry. Though this was intended to be more on Engulfing Shadows progress with it's influence. Misty is pissed, Whitney is oblivious and Candice is about ready to give up. Dedicated to David, creator of ES in plot and IRL.

Dusk: How will this affect her gym battling?

DWA: If it ain't obvious then I can't say.

David: So far I seem like a pussy. FIX IT!

DWA: I will damn it. Later though. Maybe near the . . . I . . .I got it! I have an idea! You'll love it David . . . maybe.

David: I hope so for your sake.

DWA: Also, the idea for Cassidy's current and future powers are credited to, once again, Bethesda, and their amazing game Skyrim! I also may do a sort of Christmas mini special next chapter that may continue into the one after that. So, read and review people!


	18. Welcome to SnowpointChristmas Special

DWA: So umm yeah. Cassidy has magic powers . . . in my original planning that was not part of it but I wanted Cassidy to be a bit more capable.

Cassidy: Thanks by the way.

DWA: No problem. Now I would do a Christmas special but I'm not really the person for that. SO I will do a smaller version. Still who knows how long it will make this chapter! And it will be terrible. Mostly it's to get the Legendaries a bit more limelight.

Mew: Yes! Now I can get a kiss from-

Uxie: Hey guys, what's up?

Mew: *Blushes intensely and flies away*

DWA: . . . Well, whatever. That was one of the things I have planned. Uxie, disclaimer please.

Uxie: Very well. DarkWolfAssassin does not own the idea of Pokémon. That belongs to Game Freak, Nintendo and others. Now I'm going to find Mew. I'm curious as to why she flew off. *Leaves*

DWA: That won't end well. Also I got my original laptop back! Merry Christmas!

"Speech"

'Thought'

-Telepathy-

[Translated Pokespeech]

**"Demon Speech"**

**'Demon Thought'**

* * *

Chapter 17: Welcome to Snowpoint!/Christmas Special

Time: 11:05am

Cassidy and I were walking towards Celestic Town, seeing as that is the only way to Snowpoint without flying the whole way, and with both our dragons being very weak to ice, we flew to Celestic, and rested for the day. At this point, I had both Ethan and Leaf out and walking, while Riri was on Cassidy's left shoulder.

[So, who ya gonna use in the next battle Mike?] Leaf asked.

"Probably Ethan, Mag, Blade and Dusk. Seeing as it's in a snowy town, the gym is probably Ice typed." Leaf nodded.

[Sweet, another chance to fight!] Ethan said.

[So am I getting into any fights?] Riri asked.

"I may compete in a League later on so we'll see." Cassidy said and Riri smiled.

[And I'll be ready to win!] She said holding her fist in the air. We all smiled at the young 'Chu and her enthusiasm. The rest of the trip was rather uneventful, a few trainers but only one challenged me, and lost. Celestic was a nice town, but the only truly interesting this were the ruins so we quickly moved on. Soon, we were in Mt. Coronet.

[Hey!] A voice said and we looked up to see a Golbat flying above us. [I remember you two! Why are you back in Mt. Coronet?] The female bat said.

"You're the Zubat that helped us last time right?" She nodded. "A pleasure to see you again, and you've evolved! Would you mind guiding us to the northern exit?" I asked.

[Not at all! Please, follow me.] She said and started flying away, and we kept up. Oddly enough, we found a lake after a while.

"Wow, an underground lake! Impressive!" I said.

[Yeah, this is one of the more popular spots for all the Pokémon here. Oh, hey Rocky!] She shouted and a Graveler started to wave.

[Oi Nelly! Who those blokes you got wit ya? Travelers that actually listen?] It shouted with an odd accent. (I have no clue what to call it. Don't hate me.)

[Yeah, just taking them to the northern exit!]

[Be careful! There's been a lotta activity from them Ice types!] He shouted back.

[Oh Rocky! It's near the time what humans call Christmas! You know how rowdy the Ice types get around this time of year!] Rocky facepalmed.

[Oh bloody hell. I forgot! Never mind! Hey humans! Enjoy the cold weather, and if you, by any chance, see Uxie, tell the bloke I said hi! Oh damn. They can't understand me.] I laughed.

"I'll be sure to tell Uxie you said hi Rocky! Also, you're not the only one who forgot the date!" I said and Cassidy hit me, which hurt much more.

"Idiot! How could you forget!" She shouted at me.

"Well sorry! There's been a lot going on! Speaking of that, hit me lighter, you're getting very strong."

"Oh, sorry." She said with a smile.

[So you can understand me!? Cool! Well, it was nice ta meet ya fellas! Gotta go!] Rocky said and curled into a ball and rolled away.

"So Nelly, right?" She nodded. "Why does he want me to say hi to Uxie." I asked s she beckoned us to get moving.

[Well you see. One day he ventured out of the cave out of curiosity. He soon got lost. He was cold, and freezing over according to what he said. He somehow collapsed at Lake Acuity, and remembers seeing Uxie's shape before passing out. He then woke up in the cave. He's certain Uxie saved him, we all are.]

"Makes sense. It's the right and knowledgeable thing to do. Anyone or Pokémon can become something great, therefore all life should be preserved if they have not decided on their path." I said smiling.

[And that ends another session of "Mike's Words of Wisdom!" Tune in next week for another insightful quote!] Leaf said, snickering at the end.

"Very nice sis. Very nice." I said shaking my head.

[Thanks, I thought so too.] She said, smiling. I sigh and keep walking.

After thirty or so minutes, we were at the exit.

"Thanks Nelly. Hope you stay safe." I said returning Leaf and Ethan so they don't get cold, Cassidy doing the same to Riri. Nelly nodded.

[Of course, and be careful here. Snowstorms are very random, they can come out of nowhere and vary in intensity.] We nodded.

"Thanks again. Bye!" I said and walked outside and met very cold air.

"Man that's cold!" I exclaimed, I looked to Cassidy and saw she was shivering. I grabbed her hand and pulled her close to me, creating a psychic bubble and warmed up the air inside it.

"Thanks Mike." She said with a content smile as she lay her head on my shoulder. I smile and put my left arm around her.

"Anytime Cassidy." I said and we started walking. We passed many people snowboarding, skiing or just playing in the snow with the Ice types. It was a nice sight. Until a snowboarding jackass decided to try and turn us into snowmen. Though the snow just slid down the bubble.

"Aww man, what happened?" He asked. I ignored him and kept walking.

"Say girl, why are you with a wimp like him." I shook my head.

"Excuse me sir but I am nowhere near the definition of a so called wimp. Please leave us be." I said

"Hey baby, ditch this idiot for a real man." He said in a cocky voice. I didn't even know what this guy looked like and would rather not know.

"Sorry, but you aren't my type. I don't date people with an IQ lower than a rock's." Cassidy said making me snicker along with her.

"WHAT!?"

"You heard me, buzz off." She said. I heard the man scoff and snowboard away.

"Very nice, I applaud of your performance." I said.

"I would take a bow if you were not holding me so close, but I'd rather stay this way." She said. I psychically turned on the music function on my Poketch and set it to a specific song, The Slyfox and the Curious Cat by Stuck in Your Radio. An odd name for a song with such a romantic feel. She looked at me when she heard the music, smiled, and kissed me deeply, which I happily returned. When she separated she was still smiling.

"About time you kept a moment going." She said and I chuckled.

"Oh shut up, just enjoy it." With that, we kept walking, listing to songs that kept us close.

-(ooo)- Time: 5:00pm Location: Ocean between Hoenn and Sinnoh: POV: Alex, 3rd Person

Alex was on his way to "recruit" May Maple, the convenient sister of Max. Convenient, because they finally had Max captive. He was in Sinnoh only an hour before being told of the news. He wanted the Maple family to have a very "special" Christmas.

'I have no reason to be polite to these people. Threatening Max and his life and sanity will be more than enough to get his entire family on board.' He said, and evil smile under the mask.

'We all have to see the darkness, as I and David do. They see Darkness as evil.' He looks around at the others on the boat. 'But in truth, it is our savior, and soon, it will be recognized as such. Vi Veri Veniversum Vivus Vici.'

He then turned, and he disappeared into the lower decks.

-(ooo)- Time: 6:00pm Location: Snowpoint City Pokémon Center: POV: Mike: 1st Person

We were in a room at the Pokémon Center in Snowpoint, it was actually very different. Instead of two bunk beds, there were two beds that accommodated one each, a TV, a couch for maybe four people, a small kitchen, it was basically an apartment.

"Wow, must be because of the cold." I said putting my bag on the counter.

"Maybe. Still, it is rather nice." Cassidy set her bag down and turned on the TV to the news.

"-We'll have more information on that tonight. In other news, Candice, the Snowpoint Gym Leader seems to have lost her spirit. No one knows what brought on her odd mood but her new assistant claims to be trying his best to cheer her up. When we asked Candice what had brought on her odd behavior, she stated "No comment," and moved on. We will try our best to find out what happened and in the meantime, ask that residents of Snowpoint try to help the once energetic Gym Leader smile again. We'll be back after this." Then commercials advertising some weird spray came on and she muted the sound.

"I wonder what happened?" Cassidy asked.

"Yeah, from what I heard, Candice was supposed to be very lively. I'll see what I can find out when I challenge her tomorrow, if she even wants to battle anymore that is." I said.

"What should we do now?" Cassidy asked.

"Nurse Joy told me of a restaurant that is supposed to be the best in Snowpoint. How about that?" She smiled

"I would love to." She said smiling, and she held her hand out after turning off the TV. I took it and walked out of the room, teleporting my wallet to my pocket and psychically closing the door behind me.

-(ooo)- Time: 1:30pm

I stood in front of the Gym, hoping I could figure out what was wrong with Candice.

"You ready?" Cassidy asked.

"Always I said and walked to the gym doors. When they opened I was greeted by a man in his twenties with a Sneasel sitting on his shoulder.

"Hey challenger! Candice is in the battleroom, a good battle may be just what she needs to break her out of whatever has made her so depressed." He said. He looked at me closer and he looked a little shocked, but quickly regained his composure.

"Please follow me." We followed him to the battleroom and he took place on the referee box while Cassidy went to the bleacher.

"Candice, you have a challenger!" He shouted and Candice, who was leaning on the back wall, looked up. When I looked into her eyes I saw, regret, sorrow, anger, and shame.

"Ah, the last battles I have had have been the only thing to bring me true joy. Maybe you can help me even more." She said dully. She enlarged a Poke Ball. I enlarged Blade's Luxury Ball.

"You seem truly depressed, is there anything you can tell me as to why?"

" . . . No." She threw her Poke Ball and a Sneasel appeared, who started to shout.

[Human! Please, I know you cannot understand my speech, but hear me! Candice has been tortured by these awful people called Engulfing Shadow's for a while and she cannot bear it anymore! I beg of you to help!] I minimized Blade's ball.

"Candice, you have been tortured by Engulfing Shadows?" I asked and her Sneasel looked surprised while Candice was indifferent

"So you are like Maylene. Yes I have been tortured, in a sense. There is a bomb in the city and the school I teach is in the blast radius, it's blackmail." She said, returning her Sneasel. I looked to Jack and he looked nervous. So I probed his mind. I found out that the bomb was in the school and it's exact location, s well that Max had been captured.

"Max has been caught?" I said, surprised. Jack was very nervous and pulled out a radio, but a spike of ice took off the top of it.

"I learned a new trick!" Cassidy said, her palm had the kanji of ice on it. Jack fell to his knees.

"Please don't kill me, please!" He said, sobbing. His Sneasel stood between me and him.

"The bomb is in the school Candice. However, I'm taking care of the bomb. I'll uncover it and teleport it away." I said. I turned to Candice and she was tearing up.

"You'd do that? For me? For someone you don't know?" I nodded. She smiled and ran across the ice and hugged me tight.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" She shouted sobbing into my jacket, I simply returned her hug.

"It's what I do. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be right back." I said breaking away. I then teleported into the school.

"Whoa what the heck!?"

"What in the world?"

"Who is he?"

I ignored the comments and looked at the floorboard I was standing over. I unsheathed my katana.

"Holy Arceus!"

"Is he going to kill us!?"

"CALL THE COPS!"

I flipped the sword over and stuck the blade in between two floorboards. I then thought of something.

'Say Ravaza, can this blade break?'

**'Huh what? Oh hey Mike. Sorry I was napping, kinda boring with all the happy feely shit. No, unless I am sent to another plane of existence it cannot break.'**

'Thanks.'

**'I have promised to serve you in full Mike, I won't go back on that.'**

I pulled the handle of the blade towards me, and soon the floorboard broke, exposing the bomb.

"Is that . . . a bomb?" Someone asked. I nodded and slowly lifted it up and tried to focus on a lava pit. Then it started to beep fast.

"OH SHIT!" I quickly teleported it to a random location in the ocean.

'And there goes about fifty Pokemon, son of a bitch.' I heard sirens outside and quickly sheathed my sword and teleported back to the gym.

When I teleported back Candice was quick to react.

"Is it gone? Is the school safe?" She asked.

"Yes." She smiled and fell to the ground, tears spilling.

"It's only been over a week, but it felt like eternity. Thank you Mike." She said.

"How did you know my name?" I asked. She held up a picture of me.

"Your name is on the back." She tore it in half. Then she stood up.

"I thank you Mike, but I have to thank Jack too."

"What?" Jack said as Candice walked up to him.

"Jack, when I was down you were always trying to cheer me up. You took care of me, hell, you probably stopped me from ending my own life." Jack stepped back.

"WHAT!? You considered suicide!? Candice, how?"

"I felt helpless Jack, there was a danger in the city and I couldn't help anyone. However you helped me. For that, I thank you." She hugged him and kissed his cheek. He blushed and put a hand to where he was kissed. He then put his hand in his pocket and took out the ES emblem. He then threw it high.

"Sneasel, Metal Claw! WE FUCKING QUIT!" Sneasel shouted happily as he tore the emblem to shreds. I smiled.

"Nice one. But why wait until now?" I asked.

"I made a mistake joining and I saw that immediately, but was too much of a coward to quit. Until now. Candice, I thank you too, you showed me that you're not just an assignment, but a close friend." She smiled slightly.

"It'll be a bit before I can truly recover. Though I have a confession. I helped capture Max." Candice said.

"I thought so. He would only be caught by betrayal, no offense."

"None taken. I wish I knew where he was but I don't. Sorry." She said.

"I'll find him but he can take whatever they dish out. He's tough." Candice nodded. She then took out a badge.

"Mike, for assisting Snowpoint in it's time of need, for helping me see light, for helping Jack, I bestow upon you the Icicle Badge. If you do not find those as good enough reasons to take it, then Merry Christmas." She said, blushing slighty at the mention of Jack. I sighed at teleported the badge into my case.

"Thank you Candice, I must challenge you again one day." She nodded.

"I await the challenge, until we meet again." Cassidy came over to me.

"Shall we go?" She asked.

"Sure, see ya guys." They nodded and began talking about something as we left.

(Time for the Christmas part. Enjoy!) Time: 2:00pm

* * *

We were walking in the forest near Snowpoint, just enjoying the tranquility. Until a certain pink cat decided to teleport in front of me.

[HEY MIKE!] Mew screamed.

"AAHH SHIT!" I shouted falling into the snow. Cassidy giggled.

"Oh shut it. What do you need Mew?" I asked getting up and wiping the snow off my backside.

[Arceus wants you at the Christmas party we through every few years! Come on let's go let's go!] She said doing backflips in the air. I looked to Cassidy and she shrugged.

"Why not?" She smiled and we were teleported into a cave with a library's worth of books.

"Uhh' it's here?" I asked and she blushed.

[No this is Uxie's home. I need to tell him something.] She said, her tail twirling in a figure eight. I looked above the cave entrance and saw a mistletoe.

"Oh Mew you sly girl. We'll give you some privacy. Some." I said and pulled Cassidy behind a bookshelf and parted some of the books. Soon Uxie came in.

[Mew? Well hello! Why are you here?] He asked, looking rather happy.

[Well I wanted to tell you something . . . for a long time. Look up please.] He did as told and blushed at the mistletoe.

[A . . . mistletoe? I don't quite-] He was cut off by Mew, rather passionetly, kissing him. They were both blushing pretty bad when she pulled back.

[Uxie, I-I uhh. AARRGGHHH this was easier in my head. I-] This time Uxie cut her off with one of his tails.

[I know what you're going to say. So let me speak first.] Mew looked as though she would cry. Uxie took a deep breath.

[Mew, You have been so nice to me. When I am down, you pick me up. When you leave, I frown, when I see you, I smile. My heart would beat faster, my cheeks flare. I have never felt this way before. You wait for me to finish reading, even if it takes a day, and you do not complain, you sit and wait with a smile. You are so special to me the thought of losing you is unbearable.] He pauses.

[What I am saying is.] He kisses her cheek. [I love you Mew.] Mew just floated there, in total shock at his speech. Then she smiled, and hugged him.

[Thank you Uxie! I-I love you too.] Uxie hugged back.

_-Oh Arceus save us haha. The master prankster with the smartest 'mon on the planet. We are so screwed.-_ I heard Darkrai say in the link.

[Shall we go to the party my dear?] Uxie asked. Mew nodded.

[One sec. You can come out!] She shouted. Cassidy and I came from behind the bookcase.

"Nice speech Uxie, very nice." I said clapping. Uxie chuckled and took a bow.

"Oh by the way, a Graveler named Rocky told me to say "Hello."" I said, Uxie nodded.

"I will have to see how he is doing. It has been a while since I have seen him. Now, onto other matters." Then Mew and Uxie started glowing. They changed into their human forms. Mew was a girl wearing a lot of pink with the same blue eyes. She had simple pants and a t-shirt. Uxie had black laboratory glasses, including the lenses, yellow hair in a bowl like cut, a blue polo shirt, and jeans. They looked about 14 years old.

"Am I going to be seeing this a lot." Uxie nodded.

"Indeed you are Mike. Come now." He held up his hand and a portal appeared. We walked through and saw the Hall of Origins, and boy, deck the halls had a literal meaning here, tinsel, a tree, lights, anything you could think of seeing inside.

"Wow, that's impressive." I said and a Cresselia walked up. (I cannot think of a damn thing. Look it up or use your own imagination sorry.)

"Well we do like the holidays!" She said cheerfully. "So where is Darkrai, I want to apologize."

I released him from his ball and he was already in human form. He had a black trench coat with a red collar, white hair and one visible blue eye. He also had gloves that looked like claws and black pants.

"So now you want to apologize? Hmph. I'll accept when I feel ready to do so." He walked into a shadow and vanished.

"Well that didn't go well." Cassidy said.

"No . . . it didn't." She said sadly and walked away. I noticed Mew and Uxie were gone.

"So, we do our own thing?" I asked.

"Sure, see ya later." She said and walked towards Latias I presumed.

"Hello Mike." I turned and saw a man in a lab coat, with purple hair and eyes. He had a grey shirt and jeans.

"Mewtwo." I said, smiling.

"I saw Mew and Uxie holding hands. Did you have something to do with it, after all, you came through the same portal." I chuckled and shook my head.

"Mew started, Uxie finished." Mewtwo raised an eyebrow.

"Well, so they already engaged in intercourse. Odd. Also odd that you watched." I started laughing.

"Nonono, not like that! Ask them, maybe they'll tell you the story. There was no inappropriate actions were involved!" I said.

"I understood your previous statement. I just decided to mess with your head with my play on words." He said smirking.

"Well, screw you." I said smiling. He chuckled and teleported off.

"Hey Mike."

"Hello Asassin."

I turned, yet again to see Mesprit and Celebi. Mesprit had the same blue outfit Uxie had, but had four braided strands of hair. Celebi had a green and white dress, and her hair was light green near the forehead and continued to get darker as it went back. It was styled into a ponytail.

"Hey girls, how are you two doing?"

"Very good. Latias has taken a quick liking to Cassidy by the way."

"Thought so. Can we walk?" They nodded. So we started to walk. I looked back when we were away from everyone and saw them holding hands.

"You know you two are cute together."

"Thanks." They said, and I saw a woman with a purple cape with white lining and an aqua blue dress and pants. She came around the corner as soon as Celebi and Mesprit kissed.

"Celebi I-uhh. What in the . . .?" She started.

"SUICUNE! I uhh. Don't say anything please!" Suicune gave a devious grin.

"You two know I can't do that." She started to run back but I teleported in front of her.

"Ah, I don't think so! Or do you want another roundhouse kick?" I asked and she stiffened.

"Oh damn."

"Sui, just keep quiet until we're ready to come out with it, please." Celebi said. Suicune looked at them, then me, then back.

"Fine." She sighed.

"My guess is your a gossip. Here's a good ultimatum, you don't say anything before they're ready, and I don't beat the living shit outta ya, sound good?" I asked.

"Oh fuck you!" She said and stormed off.

"No thanks! I have a girlfriend!" I shouted and she flipped me off.

"Naughty girl." Mesprit said.

"You know your not the "nicest" girl either." I heard Celebi say in a suggestive tone.

"If you two are going to make out, lock the door, I'm done here." I said before teleporting away.

When I came back to the main room a kid with yellow jeans and a read shirt was chasing a girl with a blue shirt and pants, and what seems to be Raikou's cape.

"You'll never stop me, Roto-Man!" She said vaulting a couch. Rotom just ran through it, seeing as he's a ghost.

"I have made a promise to a fair maiden Water-Girl! I shall keep it!" he said. The rest of what I saw was that Water-Girl was the maiden, and they ran off laughing.

"Roto-Man, Water-Girl, not very creative." I said. A man that was dressed very much like Phione walked up, the only difference was the shirt was a polo shirt.

"Well they are children, to us at least. To you they are a couple centuries old." Manaphy said.

"That young huh? I say they don't look a day over 150." I said, getting a chuckle from Manaphy. I then saw a man that had a yellow shirt and white pants with black stripes.

"Has anyone seen Phione? She stole my cape." He said shaking his head. Manaphy pointed in the direction they went.

"That way Raikou." He nodded and dashed off.

"I have to say, weirdest Christmas party ever." I said.

"It's the norm here." I heard and turned to see Giritina.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Not that I care. Keeps things interesting. Like the fact that Arceus is trying to cook." We heard an explosion from somewhere in the hall.

"While she may be God, she couldn't cook if it meant the universes fate." He said chuckling.

"Oh shut up Giritina." He turned and I looked past him to see a woman with white armor, the Arceus wheel on her back. Though the armor was . . . charred.

"Hey Arcy. Ya know, you should really let Entei cook. Since this happens every party haha!" Arceus walked up to Giritina and simply slapped him.

"Oh shut it you devil!"

"Oh I haven't been call that before! It sting my heart!" He said chuckling.

"I'll be going. You two lovebirds try not to tear each other apart!" I said before running. I didn't want to see them attack me. Soon I entered the game room to see Azelf, who was wearing the same get-up as her brother and sister, playing Halo 3 with a girl that had green hair, a white dress, and Gracedia's in her hair, had to be Shaymin.

"Hey Assassin." Shaymin said.

"Sup playa." I raised an eyebrow.

"That's new. Mind if I hide here?"

"Nah, it's fine. If you called Arceus and Giritina lovers, hide in the closet. If not, anywhere will do." Azelf said. I did as I was told and hid for a while. It was pretty funny to hear Arceus and Giritina's rant as they passed through. When they left, I opened the door.

"This happen a lot?" I asked sitting on a chair.

"Pretty much anytime Giritina comes around. Tis the season to be jolly huh? DIE ELITE BASTARD!" Shaymin said/screamed.

"Umm, is she-?"

"Hardcore gamer yeah." Azelf said. Then Cassidy came in.

"Hey Mike. Oh Halo 3, I call playing next!" She said.

"Sure thing, we have four controllers. You in Mike?" Azelf asked.

"Nah I'm good, where's Jiri?" Azelf shrugged.

"Right here." I turned and saw a boy with a star shaped hat, and white cloths maybe one size too large for him.

"Hey Mike." He said. I waved.

"So since Jiri's here. I'm done. See ya at dinner!" Azlef threw the controller at Cassidy who caught it and started playing. She then tackled Jiachi to the ground and kissed him before they teleported away.

The rest of the part went smoothly Cassidy convinced me to play Halo 3 and I wrecked online, MVP three times in a row. Of course I made a new account, ArceusAssassin, just for the hell of it. Some of the messages I got were funny, people called me many stupid things.

Dinner came and Entei had made an amazing meal, he said he gets some of the food with Palkia's help, going into other dimensions and hunting. Pretty cool if I say so myself. Still arguments were had, awkward silences, Mesprit and Celebi almost being found out if Suicune didn't ask Darkrai a question.

"So have you and Cresselia made up yet?" Darkrai seemed a little stunned, he had been quiet all day

"No, I'm not ready to forgive her." He said glaring. Cresselia seemed downcast.

"Oh for the love of the almighty bitch Darkrai, I've spent an entire century with you in my world I know damn well you would forgive her in a heartbeat. You're just scared." Giritina said, oddly enough Arceus made no move on him.

"I'M SORRY, WHAT!?" He screamed, slamming his hands on the table.

"That's right king of fears. You're scared, not of rejection or some crap. But that you'll hurt her again, just like you did with the rest of the legends about a thousand years ago. Many think you're the reason The Unovians don't show, and they would be correct, Kyurem has confirmed it with me. However, I spent a century with you in the Distorion World, since then, you've become reclusive. Time to let go of the fear." He said sipping some wine. He then stood up.

"Well everyone it was a great day, Merry Christmas and all that idiocy." A black portal opens up behind him. "Just saying, it is my very good honor to make the rest of your meal as awkward as possible, good day." And with that, he disappeared into the portal. And awkward it was.

"So umm, well that was interesting." I said leaning back. Darkrai had a look of shock on his face, Cresselia had the same. There was no real eye contact between anyone.

"Yeah, I'm out." I said standing, Cassidy doing the same.

"See ya in the morning, Entei great meal, and good bye." I teleported Cassidy and I t the room we stayed at last we were here.

"So . . . what do ya wanna do?" Cassidy asked opening the door. I smirked as I closed it.

"Unwrap a present." I said spinning her around and kissing her.

_-'Bout time you took the lead.-_ She said.

_-Merry Christmas my angel.-_ She removed herself from me and giggled, throwing off her jacket.

"And to you, my demonic assassin." She said, I simply tackled her to the bed, and we began kissing once more.

* * *

DWA: AND DONE! UUUGGGHHH. Never doing one of those AGAIN! It was horrible!

Candice: Agreed. Thanks for helping me by the way.

DWA: Thank Mike, but you are welcome. Anyways guys, Merry Christmas, Happy New Year, Blah Blah Blah. READ & REVIEW!


	19. Travel, then Sunnyshore!

DWA: Sorry for the crappy Special. Uggh, it was awful. Again sorry.

Mew: Well it gave us some more uhh, time in the story.

DWA: True, anyways, we leave Snowpoint here. Not much to say. Tirava, Disclaimer.

Tirava: DarkWolfAssassin does not own Pokémon. Now enjoy this chapter!

Randomprson: Thank you! Makes me glad someone actually likes my insane plot! You seem to be the most dedicated reader! Hope you had a good Christmas and enjoy this chapter! SO! MANY! EXCLAMATION MARKS!

Guest Guess who 2: Sorry but as pointed out by myself and profile, that shall not change. I write as I speak, and as you know, I have the mouth of a sailor. Sorry and good day.

"Speech"

'Thought'

_-Telepathy-_

[Translated Pokespeech]

"**Demonic Speech"**

'**Demonic Thought'**

Chapter 18: Travel, then Sunnyshore.

* * *

Location: Petalburg City: Time: 7:30pm POV Alex: 3rd Person.

Alex walked up to the Maple house. He had an evil smirk on his face. He knocked on the door and soon Norman opened it.

"Hello? Who are you?" Norman asked. Alex could see May behind him.

"Hello, my name is Alex, I am a representative of Engulfing Shadows and I have a proposition. "

"Unless you know where my son is, I don't want to hear it." He said. Alex smirked.

"But I do, please allow me in." Norman's eyes widened considerably.

"Please come in." He said and Alex entered, he then sat on the couch.

"Do you know what your son has been doing?" Alex asked, Norman shook his head. Caroline and May came in and sat down.

"He's been running around disturbing our work, killing workers, stealing information."

"Max would never do that without good reason, and he would never kill!" May shouted.

"Would you rather ask him yourself?" He stood up and put a device on their TV, and a link to ES HQ was established. The screen showed Max tied up and gagged.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD?!" Norman screamed. David walked onto the screen.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Maple. As you can see, your annoying son is now in our custody, and we have a bargain if you want to keep the bastard alive." David said evilly.

"And what would that be before I find you and kick your fucking ass!" Norman shouted.

"Try that." David pulled out his katana and held it to Max's neck, who was glaring at him. "And he dies very prematurely. Or, I could kill his Pokémon in front of him, make him go insane, seeing the brains of his partners on his shirt." David said. Alex had moved behind Caroline without notice, and now had his dagger out. He put it to Caroline's neck.

"Max had every right to attack us." Caroline gasped, and Norman and May's face paled when they saw Caroline. "Hehe, we have everything on you. Friends, relationships, everything. At this point we are ready to do whatever we need to do to get allies, regardless if they want to be or not." Alex said, digging the knife deeper into Caroline's neck without cutting the flesh.

"So Maple family. Join, or Max and Caroline dies." David said.

Norman and May were in a bind, they were trapped. Alex and David both knew it.

"We don't have a choice do we?" Norman said, frowning.

"No, you don't. Alex, the file." Alex moved away from Caroline, who ran to Norman.

"In this folder is information of people you need to look for, and report to us if you see them." He put the folder on the table. "Now, there is a phone number you can contact us by. There will be a trainer to make sure you stay and report to us. Enjoy."

"Alex, we lost Candice by the way." David said. Norman picked up the folder and opened it.

"And? We don't need her anymore, she served her purpose, capturing Max." Alex said before cutting the link and giving the device to May.

"If you want to talk to Max, use this, it will create a link once a day."

"Wait, is this Mike?" Norman asked. May went over and her eyes widened.

"Oh my Arceus, it is! At least he's fighting them." May said.

"Oh, mention this to anyone, and we will know, and Max dies." Alex opened the door and left. Leaving a family with broken hearts.

-(ooo)- Cerulean City same time.

Misty watched as a man with the ES emblem walked up to her, she had an angry expression.

"Listen bitch, I don't like you, you don't like me so I'll make this quick. My name is Kyle, ES Water Trainer. Is there a guest room?" Kyle asked. Misty pointed to a door to her left.

"Thanks I guess. Now you'll need to send a report and whatever. I'll explain later. See ya water bitch." He said waving. As Misty watched him go she couldn't help but chuckle. He seemed like a meaner version of her.

-(ooo)- Location: Hall of Origins: Time: 7:23am: POV: Mike 1st Person.

Cassidy and I walked out of our room to see Darkrai talking to Cresselia, both in human form. I sensed Mew nearby and picked out her invisible Pokémon outline.

_-So Mew, what ya doin'?-_ I asked.

_-Trying to get them to kiss. Leave me alone.-_ I just watched as Mew stealthily put the mistletoe up. She then reappeared behind Darkrai.

[Hey you two, look up.] Mew said. They looked at her and then looked up to see the mistletoe.

"Oh damn it." Cresselia said.

"Shit." Darkrai said. They then looked at each other.

"Well, umm. What now?" Cresselia said.

"Well after that speech from Giritina we made up so I have to say this." Darkrai said before, grabbing Cresselia's face and kissing her. He pulled back and Cresselia was blushing, a lot.

"I-uh-umm. Thank you. Darkrai." She said smiling.

"Trust me, I'll do my best to be here for the next meeting." He said. Cresselia nodded and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you for rekindling something that was lost a thousand years ago." She said before going into her room. Mew giggled before going over to Uxie's room.

"So Darkrai, that was nice."

"Oh shut up and let's go." He said reverting to his Pokémon form in a flash of light. I chuckled and returned him.

[Mew? Hey! What uuaaaaahhhh!] I heard a door slam and looked to Uxie's room and it had a sign that said "Do not open until next X-mas" on it.

"I feel kinda bad for him. Not much, but a little." Cassidy said.

"So, time to leave?" I asked and she nodded. I then saw Registeel.

"Yo, Registeel!" It turned to me.

[Identifying . . . Identity confirmed. Name: Mike, Classification: Assassin. What do you need?] It asked in a deep robotic voice.

"Is there a quick way outta here?" I asked.

[Affirmative. Please follow me.] It said and started to walk away and we followed it. We came to a room with many door shaped portals with a sign that had a major city labeled over each portal.

[Chose your destination and enter the portal. Have a good day Assassin.] It walked away.

"Can we go to Veilstone? I want to get something." I smiled at her.

"Of course. What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't?" She smiled at me and we went through the Veilstone portal, and we ended up at a warehouse.

"Go check on Maylene, I'll go get what I need." She then jogged off. I smiled and teleported to Maylene to see many dead bodies. Along with a very angry Lucario.

'Shit.' It charged me and swung at me. I ducked and gave it an uppercut, sending it back.

"Lucario, stop!" I turned to see Maylene holding a bloody dagger.

"Sup girl?" I asked and she returned the dagger to its holster.

"Look around, that should be enough." I nodded and leaned on a wall.

"Looks like that knife helps." I said, teleporting the dead bodies away. She giggled.

"That it does, that it does. Say do you know what's wrong with Candice?" I nodded.

"She was forced to join ES but I stopped that. They had a bomb under her school." Maylene gasped.

"Those bastards! Thanks for helping her with that." I smiled.

"No problem, it's what I do. Now, if I remember correctly, I challenged you to a fist fight." I said teleporting of my jacket and shoes. She smirked and got into a defensive stance.

"I hope you're ready for a beating." She said, her Lucario sitting in a corner to meditate.

I smirked and charged forward at superhuman speeds, surprising her with a punch to the gut, sending her back. I was holding back so I wouldn't kill her. She got up, but doubled over holding her gut.

"Fuck! That's impossible!" She exclaimed. I chuckled.

"Not for me." I jumped up to a rafter.

"That's not fair!" She said smiling.

"Okay, I'll come down. GERANIMO!" I jumped down and she jumped back as I crashed through the floor, only to quickly jump back up.

"Oh fuck me." She said. I chuckled and continued my assault.

-(ooo)- Time 9:20am

Maylene was sitting against a wall panting, I was simply a bit tired.

"*pant pant* How, the hell, are you so damned durable?" She said.

"Heh, I dunno, my training seems to give me more endurance." I said, shrugging. She chuckled. We then heard the door open. I looked to see Cassidy with a new outfit. It was a silver jacket with slightly curved yellow lines down the sleeves and sides, silver pants with the same lines that connect with the jackets. Underneath there seemed to be a grey shirt. She smiled and did a spin and I saw angel wings on the back. My jaw dropped.

"Well umm. May I comment truthfully?" She nodded. "You look _hot_!" I exclaimed, and she giggled.

"Aww, I'm flattered, and happy to see I got the intended result." She said smiling.

"So why the change in outfit?"

"Well, with my recent . . . change, I wanted to be a bit more appropriate." She answered.

"Well I approve, suits your eyes much better." I said smiling. She looked at Maylene.

"So what kind of workout did you give her?" She asked with a suggestive grin.

"Oh for the love of- Yes I cheated on you and fucked her. Happy?" I asked going with her joke, Maylene was quick to act.

"Wait what!? No no no we did not do that!" She shouted at Cassidy waving her hands back and forth in defense. We started laughing.

"I know you didn't. Just fun to mess with others like that." She said smiling as I laughed.

"Oh you two are evil." She said pouting.

"Correction, _I_ am evil, she is an angel." I said. Cassidy blew a kiss my way and I "caught" it.

"Ya know," I said looking at my clenched fist. "Riri may be right about us." Cassidy laughed along with me. Maylene just sighed.

"We should go. Gotta get that last badge right?" The two girls nodded. After I bade Maylene farewell, we left for Sunnyshore. As we left the city I noticed a shadow out of the corner of my eye disappear, but thought nothing of it.

-(ooo)- Time 11:44am

As we walked I felt a though we were being watched, and so did Cassidy.

"Seriously, this feeling is becoming annoying." I said and Cassidy hummed in agreement. I then heard a faint voice.

"Go!" It whispered.

'**SHIT, GET DOWN!'** Ravaza screamed in my head and I dragged Cassidy down to the ground as a bunch of darts flew by.

"What the hell!" I shouted, getting behind a rock, Cassidy following suite

'Hey, I thought you warned me of this stuff!'

'**Sorry! I was talking to Tirava and didn't notice them, my bad!'**

I set up a protect barrier and felt that there were only ten, easy for me and Cassidy with her newfound powers.

"So, wanna get to work Cass." She nodded with a malicious smile.

"Hell yeah!" She said, an ice kanji's appearing in her hands.

I teleported behind one and unsheathed my katana while slicing his head clean off his shoulders. I sensed a presence behind me and turned to see a man holding a pistol to my head. An ice spike dug into his head and I looked to my left to see Cassidy burning someone alive, the smell burning flesh filled the air.

"Jeez, Cass, kinda harsh huh?" I shouted.

"Don't care, that's three!" She shouted back.

"She's good." I said to myself while stabbing a guy through the gut. I then formed a Shadow Ball and threw it behind me and it blasted off the head of one of the men. I then psychically crushed the neck of one of them. I looked over to Cassidy and she was ramming an ice spike into the last man's heart.

"I don't see what's so bad about killing. Seems fine to me." She said smiling.

"Well, Tirava is probably helping." Her eyes glazed over for a little, and then went back to normal.

"Yeah, she is." She said. I shrugged and looked over the bodies and found a recording. I clicked the play button.

"Alright, here's what you need to do. Kill Maylene and anyone associated with her, simple. Do that and I am sure my boss will pay you very well." The recording said.

"So that's why they tried to kill us. Dumbasses. You okay?" I asked. Cassidy nodded.

"Yeah, they were too stunned to act." She said walking up to me. "Come on, let's go." She took my hand. I smiled.

"Yeah." I teleported the bodies away, and we walked on to Sunnyshore.

-(ooo)- Time: 3:00pm Sunnyshore city.

As we walked through the city gates I understood why this city was called Sunnyshore, you could see a great beach and the sun shone brighter here than anywhere else in Sinnoh.

"Well now, this is a sight." I said and Cassidy hummed in agreement. We started walking through the city, impressed by the fact people walk on the solar panel walkways. Soon we came to a small park in the city, and I caught sight of a familiar face.

"Is that . . . Jasmine?" I asked and Cassidy looked over and nodded quickly.

"Yeah it is! Come one we have to say hi!" She said dragging me.

'Here we go. Jasmine may be older but around Cass, she may as well be sixteen.' Mike thought sighing.

"Jasmine! Hey!" She shouted and Jasmine turned from whoever she was talking too and smiled big.

"Cassidy!? Is that you?!" Cassidy let go of my arm and embraced the Olivine Gym Leader in a hug, and I got to see who she was talking to.

"Hey man. I take it you and Jasmine are acquainted." He said butting his hands on the back of his head. I sighed.

"I guess. I challenged her and, as it turns out, she and Cassidy were very good friends. Cass' family use to always go to Olivine for vacations. After that, well, I dunno. I guess old ties are hard to break. So, who are you?" I asked the red afro haired man. He smiled.

"Flint of the Sinnoh Elite Four, pleasure ta meet ya!" He said extending his hand. I smiled and grasped it.

"The same. Name's Mike, Champion of three regions. I hope to fight you after I win the league. _If_ I win the league." I said letting go of his hand.

"Wow, the Champion of three regions, and he's modest!" He said chuckling.

"I told you Flint!" Jasmine said, walking up to us with Cassidy. He chuckled again.

"I guess you did."

"So Jasmine, why are you here?" I asked. She blushed.

"Well actually, I-" She was interrupted by a voice.

"She's here to see me I assume." I heard and turned to see a man with a blue vest, black shirt and pants. He had blond hair and grey eyes.

"Oh, Volkner!" Jasmine said, smiling.

"Hey Jas, what's up?" Jasmine pouted.

"I told you not to call me that." Volkner chuckled.

"Hey Flint, who's the kid?"

"My guess is a new challenger! He's champion of three regions." Flint said.

"Soon to be four." Cassidy said, smiling. Volkner raised an eyebrow.

"Well now that's interesting, I'll fight you, _after_ my date with Jasemine." He said smirking.

"V-Volkner!" Jasmine said blushing.

"Heh, I had a feeling you two would end up dating." Flint said.

"We have been for a couple months, long distance is a bitch." Volkner said, and Jasmine lightly hit him.

"No cursing!"

"Sorry babe." Volkner said taking Jasmine's hand. "Mind if you wait until tomorrow for that battle?" Volkner asked.

"Sure, no problem." I said and the two walked away.

"Well, I'm happy Jasmine found someone." Cassidy said. I nodded.

"From the phone conversation I heard back in Johto, she's a nice girl, so yeah, good for her." I said.

"If you two are looking for something to do, then follow me. I know of an amazing café that you could eat at. And maybe . . . have a battle with me?" Flint suggested, and I smiled.

"Sure, it'll be fun!" I said and he beckoned us to follow him, which we did. The café was rather plain, small bar, a few tables and a TV, which had a news report on.

"Candice has been much happier since a certain teenager came through and revealed a bomb in the Snowpoint Trainer School. He apparently, made it vanished into thin air, Candice had this to say." The screen on the TV went to a video of Candice.

"Well the people who . . . blackmailed me, I cannot name, they seem to know everything about me, and I'm sure they will keep their threats. Nor can I put a face to man who threatened me either, he wore a plain white mask. Sorry. Still, the former member of the organization that was planted here has given me his word to help protect me." She said with a red tint on her cheeks.

"I wonder who helped her." Flint said.

"I have no clue." I said with a knowing smile.

"Well I do." The old man at the bar said.

"Who?" Cassidy asked.

"The boy next to you with a hidden smile." He said.

"And you're sure of that?" I said.

"Of course, you have a smile that says you have a secret, and a look in your eyes that says you fight for good. Though the blade is unsettling." He said and I chuckled.

"Well ya got me, no reason to hide it." I said.

"I have and eye for seeing the truth behind the lies. Now, what will you be having?" He asked.

"Got any pizza?" He smiled.

"Of course, Flint, can I borrow your Flareon?"

"Sure thing. Flareon, come on out." He tossed a Poke Ball and his fire Eeveelution appeared.

"Hello again Flareon, can you help me?" The man asked.

[Sure thing dude!] The male Flareon said, and it hopped over the counter and ran through the door.

"So, by the way, what's the story behind that sword?" Flint asked. I frowned.

"One you don't want to hear." I said.

"Aww come on, you can tell ol' Flint!" He said patting my back.

"It's a story of sorrow and bloodshed, you don't want to hear it Flint. Drop the subject." Cassidy said glaring at him.

"Okay . . . sorry." We sat in silence until the door opened.

"Pizza's ready!" The man said and Flint's Flareon jumped onto me by mistake.

[Whoops, sorry dude!] He said with a silly grin.

"No problem Flareon." He jumped down and curled up at Flint's feet. The man then passed out two slices for each of us, from there it was a rather good, but quick meal.

"So Mike." Flint said finishing off his slice. "How do you wanna battle?"

"One on one, keep it short and simple." He nodded.

"I hear ya, let's go!" He said bolting out the door and he stopped in a small area that looked like a battlefield. I chuckled and teleported to the other side of the field.

"Wow, you can teleport!?" He asked and I nodded.

"Shall we begin?" I asked as I enlarged Leaf's Luxury Ball and his Flareon bounded onto the field.

'Type disadvantage will make this tough but I'm sure Leaf's speed will come in handy.' I thought to myself.

-(ooo)- 3rd Person POV

"Well Leaf, Front and Center!" Mike shouted and Leaf appeared.

[Ready! Sup Flareon?] Leaf asked.

[Not much girl! Ready to throw down?] Flareon asked and Leaf nodded.

"Grass huh? Well I can't say I recommend it but hey, let's get this started! Flareon, Fire Fang!" Flareon's fans caught fire and he charged Leaf, who disappeared. Stunned Flareon stopped and ended his attack.

"Hey where did your Leafeon go?" Flint asked as he looked around. Suddenly, Flaeon was hit from the side by Leaf's Zen Headbutt.

As Flareon got up he glared at Leaf, who was casually licking her paw while looking at Flareon. She smiled and vanished once more.

"Dude what the heck?" Flint said. Mike smiled.

"This is how I battle, if a command is needed, I say it. If not, they do as they please. If you're asking about Leaf's speed," Leaf reappeared and slashed an X-scissor attack on Flareon before vanishing again. "That's her training." He finished smirking. Flint smiled.

"Well then nicely done! Won't help much after this though! Let's try it Flareon! FIRE PULSE!" Flareon clenched its eyes shut and glowed bright red. It then cried out as a pulse of fire blasted out in all directions. Leaf was consequently hit and flung into the café wall.

[ACK!] She cried as she slumped to the ground. Mike was very surprised to see her struggle to get up and stay up.

[Oh hell. That hurts. What. Was that?] She asked. Flareon looked worn out. He chuckled as he and Leaf fell unconscious.

-(ooo)- 1st Person POV

I was stunned to see Leaf fall to one hit, regardless if it was super-effective.

"Wow Mike, a tie, how long has it been?" Cassidy said.

"Not-not sure." I said jogging over to Leaf and bending down to check her over.

"Hey, hey! You okay?" I said lightly patting her face to wake her up. I heard Flint return his Flareon as she woke up.

[Oww. What happened? Oh. I lost. Sorry Mike, that attack was so powerful and I couldn't-. Man I screwed up.] She said looking down.

"No, you did great." She looked up at me. "Neither of us could have expected something that could rival a Blast Burn from a Flareon. Cheer up girl, after all, he's an Elite Four's Pokémon." She smiled and licked my cheek.

[Thanks bro. We'll get 'em next time for sure. Can I take a nap?] I chuckled.

"Of course sis. See ya later." I said returning her.

"Sis? What you raised as a Pokémon?" Flint asked chuckling.

"No, my family's dead, all of 'em." I said standing up. "So Cassidy and my Pokémon fill that role of family in for me." I finished, smiling. He frowned.

"Oh, sorry. I just thought since you could understand them that you were umm, yeah. That got awkward quick." He said and I chuckled.

"It's fine, I've gotten over it. And my understanding of Pokémon is a mystery. So, anything else to do to pass the rest of the day away?" He perked up and smiled.

"Lots! Follow me." He said and we did so, and I have to say, I was looking forward to it.

* * *

DWA: That took way to long. Sorry guys, I got Halo 4 and that took up most of my time. BLOPS2 may take up more if I get it soon.

Leaf: I find it nice that you are spending time with your cousin.

DWA: Yeah yeah, I guess. It is nice to see him/play Halo 4/Minecraft with him. Anyways, since we are nearing the last few chapters, I have to ask for your help. OC's. For my next Arc, I need a Rival and a Traveling companion for the main character. Look on my Profile for detailes.

Ethan: No longer are we asking for cover pics, just OC's. Please help us or DWA will be stuck for a week thinking of these.

DWA: HEY SCREW YO- ahh he's right. Help me please!


	20. A Setting Sun

DWA: Sup everyone, this is DarkWolfAssassin, saying Happy New Year! This is kinda late but I did nothing for four days, sorry, Xbox was calling me. I am also sorry for the short chapter but there is a reason.

Leaf: Baka.

DWA: Don't use Japanese, I'm trying to stray from that until later on. And I'm not an idiot, I'm a gamer. Now, can you do the disclaimer?

Leaf: Fine, DarkWolfAssassin does not own Pokémon.

DWA: Thanks, now if anyone is wondering, Gym Battle now, later on will be the league, and I haven't forgotten good old ES!

"Speech"

'Thought'

_-Telepathy-_

[Translated Pokespeech]

"**Demonic Speech"**

'**Demonic thought'**

* * *

Chapter 19: A Setting Sun.

Location: Castilia City, Time: 12:34am, POV: Alex

Alex was exiting an airport building, his flight to Unova was a smooth one, and he was now ready to recruit Iris. He looked at her file as he walked down the empty streets.

'Somewhat young, headstrong, caring for Dragons, comes from a small village. Hmm, as a Champion, she'll see right through me. Man I'm tired.' He thought to himself, he then saw a small coffee shop and entered it, to read the file and recharge his batteries.

"Wow, a customer at twelve thirty in the morning? Jeez. So, what'll ya be havin'?" The cashier asked.

"A simple coffee, black please." Alex replied, he then positioned his hood differently and removed his mask, though his hood shrouded his face. He placed the mask in his cloak. The man came back with the cup.

"Here ya go, 1:50 please." Alex paid and sat down. He looked to the TV and saw a news report on a Johto gym leader.

"Gym Leader Whitney has been exhibiting odd behavior, being a bit harsher in her battles, but is still going about her duties. Many trainers say that she is being too harsh on their, and on her own Pokémon. However, her new assistant, Violet, assures us everything is fine. We will look more into this as soon as possible." Alex chuckled.

'David did say she discovered what we were, and was completely fine with it! Of all the people to go along with us fully, it's her. I wonder if Misty likes her new protégé?'

"Say, I remember something like this with a Candice girl, wonder if it's happening to her too?" The cashier said. Alex grinned.

"Who knows?" He said sipping his coffee. As he looked through the file, he saw that her Haxorus recently had an egg with another Haxorus that hatched, and she was very attached to the Haxorus, not on the Pokephelia level, but as a mother. Alex smirked evilly.

'Not even David would consider threating a child's life, but then again, I'm not David. I have a kidnapping to do.' He quickly downed the rest of his coffee, gave the cashier a generous twenty dollar tip. He then left the coffee shop and put his mask back on, and he started to walk to a warehouse where his hoverbike would be waiting.

-(ooo)- Location: Sunnyshore City, Time: 9:17am, POV: Mike, 1st Person

I was walking to the Gym, talking to Flint, Cassidy was to my left and Flint on my right. We had slept in a hotel after Flint's rather exciting day.

"Any tips you can lend, besides his usage of Electric Types?" I asked.

"Well, he's tough as nails and using a Ground Type won't do much to mess him up. Though I won't tell you his Pokémon." He said.

"Not very helpful." I said crossing my arms and looking down in thought.

'So, I may want to use Skye, and definitely Blade, Empoleon special immunity will be a surprise as well. If he has a fourth, Dusk. Got it!' I raised a fist in front of me.

"Ready to win." I said to myself in a whisper.

"You look determined, let's go in." I looked up and saw the gym and we went in. I was surprised to see it packed with cheering fans.

"Good luck dude." Flint said going through a door. Cassidy kissed me on the check and hugged me.

"Do your best, win this, and get to the league." I nodded and kissed her back.

"Don't I always?" She nodded and followed Flint as I walked on the field, waving to the crowed and cameras.

'Damned press.'

"Flint gets the word out huh?" Volkner asked. I chuckled and looked to my left to see Cassidy, Flint and Jasmine in the front row. The referee then spoke.

"This will be a four on four battle between Volkner the Gym Leader and Mike the challenger! Trainers, are you ready!?" He shouted and Volkner and I nodded. I enlarged Blades Luxury Ball.

"THEN BEGIN!"

-(ooo)- 3rd person.

"Jolteon, fight!" Volkner called and his electric Eeveelution appeared,

"Skye, Front and Center!" Mike said and Skye took flight. Flint looked on in confusion.

"I specifically said that he has plans for that though."

"He knows, and will find a way around that." Cassidy said.

"You mean the same way his Raichu beat my Steelix?" Jasmine asked. Cassidy nodded. Flint was impressed already, but now, he couldn't wait to see him fight the Elite Four.

'Let's see how you deal with Ground moves.' Mike thought to himself.

"Skye Earth Power!" Skye glowed orange and slammed into the ground. Jolteon closed its eyes and opened them quickly. It jumped back before the pillar of power hit it.

"So it either feels it, or hears it. Okay then. Take flight and use Sandstorm!"

"Jolteon, Quick Attack with Iron Tail!" Jolteon sped forward, covering its spiked tails in a metallic sheen, and then whipping around hitting Skye in the face, she slid a bit before getting up and taking off. She then started to flap her wings hard while hovering, starting a sandstorm

"Nice one." Mike said as the sandstorm picked up. "But how do you hit an airborne target you can't see or hear!?" He shouted over the winds of the storm.

"Damn, he found out Jolteon's defense against Ground moves that fast?! Very observant. Still, Jolteon, when you find the Flygon fire a Shadow Ball at it!" Volkner shouted. Jolteon tried to look around but sand was everywhere and irritating his eyes.

_-Hit 'em with a couple Dragon Pulses then uses Psychic to create a Sand Spear. -_ Skye sent back a mental "okay" to Mike.

Jolteon saw a glimmer and fired a Shadow Ball without thinking, suddenly it got darker in the gym, he had shot out a light. He was hit from the side by an orb of draconic energy.

[Can't go off your sight or sound huh? Must suck for a Pokemon like you!] Skye taunted while flying around in the storm.

Jolteon and Volkner looked around desperately trying to locate Skye in the storm to no avail. Volkner saw Jolteon get hit by another Dragon Pulse.

'Dammit, he's got Jolteon trapped. Wait, what the-?' Volkner thought as the storm started to converge on a singular point. The sand was starting to form a rather large spear, and when it was finished, Skye grabbed it.

"Sand Spear!" Mike shouted. Skye reared back and hurled the spear which shattered upon impact with Jolteon and sending him flying. When he landed he was knocked out.

"Jolteon is unable to battle, Flygon is the winner!" The ref said. The crowd started cheering and shouting. Volkner chuckled as he returned Jolteon.

"Nice tactic, now try to handle Raichu!" He said as he threw his Poke Ball. Mike tensed and Skye landed.

"Oh dear." Cassidy said holding a hand to her mouth. "That Raichu looks just like Jolt."

"Who?" Flint asked.

Volkner noticed how tense Mike was when he returned Skye.

"Hey you okay?" He asked.

"Sorry, your Raichu is like a mirror image of my old Raichu, Jolt. He . . . he was a good Pokemon." Mike said taking out Ethan's Luxury Ball.

"Oh, I'm, so sorry." Volkner said. He knew how bad losing a Pokemon is, a couple years ago the Ampharos in Olivine had died and Jasmine went into a deep depression that lasted for a couple months.

"He died a fighter, like he would have wanted." Mike said gripping Ethan's Ball. "So I should respect his image, and give you a good challenge. The Pokémon in this ball has an odd immunity to electric attacks! Ethan, Front and Center!" Mike said as Ethan appeared on the field, ready to fight.

"So that's it, his Raichu died. I feel sorry for him." Flint said as Jasmine was looking down, remembering the powerful electric type.

"Don't worry. Jolt died with valor, and honor, protecting the ones he loved I'm sure. This may be the closure he needs. Though he never seems to think about Jolt, his memory is bittersweet." Cassidy said as the battle started.

"Raichu, Focus Blast!" Raichu formed a ball of blue energy and flung it at Ethan, who jumped out of the way.

"Ethan, Scald, then cool him off with Hydro Pump!" Ethan fired off a powerful stream of hot water impacting Raichu, who looked burned, but before the assault ended, the water increased in volume and pressure, but decreased in temperature, the sudden change stunning the mouse and flinging it back. When Raichu got up it quickly fell on one knee and started shaking its head to clear up its thoughts and stave off the shock.

"Raichu, Quick Attack and when your close, Focus Blast!" Raichu looked up and sped forward, charging the powerful Fighting type move in its paw.

"Flash Cannon!" Mike shouted and Ethan raised a flipper pointed at Raichu and shot what looked to be a bullet of energy at Raichu. It hit the Focus Blast, damaging Rachu.

"Damn, his Empoleon's accurate, and with version of Flash Cannon like that . . . let's see if it really is electric resistant. Raichu Thunderbolt!" Volkner said and Raichu sent out the blast of electricity, which hit Empoleon, doing nothing because of his mutation.

"I already said-"

"I know, I wanted to test it." Volkner interrupted, as Mike nodded.

"Okay Ethan, how about we finish this up? Hydro Cannon!" Ethan glowed blue and opened his beak. This was a critical moment, the first time using this in battle. A ball of water formed and it was shot at high speeds, slamming into Raichu with enough power to cause an explosion and send Raichu flying into a wall, cracking it. Raichu slumped down unconscious.

"Raichu is unable to battle, Empoleon is the winner!" Again cheers and applause from the crowd.

"Impressive." Volkner said as he returned Raichu and Mike returned Ethan. "Now try and deal with Luxray!" He said as his Luxray appeared.

"Okay then, Dusk, Front and Center!" Mike said as he threw his Luxury Ball that opened to reveal the Dusknoir.

"Looks tough, but were tougher! Crunch!" Luxray's fangs were coated in a dark energy and it charged forward ready to bite, though Dusk simply floated up when Luxray lunged.

"Fine, Charge Beam!" Luxray shot out a beam of electric energy.

"Dark Pulse." Mike said and Dusk held out a hand with an open palm and he fired out crisscrossing rings of dark energy that cut right through the Charge Beam and slammed into Luxray.

"Now Shadow Sneak!" Dusk's shadow extended to Luxray and came up under it in the form of a fist, sending Luxray into the air.

"Keep him up with Shadow Punch, and end it with Hyper Beam!" Dusk threw a punch downwards that changed its trajectory to hit Luxray in the gut once more, sending him higher. Dusk then quickly maneuvered himself over Luxray and charged up a ball of energy in front of his eye, when he released it, the beam of energy engulfed Luxray, and the explosion came soon after.

"Dusk, use Ominous Wind to clear the dust." Mike said and the black streamed wind lightly blew the dust away, revealing the unconscious Luxray.

"Luxray is unable to battle, Dusknoir wins!"

"Wow, Volkner can't even put a dent in his team." Flint said, secretly analyzing Mike's battle style.

"Yeah, he seems to have the best training method, not really sure how it works so well but it does." Cassidy said.

"Okay Mike, you have a solid team here, but how can you handle my best? Time to shine Electivire!" He said and from the Poke Ball he threw his powerful looking electric type appeared, raring to go.

"Okay then, Blade, Front and Center!" Mike shouted throwing Blade's ball backhanded. Blade appeared doing front flips before landing on one knee with his arms crossed, he then stood and took a fighting stance.

"Show-off!" Mike shouted, grinning. Blade chuckled.

"All right Electivire, Thunder!" Electivire sent out a huge bolt of electricity, which Blade dodged by teleporting behind Electivire.

"Psycho Scissor!" Mike said and Blade cut an X in the air sending an X shaped blade of energy impacting Electivire, who stayed standing after the hit.

'Impressive.' Volkner and Mike thought to themselves.

"Electivire, Fire Punch!" Electivire made a fist that became engulfed in flames, he threw the punch only to be stopped and thrown back by a Psychic attack.

"Hey Blade, I had an idea! Wanna give it a go?" He gave me a thumbs up.

"Okay, prepare a Leaf Blade, and a Night Slash, coat both with Psycho Cut, then use Close Combat!" He did as told, his right arm became a green and pink color, the other a dark pink, he then unleashed a barrage of punches, doing the damage of three attacks with each punch. However, the power quickly faded and the attack soon became Close Combat in itself. Electivire retaliated in the loss of power by giving an Ice Punch uppercut, knocking Blade away. Unfortunately, it was all for naught, Blade had left a surprise.

"Now, detonation!" Mike shouted. Electivire looked down and saw an orb of energy glowing, he looked back to Blade who was smirking as he snapped his fingers, causing the orb to unleash all its power and explode.

When the smoke cleared, had hit the ground, unconscious, and the crowd went absolutely crazy.

"Electivire is unable to battle, the victors are Mike and Gallade!"

(POV 1st Person: Mike)

[Nice idea, what do we call it?] Blade asked.

"Hmm, I got it. Blade's Fury." I said grinning. "Also, nice one with the Psychic remote explosive. I had forgotten that trick." Blade nodded and turned to see Volkner.

"That was an awesome battle Mike, thanks. Where did the orb come from?"

"Oh that? Blade made one and dropped it when he was knocked away, clever right?" I asked and he nodded.

"Yeah, so in honor of you winning here at the Sunnyshore Gym, I present to you the Beacon Badge." He said holding up the badge, I simply teleported it into my case.

"Whoa, umm, did he do that?" He asked pointing at Blade.

"Nope, all me." I said smiling. Volkner shrugged.

"I've seen crazier stuff." I then saw a white blur pass by me and the distinct sound of a teleport go off. I look to where Blade is . . . _was_ standing.

"Uh huh, well he'll be gone for a while." Cassidy then walked up beside me.

"The press will want an interview, we'll be outside." She said and walked away. Then a reporter came up to me.

"Hello there, my name is Sarah, I'm with Sinnoh News, can you give me any insight on how you train?"

"Lady it was just a Gym Battle, and no I will not give you my training routine. Please go, I hate news reporters, no offense but I had one stalk me in Johto." She actually nodded.

"Sorry kid, it's my job but I feel ya. Many reporters I see are very annoying. You sure you can't give us something? A quote of inspiration?" She asked. I smiled.

"Yeah sure, not really a quote but a statement." She nodded and put the mic to me.

"Hey trainers, my name's Mike, now some of you may recognize me, some may not, but hey, I only got one thing to say. I just got my eighth badge in Sinnoh, and am going to the league! Better watch out everyone, 'cause here I come!" I nodded and she pulled the mic from me and looked at the camera.

"There you have it folks, Mike uhh," she turned to me. "Sorry what's your last name?" I frowned and shook my head.

"Sorry, I haven't had anyone call me by my last name in over three or four years, not starting now." She sighed.

"Well, Mike is going to the league, and from what you just saw, he is one tough contender!" The camera man gave the ok and she sighed again.

"Thanks kid, have a good one. Nice katana by the way." She said walking away. I smiled.

"Hey Sarah, if I ever need a reporter, I'll find you!" She turned and smiled.

"I'll be there!" She then continued walking.

"Charismatic aren't you?" Volkner asked and I chuckled.

"I get that. Come one, the others are waiting." I grabbed his vest and quickly found Cassidy's psychic signature, and teleported to it.

"What the?" Volkner said as I laughed.

"Come on, I can teleport a badge, why not people?"

"You have a point." He said rubbing the back of his head.

"So, when's the next ferry to wherever the League takes place?" I asked.

"Well it takes off tomorrow, the boats had an issue that will be fixed by noon. It goes to Lily of the Valley Island." Flint said and I nodded.

"So Flint, before we turned in yesterday, you said something about an arcade?" Both Flint and Volkner smiled.

"Yeah! Follow me!" Flint said and Volkner laughed.

"I haven't been there in a long time, Jasmine you coming?" She nods.

"Why not?" Flint starts to jog and we all follow him.

-(ooo)- Dragon Village Time: 11:23pm POV: 3rd person: Alex

Alex walked through the sleeping Village, some of the Dragon Pokémon Growling at him.

'They can sense my evil. This may not be easy.' He heard a twig snap behind him and he spun around, putting a hand on his gun.

"Who's there!?" He whispered harshly. Iris walked out of the bushes.

"I know what you want Alex, Candice filled me in."

'How the hell did Candice know my target? It couldn't be the traitor, he doesn't have access to our systems! '

"Hmph, just great." He said. He heard stomping and looked behind him to see two rather angry looking Haxourus'

"Lovely." He said looking back to Iris, who was smirking.

"You won't catch me you know?" He asked.

"Really now? I have two Haxorus and the rest of the village Dragons on my side. How can you hope to get away?" Alex revealed his gun.

"Let me go and the region doesn't lose the Champion." She scoffed.

"You don't have the guts." Alex sighed.

"Oh but I do." He aimed down and shot her leg and quickly pocketed the gun. He then ran faster than a human should run, but the Dragons were soon on his tail.

'Village of Dragons chasing you? Here's the solution.' He pulled out a bag and threw it on the ground. 'The essence of ice itself!' The bag burst open and a wall of ice spikes was instantly created, stopping the Dragons. He hopped on his bike and turned on the nitro and sped away. He then called the HQ.

"Yes Alex, what happened?" David said when he picked up.

"They knew I was coming somehow. Candice knew where I was going. Look into that for me if you can."

"Odd, yeah I'll have someone look into that. I guess we'll wait on Unova."

"Sir?"

"Don't worry. Unova is far off. We'll be fine. Return home Alex. We have to get this all into place without Unova. By the time rumors reach Unova, we should be deep into the government." David said before hanging up. Alex was impressed that David was able to come up with all of this. At this point, Sinnoh was pretty much under ES control without it knowing, Kanto, Johto and Hoenn are soon to follow. Alex smiled evilly under his mask as he road back to Castilia City.

* * *

DWA: So yeah, short chapter, sorry, it's so I can start where I want to next chapter. So ES failed in its endeavors in Unova. Shocker right, I'll have to get in a back story for that . . . next chapter. Now Mike goes to the league, and will hopefully win. Enjoy everyone, I'll do my best to get the next chapter out ASAP.

Cassidy: Read and Review!


	21. Let the Games Begin

DWA: Well we are nearing the end, and then a new beginning! Now I have received a rival for Stanley in the next Arc, he's the jerk rival so having a friendly rival would work too, I still need that traveling companion.

Blade: Thanks for the OC kyled91doc! We appreciate it!

DWA: Indeed, if you need a form, look on my Profile and copy it. Then PM me what your OC is, I'll take what I can get people. Now I'll do the Disclaimer.

I do not and will not own Pokemon.

Now to respond to a couple reviews.

Guest: I can't say I get what you mean, though I have never seen/read Erogon. Maybe my cousin can help.

Guest: Glad you're liking this, means I'm doing something right. =P

Now on with the chapter, which is mostly filler. Sorry, gotta prepare right?

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

_-Telepathy-_

[Translated Pokespeech]

"**Demonic Speech"**

'**Demonic thought'**

* * *

Chapter 20: Let the Games Begin!

Time: 8:34am, Snowpoint City Gym.

Candice was on the phone, talking to a recently hospitalized Champion.

"You gonna be okay? She asked.

"Yeah, fine. Just need to stay off the leg for a while. Thanks for warning me by the way." Iris said.

"Give Jack the credit there, he hacked into ES systems to find this out. This is the most I can do."

"Well when you see him give him my thanks, and don't worry. Someone will stop these guys before they gain too much power." Iris said confidently.

"Well I don't know. There are reports of Misty getting agitated easier, Norman's become a wreck unless he's on the field and Whitney becoming more aggressive. I don't think these guys are low players. I think they know what to do, when to do it, and how to do it. Think, how do they know so much? How rooted are they in the government? Jack says they are pretty powerful."

"You're over reacting." Candice sighs.

"Am I Iris? He shot you in the leg, he put a bomb under a school, the only reason he didn't kill you is because they need you! What if I'm right, and we're too late?" They remained silent for a while before Iris said goodbye and hung up.

Neither knew Jack was watching from the shadows. He sighed.

"She knows what I know. And I know that it's worse than how she phrases it." He then walked away to go cook a quick meal.

-(ooo)- Location: Sunnyshore Docks, Time: 9:00am POV: Mike 1st Person

I stood on the pier shaking hand with Volkner. Cassidy was saying her goodbye to Jasmine.

"That was an awesome battle yesterday, on the field and in the arcade!" He said laughing, and I laughed with him.

"Anyways, hope you do well, sorry 'bout your Raichu." I waved a hand to the side.

"It's in the past. Thanks though." I took Cassidy's hand and we boarded the boat, which soon sounded the horn signaling its departure.

"See ya Volkner and Jasmine! I wish you the best!" I said waving. They yelled their thanks while waving back.

Soon enough, the pier was but a speck, but I had traveled to a less crowded side by then and was leaning on the safety rails of the boat, my head back and eyes closed, until I felt a tug on my jacket. I looked down and saw a young boy about the age of six or seven.

"Hey there kid, what's up?"

"Umm, can I have your autograph mister Champion, sir?" He asked holding up a book and pen. I was surprised to find out that a child was the one to discover my identity. I chuckled and knelt down to him.

"Sure kid, but don't go shouting out to the world just yet, can ya do that for me?" He nodded franticly as I took the book and signed my name, underlining it with a crude katana shape.

"There ya go, may I get your name?" I asked handing the book back to him.

"It's Jeffery sir." I chuckled and ruffled his head.

"Well Jeffery I hope you root for me out there. See ya 'round kid." I said standing back up and leaning on the rails. He smiled and nodded before running to whom I assume to be his mother, showing the autograph but in a hushed whisper.

'**So . . . this is actually kinda awkward doing this now.'**

'Doing what?'

'**I foresee danger in the future. Sometime after the League, be wary.'**

'Well. That sucks. Thanks for the heads up. Ya know, A COUPLE MONTHS BEFORE THE LEAGUE!'

'**Hey calm the fuck down! I'll give you reminders. Damn. Bye.'**

I sighed as Cassidy walked up to me.

"What's up?" She asked.

"Ravaza warned me of a fight after the League. Of course he'll be reminding me every once and a while until it comes. I have a request, please don't get involved." She sighs.

"Promise me you'll be okay." I nod.

"So, the Sinnoh League. Remember when we were going to Evergrande City in Hoenn?" She laughs.

"Yes, you were a nervous wreck." She looks out to the ocean. "Look how far you've come. You started as a boy being chased out of town, and now you're the Champion of three regions with powers that may rival the gods." She looks at me. "You've found a family, a love and countless friends." I smile.

"And I'm just getting started." I said wrapping my arms around her and she turns so her back is facing me. We turn to the ocean and stay like that for maybe an hour before going to our cabin for some rest.

-(ooo)- Time: 7:09 pm Location: Lily of the Valley Island.

Cassidy, Blade, Guardian and I ran to the front of the boat to see the land mass in front of us. It looked awesome! A mountain, the stadiums, and the town. Soon the boat docked and we all ran off.

"Wow, this place looks awesome, imagine what it'll be like when the Conference takes place!" I said.

[Probably very crowded, and looking for a certain Champion.] Blade said. I chuckled.

"Probably." We started to walk but we stopped when we saw a live feed of the Grand Festival in a café called Mesa Plain. Since we had promised, we went inside to watch. It looked more like a combination of a bar and restaurant. There were tables, booths, and a full bar, not like I'd drink. There were a lot of people, mostly standing and watching the TV.

"Heya kids, here to watch the Festival? So is everyone else, you came just in time, it's the finals. Dawn and some girl named Jane." The bartender said with an Australian accent, I smiled.

"Come on Mike, let's get a seat!" Cassidy said pushing me.

"I'm goin', calm yourself." I said taking a seat at a table while Cassidy, Blade and Guardian did the same. Dawn was using her famed Piplup and Typhlosion while Jane was using Sparks and Jet. There was only a minute left. I leaned forward and saw that Jane's Pokémon were worn down.

Dawn called out something called Flaming Whirlpool and, well it's kind of self-describing, it was a Whirlpool attack ringed with fire. Looked nice and ended the match in Dawn's favor. After that everyone left.

"Aww, such a shame. She had such potential too, look at the points." The man said and I saw that Dawn had a sliver of her points left.

"All Jane needed to do was call one attack, she probably choked." I said.

"Possibly, as long as it hit." The man said. "So, whattaya havin'?" The man asked.

"Want to eat here?" I asked Cassidy and she shrugged.

"Why not?"

"Before ya look at our menu, we have some of the best pasta on the island! Why not try it out?" I nodded.

"Sure, mister. . . what's your name?"

"Please call me Sam. Your order will be ready in about five minutes, should I get some for the Pokémon too?" The two shook their heads.

"I'll feed them Sam, thanks though." He smiled.

"Of course, be back in a jiff!" With that he left us to our thoughts. I took out the special Pokémon food canisters from my bag as well as a couple plates. I poured a mix of Psychic and Fighting type food for Blade and simple Psychic type food for Guardian.

[Thanks bro.] Blade said flipping a piece into his mouth.

[I agree, thank you Mike.] Guardian said.

"No problem." I said.

"So, how are you going to do this one?" Cassidy asked.

"Well, I'm hoping to sweep the preliminaries, then hopefully surge into the final's and then I'll use Darkrai. It'll be a nice surprise." I said smiling. Cassidy laughed.

"I'm sure it will be." Sam came up to us with two plates of spaghetti.

"Here you go lovebirds hehe. Any drinks?" He asked.

"Sure, Pepsi please." I said.

"Same here." Sam nodded.

"Be right back." He said turning, only for a Machoke to place down two glasses. It had a scar on its cheek.

"Oh thank you Machoke!"

[No problem.] He said walking away to get the drinks.

"So Mike." Sam said, dragging over a seat and sitting down. "How have you been?" I was confused.

"You say that like you know me." Machoke came back and filled the glasses with cold soda, and walked to the kitchen.

"I would hope so! Seeing as I was your final opponent in the Hoenn League."

"Wait, Samuel Mesa?" I asked. He nodded.

"Holy crap! Dude, it's been too long!" I shouted and he laughed. Samuel had been a good friend during the competition, helping Mike train, calming him down and even giving relationship advice.

"I'm surprised you'd forget a face like this." He said smiling.

"Or the accent." Cassidy said.

"That too Cass. How could ya forget my voice?" He said smiling.

_-I thought that Machoke looked familiar.-_ Blade said through telepathy.

"And this must be Blade, the famous Kirlia! You certainly look stronger!" Blade laughed.

_-Thank you Sam.-_ As they talked I decided to try the food in front of me. And I was . . . very impressed.

"Holy crap, this is amazing!" Cassidy looked at the food and tried it, exclaiming the exact same thing.

"Told you. After you beat me, I decided to take a break from training and somehow got roped into cooking. Once I got the recipe right, it just took off. Soon, this bar was born. During the Conferences, this place is always full, but I'll save a seat for you." He said chuckling. I heard the door open and someone say, "Hey Sam, what up-Mike?"

I turned to see Eli, Erica and Danny at the door.

"Hey guys, I thought it high time I caught up to ya." They smiled and came over, sitting at an adjacent table.

"You know these three? Heh, they came in a couple days ago, stopped by and said they'd be back until the tourney started."

"That we did, so, can we have some ramen, we decided on that on the way here from the Center."

"Sure kids, have fun with Mike alright? Maybe he can tell you the time he beat me in the Hoenn League finals four years ago!" He said walking away. I sighed.

"Dammit Sam." I said shaking my head and he turned.

"What? They didn't know?" I looked at the three and they all had open mouths, it was no secret four years ago I had started my training career as a roaming but unidentifiable Champion.

"No they did not."

"You're, the Champion? _The_ Roaming Champion?" I chuckle and nod.

"Ya know, a seven year old kid found out just by looking at me, you had to have someone tell you."

"That hurts." Erica said.

"Oh come on, you were bound to find out sooner or later, it would have been more fun if a certain cook didn't run his mouth!" I shouted at the end leaning towards the kitchen.

"Not my fault you keep secrets mate! Though don't worry, I won't speak a peep!"

"Neither will we, right guys?" Danny said and the other two nodded.

"Hey Mike, you were going to check us into a hotel right?" I nodded. "Why not check them in too, they are our friends." I smiled.

"I don't see why not? You guys cool with that?"

"Of course! Thanks!" Eli exclaimed.

"Okay, so do I need two or three rooms?" I asked. Danny started snickering though it took a while for it to sink in for Eli and Erica.

"H-Hey, not cool Mike!" Erica said with a blush.

"Really man, come on!" Eli said with a similar blush. We could hear Sam and his Machoke laughing in the kitchen.

"I'm just messing with ya. Say, how bout we all spend the rest of the night here? Reminisce on the past before we start training tomorrow?" Everyone smiled.

"Well I have one." Danny said. "One day I walked in on Eli and-" Erica slapped her hand over his mouth.

"We are never to speak of that! Remember!?" She shouted. He gave a nod and Erica removed her hand while I infiltrated his thoughts.

'As I was saying, I walked in on the two making out in . . . very little clothing.' Danny said in his mind. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Maybe you should lock the door you two!"

"Oh so the two were having "private time" when he walked in! Haha!" Sam said coming out of the kitchen with three bowls of ramen.

"DANNY!" Erica screamed, her face bright red, as well as Eli's, who was glaring at Danny. Danny raised his hands in defense.

"Technically, I didn't speak of it, I thought of it." He pointed out.

"Oh he's got ya there mates. Better just let it go." Sam said laying out the ramen. I should also mention he knows of my rather dark past.

"Umm Mike, Blade and Guardian vanished." Cassidy said. I looked around and found they had indeed vanished.

"Well, probably out doing something. They can handle themselves." I said and Cassidy nodded.

"So, how did you get behind us Mike?" Eli asked.

"Oh that, umm."

'Oh boy this is not good. I can't say family issues, or the funeral. Maybe . . .'

"I stayed back for about a week to help train my Pokémon. After the Canalave Gym, Iron Island seemed like a good place to train them so, there I stayed." They seemed to accept the answer, not realizing I was two weeks behind. Sam shook his head, but didn't say anything.

'Dodged a bullet there.'

And so the rest of the night was mostly listening to Eli, Danny and Erica talk about their journey, since mine had been rather dull, when you leave out the gruesome details and secrets. Still, time went by and it seemed as though 11:00 had come rather quick. We said our goodbyes to Sam, promising him we'd return and went to the hotel, where I booked Cassidy and I a room, Danny a room, ad Eli and Erica a room. We entered our adjacent rooms and for all I know, we quickly fell asleep.

POV Danny 3rd person

Danny sat in his bed, rolling a miniaturized Poke Ball in his hand, thinking about the future tournament.

'I'm not sure I can beat Mike, but Eli and Erica, they always underestimated me. And that, will be their downfall I'm sure. Just gotta play my cards right.' He thought smirking. He has been purposely struggling with his battles, a devious tactic to ensure victory against his friends, but effective. He put the Poke Ball on the counter near his bed.

'Might as well get some sleep, gotta train tomorrow.' And he soon fell asleep.

-(ooo)- Location: ES HQ, Time: 11:15pm, a week later, POV: David

David entered the boardroom, looking at his admins, and seeing Whitney on a television screen.

"Agent Whitney." He said with a nod while sitting down. Whitney bowed her head.

"Sir."

"I gotta say, I'm surprised at the girl's quick loyalty." James said.

"Whitney will be a valuable asset in our Johto takeover for sure." Alex said.

"So, how went your mission in Unova Alex?" Emily asked.

"Failed I'm afraid. Candice somehow got hold of my motives."

"None of the techies could find the source." James said.

"Oh don't worry, I doubt she could do much to us." Whitney said. David tilted his head lightly and looked in her eyes. Using his dark powers, he found the source of her loyalty, a hidden darkness infecting her soul.

"Indeed." David said. "However, there is still the problem we have with Mike. I know he's at the Lily of the Valley Island. The problem is how to confront him without causing an uproar." David said.

"Fight him yourself, you're strong enough David. I'm still wondering why we ran when we did those few weeks ago." James said.

"I too, question our hasty retreat. I saw no reason for us to run, or more specifically, for you to run." Alex said.

"I sensed power, more than what that demon held. It was close to unlocking, I didn't want to chance it. Besides, I doubt Mike will ever reach full power, seeing as he needs a being of light to inhabit his soul as well." David said. Alex was now confused.

"What did I miss?"

"Apparently, the first Arceus Assassin was originally extremely powerful , maybe equal to Arceus. Arceus split him into three separate beings, dividing his powers and skill. We can only assume that one of them was the demon, another would be this being of light, or better known as an angel, and the last is an ancestor of Mike's. We have not uncovered more from the tomes. We assume this was to keep him in line, or to prevent an uprising of sorts." Emily said.

"And how did the original achieve this power?" Alex asked.

"We have no idea. Either the tomes don't say or we haven't translated it yet."

"The point being, Mike will never reach his true power, but I still don't want him unlocking whatever hidden power he has. I think I agree with James. I will fight him. After he wins or loses that tournament. Whitney, I expect you to try and rally people to our cause, by whatever method possible. However, do be discreet, I don't want the world to know who we are just yet." Whitney smiled deviously.

"Yes sir. I'll send a report next week." Her screen went blank.

"David?" Emily said. He looked to her. "Come back alive. We can't do this without you." He chuckled.

"I will, either with Mike's head, or with several wounds." David then walked out, leaving the others to their thoughts.

"He'll be fine Emily. I suspect Mike does not want to kill David. In fact, I think he would let him live on the idea he would change." Alex said. Emily sighed. Then James had one of his more sympathetic moments.

"Emmy, trust me, he'll be fine. David can overpower me! And just look at these muscles!" He exclaimed flexing, causing Emily to giggle.

"I guess your both right. Thank you." Alex shook his head.

"Think nothing of it. We're Engulfing Shadow Admins, we should look out for each other." Alex said, James nodding in agreement. With that the three admins left the room.

-(ooo)- Location: Lily of the Valley battlegrounds, Time: 8:30am, Start of Conference, POV: Mike, 1st Person

It had been a long couple of months, training myself, my team, and Cassidy. Eli, Erica and Danny trained away from me, I think they wanted to fight me with little info. Oddly, I had the first fight and the opening ceremony had just ended.

The director explained the tournament would consist of three preliminary rounds, 1v1, then three 3v3 elimination rounds, then two Semifinal rounds, 6v6, and then the finals. Four smaller stadiums, A, B, C, D, would house the 1v1, and 3v3 fights. The main stadium would house the rest. For clarification, each trainer had the chance to fight six times, until four were left, the semifinalists.

I currently had my hood up, darkening my face. I didn't want anyone to recognize me just yet. I looked to my left and saw Danny, smirking. I thought nothing of it and saw Eli and Erica wishing the other well in the competition. I remembered how we all got put into other stadiums, meaning if we play right, we would be the semifinalists. I nodded to myself as I heard the director shout.

"Let the Lily of the Valley Conference begin!" And the crowd went wild. I made my way to C-Stadium, where my first battle was. I go there and saw my opponent, as I had checked the night before, his name was Kenny, and looked to be twenty.

"Hey man." He said. "Good luck." I smiled.

"And to you too." He nodded and ran down the corridor, as I walked down the other. As I stepped outside I saw that the stadium was packed, everyone had gone from the large main stadium to the smaller ones. Yeah, it was crowded here.

The referee took his place and I enlarged Leaf's ball, I had promised her she would fight first.

"Trainers, are you ready?" The ref shouted.

"Ready and waiting!" Kenny shouted, holding a Great Ball.

"Ready." I said. The ref threw his arms down.

"Then begin!"

"Porygon-Z, go!" Kenny shouted throwing the Great Ball.

"Leaf, Front and Center!" I shouted, throwing her ball by moving my right arm to the right, a back handed throw.

Both Pokémon appeared, and the fight began.

* * *

DWA: It's been a while since I did a proper cliffhanger, so why not now?

Cassidy: Again, we would appreciate a friendly Rival and traveling companion for Stanley in the next arc. So send in those OC's. We may tweak them a bit but will notify the submitter of any changes. DWA wants to interact with you guys.

DWA: Yep, now remember, Read, and most importantly, Review.


	22. The Preliminaries

DWA: Hey everyone! Time to start the League! I'm kinda sad no one else has sent in OC's but if ya think of any, don't be afraid to PM them to me.

Leaf: We'd all appreciate it, and obviously give credit to their creators.

DWA: So after the disclaimer and answering any reviews, we will begin the chapter!

Guest:….You just gave me an awesome review, with basically what I hope to do in the near/far future. Thank you. Also, about David. Well, heh, you'll see.

SnoweyCursedRain: Trust me, David will be happy to hear that, and at the same time, not. But just you wait Snow, you'll see that things…are not always what they seem

I do not own Pokémon, if I did, Ash would be more like Red.

"Speech"

'Thought'

_-Telepathy-_

[Translated Pokespeech]

"**Demonic Speech"**

'**Demonic Thought'**

Chapter 21: The Preliminaries.

* * *

3rd Person POV: Mike.

Mike looked on in suspicion at the artificial Pokémon.

"Careful Leaf, I don't like this. It's completely made out of computer code so I have no knowledge on its behaviors." Leaf nodded. The Porygon-Z's eyes flashed.

[Scanning complete, raising Special Attack in response to low Special Defense of opponent.] It said in a computerized voice.

'Well shit.' Mike thought, but Kenny seemed happy when it glowed red.

"Ahh. It Special Attack went up, awesome! Porygon-Z, Signal Beam!" Porygon-Z shot off a blue and red beam at Leaf, who was hit hard. She was flung back but landed upright.

[You damn computer!] She shouted running back on the field.

"Okay Leaf, give it a Giga Drain!" Leaf's growth glowed green and fired a beam at Porygon-Z, which upon impact turned red as it absorbed energy.

[Energy depleting, deploying countermeasure, Tri-Attack.] Porygon-Z's endpoints glowed orange, blue, and yellow. Then a triangle formed from the points and was fired at Leaf, shattering the Giga Drain in the process.

"Leaf, dodge and use Leaf Blade!" Leaf vanished, a puff of dust was the only evidence she was ever there. The Tri-Attack passed by.

"Wait, where'd it go?" Kenny asked.

"It seems Mike's Leafeon has vanished!" The announcer said, and everyone was confused. Mike, however, was smiling.

"Tell me Kenny, what happens to an object moving at extremely high speeds?" He asked.

"Umm, it disappears from the sight of the naked eye?" He responded.

"Exactly." Kenny was confused, but then realized what he meant.

"Leafeon is running around, Porygon-Z, move!" Leaf reappeared at the second he finished his sentence and slashed Porygon-Z in the back, sending it forward.

[Systems damaged, errors detected, recalibrating.] It said floating up.

"Lock-on and Zap Cannon!" A red circle fired from Porygon-Z's "hand" and created a target on Leaf's forehead. Porygon-Z then started to charge a ball of electricity.

_-Okay Leaf, when it fires that Zap Cannon, I need you to run around and redirect it back at it. Can you do that?-_ Mike asked through telepathy. Leaf flicked her tail, showing her understanding and Mike smirked as Porygon-Z fired the ball of electricity. Leaf started running left.

"And it seems Mike's Leafeon has a plan, though it seems fruitless. Lock-on ensures an attacks hit." The announcer said. The Zap Cannon was right behind Leaf, she noticed this and charged Porygon-Z. When she was close, she jumped over and the Zap cannon hit Porygon-Z instead, doing major damage and paralyzing it.

"Oh wow! What a display of cunning and speed, Leafeon caused the Zap Cannon to hit Porygon-Z!"

"No shit Sherlock." Mike said quietly. He saw that Porygon-Z was on its last leg. "Leaf, finish this with Extremespeed!" Leaf surged forward, lines of air around her as she cut through the air and slammed into Porygon-Z, knocking it out.

"Porygon-Z is unable to battle, the victor is Mike and his Leafeon!" The ref called, and the stadium went wild. Mike walked up to Kenny, who was returning his fainted Pokémon.

"Nice match, you had some good ideas out there." He said. Kenny smiled and held out a hand.

"Same to you, hope you go far Mike." Mike nodded and shook Kenny's hand. Then they both walked off the field.

POV 1st Person

I walked out of the stadium and saw Cassidy waiting by a bench. I returned Leaf and sat down next to her and put my hood down.

"Nice match." She said.

"Thanks Cass, anyone else done?" I asked and Cassidy shook her head.

"Eli and Erica are on a date while Danny battles. He got the first match of his division too." I chuckled.

"So that's how it is. Well my match isn't for two hours, anything you want to do?" She shook her head.

"No, not right now. Besides, didn't you say you needed to practice with Ravaza?"

"Oh yeah. Well, you stay safe alright?" She nodded and I teleported to a secluded part of the island, far from any people. I let out my team.

"Okay guys, I'll be training with Ravaza, you can relax here if you want." Leaf and Ethan walked away, talking as they have become accustomed to doing while the rest talked about battle plans they had come up with and other things. Before I trained, I wanted to see what Leaf and Ethan were doing. So I shrouded my feet in dark energy to muffle my steps and hopped into a tree and took off. I found the two watching the waves at a near-by beach. I decided to stick to the trees.

[So, are we ever gonna tell 'em?] Leaf asked.

[About?] Ethan responded. Leaf sighed.

[You know what idiot.] She said, pushing Ethan with her forepaw.

[Oh that! I had completely forgotten!] He said chuckling and in a fake voice.

[Idiot. We've been hiding this for a month, they deserve to know.] Leaf said.

[Yeah I know but I enjoy the solitude. No hassling. Though it's not like anyone talks much about Mag and Skye.] Leaf nodded.

[Exactly. So why not?] Ethan sighed.

[I don't know Leaf. I just don't-] He was cut off from a kiss to the cheek by Leaf, surprising both me and Ethan.

[Uhh-I. Well, I don't know what to say.] Leaf leaned on Ethan.

[I do.] Ethan looked at her and she looked back up. [I love you.]After the kiss I expected this but Ethan looks as though someone had given him a Dynamicpunch to the gut.

[Well, umm. I'm at a loss for words.] Leaf chuckled.

[Oh don't worry, I've gained some of Mike's empathetic powers. I know you feel the same. You'll say it when you're ready. Until then, I'll be waiting.] She said looking back to the seas. I smiled and teleported to a clearing not far from where I let out the team.

I waited for a bit and a transparent Ravaza appeared before me.

"**I take it you're ready to begin?" ** I nodded and sat down in my meditation position. Cross legged, my hands forming a circle at my stomach.

"**Okay, since I possessed you, you have access to all my powers. Time to awaken them. Last month we succeeded in dark powers, now for Demonic powers. The key to summoning up these powers is hatred and malice. Evil in a sense. That may be hard for you but with your dark soul it should be easier than most. Try to gain access to you most dark thoughts."**

I did as told and began searching through my mind for the hate I had worked so hard to suppress. I found it, and there was a lot.

"Okay, I found them, do I release it?" I asked, my eyes closed.

"**No, not all at once. That is only for emergencies. Take a chunk, or sliver depending on what you're doing. I suggest taking a small bit."**

I opened the seal, or rather, weakened it and immediately felt . . . heavier, like a weight was placed on my soul.

"I feel, odd." I said.

"**As to be expected. This hate is what is red on my Aura. To get demonic power, you must combine that hate, and the darkness, into one. Hate is everlasting, and so is **_**your**_** darkness. So you have a lot of power at your disposal."**

"How do I combine the two?" I asked.

"**As you know, you have a well or pool of psychic and dark energy, one from the mind, the other from the soul. Create a new well, this may take a while. You must find a free spot, with no obstacles or thoughts. An empty space."**

I began searching for this place in my mind and soul. It took a while, I had no idea what time it was but I knew it had been a long time. Luckily, I found it.

"Found it."

"**Okay, it's been an hour and a half so we'll stop. But first, to make the well, just start gathering the two there and fuse them. The two are rather similar so it should be easy." **

Easy indeed. I dumped some of both and they instantly fused, though it felt like constant stream flowing in. I continued to feel heavy. I opened my eyes and Ravaza had vanished.

'So why am I feeling heavier?'

'**That's the evil getting out. I'll tell ya to seal it up before you go to sleep. The well will continue to grow on its own.'**

I shrugged and teleported back to the clearing and saw everyone resting.

"Sup guys? Who wants to go next?" Mag raised his arm.

[I haven't seen much action so I would appreciate it. Also, Darkrai has gone to a meeting, he said he'd be back before the finals.] I nodded.

"Okay guys, return." I said and psychically activated all the Luxury Balls and returned them. I put up my hood and teleported to my stadium.

-(ooo)- Location: ES HQ, Time: 10:00am, POV: 3rd Person: David.

David was working on controlling his own powers more effectively, and was succeeding. He slashed his katana to the right and an arc of purple and black energy cut three practice dummies in half. He then looked to the gyms screen.

"It's looking to be a great set of matches, so far many have been exciting. This Lily of the Valley Conference is looking up. For all of you who have to wait, we will be posting on screen the profiles of the trainers in the 10:45 matches." The screen went to profiles and David noticed Mike's was first.

"Hmph. I actually hope he wins. One last bit of satisfaction before he dies. Though, if he lives, I wonder if he would spare me?" David asked himself as he sheathed his katana. He then chuckled. "Probably. Mike may be a killer, but he would never kill a childhood friend." He took a washcloth off a rack and dabbed his forehead with it to dry the sweat.

"See you soon Mike." He walked out of the room.

-(ooo)- Location: Stadium B, Time: 10:45, POV: 1st Person: Mike

I was standing at my side of the stadium, ready to go out and battle. I hear footsteps and look to my left and see Cassidy and Jane.

"Hey Jane, how ya been?" She smiles.

"Other than the loss, fine. Sparks and I have really . . . bonded thanks to you." I smiled.

"That's great to hear." I then heard the announcer.

"And now we have Mike, a trainer from Hoenn!"

"Gotta go. Wish me luck!" I said running out. I heard Jane shout "Knock 'em dead!"

As I ran outside I heard a bunch of cheers, and my opponent was smirking at me. I came to my side of the field and enlarged Mag's Ball. Time to show off some new tricks.

POV Change 3rd Person.

"The match between Mike of Hoenn and Jared from Mistralton City will now commence! Trainers, choose your Pokémon and begin!" The ref said throwing his arms down.

"Mag, Front and Center!" Mike shouted. When Mag appeared, no one saw the particles of light starting to flow into his shoulders.

"Swanna, take flight!" Jared shouted as his water bird took to the skies.

"Hold Mag, let's see what they bring to the table." Mike said and Mag nodded.

"Not going first huh? Bad idea, Swanna, Water Sport!" Swanna fired a ball of water that struck Mag and absorbed into him.

"Oh for the love of Arceus." Mike said facepalming. He never saw the point of a Water type knowing a move that weakens fire attacks power and has no other affect.

"Well then I guess fire is out." Mike said shrugging. "Psychic." Mag's eye's glowed blue and he lifted his arm to point at Swanna, who was stopped in midair and struggling.

"Bring it down." Mike said smirking. Mag harshly brought his arm down and Swanna slammed into the ground, but got up quickly and resumed flying.

"Bubblebeam Swanna!" Swanna fired an array of bubble at Mag.

"Hmph. Dodge." Mag sped off while Swanna kept firing trying to hit Mag, but he was simply too quick.

"Blast up and use Thunder Break." Mag fired his cannon at the ground, launching him up and above Swanna. Swanna looked up only to see the sun blind it. Mag came back down with a Brick Break and Thunderpunch combo hit, right to the head. While Swanna tried to regain control, Mag landed without a problem.

"Swanna, straighten up and use Brave Bird!" Swanna gained control and tucked in its wings, charging like a missile. Soon it released its wing and became surrounded in a powerful blue aura.

"Enhance a Thunderpunch with Thunderbolt, and send it back." Mike said. Mag sparked with electricity and redirected it to his hand, which glowed with power. The then trust his hand into the aura of the attack, both struggling for dominance, however, for Swanna, it was pointless. Mag's super charged, quadruple effective attack easily overpowered Swanna, sending it back.

"Now, with the sunlight you've been storing since the beginning, and an added surprise, Solarbeam!" Mike shouted, pointing at Swanna. Mag charged a Thunderpunch, which laced the instantly charged Solarbeam, and fired the ray of light from both arms. Swanna had no time to react to the dual beams and was impacted, causing a large explosion. When the dust cleared, Swanna was out like a light.

POV 1st Person.

"Swanna is unable to battle, Mike is the victor!" The crowd cheered and I waved. Jared came up to me with a smile as he returned Swanna.

"Thunderpunch and Brick Break, a super Thunderpunch, an electrical Solarbeam, jeez man, you sure know how to pick out a weakness." I chuckled.

"You took away Mag's flames. I wanted payback." He laughed and waved goodbye as he left. I felt disappointment from him, as well as determination. I walked out of the stadium to see Danny and Erica with Cassidy and Jane.

"We watched from out here. Nice moves." Danny said. Erica nodded.

"Giving each attack an electrical charge decimated Swanna on each hit. It had no chance." I chuckled.

"Guys you give me too much credit. So where's Eli?"

"Finishing his battle. Come on, we'll go to Sam's and meet up with him." I nodded and put down my hood. We then started walking to Sam's but on the way I felt, heavier. The evil in me was getting worse. I then realized something. Those electrical attacks, they were meant to decimate, not simply defeat.

"Shit. I didn't even notice." I whispered to myself.

"Notice what?" Cassidy asked in a hushed voice.

"Noth- *sigh* I let some evil energy out." I said and she gasped quietly. Erica and Danny where too engrossed with their own conversation to notice us.

"You did what!?" She harshly whispered and I cringed.

"It's for my training. It'll get worse at this rate. Still, I know I can seal it up, I just need to wait for Ravaza's go." She frowned, but nodded.

"Just . . . just don't let yourself fall, okay?" I smiled.

"I promise." I said, squeezing her hand.

"Hey guys! Come on in!" I heard and looked up to see we had arrived at Mesa Plains. We walked inside and were greeted with many chattering people.

"You see, during the tourney, this place fills up rather quick don't ya think?" He said smiling at us. I smiled back and looked to the TV and saw Eli's match. He was using his Drapion against an Alakazam.

"Drapion, X-Scissor!" And Drapion executed the attack, knocking out the foes Pokémon and winning the match. Eli made a hasty exit.

"I would guess he's coming here." I said. Danny nodded.

"Yep, we all agreed to meet. I tried to find you but couldn't."

"Sorry about that. Needed some alone time." I said rubbing the back of my head.

"Come on, sit down and have a drink. But no, I will not give you alcohol, you're still minors." He said sternly.

"I wouldn't want any Sam." I said taking a seat in a booth. Cassidy sat next to me while Erica and Danny sat across from us.

"I know, but I gotta make a point. Some participators think they can get what they want. Idiots. So, what'll ya be havin'?" He asked.

"Pasta and Coke!" Cassidy and I said at the same time.

"Ramen and water please." Danny said.

"I'll have the ramen too, and some Moomoo Milk. Eli would like the same, I asked before his match." Sam wrote down the orders and went into the kitchen. Suddenly Eli came running in and sat down next to Erica.

"Hey guys. You all winning?" He asked panting.

"Calm down Eli. Yes we have all won our previous matches. Please don't worry about me." I said.

"It's not you I worry about Mike." He said.

"Oh I know. Just making sure you don't. After all, I've done this three times before." I said and Eli chuckled.

"Yeah. So Erica, how'd you do?"

"Pretty good. Torterra wiped the floor with my opponent." She said laughing.

"Well it is your starter. It should be one of your best Pokémon. So, when are your next matches?" Danny asked.

"Mine is at three. I have plenty of time to relax." I said.

"Two thirty." Erica said.

"Same as Erica." Eli said.

"Ahh, mine is at three. I wish you luck." Sam's Machoke came back with the drinks and handed them out.

"Thanks Machoke." Cassidy said.

[Notta problem Cass.] He said and walked away. I grabbed my drink and held it up a bit.

"I'm not one for toasts but hell, this is the first league I've been surrounded by good friends." I looked to my left and saw Jane walking over with her drink and sat down beside me.

"Am I interrupting?" She asked. I shook my head.

"Nope, right on time. A toast to a good friendship. May we all reach our goals." I said and we bumped our glasses together and took a drink.

"Short but sweet. Nice." Erica said. I chuckled.

"Now you see why I don't do toasts." I said and we all shared a laugh. Soon Sam came by with our food and we all talked about our battles so far. Our strong points and weak points. To others, idle conversation, to us, learning what we can for future battles. Soon Eli and Erica left for their battles, and then mine and Danny's came up.

I entered the stadium at my names calling. I didn't wave or acknowledge the crowd. The evil resting on my soul was heavy but I remained calm. I had to. A lot had seeped out, and Ravaza had told me that it was progressing faster than he thought. In fact, he said it was ready, but wanted to keep it open for the battle to be sure.

"The battle between Mike of Hoenn and Carol of Fuchsia City will know commence. Trainers, choose your Pokémon and begin!" The ref called and the two of us enlarged our Poke Balls.

"Nidoking, go!" She shouted and her fierce Pokémon appeared with a roar.

"Dusk, Front and Center!" I shouted and Dusk appeared, ready to strike.

POV Change, 3rd Person

Carol made the first move.

"Nidoking, Poison Jab!" Nidoking made a fist with his claws and it turned a sickly purple. He then started to charge, but rather slowly.

"Well that's not going to work at that speed. Rise up and use Shadow Ball." Mike said. Dusk easily avoided the jab and while ascending, fired an orb of ethereal energy at Nidoking, who endured it rather well.

"Fine then! Use Thunder!" Mike was surprised that Nidoking could use Thunder, seeing as it's part ground. And yet, it fired off a huge blast of electricity.

"Cut through that with a Hyper Beam!" Mike shouted. It felt . . . wrong. The evil energy was starting t annoy him. Still Dusk quickly charged up a Hyper Beam that cut through the electricity and blasted Nidoking off his feet, but he stood up rather quickly.

'Speed is its low point, but defense and attack seem to be very high. Odd.' Mike thought.

'Damn, he has more power, we can't get to him physically. He also knows that Nidoking is very slow. Not good.' Carol thought to herself.

"Okay Dusk. Ice Beam, aim for the legs." Mike said and Dusk fired an icy blast of energy that froze Nidoking on the spot. Well, his legs at least. "Now, Psychic 'till it drops." Mike said, a little too darkly. He shook his head as rather dark and bloody images appeared in his mind. Dusk held out a hand and began a psychic assault, draining Nidoking's energy as it thrashed its upper body trying to get away from the painful power. Soon, Nidoking stopped and slumped over.

"Nidoking is unable to battle, the winner is Mike!" The ref said. Carol sighed as she returned her Pokémon. She began to walk over to Mike to congratulate him but he turned on his heel and quickly left.

"Odd, he was nicer beforehand. Oh well." She said and walked out of the stadium.

POV Change 1st Person

I shook my head as I walked. I had thoughts of going on a damn killing spree while battling!

'Ravaza! Seal the energy, NOW!' I shouted in my mind.

'**Yeah I got it . . . done. We have to find a way to get rid of the extra evil that accumulated. Normally I'd say, "Go for it kid, kill all the people you want!" but to you? No.'** I sighed as I leaned on a wall, rubbing my temples.

"This is just fucking fantastic. I had the urge to go on a damned killing spree, what the fuck is wrong with me right now!?" I whispered taking off my hood.

"Mike, are you okay?" I looked left and saw Eli, Erica, Cassidy and Jane. Cassidy, who asked the question, walked closer.

"Well?" I sighed and lowered my head.

"Not at the moment." I said.

"Well what's wrong?" Erica asked.

"I . . . just drop it." I said.

"Mike, you can tell us any-" Eli started, but the evil on my soul took over for a second.

"I said drop it!" I shouted back. I soon realized my mistake.

"Guys I'm . . ." I looked at the stunned expressions and sighed. I left it at that as I teleported to my room at the hotel.

'**Tonight, we are going to fix this. We'll train, and expend the dark essence that perforates your soul.'**I simply nodded and plopped down on the bed, quickly falling into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

DWA: Done. No that evil thing will not last. Just wanted to show how giving his evil side a tiny bit of leeway can screw up his mindset. Honestly, an evil Mike would scare the shit outta me.

Mike: THEN GET THIS SHIT OUTTA ME!

DWA: geez calm down! And I know, I could use it in the fight with David but with the evil essence Mike would kill him, or come VERY close, and it would mess things up. I have a basic outline here people. The rest is truly improvised. Also, I'm not sure I can fit all the 3v3 matches in one go, we'll see.

Eli: Remember guys, read and review!


	23. The Eliminations (part 1)

DWA: So we start the 3v3 matches, most likely, this will be this whole chapter, and maybe the next, we'll see. Also, I have no idea what the secondary prelims would be called. And I am not typing Secondary Preliminaries because I'm lazy.  
I have made a Facebook page for my account here on FF. Look for Darkwolfassassin, I'll do my best to moderate the page. I may post info on how some stories are looking, ask questions to you, ask for advice all that jazz.

Now on request from Sleepingreaper0.  
His name is David, creator of ES, and as he stated to me, he has been seriously whipped by his friends Emily, who is an Admin of ES, and Makenzie, or SnowCursedRain and Snow, a character to be later revealed. You may now laugh at his misfortune.

Leaf: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, whatta baby.

DWA: Exactly Leaf, Skye, disclaimer.

Skye: DarkWolfAssassin does not own Pokémon.

DWA: Thank you Skye, now I'll answer some reviews, and we'll get on with this.

Guest: . . . No.

GSlayer: Thanks for the compliment; I shall keep up the good work!

"Speech"

'Thought'

_-Telepathy-_

[Translated Pokespeech]

"**Demonic Speech"**

'**Demonic Thought'**

* * *

Chapter 22: The Eliminations (Part 1)

Time: 10:25am POV: Mike

I was standing near the stadium field entrance, much happier than last night. Ravaza woke me up at about one in the morning. We worked on getting out as much evil energy as possible, it ended with me opening a portal to the Distortion World but that closed quickly. Doing that used up all the evil energy that had accumulated the previous day. I still felt heavy but Ravaza said that would wear off. I was ready for my 3v3 match.

"And we have Mike from Hoenn and Cory from Violet City!" I walked out and saw Cory, who looked kinda nervous, I had heard he struggled with quick thinking.

"Hey Cory, just keep a cool head alright?" I said and his head perked up.

"Why, are you giving me advice?" He asked.

"Why not, it's no fun to battle an opponent running at half efficiency." I said and he nodded. I then enlarged Skye's Luxury Ball.

"Mike has been a fierce competitor in the past battles, his Pokémon having overwhelming speed and firepower. Cory has had his share of good wins too, pulling it off with last resort tactics." The announcer said and that got my interest. Last resorts were normally moves like Destiny Bond and Explosion, not good.

"Are both trainers ready to begin?" The ref asked and we both nodded. "Then choose your Pokémon and begin!"

"Skye, Front and Center!" I shouted doing a backhanded throw and she appeared with fangs bared and claws at the ready.

"Wobbufett, let's go." Cory said smirking, obviously taking my advice. The blue Pokémon appeared with a salute.

"Oh son of a bitch." I said.

POV Change 3rd Person. (Cassidy) - I'll do this for different views not in the battle.

"Ouch, that sucks." Cassidy said, fully knowing of the capabilities of the odd Pokémon.

"It doesn't look like much." Jane said.

"Wobbuffet is a Pokémon who takes any hit and send it back two-fold. Mike will have to be careful." Danny said. Erica was at her own battle, and therefore unable to watch, though Eli was watching her.

(Battle) - This is simply the POV for the battle… obviously.

"Wobbuffet, Safeguard, then Destiny Bond!" Wobbuffet glowed, setting a status barrier around him and any teammates afterwards, and glowed purple, Skye being surrounded in the same glow.

"Just my luck." Mike said in despair. No matter how this turned out, Skye was done. Wobbuffet' Shadow Tag ability prevent fleeing or returning a Pokémon.

"Skye, Dragon Pulse!" Skye charged a blue-green orb at her mouth and fired it.

"Mirror Coat!" Wobbuffet was shrouded in a mirror like glow. The Dragon Pulse hit Wobbufett, but was launched back. Skye anticipated this and flew out of the way. Anyone could see the burn mark on Wobbuffet's chest.

'At least it gets hurt from the attacks.' Mike thought to himself.

'He didn't even order his Pokémon to dodge! Hmm, they must act more independently than most.' Cory thought, while Mike called out another attack.

"Earth Power!"

_-Then Dragon Claw!-_

Skye flew forward, glowing a sandy yellow and slammed her tail into the ground. The energy flowed under Wobbuffet.

"Mirror Coat!" Wobbufett took the attack as the energy erupted from the ground and sent it right back, Skye dodged it and shot forward, slashing Wobbuffet with a powerful Dragon Claw. Wobbuffet stood firm, but was unable to get a Counter up.

"Damn, I didn't even notice the Dragon Claw!" Cory said. Wobbuffet had taken significant damage from the attack.

"Skye, I'm sorry but . . . Steel Wing!" Skye sighed, knowing that if this knocked out Wobbuffet, she'd be done too, but still coated her wings in steel. She looked to her adoptive father and gave him a thumbs up, and shot forward at high speed.

"Use Coun-" Too late, the speed Skye was at got her to Wobbuffet in seconds, slamming into him. As Wobbuffet fell, a purple glow surrounded Skye and she fell out of the sky, landing unconscious. Both trainers returned their Pokémon. On the large screen, the images of the Pokémon blackened.

"Thank you Skye. This won't have been in vain." Mike said holding her Ball. He then clipped it onto his belt and grabbed Ethan's. Cory said nothing as he grabbed another Poke Ball.

"Ethan, Front and Center!" Mike shouted and Ethan appeared with a front flip starting in midair.

"Electrode, fight!" Cory said as his electric ball Pokémon appeared, a big grin on its face.

"As Mike brings in another of his Pokémon we have not seen, Cory brings out his Electrode, giving him the advantage against Mike's Empoleon." The announcer said. Mike smirked.

"That's what you think." He said quietly pulling the hood of his jacket down a little further.

(Cassidy)

"Or so he thinks." Cassidy said smiling.

"What do you mean? Empoleon's a Water/Steel type. Electrode is an Electric type. Cory has the clear advantage." Danny said frowning. Cassidy smiled again.

"You'll see." Jane said.

(Battle)

"Electrode, Thunder!" Electrode fired off a huge blot of electricity. Ethan jumped out of its path, not wanting to reveal his hidden immunity.

"Flash Pistols!" Black and white energy gathered at the tips of Ethan's flippers, he then held them up and fired small Flash Cannons as if he were holding two semi-automatic pistols. The bolts pummeled Electrode, but they type match up didn't help.

"Electro Ball!" Electrode charged a ball of electricity and fired it at Ethan, who shot it with a Flash Pistol shot and destroyed it.

"Okay, Hydro Pump." Mike said and Ethan fired off a blast of water that threw Electrode back.

"Thunder again!" The bolt of electricity shot across the field and hit Ethan.

"Oh and Mike's Empoleon is struck by a powerful Thunder!" The announcer said. "Wait, what the-?" Ethan stood in place, unscathed by the attack.

"I don't believe this! Mike's Empoleon seems to be perfectly okay after taking that hit!"

"Well, Ethan does have a genetic mutation causing him to completely resist all electric attacks." Mike said causing the crowd to gasp in astonishment.

"Now Ethan, Hydro Cannon!" Ethan gained a blue glow around him and charged a ball of water in front of his open beak. He then jumped and fired three Hydro Cannons in rapid succession. Electrode and Coy were too stunned to react and Electrode was hit by all three Hydro Cannon's, causing an explosion.

"Ethan, defensive stance." Mike said and Ethan held his flippers in front of him, "palms" toward his body and in an "X" formation. When the dust cleared, Electrode was knocked out.

"Electrode is unable to battle, Mike wins the round!" The ref called.

(Cassidy)

"See? Immunity to electric attacks. Ethan's trump card." Cassidy said smiling.

"That's . . . interesting. Must be nice to have that immunity." Danny said. Jane nodded.

"He gave me and Sparks a run for our money when that Empoleon was just a Piplup." She said.

"Well, let's see how Cory will react."

(Battle)

Cory looked at the Poke Balls on his belt and grabbed one.

"Okay Meganium, take them down!" He said and his Grass type emerged.

"This is a Pokémon we have yet to see from Cory. What surprises does it have in store for us?"

"Hmm, Ethan return." Mike said returning Ethan to his Luxury Ball. He then grabbed Mag's ball.

"Time to play it safe. Mag, Front and Center!" He said and Mag appeared on the field, standing calmly.

"Meganium, Body Slam!" Meganium started to charge, ready to jump and slam down on Mag.

"Flamethrower, stop it in its tracks." Mag aimed an arm near the ground and fired a stream of flames, hitting Meganium's knees, stopping it from moving efficiently.

"No!" Cory shouted, sweat forming on his brow. "Giga Drain!" A green beam shot at Mag turning red as it absorbed energy from Mag, though not much due to him being a Fire type.

"Break it with Psychic, and then send Meganium back." Mag's eyes glowed blue and the Giga Drain shattered. Mag waved his arm to the side and Meganium was flung back.

'No, Meganium. I'll have to use Frenzy Plant.' Cory thought as Meganium slowly got up.

"Alright Meganium, Frenzy Plant!" Meganium glowed green and stood up on its hind legs. It then slammed its front legs into the ground with a roar, causing six large spikey vines to ascend from the ground and charge Mag.

'Hmm, time to really give a shocker to these people.' Mike said as Mag looked back with a smirk. Mike nodded.

"Mag, BLAST BURN!" Everyone in the stadium, at home, listening in, etc, gasped.

"Why would Mike order his Magmortar to use a move that cannot be learned by its species!?" The announcer said, but was really surprised when Mag glowed bright red and aimed its cannon like arms at Meganium and the vines simultaneously.

"It-it's not possible!" Cory shouted! Mag and Mike smirk as Mag shot a _huge_ amount of fire in two directions. The fire disintegrated the vines and engulfed Meganium. Mag quickly stopped as to not cause fatal injuries. Everyone knew that Meganium was down and out, the power from the Blast Burn was overwhelming in itself. Meganuim was on her side near the stands, burnt and unconscious.

"Me-Meganium is unable to battle. Mike is the victor!" The ref said shakily. After that, who wouldn't be nervous? Mike returned Mag, thanking him for such an effort. He waved to Cory, who was still in astonishment, and left the stadium.

-(ooo)- Location: ES HQ, during Mike's battle. POV: Max

Max sat in his dark cell. He had been imprisoned for so long, and had very little chance to escape. At least they kept him healthy and fed. He heard the door open and close, but did not get up. Until he heard the voice.

"It's been a long time. How have you been . . . Max?" The voice asked. It was Alex. Max sat up quickly.

"Alex." He said. Alex walked into the light, his face covered by the hood. "What do you want?"

"I want a lot of things Max. But I'm not going to list them for you. I could always get you a better room you know." He said.

"Not interested." Max said with a glare. Alex shrugged.

"So, besides being locked up and used as a bargaining chip, how are you?" Alex asked.

" . . ." Max stayed silent.

" . . .I see. Just trying to make conversation. But I guess-" Max cut him off.

"Bullshit! I know people like you, who hide from the world. You _always_ have a motive for every action! Now. What. Do. You. Want?" Max said with a growl.

"You say _people like me._ Not me specifically. Hmm. However, you are right. Everything I do is for a greater purpose." Alex said.

"Engulfing Shadows purpose I assume?" Alex chuckled.

"In a way. Right now, I just want to say, the offer of joining us is always open. Of course, you'll need to show loyalty in some way, but I doubt you'd join." Max chuckled this time.

"You got me there. So . . . I have to ask. My guess is you're not _really_ who you say you are. Who are you under the mask and cloak?" Alex was silent for a moment before answering.

"A man with a plan, Max. From our first encounter in Sinnoh, you should know that much. Good bye." Alex said before leaving. Max said nothing for a while, before speaking to himself.

"Hmph. That much is obvious. Alex . . .just who are you?" He said lying back in his bed. Pondering the man's words.

-(ooo)- Location: LotVI, After Mike's match, POV: Mike: 1st Person

I walked out of the stadium only to hear Jane scream at me.

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU TEACH A MAGMORTAR BLAST BURN?!"

" . . . I think I may be deaf now . . .Thanks." I said, but couldn't hear her reply over the ringing in my ears.

"If you asked the question again, here's the answer. A lot of hard work and many frustrations. One second." I used my healing abilities to repair whatever happened to my ears after Jane screamed at me.

"Much better." I said, smiling.

"I didn't think Pokémon other than the so called "Starter Pokémon" could learn moves like Blast Burn." Danny said.

"Well for some reason those Pokémon can tap into their element easier than any other Pokémon of that type. It really just takes an understanding of the element in a pure form. And trust me, that cannot be explained in a couple minutes." Danny frowned.

"Fine then. I have to get to my battle. Wish me luck." He said smiling and running off.

"May Jirachi grant my wish of giving you luck!" I shouted at his jogging form.

"So . . . now what?" I asked. "I have a good hour and a half until my next match, so I'm free." Cassidy smiled at me.

_-I have an idea.-_ She purred in my head through telepathy.

"Uhh, o-ok yeah." I said nervously. I'm still not used to her asking that. Might be a while.

"So, umm." I grabbed Cassidy's hand. "Bye Jane see ya later." I said quickly and teleported to our room. When we rematerialized she immediately kissed me, which lasted a good minute before she pulled back.

"So what's this for?" I asked fully aware of the blush on my cheeks.

"For doing so well in the competition so far, and because I love you, I want to spend time with you." I frowned at the last part.

"You're worried about my real fight, aren't you?" I asked and she nodded frantically.

"Mike, each time I hear about those I worry so much! I worry you won't come back . . . " She trailed off, looking down to the ground.

"Cassidy, I will not die, Ravaza will do his best to keep me alive and I've been hurt badly before. I've been shot, you know that. But I'm still here, right?" She looked up at me with tears welling up.

"I have to do this. ES, Team Rocket, Aqua, Magma, I fight them so others can live freely. Rocket seems to stay underground, Magma and Aqua are dead, ES is the only large threat left."

"And what if you fight David? He won't give up if you beat him and let him live, you know that, I know that, Bruce knew that!" She said, hugging me tight, to which I did the same.

"Cass, I can't kill David, I won't go to his level. Think, could you kill him?" She pulled back a little and shook her head.

"No, I-I couldn't. But it's the only way to truly end ES." I shook my head this time.

"That also requires the other admins. Including Emily." She nodded knowingly. I walked her over to the bed and sat down. She sat next to me and put her head on my shoulder while I gave a one armed hug.

"Can we- can we stay like this? For a while?" She asked and I smiled.

"Of course." I said. And that's just what we did, well, we eventually lied down, but we didn't do much other than that.

-(ooo)- 12:15pm

I stood on my side of the field, my opponent, Ben, stood opposite of me.

"So, why don't you give out your hometown Mikey?" He said with a smirk.

"I don't have one." I replied with a smile. I really didn't give a shit about my hometown.

"What? Were you raised in the woods?" He asked still smirking.

"No. How about we just battle and get this over with so I don't have to be in your presence anymore." I said with a smile still on my face. He pulled out a Poke Ball, an angry frown on his face. I pulled out Leaf's Ball.

"Fine then jackass." He said.

"If both trainers are ready, begin!"

POV Change, 3rd person, battle

"Leaf, Front and Center!" Mike said calmly as Leaf appeared on the field.

"Cacturne, crush this bastard!" Ben shouted.

"A battle of Grass types! Let's see who wins! Ben and his harsh tactics, or Mike and his analyzing technique.

"Cacturne, Sandstorm!" Cacturne spun in a circle, kicking up sand and blowing it around.

"Well shit." Mike said covering his head from the sand, and making sure his hood stayed down.

_-I'll be fine Mike. Don't worry.-_ Leaf said to Mike through telepathy.

On the other side of the field, Ben had a smirk as he gave out his next order.

"Cacturne Pin Missile!" Cacturns arm spikes glowed and fired off multiple missile like needles.

Meanwhile, Leaf could barely see in the sandstorm, nor could she hear. Now she knew how Skye's opponents felt. She saw a Pin Missile heading her way.

[Oh shit!] She exclaimed and ran to dodge all the missiles. As she ran she saw Cacturn looking her way.

"Leaf, we have to stop the storm!" She heard Mike call. Instantly she knew what to do. She closed her eyes and focused, even though she knew another volley of missiles was heading her way. When she opened them they were outlined in blue.

[PSYCHIC!] She shouted and a blast of psychic energy burst out in all directions, repelling the storm, and the Pin Missile.

Mike watched as the storm was blown away, leaving a stunned Cacturne and Ben in plain view.

"What the hell!?" Ben shouted.

"Leaf, Aerial Scissor!" Leaf smirked as she jumped up and shot forward at high speed, her paws glowing a light purple. When she reached Cacturne she slashed her paws in an X formation, throwing Cacturne back.

Ben looked in shock as Cacturne struggled to get up.

"Come on Cacturne, show that damned cat your strength!" He looked to Mike, who was smirking.

"What's with that stupid grin?" Mike laughed.

"Your Cacturne took an attack that was made up of two super-effective attacks. Our next attack will end it, right Leaf?" Leaf nodded and glowed green.

"What the-?"

"Leaf, let's do it. FRENZY PLANT!" Leaf rose up and slammed the ground with a cry as multiple thorny vines raised from the ground and quickly slammed into Cacturne multiple times, flinging it into the air.

"End it!" Leaf shouted out again and the vines wrapped around each other and whipped Cacturne back to the ground, creating a large crater. As the vines retreated to the Earth, Leaf fell forward panting from exerting so much energy.

"Return Leaf. You did great sis." Mike said calling back his "sister" to her Ball.

"Dumb fucking luck!" Ben shouted as he returned his Pokémon. "Camerupt! Show them a real fight!" Be shouted as his camel like Pokémon appeared on the field.

"So it's luck huh? Well, Skye, Front and Center, show them some skill!" I said as Skye appeared.

"Sunny Day!" Ben shouted.

"Sandstorm!" Mike retaliated.

As Camerupt's Sunny Day took effect, Skye's Sandstorm canceled it out. She then disappeared into the storm.

"First you get rid of my Sandstorm and then you replace it with yours? What's your game!?" Ben shouted irritated.

"My "game" is simply to reach victory. Skye, Dragon Pulse, triple fire!" Skye charged an orb of draconic energy in both claws and in front to her mouth. She then fired all three at the same time, each striking Camerupt. She then vanished into the storm.

"Aggh, this really pissing me off! Eruption!" Camerupt, send magma and superheated rocks into the storm, effectively turning it into a hell storm.

"Are you trying to kill us!?" Mike shouted jumping out of a rocks path.

"I-I didn't-" Ben stuttered before seeing a rock heading his way.

"Skye, save his ass and end the storm!" Skye flew out of the storm and grabbed Ben, saving his life and dropping him in midair. She then charged a Draco Meteor and fired it into the storm, the single meteor causing a massive explosion ending the hell storm.

When the dust cleared, Camerupt was unconscious and the stage in ruins. Mike whistled.

"Well now . . . that was interesting." He said as Skye landed next to him.

"What now. . . ?" Ben asked.

"You endangered the life of a trainer, therefore you are-" The ref started, but Mike interrupted.

"Hold it! He was acting in anger, let him off the hook, I ain't pressing charges." Mike said smiling.

"As much as the crowd would like the match finished, the field is ruined and he violated the rules. He's disqualified." The ref said met with some of the crowd booing the decision.

"Mike I-"

"Shut up already. Anger is a powerful emotion, let it go and such. Skye, take me to Mesa Plains please." Mike said and he hopped on Skye, who took off like a rocket.

-(ooo)- Mesa Plains Café and Bar, Time: 1:15pm, POV: Mike, 1st person.

"That was the most awesome thing I have ever seen!" Eli shouted as he saw the replay of my previous match.

"Good luck trying to control it if you ever use a combo like that." I said chuckling. He glared at me and sat down. Then Danny came in, hands in his pockets.

"Hey, did you hear? They're giving trainers the rest of the day off. People are still scared of another "hellstorm" apparently." He said as he sat down.

"Well that's nice. Besides, the elimination round is almost done. Soon, it'll be the four of us in the semi-finals!" Erica said with glee.

"Don't be too happy, one of us has to fight Mike." Danny said. Erica paled.

"Wait, what if I have to fight Eli!?" She shouted. Eli sighed.

"Then we fight to the end. No hard feelings." He said holding her hand. She smiled.

"Thank you Eli." She said and he simply nodded.

"So Mike, how's Blade? I realize you have yet to use him." Danny asked.

"He's fine. I was going to use him earlier . . . but, the "hellstorm" ruined that." I said. He nodded.

"Hey mates. Mike! Glad to see ya still in one piece!" Sam said walking over.

"Oh shut it Sam." I said.

"Hey I know you've been through worse. So, orders?" He asked. I smiled as everyone gave him the orders. Cassidy came in and gave hers. Today was looking rather nice.

'Tomorrow, however, I'll be fight one of them. And I'm not holding back.' I thought with determination. Tomorrow will be interesting indeed.

* * *

DWA: DONE! Woo…yeah. Note, the third elimination will be the next day, and the Semifinal between Mike and one of the three, not telling!

Leaf: This guy has a page on facebook now! Search Darkwolfassassin to ask question, get small updates on the current chapter in progress, submit fanart, OC's and such, and give advice! Now, where's my snack?

DWA: *Sigh* Here. Gives Leaf a box with Poffins*

Leaf: Thank you! *Leaves with Poffins*

DWA: Accursed Grass type. . . anyways, read and review!


	24. The Eliminations (2) and Semifinals (1)

DWA: Well, this is the last elimination, and then the first semifinal. Now I have a final and a midterm this week, as well as a final next week. Seeing as the final next week is Future Lit. I'll be free next week. This week however, eeeehhhhh….anyways, just saying that to give a reason why this feels rushed.

Now, onto reviews.

SleepingReaper0: You said I should, so I did.

SnowCursedRain: Oh Alex, I have . . . plans for him. Plans that will stay completely confidential, even to David. (Both the OC and IRL person) For Max, well, I'm not sure. It ain't happening this Arc that's for sure. And as for the character, it's no problem.

GSlayer: Ohh no, you haven't heard me in real life haha.

berserker: Heh, to be honest, that is somewhat true . . .but not for a looooooonnnnngggggg time.

Garrett: Holy, crap. So many reviews from you. Ok, here we go.

Ch7: I thank you for that, I really worry about the romance and wonder if it comes in too fast.

Ch8: Kinda goin' against yourself. At the time I had very little reviews, like 3 or 4. Still thanks for the compliments.

Ch8 . . . again: Already done, as you have read by now. AND I SHIT YOU NOT, THAT PAIR IS POSSIBLE IN THE GAMES! I looked it up, they are both in the field group.

Ch9: I already know he got me there. He's laughing at me in the other room. HEY! I CAN HEAR YOU IN THERE ASSHOLE! . . . . He opened the door so I could hear better. . .

Ch13: I know, no one reviews much! Though I can't say much either, I don't do much reviewing. Also, be nice, some of these readers are family and friends. . . oh what do I care I've called them worse!

Ch14: Well you just came in. But for all these reviews in ONE DAY, you get a cake. A freaking cake man!

Ch18: He was speaking Latin, taking a quote from a movie. I'll give ya one guess at what it was.

Ch18: I know the Elites were good. They were playing online. People could be Elites online.

Ch19: I have beat Halo 4.

Ch21: I never mentioned it. They're 13 years old. In this they upped the age to be a trainer by three years.

Garrett, make a FF account! I'd love to thank you by PM. Plus, I don't have to moderate your reviews.

Cassidy: Garrett is one dedicated reader huh?

DWA: Hell yeah he is! Much like kyled91doc! Now, someone do the disclaimer!

Emily: DWA does not own Pokémon. He only owns his OC's, and half of ES. The other half goes to SleepingReaper0.

"Speech"

'Thought'

_-Telepathy-_

[Translated Pokespeech]

"**Demonic Speech"**

'**Demonic Thought'**

* * *

Chapter 23: Eliminations (2) and Semifinals (1)

-(ooo)- Time 10:30am 3rd Person POV

Mike was waiting to be called by the announcer to get the elimination battles over with. He wanted to see the skills the, so called Sinnoh Trio, had. Son enough, the announcer called him and he walked onto the field, his hood covering his face.

"You ready Mike? I'm hoping for a good match." His opponent, Tommy, said.

"Ready and willing." Mike said. The referee walked onto the podium.

"Trainer's, choose you're Pokémon, and begin!" The ref said throwing his arm down.

"Jellicent, go!" Tommy shouted as his blue jellyfish like Pokémon appeared.

"Leaf, Front and Center!" Mike shouted, and Leaf appeared, looking eager to fight.

"Alright Jellicent, start off with Ominous Wind!" Jellicent puffed itself up and blew a wind with black streaks in it at Leaf. The wind hit her and she dug her claws into the dirt.

"Leaf, push it back with Psychic!" Mike shouted. Leaf's body gained a blue outline and a blast of psychic energy that destroyed the wind, and then the blast hit Jellicent, sending it back a bit.

"How does you're Leafeon know Psychic!?" Tommy asked.

"Aerial Blade!" Mike shouted, ignoring Tommy's question. Leaf shot forward, streaks of air surrounding her as the growth on her head glowed green and extended. When she reached Jellicent, she slashed her head down and slammed Jellicent into the ground.

"Jellicent, Wring Out!" Jellicents tentacles reached out to grab Leaf, who vanished as they closed in. She reappeared by Mike. Mike saw that Jellicent was nearly done for.

"Giga Drain." Mike said and Leaf fired a green beam from the growth on her head. When it connected, the beam turned red as it sucked the last of Jellicent's energy from it. Jellicent quickly fell unconscious.

"You did great Jellicent." Tommy said returning his Pokémon. Mike did the same and prepared a Luxury Ball.

"Ethan, Front and Center!" Mike shouted as Ethan appeared with a battle cry.

"Golurk, take him down!" Tommy said as the large automaton Pokémon appeared.

'Man that's one big Pokémon!' Mike thought.

"Scald!" Mike shouted and Ethan fired off a stream of boiling water.

"Golurk, fly up to dodge and use Heavy Slam!" Golurk's legs and hands receded into its body and it flew up as it expelled energy from its roman armor like skirt and bangles, dodging the water. When it was safe it stopped the energy and started to come back down with a metallic sheen.

"Dodge and use Hydro Pump!" The second Mike said dodge Ethan shot forward, avoiding the heavy Pokémon slam into the ground. Ethan then fired a huge stream of water that hit Golurk head on and knocked it to the ground.

"Hydro Cannon!" Mike shouted and Ethan glowed blue as it charged a ball of water in its back as Golurk got up.

"Rapid Fire!" Ethan fired off multiple balls of water, each slamming into Golurk and causing a mist to rise. Ethan soon stopped shooting and fell to one knee from expending so much energy. When the mist cleared, Golurk was out.

"How-? Golurk return." Tommy said as he returned his Pokémon. Mike returned Ethan as well.

"I just want to end these battles, sorry. Dusk, Front and Center." Mike said as Dusk appeared.

"Chandelure, show them your power!" Tommy said irritated, his Ghost type floating in midair.

"Chandelure, Inferno!" Chandelure pointed its candles at Dusk and fired off a huge stream of fire.

"Vanish." Mike said and Dusk disappeared, the attack passing harmlessly.

"Ominous Pulse." Mike said and Dusk reappeared behind Chandelure, the mouth on his stomach wide open. It fired out an Ominous Wind, the black streaks laced with dark power. It hit Chandelure and sent it forward.

"Chandelure, Energy Ball!" Chandelure charged a green ball of power in front of its "mouth" and spun to fire it, but Dusk appeared in front of him and slammed a Shadow Ball in Chandelure's face, destroying the Energy Ball. Candelure wavered in midair.

"End it, Thunder." Mike said and Dusk fired a huge bolt of electricity at Chandelure, who was too tired to dodge and was hit by the attack. It cried out as the attack hit, and fell unconscious during it. Dusk stopped and was hit by a red beam, Mike had returned him.

"This battle's done. Better luck next time." Mike said clipping the ball to his belt and walking out of the stadium. The ref had no need to call the match, he couldn't anyways. He, like the others in the stadium, was stunned by the quick and brutal strikes made Mike.

POV Change, 1st Person.

I walked out of the stadium to see Eli, Erica, Danny, Jane and Cassidy waiting for me.

"You were slow." Eli said smirking. I pulled my hood back.

"Oh come on, I had the latest battle! Not my fault." I said smiling.

"Come on, we have to get to the Center! That way we can see who fight who in the semifinals!" Erica shouted grabbing Eli's hand and running off.

"Instead of running, how about we teleport?" I asked and the other nodded. Cassidy grabbed my hand while Danny and Jane grabbed my shoulders. I then teleported us to the main lobby of the Center. I sat down and put my hands behind my head. Soon I heard Erica and Eli enter, panting.

"Hey! How did you beat us!?" Erica asked. I chuckled.

"I teleported us." I said. Erica looked at me for a second before facepalming.

"Damn it." She said, and we all laughed.

"Ok viewers! It's time to reveal the Semi Finalists! And they are, Mike from Hoenn, Eli from Sandgem Town, Erica from Sandgem Town, and Danny from Sandgem Town! Those who live in Sandgem be proud! Now we see who fights who!" Our faces were put onto cards and they were shuffled until they lined up, a line connecting a pair. The cards then turned over.

"It's decided! First we have Danny and Eli at 12:00! Then at 1:30, Mike and Erica!" I smirked at Erica, while she returned the favor. I looked to Eli, who looked nervous, I saw why when I looked to Danny. Danny had a glare of pure malice, and a smirk that matched his glare.

"12:00 Eli. Prepare to go down." He growled before walking away.

"What the hell was that for?" I asked and Eli shook his head.

"I have no idea! He's never looked that hostile before!" He shouted. I looked at the retreating form of Danny and tried to peer in his mind, but was shoved out by his Alakazam.

"Well his Alakazam is preventing me from getting anything. Hmm, I guess we have to wait and see." I said, Erica and Eli looking worried about Danny's sudden mood swing.

-(ooo)- 12:00n Main Stadium. POV: 3rd Person

Mike, Cassidy, Erica and Jane were seated in the front rows of the stands waiting for the announcer to call on the two friends.

"I'm worried, what happened to Danny earlier?" Erica asked and I shrugged.

"When we get a chance, we ask. But for now . . ." I said as Eli and Danny's faces appeared on the screen.

"Hello everyone! Here we are in the Lily of the Valley Conference semifinals! The two trainers we have fighting are, Danny from Sandgem!" He said as Danny walked on the field, his eyes closed. "And Eli, also from Sandgem!" He said and Eli walked on the field with a determined look.

"Danny, what was that back a couple of hours ago?" Eli asked and Danny stayed silent. "Danny . . ." Eli said frowning. The ref walked on his podium and the field changed from a rocky field to a grassy field.

"The battle between Eli and Danny from Sandgem Town will now commence. Trainers, begin!" He shouted and Danny's eyes shot open.

"Lucario, wreck him!" He shouted as his Pokémon appeared with a glare.

"Quagsire, win this!" Eli shouted as his Pokémon appeared with an uncharacteristic determined look.

"It matters not which Pokémon you choose. I shall win this fight! Lucario, Dragon Pulse!" Danny shouted and Lucario shot the orb at Quagsire.

"Duck, then Earthquake!" Quagsire ducked to dodge and raised its fist, glowing with power.

"Extremespeed! Then Dark Pulse!" Lucario shot forward, slamming its paw into Quagsire's gut, and then expelling a blast of dark energy, sending Quagsire flying.

"Give them no rest! Aura Sphere!" Lucario charged a large blue orb and launched it at Quagsire with a roar. It slammed into Quagsire, causing a midair explosion. Quagsire came back down with a thud.

"Q-Quagsire." Eli said in horror. Was this really his cheerful and calm friend? The others were equally shocked.

"Holy, Arceus. That, that's not Danny. No way. He, he's too mean, too harsh. What happened to him!?" Erica shouted, people telling her to stop whining.

"Hey jackasses, calm down. If you knew that kid you'd be scared too." I said glaring. They turned back to the battle quickly.

Eli looked on in shock as his Pokémon struggled to get up.

"Come on Eli, is this all you've got!? Pathetic. Lucario, Dark Pulse." Lucario shot a wave of dark energy at Quagsire, sending it into the wall, and knocking it out.

"Danny . . . this isn't you." Eli said.

"Shut up, and battle." Danny said, glaring at Eli as he returned Lucario. "Gliscor." Danny said as his Pokémon appeared.

"Abomasnow!" Eli shouted and his Pokémon appeared. "Ice Beam!" Abomasnow fired thee rays of crackling, ice cold energy at Gliscor.

"Dodge, and use X-Scissor." Danny said. Gliscor jumped and used the wind to quickly dive-bomb Abomasnow and hit it with an X-Scissor.

"Energy Ball!" Abomasnow fired the green orb of energy at Gliscor, who was hit by the attack but shook it off. It was then hail started to fall.

"Ha, Abomasnow's special ability. Have fun flying in the-"

"Sandsorm and Stone Edge." Danny said cutting Eli off. The sandstorm replaced the Hailstorm, causing Gliscor to be more evasive. It then fired jagged rocks at Abomasnow, who braced and endured the hit.

"Now, Night Slash." Gliscor swooped in and repeatedly slashed Abomasnow until it fainted, the large Pokémon had no time to counter.

"Abomasnow, return." Eli shouted recalling his fainted Pokémon.

'No way Abomasnow would have lasted much longer anyways.' Eli said gritting his teeth. The sandstorm continued to rage, as Danny waited patiently.

"Okay, Drapion, go!" Eli said as his Pokémon appeared.

"That won't help you Eli. Stone Edge!" Gliscor fired more pointed stones.

"Iron Tail to block!" Drapion's tail became coated in metal and he swung it around to destroy the rocks. However, Gliscor came from above with an X-Scissor, doing critical damage before flying back into the storm. At that time, the sandstorm ended.

"Drapion, Cross Poison!" Eli shouted and Drapion slashed an X on Gliscor, poisoning it and hurting it.

"Return Gliscor. Empoleon, show them the wrath of the seas!" Danny shouted as his penguin like Pokémon appeared.

"Flash Cannon!" Danny shouted and Empoleon fired a beam of steel type energy at Drapion.

"Iron Tail!" Eli shouted and the two attacks collided. However, Flash Cannon won when Empoleon added more power, knocking Drapion out.

'Not good, at this rate I'm screwed. What the hell happened to him?' Eli thought to himself while gripping his Staraptor's ball.

"Rrrgghh, Staraptor, Close Combat!" Eli shouted as his bird appeared, charging Empoleon, assaulting it with wing strikes and kicks, doing severe damage.

"Smart choice, Hydro Cannon!" Empoleon quickly fired a ball of water that slammed into Staraptor, sending it to the Earth.

"Brave Bird!" Staraptor tucked in its wing and became covered in flames, it then straightened out and became cloaked in a blue aura and slammed into Empoleon, who was flung back. As Staraptor circled the field it was covered in red sparks, and looked tired. Empoleon was no better having to recharge.

"End it, Aerial Ace to get close then Close Combat!" And Staraptor did just that, speeding close and letting the barrage of hits land. Danny didn't even flinch as Empoleon fell. He returned his Pokémon without a word.

"Hmm, Alakazam." He said and Alakazam appeared without the ball being thrown.

"Light Screen, then Psybeam. End that pitiful bird." Alakazam set up the psychic barrier and then fired the beam of energy, knocking out Staraptor.

"Danny what the hell happened to you!" Eli shouted as he threw out his next Pokémon, a Vespiquen.

"Hmph, Alakazam, Shadow Ball!" Alakazam fired the ethereal ball at Vespiquen.

"Defend Order! Answer me Danny!" Eli shouted as many bees stopped the Shadow Ball.

"Psychic." Alakazam sent out a blast of Psychic energy that hit Vespiquen.

"Heal Order! ARCEUS DAMMIT DANNY ANSWER ME!" Eli screamed as his Pokémon looked back at him while bees heal her.

"Eli, shut up with your useless whining. Return Alakazam, Rapidash, Flare Blitz." Danny said as he recalled his psychic type and his fire type came out in a blaze of glory, slamming into Vespiquen, who was more occupied with her trainer at the moment.

The words and actions of Danny tore into Eli and Erica's hearts like a dagger. He had ignored Eli's pleas, and attacked a defenseless Pokémon.

"Who is that boy, that is not Danny, it just isn't possible!" Erica said shakily as tears fell down her face. Mike patted her back to try and comfort her.

'Eli should be stronger than this. He's too shocked to think straight. His indecisiveness is causing the skill of his Pokémon to falter and wane.' Mike thought to himself.

"Bounce and Poison Jab." Rapidash jumped up and its hooves became shrouded in poison energy. It then slammed down on Vespiquen, knocking it out.

"So Eli, are you quite done?" Danny asked holding up an Ultra Ball. "In this ball is the last Pokémon I will use. If you defeat it, I bow out. If I win, well, I move on. Or you could save yourself the humiliation and walk away." Danny said with a straight face. Eli growled as he threw out his next Pokémon.

"INFERNAPE, CRUSH WHATEVER THE HELL HE'S GOT!" He screamed as Infernape appeared, sharing its master's anger. Danny laughed.

"Such a fool. Spiritomb, end the fight." He said as the Forbidden Pokémon appeared with an insane smile. "Nasty Plot, three times." Spiritomb wailed as it gained strength.

"FLARE BLITZ!" Eli screamed in rage with tears falling down his face. Infernape, feeling his master's intense rage, prematurely activated Blaze and charged forward, engulfed in flames, with a reckless abandon. It smashed into Spiritomb, who's Keystone hit the ground. There was a huge dark aura around the keystone.

"Hypnosis." Danny said smirking. Spiritomb sent out hypnotic waves and put Infernape to sleep.

"Dream Eater." Spiritomb's spiritual body shot out and went through Infernape, making its eyes open in shock. It then closed them as it fell unconscious. Danny returned his Pokémon and walked out of the stadium.

Eli was staring at Infernape for a minute before falling to his knees, and then unconscious. Emotions had drained him of his energy.

"ELI!" Erica screamed as Mike hopped over the railings to reach his friend. Mike quickly checked his pulse and breathing before sighing in relief.

"He'll be fine. WE NEED A DOCTOR!" He shouted as he returned Eli's Infernape. Soon enough two medical aids came with a stretcher and hauled him away.

'He was drained of his energy. His emotions knocked him out.' Mike thought to himself as he walked out of the stadium.

'What the hell happened?' He asked in his mind.

(Danny)

Danny was walking in the forest, until he felt away from prying eyes. He then took out an X-Transceiver with the ES emblem on it. He then dialed a special number.

"Yes?" A voice asked, there was no video.

"It's me, Danny." Danny replied.

"Ahh, and how are you?"

"Done with my idiotic friends. My loyalties lie fully with Engulfing Shadows now." Danny said with a smirk.

"Ahh good. When that league is over, contact me again. We have much to train you for my boy."

"Yes Master. I will contact you when I either win or lose." Danny said and the call ended.

"Hmph. They're all oblivious to the darkness. They'll learn soon enough." Danny said before turning off the X-Transceiver and putting it in his pocket. He then walked away from the spot, and back to the tournament grounds.

* * *

DWA: PLOT TWIST!

Blade: SHUT UP! Arceus dammit.

DWA: Sorry, just excited for that. I just made people gasp in astonishment, I know I did. And who was the voice, David? Alex? Maybe James? I'll reveal that later. I have noticed a lack of OC's…like NONE! I have only had ONE submission. I need a traveling companion and friendly rival for the next arc. Info on my profile. Read and Review people!


	25. Semifinals (2)

DWA: Not sue how that twist went but I have plans for it. Now time to finish the semifinals.

Ethan: Real nice Mike, have Danny go evil with no explanation.

DWA: I'll get to that some other time. I need someone to do the disclaimer.

Cassidy: DarkWolfAssassin does not own Pokémon, just his OC's.

DWA: Thank you Cassidy, now for some reviews.

GSlayer: Yeah they kinda hate me. Still, without me they wouldn't exist.

"Speech"

'Thought'

_-Telepathy-_

[Translated Pokespeech]

"**Demonic Speech"**

'**Demonic Thought'**

* * *

Chapter 24: Semifinals (2)

POV: 3rd Person: Mike

Mike was leaning against a wall waiting for Cassidy to show up. They had spent most of the time before the match looking for Danny but they had no luck. Eli was hospitalized, the doctors where trying to figure out why he fainted. Mike had said that his anger and shock at Danny's attitude drained him, but they dismissed the claim.

"Hey." Cassidy said walking down the hallway. Mike gave a wave. "You ready?" She asked.

"I'm always ready. You know me Cass." Mike said smiling. Cassidy nodded.

"Well here's a little something for good luck." She said kissing Mike's cheek. Mike hugged her.

"I gotta go. Love ya." Mike said putting his hood up. He started to walk away.

"Love you too." Cassidy said holding her hands to her heart, smiling. She then turned and headed for the stands.

Mike was waiting by the stadium entrance when he heard the announcer.

"And now we have the battle between Mike and Erica!" Mike ran out to his side of the field as Erica did the same.

"Ready for this Mike!?" She shouted holding up a Great Ball. Mike held up a Luxury Ball.

"You bet!" He shouted back.

"If both trainers are ready. Begin!" The ref shouted and we threw our Poke balls.

"Sick 'em Houndoom!" Erica said as her hellhound appeared.

"Skye, Front and Center!" Mike shouted as his "daughter" appeared in the skies.

"Dark Pulse!" Erica shouted and the black rings were fired at Skye.

"Dragon Pulse!" Skye formed two orbs of draconic energy and threw one at the Dark Pulse, canceling it out with an explosion. The second orb flew through the smoke and hit Houndoom, who skidded on the ground and quickly got up.

"Nasty Plot!" Houndoom gained a dark aura as its power increased.

"Sandstorm!" Skye flapped her wings furiously and a sandstorm started to rage on the field.

"This won't do, he has the advantage. Oh! Houndoom return! Torterra, reveal the powers of the Earth!" Erica shouted after returning the hellhound. Torterra appeared with a roar.

"Hmm, its secondary ground typing allows it to evade damage from the storm. Smart. Steel Wing!" Skye, who was flying in the storm, coated her wings in steel and launched at Torterra.

"When you can see it, Rock Climb!" Torterra looked around in the storm, its claws having extended in preparation. Skye's wing slammed into the tree on Torterra's back before disappearing in the storm.

"There is a reason Flygon's are known as the "Guardians of the Desert" back in Hoenn. In a sandstorm, it's impossible to gain an advantage. A sandstorm ravages all five senses. Perfect for a Flygon to strike with Dragon Claw!" Skye charged head first at Torterra, who was ready this time around. It rose up and slammed into the ground, creating a large pillar that hit Skye in the gut as it rose higher. Torterra charged up the pillar to tackle Skye, who was regaining her breath.

"You just set yourself up. Earth Power!" Skye lowered her body to the ground and glowed a tannish yellow color. The power was sent into the ground and burst out the ground underneath Torterra, sending it to the ground. Erica looked on in shock as Skye took to the skies again.

'How could I have not seen that coming?' She mentally asked herself as the sandstorm ended.

Mike watched as Skye flew around Torterra, waiting for a command.

"Skye, Dragon Claw!" Skye flew down, her claws glowing with power.

"Leaf Storm!" Erica shouted and the tree on Torterra's back shook and fired a storm of sharp leaves that engulfed Skye.

"Shit! I was hoping to keep this until later. Psychic!" Inside the storm, Skye was being bombarded by the leaves, until she heard Mike's command. She opened her eyes and they became outlined in blue. She then sent out a blast of energy in all directions, destroying the storm.

"What the-? Oh damn it! If his Leafeon can learn it, why shouldn't his Flygon? Giga Drain!" Erica shouted and three beams shout out from the spikes on Torterra's back, wrapping Skye and draining her strength.

'Leaf Storm weakened its Special Attack, but Skye can't hold out forever. Wait, yes!'

"Break free with Steel Wing, then Draco Meteor!" Skye opened her eyes to glare at Torterra as her metallic wings cut through the beams. She then glowed orange as she took off into the air. She opened her mouth and shot off an orange ball into the sky. It exploded midair and became multiple meteors. Erica could only watch as the meteors became shrouded in a blue outline and redirected at Torterra. The meteors hit at the same time, causing a huge explosion. When the dust cleared Torterra was out for the count. Erica sighed as she returned Torterra. Mike then returned Skye.

"Not having you completely tired." He said as he looked at the Luxury Ball. He then took out Dusk's.

"Dusk, Front and Center!" He shouted as his Ghost type appeared.

"Yes! Honchkrow, show them the power of the night!" She shouted as the Big Boss Pokémon appeared.

'Greeaaaaatt.' Mike thought to himself rolling his eyes.

"Shadow Ball!" They called out at the same time. Both attacks hit, but Dusk's power easily overcame the other and slammed into Honchkrow, who took a good amount of damage.

"Sky Attack!" Erica shouted and Honchkrow began glowing white.

"Thunder." Dusk fired a huge bolt of electricity at Honchkrow who was hit hard, stopping the attack.

"Icy Thunder!' Dusk charged electricity and ice cold energy in between his hands and fired a bolt of cool lightning at Honchkrow, who ducked under it.

"Hmm. Ominous Wind!" Dusk fired off the ghastly wind, slowing Honchkrow down.

"Dark Pulse!" Honchkrow fired off the blast of dark energy. Dusk held out his hand and the energy hit it, breaking off and doing little to the overpowered ghost.

"Icy Thunder again." Dusk fired the cool lightning and it landed its mark. Freezing Honchkrow and knocking it out.

"What? So quickly!?" Erica shouted in confusion. "Hmph." She said as she recalled her Pokémon. "Alright, try Tentacruel on for size!" She shouted as her Pokémon appeared. Mike returned Dusk.

"Fine then. He pulled out another Luxury Ball, holding it between his pointer and middle finger. "Blade, Front and Center!" Mike shouted throwing the ball backhanded. Blade appeared doing front flips and landing with a knee to the ground. He stood up and unsheathed his elbow blades.

[Finally letting me fight huh? Aww and against a jellyfish! I'm so flattered!] Blade said not looking at Mike.

"Oh shut up." Mike aid chuckling. "Psycho Cut!" Blade's arms glowed pink before he sent out two arcs of psychic power.

"Poison Jab!" The tips of two of Tentacruel's tentacles gained a purple hue and he slammed them into the arcs, only for them to explode and do damage to it.

"Hydro Pump!" Tentacruel sent out a large stream of water at Blade.

"Psychic." Mike said and the water was redirected to the ground, making a large muddy spot in the middle of the field.

"This is so not going my way! Tentacruel, return! Sizor, time to shine!" Erica shouted as she returned her Pokémon and sent out her armored Bug type. "Swords Dance!" Sizor's claws glowed purple and it spun rapidly in a circle. When it finished, the purple claws were larger and longer.

"Fantastic. You wanna dance Blade?" Mike asked and Blade nodded. "Alright, Night Cut!" Blade's arms gained a pinkish black hue and charged at Sizor.

"Night Slash!" Erica called and the purple hue on Sizor's claws turned black as it charged Blade. They both met in the muddy center of the field and began fighting, each strike being parried by the other, until Sizor slipped in the mud. Blade was about to strike, but instead let the power go out of his right arm and extended a hand to Sizor.

"Wait, why is he helping Sizor?" Erica asked as Blade helped Sizor up.

"There is no honor or right in attacking an opponent who cannot defend themselves in a battle like this." Mike said as Blade's arm regained its pinkish black hue. Sizor smiled and nodded at Blade and they continued their battle.

Both trainers could see their Pokémon getting tired from the repeated strikes, but before Erica could do anything, Mike made a move.

"Blade, X-Scissor!" Blade quickly executed the attack, stunning Sizor long enough for Mike to return Blade.

"Mag, Front and Center with a Flamethrower to boot!" Mike said as his Blast Pokémon appeared, fire flowing from his arms. Sizor had no time to react as it was hit hard the super effective attack, doing four times the damage. Needless to say, Sizor was screwed.

"I-ugghh dammit!" Erica exclaimed as she returned her Pokémon. Mike smirked.

"Not doing too well huh Erica?" Mike asked and Erica glared at him.

"Sick 'em Houndoom!" She shouted, sending her hellhound back into the fray. Mike laughed.

"The only reason to bring out Houndoom is because it has Flash Fire." He said returning Mag. "I'm not stupid Erica. Ethan, Front and Center!" Mike called as Ethan took the field.

"Thunder Fang!" Houndoom's fangs became electrified and it charged Ethan.

"Did you forget he's immune to electricity? Hydro Drill!" Ethan's crown glowed white and he became surrounded it a large amount of water. He then shot forward, spinning like a drill as the water spun with him, slamming into Houndoom and throwing it back. Erica was getting very irritated at the set-backs.

"He has a counter for everything. His Empoleon's immunity to electricity makes things even harder." She said to herself.

"Ethan, Hydro Pump!" Ethan fired the large blast of water and Houndoom barley dodged it.

"Flamethrower!" Houndoom let out a stream of fire, which was met by boiling hot water. "Scald." Erica said, watching the water push the fire back, until it overpowered the flames completely, and knocked Houndoom out. Mike then returned Ethan.

"Time for a rest friend. Dusk, Front and Center!" Mike called as Dusk returned to the battle.

"Magnezone, time to fight!" Erica shouted and her odd Electric/Steel type emerged from its Poke Ball.

"Lock-On!"Magnezone's middle eye released a red circle that connected with Dusk's chest.

"Hmm, get ready Dusk." Mike said and Dusk nodded.

"Zap Cannon!" Erica shouted smiling. The electrical ball was launched at high speed at Dusk, who had no time to dodge. When it hit, dusk was pushed back a little, but was paralyzed.

"You good Dusk!?" Mike asked his Pokémon, Dusk looked back and nodded.

"Okay then, we have nothing good on a Steel type, but hell with it! Shadow Ball!" Dusk fired a ball of ethereal energy at Magnezone, who easily took the attack.

"Flash Cannon!" The front magnets on Magnezone started spinning while collecting energy, which was quickly released. Dusk crossed his arms to take the hit. The attack didn't move him. "Keep those Flash Cannons going!" Erica said and Magnezone did just that.

Mike knew with Dusk being paralyzed, he stood little chance.

"Dusk, come back!" Mike said as he returned Dusk and took out Skye's ball. "Skye, make your return!" He shouted and Skye came back into the battle.

"Tri-Attack!" Erica shouted and each of Magnezone's eyes glowed a different color. The eyes let out a ball of energy that became the points of a triangle; the elemental triangle was then fired at Skye.

"Skye, Dragon Pulse!" Mike said and Skye fired the draconic orb at the triangle, destroying both attacks in an explosion. Skye decided to make a move. She gathered ground type energy into her tail and charged through the smoke. When she came out the other side of the cloud, she did a summersault and slammed her tail down on Magnezone, slamming it into the ground and knocking it out.

"Dammit. Tentacruel!" She shouted as her last Pokémon took the field.

'I can't lose six to nothing.' Erica thought to herself as Tentacruel eyed its opponent circling it from above. "Ice beam!" Tentacruel shot an ice cold beam at Skye, who curled her wings in front of her and coated them in steel, reducing the damage while using Psychic to stay airborne.

"Skye, let's try your new technique! Draconic Nova!" Skye began to glow, and the glow grew brighter and brighter, arcs of power lining her body. Soon, she looked like the sun. Mike smirked and snapped his fingers. Skye cried out and released the power stored inside her, causing a devastating explosion, blinding everyone in the stadium. When the light faded and everyone had adjusted, a massive crater was all that was left of the field, along with a knocked out Tentacruel. Skye was lying on her back panting. She looked to mike with a smile, and Mike smiled back.

Skye, that was awesome. Return and take a rest." He said, recalling his adoptive daughter.

POV Change, Mike 1st person.

I looked up to see Erica return her Tentacruel and start to run out of the stadium, and I knew why. I teleported in front of her.

"Erica, I'll teleport you there." I said and grabbed her shoulder. Without giving her a chance to reply, I teleported us to Eli's hospital room, and he was awake.

"ELI!" She shrieked and launched herself at him, giving him the best hug she could.

"Erica!?" He asked, shocked by her sudden appearance. He then looked to me.

"Can you-leave us alone?" He asked and I nodded.

"One thing first Mike." Erica said, with a glare on her face.

"Kick Danny's ass so hard into the ground he won't _want_ to get up!" She shouted. I nodded at that as well. I can be harsh, but Danny took it too far, he mentally attacked Eli. I walked out of the room and continued to venture through the hospital, until I had gotten out.

'Why would Danny get so harsh so quickly?' I mentally asked myself.

_-You may want to move.-_ I heard Darkrai say in my head. Before I could ponder his words, I was tackled to the ground and enveloped in a hug.

"HEY MIKE!" The person on top of me shouted. When I managed to get a look at her, I saw it was Mew in human form, who goes by the name Miu, same pronunciation, different spelling.

"Hey Miu, can you get off?" She nodded and got up, I saw Darkrai behind her.

"I tried to warn you, but you didn't react fast enough." He said chuckling.

"Oh shut up, I had no time to react." I said getting up.

"So, what's your human name?" I asked.

"Damion. And before you ask, the meeting was boring. Though I saw your last fight. Why were you coming out of a hospital by the way?" He asked.

"Danny . . . changed. The emotional shock and mental turmoil Eli went through during their battle drained him of his energy." I explained.

"Sorry to hear that. When's the next battle?" "Damion" asked.

"Probably tomorrow considering what Skye did to the field. Say, you want in?" I asked and he smiled.

"Hell yeah I want in! Other than that match back in Canalave, I haven't fought at all." He said.

"So, while you two talk about boring stiff, I'm gonna find the others, bye!" "Miu" said running off.

"Others?" I asked and "Damion" sighed.

"Miu wanted to have a little fun so she wanted to come here, and since I was coming here, I had the displeasure of watching over them." He explained and I laughed.

"That must've sucked! Come on, we should get some training in." I said and he nodded. We both walked away from the hospital, ready to train for the next day.

-(ooo)- Time: 9:30pm, Location: Mike and Cassidy's hotel suite

"So, you ready for tomorrow?" I heard Cassidy ask from the bedroom. She was getting changed into something more comfortable before we watched a movie. Me? I was in my everyday pants and shirt, no need to change.

"Yeah, Darkrai's back, so I think I may leave either Ethan or Skye out. They both have done a lot of fighting." I said. My team would be out but Darkrai had to book a room for the younger legends and the others were getting a rest at the Pokémon Center. Cassidy came out of the bedroom in a white T-shirt and sweatpants. Simple and comfortable. She then jumped onto my lap.

"So, what's the movie about?" She asked hugging my neck.

"Your run-of-the-mill knight saves the princess tale, except in modern times and during a war." I said smiling.

"Awesome! If it was a simple fairy tale, I'd have had to kick your ass." She said chuckling. She, for whatever reason, hated fairy tales. Well, the movie re-makes at least. She got off my lap and I got up and put the movie into the DVD player in the TV. The movie started up, and we simply watched it.

-(o)- Time: 11:15pm

As the movie ended, with the main character ending the war and getting his kidnapped wife back, I looked to my girlfriend who was sleeping on my chest.

'Aww damn, looks like I'm sleeping like this tonight.' I thought to myself, until she stirred from her sleep.

"Did I miss the ending?" She asked groggily.

"Yeah, it all turned out alright. Guy got the girl, war ended. Ya know, the usual." She giggled.

"Yeah, I guess." She said sitting up straight. "You should get some sleep."

"I will, I just wanna ask you something." She looked at me.

"What is it?"

"What do you think our future holds?" I asked.

"Well, I- umm." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I see . . . us, with a nice house, a family, friends, and no worries." She said. I smile.

"Is that so? I can see that too. But no worries? With a kid, we'd have to worry." I said and she laughed.

"I guess you're right. But, do you think that's what we'll have?" She asked.

"May not be an exact prediction, but still, I can see us having a nice future." I said. "Come on, we should get to sleep. In your case, go back to sleep." She nodded and we climbed into the single bed in the room.

"Good night Mike. Sweet dreams." Cassidy said before closing her eyes once more.

"Good night, Cassidy. Sweet dreams." I said kissing her forehead, and closing my eyes until sleep overtook me.

-(ooo)- Time: 12:00n, Location: Main Stadium, POV, 3rd Person.

Mike and Danny stood on opposite sides of the field, ready to send out their first Pokémon.

"This is it folks! Whoever wins this fight, will be crowned Champion of the Sinnoh League and have a chance to fight the Elite Four!" The announcer said. The ref walked onto his podium.

"Trainers, are you ready?" He asked and we both nodded. "Begin!"

"Rapidash, fight!"

"Mag, Front and Center!"

* * *

DWA: Short chapter yes I know I'm sorry. That's why I did a cliffhanger. Also, besides my Exam next week, I am free for a long time. Not sure whether this is good or not. We are nearing the end people! We have the Finals, David and Mike's fight (those two should be at least a chapter), Maybe some ES stuff, the Elite Four, and possibly, the Champion him/herself. That's at least four or five chapters left.

Mike: We'll try to make up for the short chapters, anyways, we still need those OC's and we got a question asking if it had to be human or Pokémon. Odd question guys seeing as I'm not the next Arc's main character. It's a human and all details are on DWA's profile.

DWA: Remember, traveling companion and a friendly rival. That's all for now guys, read and review!


	26. The Finals, a Threat Continues

DWA: So, here is the Final of the Sinnoh League, and the (hopefully) anticipated battle of Mike vs. David. This should make up for those short chapters.

David: FINALLY! Son of a bitch man.

DWA: I said you'd get your time. Calm your ass down man. Anyways, I still need OC's and such. I'm sad no one is submitting anything. Now, I don't own Pokémon, or Bethesda/Skyrim, or anything by A7X, but I own my OC's. Though from everything I've taken from Skyrim I might as well call this a crossover. If you ever get into writing by the way, listen to music while you write, helps keep me going!

Review replies:

Garrett: You've read all I've wrote . . . twice? Damn . . . thanks!

Garrett: Yes you do need an email address, why does that make you incapable of creating an account? You can make an E-mail address too.

Garrett: Ravaza . . . is real? Well . . . cool.

Garrett: What am I doing? You'll see . . .

Garrett: How was I supposed to know you hated chocolate cake! Everyone I know loves it! Besides me.

"Speech"

'Thought'

_-Telepathy-_

[Translated Pokespeech]

"**Demonic Speech"**

'**Demonic Thought'**

* * *

Chapter 25: The Finals, a Threat Continues.

The two fire types were glaring at each other until Danny decided to strike.

"Poison Jab!" Rapidash's horn gained a sickly purple glow and it charged Mag.

"Psychic. Drive it to the ground." Mag's eyes gained a blue outline and Rapidash was slammed into the ground. "Now Thunderbolt." Mag shot a bolt of lightning at Rapidash, hitting the horse as it got up.

'After what I said to Erica, I feel like a hypocrite. Whatever.' Mike thought to himself.

"Flamethrower!" Danny and Mike shouted and both Pokémon shot a stream of flames at each other, both stream colliding in the middle. Mag smirked as he released a Lava Plume from his arm cannons, overpowering the Flamethrower and knocking Rapidash back. Danny didn't look stressed.

"Bounce." Rapidash jumped up high.

"Super Thunderpunch!" Mag super charged a Thunderpunch with Thunderbolt and jumped into the sky, meeting Rapidash in midair, striking the horse in the gut and swung his arm in a way to throw it to the ground. As Rapidash hit the ground Mag landed next to it, a smirk on his face.

"Mag, blast back!" Mag took heed to Mike's words and aimed his arms at the ground and fired a burst of flames, sending him out of harm's way of the Flare Blitz that Rapidash had initiated.

"How did you see that?" Danny asked.

"I saw the mane of Rapidash glowing brightly, an indication of a powerful fire attack." He replied and Danny nodded.

"Fair enough I suppose. Flamethrower." He said as Rapidash sent out a stream of fire.

"ThunderBolt!" Mike shouted. The electricity shot from Mag, bypassing the Flamethrower and causing both attacks to hit. Rapidash went down from the damage caused by previous attacks, and Mag had taken little damage.

"So, a quick question." Mike said while he returned Mag.

"What is it?" Danny asked as he returned Rapidash and held out another Poke Ball.

"What caused you to get all . . . I dunno, evil?" Mike asked as he enlarged Leaf's Ball.

"I'm not answering that. Alakazam!" Danny said as he sent out his Psychic type. Mike shrugged.

"Worth a shot. Leaf, Front and Center!" Mike said as his "sister" took the field.

"Psychic!" The two trainers shouted and the walls of psychic energy slammed into each other in the middle of the field, the backlash of the event sending the two Pokémon skidding back.

"Light Screen, then Shadow Ball." Alakazam set up a wall of light and fired a ball of ethereal energy at Leaf.

"Iron Tail to send it back, then X-Scissor!" Leaf coated her tail in metal and sent the ball back, hitting the wall of light. She then vanished and reappeared behind Alakazam, paws glowing a purple-pinkish color as she slashed an X into Alakazam. Alakazam had no time to react and was sent to the ground. Leaf sped over to Mike's side of the field in seconds.

"Hmm, impressive. Hold her down with Psychic." Alakazam smirked as he psychically shoved Leaf down on her side and held her there. "Psybeam." Alakazam crossed his spoons and sent out a rainbow colored beam that hit Leaf. "Keep it going." Danny said smiling.

"Leaf!" Mike shouted as he tried to find a way out. Leaf was in too much mental pain for a Psychic break, and was being held down.

Leaf was doing her best from crying out in pain. She could take hits, but being zapped by a Psybeam and attacked mentally at the same time was making it difficult. She knew Mike was trying to find a way out of the bind, and so was she, but most of what was available was unable to be used.

Mike had no choice but to return her if he wanted to keep her around for later.

"Leaf, return!" He said as Leaf was sucked back into the ball. "I'm sorry to have put you through that." He whispered to the Luxury Ball before pulling out Darkrai's Ball.

"Time to rock. Darkrai, Front and Center!" Mike shouted as his Legendary Pokémon took the field.

"WHAT!?" Danny and about everyone else shouted at the nightmare causing Pokémon's appearance.

"The fight rages on, eh Danny? Dark Pulse!" Darkrai gathered crisscrossing rings of dark power in between his hands, and fired the _massive _blast of rings at Alakazam, shattering the Light Screen and sending Alakazam into a wall with such force it was stuck and unconscious.

"I . . . I didn't anticipate a Legendary. Damn." Danny said as he returned his Alakazam. He held up an Ultra Ball. "Spiritomb, show them the power of 108 damned souls!" Danny shouted as he threw the Ultra Ball, releasing the Ghost/Dark type inside.

'No weakness, three immunities, Fighting, Psychic, and Normal. Fan-fucking-tastic, whatever.' Mike thought to himself.

"Spiritomb, Nasty Plot." Spiritomb gained a slight black aura.

"Dark Void!" Darkrai fired a black orb at Spiritomb, which encased it in a sphere of darkness. When the sphere dissipated, Only the Keystone was left, but the cracks were pulsating as though it where breathing.

"So you put him to sleep. What was the point of that?" Danny asked, and then he saw the black sparks coming off the Keystone. "Oh, Bad Dreams, its ability causes damage to those that are asleep." Danny said and Mike nodded.

"Also giving us the free reign of attacking as we please! Thunderbolt!" Darkrai's claw became coated in electricity and he fired it at the Keystone, scoring a direct hit, that's when Spititomb came out of the Keystone firing a Dark Pulse.

[HOLY SHIT!] Darkrai shouted and ducked into a shadow, the Dark Pulse flying towards Mike.

"I second that!" Mike shouted ducking under the Dark Pulse.

"I swear I didn't order that!" Danny shouted. Mike stood up and Darkrai emerged from the shadow.

"I'm good, come on one little thing like that won't stop me!" Mike said giving a smile, which turned into a smirk.

"Thunder Claw!" Darkrai covered his claw in ethereal energy and laced it with electricity and shot at Spiritomb.

"Shadow Ball!" Spiritomb charged and fired the blob of ghostly energy, which Darkrai caught and threw back, hitting Spiritomb. "Well that's just not fair." Danny complained as his Forbidden Pokémon was struck by Darkrai's dual typed move. Spiritomb was faltering and swaying as it hovered in midair.

'Spiritomb is my strongest Pokemon and after only a couple of hits he's weak. Tch. Well, I've lost. Still, no reason to throw in the towel.' Danny thought to himself.

"Dark Pulse!" Danny called and Spiritomb fired the crisscrossing beam of rings at Darkrai.

"Let's retaliate with the same move." Darkrai copied the move, only with three times the power, crashing through Spiritomb's attack like paper and slamming into the Pokémon's Keystone, knocking it out as it hit the ground.

"Well, that's not good. I'm down by three." Danny said recalling his Pokémon.

"I'm not holding back Danny. You sent Eli to the hospital, and Erica asked me to crush you. I'm honoring her wish." Mike said and Danny's eyes widened.

"Eli's in the hospital? To think getting angry can cause you to black out. Well, I don't care much. Just tell him I hope he gets on his feet soon. Now, Empoleon, Hydro Cannon!" Empoloen came out of its Poke ball firing a ball of water at high speeds at Darkrai. Darkrai crossed his arms in front of him and his wispy "hair" retracted into the pit made by his trap like growth surrounding his head and protected Darkrai from taking the full amount of damage. Darkrai was flung back but easily straightened out.

[Alright jackass, bring it on.] Darkrai said as he melted into the shadows and turned the ground black with his own shadow.

"This reminds me of a song." Mike said nonchalantly as shadow tendrils protruded from the ground. "What was it called? Hmmm . . . . . . Oh yeah! Nightmare." Mike said, the last word was said with an evil tone. Two tendrils protruded from the ground and restrained Empoleon's flippers. Darkrai then emerged from the shadows, glaring at Empoleon, who was visible frightened.

[Hey there bitch. I hope you're ready for this.] Darkrai said, sending a powerful Thunderbolt through his hands and the tendrils, causing massive damage. Darkrai ended the attack rather quickly and melted into the shadows once more.

At this point Danny was actually scared. He kept seeing things moving out of the corners of his eyes, a tendril would brush up on his leg, he heard screams.

"What the hell is this!?" The announcer shouted, probably as frightened as Danny.

"Dark Realm. At its most basic form. Darkrai, finish it." The shadows extended, covering the stadium in a dome of shadows. Screams of terror and pain flowed through the dark wind, which carried the stench of blood. Beasts that could only be seen in nightmares filled the stadium and skies, but stayed away from the field. Mike chuckled.

"Welcome to Hell." He said as Darkrai came out from the shadows in front of him, his eye blood red.

"It's your fucking nightmare Danny!" Darkrai said in plain English, this was his realm, his plane of existence, he made the rules. A Thunderbolt flew from Darkrai's body and slammed into Empoleon, knocking it out instantly.

"I-I, what the fuck is this!?" Danny asked, a Poke Ball being forcibly thrown by a tendril, sending out Gliscor, who became frightened very quickly.

"This, is the Dark Realm, the dimension of nightmares, where Darkrai is king. Until he met me, Darkrai had no way of bringing this power out." Mike explained as Darkrai vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Why are you doing this!?" Danny shouted, terrified of what was around him. Mike laughed.

"I gave a vow to "Crush you into the ground so hard you won't want to get up." I'm keeping that vow. After this, however, you won't want to close your eyes." Mike said smirking.

(Eli and Erica)

"Holy shit." Eli said as he slipped on his red jacket. He was watching Danny get pummeled, but then he saw the "Dark Realm" move Mike had created. He wasn't even there and he was scared, he feared for those inside. Especially Danny.

"What is it? . . ." Erica asked training off. "What the hell!? I said crush him, not mentally torture him! What's he thinking!?" She screamed.

"I dunno but . . . whatever it is, it's evil." Eli said shuddering.

(Sam)

"What in the hell? He never did anything like that before!" Sam shouted, causing one of the patrons to look up.

"You know that kid Sammy?" He said chuckling.

"Yeah I know 'im, and he's a good kid, not, _that_! And stop callin' me Sammy jerkface!" Sammy said.

'Mike, whateva you're doin' make sure you don't fall to evil.' Sam thought to himself.

(Young Legends)

"I, don't like this. I wanna go home!" Phione, or Phi, shouted. Rotom, or Roy, hugged her to calm her down.

"I'm here Phi, but to be honest, I'm scared too!"

"I'm not one for emotion but I must say this is quite terrifying! Wait, did you see Darkrai's eye? It was blood red! Oh no . . . " Uxie, or Xie (Zee) said.

"But he isn't angry, though he is a little power happy." Mesprit, or Spirit, said shaking and sweatdropping. Celebi grabbed Mesprit's hand to calm her girlfriend down, but since she was shaking, it didn't do much.

'Don't give in Darky. Never go back to . . . that.' Miu thought while grabbing Xie's hand.

(Cassidy and Jane)

"Y-y-y-y-your boyfriend is fucked up you know that!?" Jane said shaking. Cassidy was actually scared, but not very much.

"He can be when he wants to be, and this is one of those times." She said as a snake-like monster flew in front of her. She flinched while Jane screamed and ducked down.

'This is brutal.' Cassidy thought to herself.

(Battle)

Gliscor was flying around while Darkrai continuously teleported around it, scaring it to no end. Every once and a while Darkrai would use Shadow Claw, hurting and scaring it even more. This was Darkrai's game now, Danny had lost, that much was seen as he was too scared to give orders.

"Darkrai, end Gliscor already." Mike said shaking his head. Darkrai appeared in Gliscor's face before sending out a Dark Pulse, knocking the scorpion-bat unconscious. A tendril returned Giscor and sent out Danny's last Pokémon, Lucario. Lucario was glaring at Darkrai, apparently unfazed by the nightmare realm.

"Interesting, a creature who is unafraid of this place. Why is that, Lucario?" Darkrai said in a menacing voice. (Think Molag-Bal from Skyrim, this only happens in the Dark Realm)

"Until my master caught me, I lived a nightmare each day. You can't use your powers to hurt me." The male Lucario said before firing off an Aura Sphere, which passed through Darkrai as he turned to smoke.

"AHAHAHAHAHA, very interesting indeed hahaha. However, your efforts are futile. This is MY world, MY realm! I rule here, and you? You are an object that must be purged." Darkrai said as a Dark Pulse came from behind Lucario and shoved him to the ground.

"RRRGGGHH, show yourself demon!" Lucario shouted.

"If you think I'm a demon, you have no conception of the world's workings." Darkrai's disembodied voice said as a Thunderbolt struck from above.

"I suggest you just go down, I have _much_ more power here." A Shadow Ball slammed into Lucario from his left, then his right.

"Gah! My master is too scared to move, and in three hits I'm almost out. It seems as if . . . I have failed."

"Hmm, you are sorrowful as your master saved you from an endless nightmare. How admirable. Do not despair, with this power, the fight may as well have been rigged. Good night, valiant soldier." Darkrai said as a Dark Pulse slammed into Lucario from his front, the powerful attack knocking out Lucario. The realm dissipated, the wind and screaming stopped, the creatures vanished, and the area returned to normal. Darkrai faltered as he levitated, the fact he lost a good amount of power giving him a lightheaded feeling.

"M-m-m-m-mike is the winner of the match, and th-therefore is the Champion of the Conference." The ref said, but no one cheered, they were scared, frightened of going back to that horrid place.

Mike walked up to the referee, and grabbed his headset and put it on.

"To everyone who just saw that, I shall never use that move in a tournament again. I apologize for my harsh and brutal actions, but you all saw what he did to Eli yesterday. Eli is a friend of mine, so I avenged him. Again, I am sorry. I hope you all come to accept me in some way." Mike said before giving the headset back to the ref. He then returned Darkrai and walked out of the stadium, as Danny did the same.

(Danny)

"Arceus dammit, I've never felt fear like that, I just, froze. DAMMIT!" Danny screamed.

"And yet, it was an impressive performance." A voice from behind him said. He turned and he only saw the outline of someone in the shadows, but he knew the voice.

"Master! I didn't think I'd see you so soon!" He said, bowing to the man.

"It's fine, rise Daniel. It is time to begin your training, we are leaving." The man said before walking away. Danny jogged to keep up.

"So Master, what am I being taught?" Danny asked.

"How to kill. You and your Pokémon will be taught this. Oh, here you go, Engulfing Shadows Assassin Trainer Danny. Or ESAT for short. You are the first of an elite team. One that responds directly to me. You take orders from others, but my orders, are priority one. Understood?" The man said, giving Danny an ES emblem, still sticking to the shadows.

"Of course Master." Danny said.

"Also, let Mike have his fame, do not press charges, after all, it was just a move."

"I know, I had no intention, and I was determined to fight to the end. I have to say that before we go Master." The man nodded.

"Of course. I will be waiting by the docks, if you want to say good bye to your friends, do so know." The man then walked away, heading towards the exit. Danny walked in another direction to find an official and to have Mike continue on. They may not be friends, but Danny thought that Mike deserves to continue on.

-(ooo)- Time 4:23pm, Location: Mesa Plains Café', POV: Mike: 1st Person.

"I still cannot believe you did that." Sam said to me shaking his head. I shrugged.

"I saw him afterwards; he seemed fine, physically and mentally, just a little shaken." I said sipping some Leppa Berry juice, and enjoying Dear God by Avenged Sevenfold play from the radio.

"YOU SCARED THE ENTIRE STADIUM!" Erica screamed.

"I know this! I decided to take your words a little farther. So sue me." I said with a grin, swirling the juice.

"Maybe I will!" She retorted.

"You know he is the Champion of three regions, right?" Sam asked, and she deadpanned.

"Sh-Shut up!" She said quickly turning to Sam.

"Did he say anything about us?" Eli asked out of the blue. I looked at him and his head was down.

"He wished you a well recovery and had no intention of hospitalizing you. That's all." I said, taking another sip of the juice.

"Well, at least he cared a little." Eli said and I decided to find out why he was . . . so affected. It turns out as Danny moving into Sandgem, and living between Erica and Eli, so the three became fast friends. It was that way for about seven years.

"Eli . . ." I started but had nothing to say. All my friends hated me, died, or, in David and Emily's case, turned evil. At this point, it was really hard for me to care for a friend I saw only a few times, and betrayed me. It was then a League official entered the Café.

"Sir? The ceremony will go on. Danny has not pressed charges and disappeared. You have half an hour." She then left the café.

"Well wasn't she a looker?" Sam said to no one in particular. "So, you fightin' the Elite Four mate?" I chuckled.

"Sam, what would I be if I didn't?" I asked.

"A coward." He said smirking. I simply nodded.

"Exactly. I might as well go. Cass . . . I'll see you later." I said with a serious voice. Her eyes widened, then closed for a couple seconds. She opened them and nodded. I smiled and left for the ceremony.

-(o)- Time: 5:00pm

For the first time in a couple years, I was nervous. My antic a few hours prior had . . . well some people avoided me. I walked out with my hood up, and was met with . . . cheers? I looked around and people were screaming my name, asking for autographs, even got a couple roses. I smiled.

'Live and let live at its best.' I thought to myself as I psychically lifted a rose to my hand. I grabbed a safe spot and bowed, earning more cheers.

'**Half an hour Mike.'** Ravaza said.

'Let me have my moment.' I thought as I ran up to the podium and shook Mr. Goodshow's hand and Ex-Champion Cynthia's hand. She had been replaced, but I never checked by who.

"Mike, you have become this year's Champion . . . I feel as though I've seen you before." He said. I smiled and lifted my hood, revealing my face.

"Well I'd hope so sir, seeing as I've won a tournament for the past four years." I said smiling.

"Of course, my mind is going. So, I feel as though I know the answer to the next question." I smirked and took the microphone.

"I'm Mike, as you all know. However, what you didn't know, is that I am the so called, Unidentifiable Roaming Champion, and I'm here to conquer Sinnoh!" I shouted getting an uproar in response. "I'll take on the Elite Four, and then the Champion! So I say, come at me Elite Four, show ME what YOU'VE got!" I shouted and the crowed was on their feet, shouting, cheering and yelling. I gave a curt nod and hand the microphone back to Goodshow. He laughed.

"Well that was certainly inspiring. So we will see you in a few days. For now, please . . . oh wait, that's right you don't take the trophy. Why is that?" I chuckled.

"Nowhere for it to go." I said as I walked off the stage, feeling Goodshow's shock.

"Just so you know, we keep your trophies in a safe if you ever want them!" He called back. I turned my head.

"Thanks, I'll ask for 'em when I finish my journey." I said before sprinting out, I needed to get far away, and for a good reason. David was on the island, I could feel it.

-(o)- Time: 5:45pm, Location: opposite side of island, POV: 3rd Person

Mike was sitting on a log, looking into the sky.

"Where is David? According to Ravaza, he's late." He heard a twig snap behind him, and smiled.

"There you are." Mike said standing up and stretching. "And where in the Distortion World have you been?" I asked as David walked into the large clearing.

"Trying to find you. I had to search the whole damn island, even considered asking Cassidy.

"Thanks for not doing that by the way." Mike said, grabbing the Demon's Soul. "So, have you been training?" David smirked and reached in his jacket, and pulled out a katana with an arc of shadowy energy flowing out of it as he slashed it to the side.

Mike held the blade upright and the shadow arc slammed into the Demon's Soul, sending Mike skidding back.

"Well, that answers my question." Mike set his blade horizontally, and accessed his demonic energy, his eyes turning blood red.

"RRAAGGHH!" Mike exclaimed as he slashed to the side, an arc of demonic energy flowing from his blade. He kept spinning and slammed his free hand to the ground, sending dark energy into the ground.

David jumped above the arc, smirking at how easy it seemed. Then a pillar of dark energy slammed into his gut, knocking the wind out of him.

"Shoulda seen that coming. Try this on for size!" David said as tendrils of shadowy energy protruded from his back and shot at Mike with incredible speed, slamming into him and wrapping around him, making Mike drop his katana.

"Shit!" Mike said as the tendrils squeezed him. He sent demonic energy to his arms and made energy blades form on his arms, cutting the tendrils. He then charged David using ExtremeSpeed and slammed his bladed arm into David's gut, cutting him deeply and throwing him across the clearing. David got up easily, the cuts on his chest healing up.

"So . . . that's all you got huh? I've been building power since we last met Mike. You look as though you have as well. But if that's all ya got," David pointed the end of his sword at Mike. "YOU'RE FUCKED! SHADOW BLAST!" David shouted and a large beam of shadow energy screamed towards Mike. Mike teleported the Demon Soul to his hand.

"**Souls of Shoros Town! Protect your reaper!"** Mike/Ravaza said. A ghostly barrier appeared from the katana, stopping the Shadow Blast. Both Mike and David were surprised.

"Wait . . . what now?" Mike asked as he looked at the sword, a power emanating from it.

"How in the . . . no matter!" David said teleporting behind Mike. "You die now!" Mike spun as David stabbed forward, blocking the tip of the blade from entering his chest with the flat edge of his own blade. David teleported further back.

"I'll admit, that was good." He said glaring. Mike smirked as he drove his katana into the ground, power tearing through the ground. David created shadow wings and flew above and away from the energy.

"Well that's not fair, I haven't found out how to make energy wings. Meh." Mike complained as he held out his free hand. An orb of black and red power appeared and spikes were launched at David, who spun his sword and deflected all the spikes.

David lunged down at Mike with a reckless abandon, shadow energy surrounding him. Mike held his free arm in front of him, a shield appearing and knocking David back. He then threw the shield like a Frisbee, which David skillfully cut in half.

"Cheap tricks get you nowhere Mike." David said shooting another Shadow Blast. Mike jumped to the side to evade and slammed his foot into the ground, essentially recreating Earthquake and knocking David to the ground. David retaliated with Shadow tendrils again, which mike slashed into bits.

"I could say the same for you." Mike said before charging David, and David charged Mike. When their katanas met, a huge shockwave was created and flung the two back. This continued for a few minutes. When the skidded to a halt both where a bit tired.

"You've gotten much more courageous David, last time you pussied out of the fight after one bullet." Mike said smirking. David glared at him.

"I knew I couldn't beat you Assassin. That's why I ran. But now," He let a huge aura of Shadow engulf him. "I have so much more power. More than _you_ could EVER achieve in your state!"

"**Member of the Umbra Family, you are mistaking, even **_**one**_** of us has the power to kill you, Zyx proved that much long ago and he will do so once more!"** Ravaza shouted through Mike. David looked frustrated.

"Shut up you fucking demon!" David shouted as he let out a huge blast of power, only for Mike to create a demonic sphere around him and protect him from the blast.

"David calm down!" Mike said as he let the sphere dissipate, only to get slammed by an orb of shadow power. Mike skidded across the ground.

"Arg, damn." Mike said getting up. "Okay David, bring it on!" Mike shouted as demonic energy covered his body, forming an armor of sorts that looked like Ravaza. David did the same, only the armor wasn't as complete, looking more like a light armor set. The two then sped towards each other at tremendous speed and slashed, hacked, and hit each other with sword, punches, and kicks.

As the fight raged on, the two ended up with their swords locked in a struggle to overpower one another.

"David, why are you doing this?" Mike asked.

"Because I _have_ to! This world is imperfect and corrupt!" David retorted.

"Darkness corrupts David, light purifies! Surely you must see this!"

"NO! Darkness will allow for control, something that must be ABSOLUTE!" He shouted as a tendril slammed into Mike's gut and launched him back.

"No use, I can't sway him." Mike said wiping blood from his lip. Mike stood up wearily and looked at his body. He was cut up and bleeding.

'He hurt me more than any enemy before. He's good.'

As Mike inspected himself, David was doing the same, and in the same state.

'Shit, he's cut me bad. I may not last much longer. I shouldn't have underestimated him.'

David shook his head and send shadow energy into the ground. Mike felt this and jumped back as Shadow energy spiked from the ground.

"Dammit. I gotta stay focused." Mike said. He thrust his arm out and an orb of Demonic power jettisoned from his fist and slammed into David, sending him flying. Mike coated his katana in demonic energy and made a long whip. He reared back and snapped his sword in a way that the whip snapped into David and sent him to the ground. When David landed a shockwave flew out from him and shocked Mike with a large amount of shadow power.

Mike fell to his knees, completely drained of his energy.

"Fuck no, I know he's in the same state, but I've been through more today. If I fall asleep here, I'm dead." Mike whispered to himself. He held out his hand and focused his psychic power on David, who was on one knee and unable to move. Mike concentrated on the island, chose a random spot, and locked on.

"David, please, if you see someone in need. I ask you one favor. Help them, only if their lives are threatened." David looked up, but before he could reply, Mike teleported him away, healing him as well

"I barely survived. Arceus dammit, I'm done for now." Mike said using the rest of his energy to heal as much he could before falling unconscious.

(David)

When David materialized, he felt better, but still tired and weak. Before falling unconscious, he saw a red glow a couple miles away.

-(ooo)- Time: 10:24pm POV: David, 3rd person

David woke up, and sat straight up, looking for Mike.

"He's gone. No, he teleported me. Dammit. Oh well, might as well make my way to town." He said, wincing as he got up. He inspected himself and noticed some of his cuts were healed.

"Dammit Mike, always thinking of others." He said. He started walking and using his katana, the Katakage, as a walking stick.

"HHEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLP!" He heard someone scream. He was about to ignore it, when Mike's "favor" replayed in his mind. He looked at his semi healed body and groaned.

"Fuck I'm going to regret this." He started jogging to where the scream came from and he saw a 17 year old girl being attacked by a raging Ursaring, a large cut on her arm. David sighed as he ran up and tackled the bear to the ground and slit its throat.

"There I saved you, go home, get fixed up, and this never happened." David said before limping away.

"Wait, please, I- I won't make it to town like this!" The girl said desperately. David sighed as he limped back and put his sword down. He looked at the rather large cut, reached back and tore a large piece of his trench coat off and wrapped it around the cut as best he could.

"It won't stop the pain but it'll help the bleeding. Can you make it home?" She suddenly glared at David.

"What home!? It was burned down!" She said tearing from the pain and emotional trauma.

"I'm sorry to hear that . . . name?"

"Snow." She replied. David took the time to take in her figure. Slender, curvy, white hair, green eyes, one covered by her hair, white shirt and black pants.

"H-hey stop checking me out pervert!" She said looking away with a blush

"Hmph, whatever." David said when he heard a rustling from behind. He turned to see none other than Alex, and oddly enough, the finalist in the League.

"Alex, why is he here?" He asked as the boy rushed over to Snow with his bag on the ground. The boy, whom he knew as Danny started first aid care on the girl.

"A new recruit. He will be helpful to our cause David."

"David huh? So that's my saviors NAME THAT HURTS!" she screamed as Danny stitched her arm up.

"I don't have anesthetics I'm sorry, please keep still!" Danny said. Snow calmed down as best she could, enduring the pain.

"So, what _cause _do you have?" She asked through clenched teeth.

"We want to unify the world under us. To bring peace, through darkness." David said.

"Well sign me up. My house is burnt down and I hate all my other relatives. Please take me in!" She begged, wincing as Danny finished up.

"Done, I'll wrap it up and you'll be good to go." He said reaching in the bag.

"Why not let the girl join? She has no place left. Better for her to . . . die with the fire, so to speak." Alex said.

"So who's the masked phantom over here?" Snow asked. David looked to her with a smirk.

"One of your new bosses. Come on, we have work to do." David said. Snow's eyes lit up and she jumped up and gave David a big hug.

"Thank you so much!" She shouted. David was blushing because he could easily feel her "assets" pressing against him.

"N-no problem. Just, no hugs." He said pushing her away. "Now, let's get off this island." David said and the four walked away from the area.

* * *

DWA: Longest chapter yet WOOOO!...uuuugggghhhh it's 2 am what am I doing up!?

Mike: I dunno, being dedicated?

DWA: I guess. So, that's the "big" fight. It showed how powerful David really is, and how Mike compares. Oh and everyone, please give a warm welcome to SNOW!

Snow: . . . Umm hi. *Waves sheepishly* I'm new here and was created by SnowCursedRain. Pleasure to meet you all.

DWA: And a pleasure to meet you too. Now, on Friday, I shall be going to DisneyWorld (U jelly?) but will have my laptop. Not sure how the internet there will be so updates may be slow, non existant, or mediocre. Anyways, read, and review!


	27. Elite Four (1)

DWA: Okay, so here we are . . . This chapter will introduce the first of the Elite Four. Well that's the main point anyways. Also, thanks to GSlayer for the traveling companion! Also, sorry this took so long, typing an Elite Four fight is actually quite boring. =/

Snow: Am I gonna be in there?

DWA: Maybe, I dunno. You know what? I'll put you in the chapter if you do the disclaimer.

Snow: That all? DarkWolfAssassin does not own Pokémon, only his OC's and the plotline.

DWA: Thank you, I'll find a spot of you. Anyways, I'll get this started with review replies. See ya at the end of the chapter.

GSlayer: I did? I don't even have the new DMC . . . and I just started watching a walkthrough after I wrote the chapter . . . how in the world? You know what? I don't care; I'll just roll with it and say thanks.

Garrett: Well . . . write down the Email address or something I don't know.

Garrett: I deleted that review . . . it was rather . . . stupid. Never . . . EVER, do that kind of review again. I prefer reviews pertaining to the story itself. Therefore, unless your review has something to do with the story/chapter itself, don't bother. I don't care what comes after, just say something about the story, and not how many times you've read it. Though I am impressed . . . eight times . . .damn. Oh and HERE YA GO YA BASTARD! Son of a bitch man find something else to read while you wait.

SnowCursedRain: I feel as though I need to say this to you. David had NOTHING to do with the "assets" thing. It was 2:00am and my mind was off. Still, there is a reason this is rated M.

"Speech"

'Thought'

_-Telepathy-_

[Translated Pokespeech]

"**Demonic Speech"**

'**Demonic Thought'**

* * *

Chapter 26: Elite Four (1)

-(ooo)- Time: 1:34am POV: Mike, 1st person.

I was hurt, that much was obvious. I woke up about forty-five minutes ago, and had limped back to town and to the lobby of my hotel. The night clerk was surprised at my condition but I assured her I was fine. At the moment, I was leaning next to my room's door.

'At least I'm alive. I've had harsh fights, but damn David packs a punch' I thought to myself as I exhaled.

I put my hand on the door handle, and easily opened it, only to see Cassidy on the couch, looking as though she had been crying.

'Ahh shit. I knew coming back late would be bad.' I smiled and knocked on the door. Her head snapped up, and she looked at me like I was a ghost.

"Please tell me I'm not dreaming." She said tearing up.

"Cass, I was gone for . . . well about seven hours. I said I'd be fine, didn't I?" I said as she slowly walked up to me. She then started crying as she hugged me tightly.

"I . . . You never take so long to come back, I feared the worst. Never do that to me again!" She said, crying. I limped over to the couch, with her and sat down, her following me while still hugging me.

"Cassidy, please stop crying. I'm sorry I made you worry. David was tougher than I thought and we both fell unconscious. I was bleeding much more before I healed myself. I'm not dying anytime soon, you know that." I said but she didn't calm down.

"Mike . . . you are the most important thing in the world to me! I have no home, my family officially disowned me! Without you, I don't-" I silenced her by pressing my lips to hers. She easily returned the kiss. When I pulled back, I began talking.

"Cass, you mean the same to me. I love you, and I always will. That is why I will never die, and leave you alone. I will live with you until my time on this Earth is done, and when that ends, I'll love you in the afterlife. You are my one, and only. Cassidy Angelus, I'll love you till the end of time." I said, ending my speech with a kiss to the cheek. She only cried harder, but it was a mixture of joy and sadness. She took about ten minutes to calm down, the entire time I stroked her hair.

"Thank you, my demon. You are my one and only too, Mike." She said, but looked as though she was hesitating.

"Cass . . . " She looked at me with bloodshot golden eyes, and they still looked beautiful. We slowly closed the short distance between each other's faces and locked lips for a passionate kiss, one that lasted for a long time. That passion quickly escalated, into the ultimate showing of love.

-(ooo)- Time 7:05am, Location: ES HQ, POV David, 3rd person

David walked in to the meeting room, covered in bandages.

"I take it the kid kicked your ass?" James said. David glared at him and a shadow tendril thrust from his back and knocked James to the ground.

"And that is why I said nothing." Alex said.

"Back to business." David growled. "I want you all to meet Snow, our newest recruit, whom I saved on request of Mike."

"Wait, why do that for Mike?" Emily asked as Snow walked in, with a hoodie that had the ES emblem on the left shoulder.

"He healed me after our fight. I, at the time, felt I owed him something. Also, welcome Sinnoh League finalist Danny as well." Danny then walked in, wearing a black trench coat and a fedora that held the ES emblem on the side of it. He tipped his fedora forward.

"Happy to be here." He said, with a smirk. Snow, on the other hand, had shuffled behind David with a blush, very nervous about meeting her other bosses. Emily smiled.

"Now, now, no need to be frightened. We're nice." She looked to James, who was glaring at David. "Well, most of us. So Alex, do tell how you got a finalist to join us." Emily said.

"I just proved to him that we will be successful, and he should ally himself with the right side now." Alex said.

"Well that was boring." James said.

"That's how it happened." Danny said. Just then the TV . . . ringed. David pressed a button on the table and Whitney's face appeared on the TV.

"You wanted a report sir?" She immediately asked. She then looked over to Danny. "Oh and whose this cutie?" Danny blushed at the slight praise.

"Uhh, my name is Danny of the Trainer regiment. I was the finalist of the Lily of the Valley Conference ma'am." He answered.

"Well I hope to see more of you." She said in a slightly seductive tone.

' . . . She's . . . creepy.' Snow thought to herself.

"Whitney, the report?" David asked. Whitney snapped to attention and started to give her repot.

"Yes sir! Well, Falkner, Bugsy, Jasmine and Morty are out, they simply won't help. We have gained the support of Clair, and the odd new Gym Leader at Mahogany Town. We also have the support of Karen of the Elite Four here." This caused David's eyes to perk up.

"Do we now? I'm impressed Whitney. Anything from Kanto?" Whitney nodded.

"We blackmailed Brock into joining, but he's rather, rebellious. This also caused Forrest to join. The forces you sent to Kanto were able to receive the late Professor Blaine's old notes. I knew the man so don't mock me for saying I hope the old man rests in peace. His grandson, Brian found us taking the notes and asked if he could join. No idea why though. For Hoenn, we haven't been very successful. Roxanne is very adamant on not joining, same with the other leaders. We haven't tried for the Elite Four." David nodded.

"That's good in such a short time we managed to get a lot of support. Try for the Hoenn Elite Four, we get one of them, the rest will follow. Keep an eye on Brian, however. Emily, how goes our Political status?" David asked.

"Just fine. We have an adviser to the High Councilman, and he's rather trusted. Swaying the Council to our side shouldn't be that much harder now." Emily said.

"Very good. Now Alex, I want you to train young Danny here, I'll train Snow once she and I have recovered." And with that, David walked out. The TV went blank as well.

'I already planned on training young Daniel. I guess we won't have to do it in secret now.' Alex thought to himself, as he got up.

"Time to go Danny." Alex said walking out.

"Yes sir. Snow, you can watch if you want." Snow perked up and hesitated.

"Uhh . . . sure. Why not?" Snow said as she followed Danny. Only James and Emily were left in the room.

"I think little Snowflake's gonna be a real asset. Or a real pain in our ass." James said.

"Well, you never know James." Emily said before leaving the room to meet with David.

"Tch, little bitch will probably cause more trouble than she's worth." James said before exiting as well.

-(ooo)- Time: 8:09am, Location: LotVI, POV: Mike, 1st person.

Cassidy and I had woken up about an hour ago, and was rather . . . clingy. Probably due to the fact I nearly died. I also had to get bandaged up, and unfortunately for me, Eli had a check-up.

"Explain, _now_." Erica said as the doctor wrapped bandages around my arm.

"Not the best place Erica." I said with a frown. She got closer.

"If you don't explain I will make sure you stay here!" I moved my free hand to her forehead and flicked her, sending her to the ground.

"Oww, what the hell!?" She exclaimed.

"Later. Understand?" I asked, glaring at her. She shrunk back and nodded. Cassidy smiled as she helped Erica up.

_-So David fucked ya up huh? Real nice Mike. Next time, just kill the guy.-_ Blade said.

_-I'm not going to kill him. People change.-_

_-He's done that already Mike. Nothing says he has to change back.- _Blade said with sorrow. I knew he was right. In the end, one of us will end up dead.

"There you go sir, all done!" The nurse said cheerfully.

"Thanks ma'am. Anything else?" I asked as I hoped off the table.

"Just keep any strenuous activity at a minimum." She said. I nodded and left the room, Cassidy right beside me. Eli was in the lobby.

"So . . . what happened?" He asked with a smirk.

"Not here." I said and grabbed his shirt. Cassidy grabbed Erica and my shoulder and I teleported us to the clearing I trained at.

"So why are we here?" Eli asked. I backed off and let some of my demonic energy warp around me.

"Nice trick." Erica said. I glared and formed a blade with the energy on my arm. I walked up to her and made a small paper cut on her cheek with a quick slash.

"It's no trick, Erica." I said as she held her hand to the cut and reached back to see blood.

"What . . . the hell?" She said shakily.

"Tell me, what do you think of Angels and Demons?" I asked as I let the energy fade.

"I say they're fake and that I'm gonna kick your ass for hurting Erica!" Eli shouted as he ran towards me. I punched his gut, hard.

"Gah!" He exclaimed as he fell holding his stomach.

"That little paper cut is nothing compared to what I've done to others." I said and Erica and Eli looked at me with wide eyes. "I've killed many people and Pokémon to help a world who cannot help themselves. A Demon, known as Ravaza, has helped me since . . ." I hesitated, but I knew that they've seen this much, they deserve to know the whole truth.

"Since the Shoros Town incident." Cassidy finished for me. Eli stood up.

"You survived that shit? The whole town was destroyed!" Eli shouted.

"I did not survive, I was the cause. Well not me directly, Ravaza destroyed Shoros." I said and they stared at me in disbelief.

"I cannot show you, it puts too much strain on my body. Moving on, remember Candice, her depression streak?" I asked and they nodded.

"That was caused by an organization called ES, or Engulfing Shadows. Should you see an emblem that is a silver sword with spikes in a circle of sorts, do not listen to the man wearing the emblem. That is Engulfing Shadows emblem and they will do everything to get you to join. The reason I am hurt is because I battled their boss last night, and tied with him." I said.

"So . . . he can beat a Demon?" Eli asked skeptically.

"No, I'm not a Demon, I'm just a vessel, a possessed body. I'm still my own person, and Ravaza gives me full use of his power. Not sure why there are no consequences." I said shrugging. "The leader of ES has powers of his own, not sure where they come from." Just then, a transparent Ravaza appeared in front of Eli, and time seemed to halt.

"Umm, what the hell?" I asked. Cassidy walked next to me and held my arm tight.

"**You want an explanation on David's powers here it is. Back when Zyx, the first Arceus Assassin, was around, he was very public with his works, and was praised for them. Many people came to learn under him and help the world on a smaller scale. Many families joined but only two are notable. The Umbra family, from which David derives, and the Zenex family, who seemingly vanished from history. The Umbra family where very good at the jobs they were given. One day Zyx noticed they were delving into the Shadow Arts, a forbidden and dark magic, and yet he let it slide. That is, until the family destroyed an entire village with it. The family claimed it was necessary but Zyx was very strict when it came to innocents. He forbad them from ever practicing any Shadow Arts by locking the powers, and banished them from the country. Obviously, locking there powers wasn't permanent. Now you have the knowledge, but you may not tell Eli and Erica. This conversation never happened."** Ravaza said and vanished, time continuing.

'Celebi and Dialga are gonna be pissed about that.' I thought to myself.

"Well, that's a lot to take in." Eli said. "But thanks for giving us the truth." I nodded.

"Sorry for lying to you so much." I said rubbing the back of my head.

"We understand, and I'm sure Danny would too, if he was here." Erica said.

"I suggest you get some rest mister. After all, you have four days until you battle the Elite Four." She said.

"Yeah I guess. I'll spend that time with you." I said putting an arm around her. I then teleported all of us to Sam's Café for some food. After last night, I was starving.

-(ooo)- Time: 9:00am, four days later, Main Stadium.

The last four days have been a blast, spending most of it with Cassidy only. Still, today was my first battle against an Elite Four member in Sinnoh, and I hope they are as good as Flint was. The field was much like Eterna City's Gym , trees and grass. My opponent, Aaron the Bug master, was waiting for me.

"Well mister Champion, Flint has told us great thing about you." He enlarged a Poke Ball. "I hope they hold true." I smirked and enlarged Mag's Luxury Ball.

"I'm sure they will. Mag, Front and Center!" I shouted and Mag appeared on the field. Yesterday we spent a few hours training so we were ready.

"Drapion, let's go!" Aaron shouted and his Poison/Dark type appeared with a roar.

POV Change, 3rd Person.

"Let's start Mag, Flamethrower!" Mag sent out a stream of fire from his arms.

"Cross Poison!" Drapion's pincers glowed purple and he slashed his arms in an X formation to create a shield from the flames. "Now Aerial Ace!" Drapion shot forward at high speed.

Mike had no time to call an order, but Mag had an idea. He let loose a Lava Plume that Drapion slammed right into, causing major damage.

"Nice Mag! Thunder Break!" Mag coated his arm in electricity and jumped up to the immobilized Drapion. It looked as though its eyes were damaged, so Mag was able to hit it dead on with the powerful combination.

"Drapion, return!" Aaron called and his Pokémon was returned to its Poke Ball. Mike smirked.

"As I said, I might as well be testing you, seeing as I've done this three times beforehand." Mike said smirking. Aaron smiled as he pulled out another Poke Ball.

"You may be champion in three other regions, but you haven't conquered Sinnoh yet! Vespiquen, show that Fire type what you're made of!" Aaron said as the Beehive Pokémon appeared. "Power Gem followed by Defend Order!" Vespiquen charged power to the gem in its forehead and fired off glowing gems. Mag crossed his arms as he took the attack. When he looked at Vespiquen there were many bees surrounding it.

"Hmm, so he attacks to cover up the time it takes to set up a defense. That's easy to counter. Mag, move the bees away with Psychic, then Thunderthrower." Mag's eyes glowed blue and all the bees surrounding Vespiquen moved away from her leaving it open for attack. Mag charged a ball of electricity in one arm, and a ball of fire in the other. He then fired a bolt of electricity and a stream of fire that crossed and combined for an attack that did quadruple damage as it was super effective in both aspects of Fire and Electric.

"Heal Order!" Vespiquen buzzed and many larva came from her hive and started to heal her wounds.

" . . . Ignoring how gross that looks, Flamethrower, low power, high spread!" Mike shouted and Mag opened his arm cannons as wide as possible before firing a large stream of fire that hit Vespiquen. When it ended Vespiquen looked the same it did before the larva started healing it, and the larva where burned away.

"So that was your plan, burn the larva healing Vespiquen. Smart. Attack Order!" With that many bees came from the hive charging Mag.

"How many times are we gonna do this dance Aaron? Flamethrower, wide spread." Mag fired off a stream of fire and swept his arms in a side to side fashion to burn the bees. "Gotta say, this is getting rather boring. Hold it with Psychic, the Blast Burn." Mag's eyes became outlined in blue, and Vespiquen became surrounded in the same glow. Mag the pointed it's arms at Vespiquen and glowed red, and then fired a massive amount of fire. Vespiquen could only watch as the massive amount of flames engulfed her. When the flames subsided, Vespiquen was out.

"And the first victory goes to Mike!" The announcer said and was greeted with cheers.

"You did great Vespiquen." Aaron said as he watched Mike return Mag.

"Thanks bro, you did well." He said, putting Mag's ball on his belt. He then grabbed Ethan's. "At the same time Aaron?"

"At the same time." Aaron said nodding. "Heracross!"

"Ethan, Front and Center!"

Both Pokemon appeared on the field glaring at each other.

"Close Combat!" Aaron called out and Heracross charged Ethan, readying its "fists."

"Hydro Pump!" Ethan fired off a large stream of water that threw Heracross back. Heracross got back up and tried to attack from above.

"Drill Peck!" Ethan's crown gained a white hue and he shot toward Heracross spinning at high speed. Heracross slammed its fist into the spinning crown, trying to overpower Ethan, but failed and was sent back. They both landed on the ground, Ethan's crown still glowing and Heracross holding its hand. Ethan the shot forward spinning once more, and Heracross was hit hard, quickly being knocked out.

"Well, that was quick." Mike said smirking as he returned Ethan. Aaron chuckled as he returned Heracross.

"It's obvious you've trained your Pokémon well. Probably better than most trainers I've seen. Sizor, let's go!" He said and his Steel/Bug type appeared clicking its claws.

"Skye, Front and Center!" Mike shouted and Skye appeared flying around the field.

"Iron Head!"

"Dragon Claw!"

Sizor's head gained a metallic sheen and Skye's claws gained an orange glow and the hot towards each other with matching speed. They collided and were sent back.

"Night Slash!" Aaron called and Sizor's claws turned black and he shot at Skye.

Skye narrowed her eyes as she increased the power in her claws and shot forward and they clashed, passing each other, both turned on a dime and charged at each other again and again, both doing minor damage to each other.

Mike was surprised to see any Pokémon keep up with Skye. Skye was Mike's second fastest Pokémon, Leaf being the first.

"Now Quick Attack!" Sizor speed up with a white trail behind it, tackling Skye who grabbed Sizor and threw him to the dirt.

"Earth Power." Skye glowed a sandy yellow and slammed her tail into the ground, power flowing through the ground and towards Sizor. The power erupted from the ground and Sizor was sent up into the air.

"Now, Sandstorm, turn the forest into a wasteland!" Skye landed on the ground and stomped the ground, sending a mystical power that caused sand to erupt from the ground and swirl viscously around. Leaves were torn from the trees and bushes and plants where uprooted. Skye smirked as she took flight and vanished into the storm.

"Gah, what a mess. Sizor, I can't see, you're on your own!" Aaron said. Inside the storm, Sizor barely heard his master's words. He nodded to himself as he looked around the storm, his Steel type armor protecting him from the damaging effects of the storm. Skye swooped in from behind and hit Sizor with a Dragon Claw.

[Argh, damn sand dragon.] Sizor said.

[Aww, can't see bug? Ya know, _this _is why I love the desert. I can see you in the storm, but you can't see me.] Skye said as her voice was carried by the storm.

[The harder the challenge, the better, dragon.] Sizor said powering up an X-scissor.

[ . . .I can respect that. Prepare to go down!] Skye shouted as she landed silently behind Sizor, the wind still covering her position. She leaned her head to Sizor's ear and charged a Dragon Pulse in her hand.

[Boo.] She whispered and as Sizor spun around she slammed the Dragon pulse into Sizor's gut, sending him back. Sizor ignored the pain and surprised Skye with a powerful X-Scissor. [The bug's got still got some fight left, I like.] Skye said smirking. Sizor smirked as well, and charged a Night Slash, speeding towards Skye. Skye simply spread her wings and let the wind take her into the storm.

[See ya soon!] Skye said vanishing.

[Damn.] Sizor said and started looking around. He then started to feel warmer. [What the?] Then a blast of burning hot air slammed into him, throwing him back and burning his armor as wavy streaks hit him. He was thrown in multiple directions as the winds changed, his strength being sapped until he couldn't go on for much longer. He fell to one knee, panting.

[Like my Heat Wave? It's a pretty strong move that my boyfriend helped me learn. I think I'll end this. Nighty night.] Skye said and appeared out of the storm and hit Sizor with a Dragon Claw, knocking him out. She then ended the storm.

"Damn." Aaron said when he noticed Sizor knocked out and Skye barley damaged. He then noticed that the forest looked more like a desert.

"So, like my landscaping job?" Mike asked. Aaron laughed.

"I think Ashley would like you. She loves the desert. Regardless, Drapion, turn the fight to our side!" Aaron said as his Ogre Scorpion appeared, still waering the scars of the last battle, but it looked as though it's eyes had healed.

"Unleash the storm." Mike said and Skye smirked as she started the storm once more.

"Aerial Ace, right into Ice Fang!" Drapion Shot forward and covered its fangs in an icy energy and chomped down on Skyes left wing. The sandstorm didn't fully start due to Sky not being able to finish the attack. Skye was being severely hurt from the doubly super effective attack.

"Skye return!" Mike shouted hastily and Skye was returned to her Luxury Ball.

_-You okay girl?-_

_-I'll be fine. Just hurt like a bitch.-_

Mike nodded as he took out another Luxury Ball. It had pink and orange stripes.

"Alright brother, Front and Center!" Mike shouted as the Luxury Ball revealed Blade.

[So you're the asshat who hurt my niece huh?] Blade said causing Mike to stifle a laugh. Drapion looked on in confusion.

"Arceus dammit Blade." Mike said under his breath. "Close Combat." Mike said. Aaron was about to call a command but Blade teleported to Drapion and beat the shit out of it, causing a quick KO. Blade smirked as Drapion fell, causing silence to fall upon the stadium.

_-Never fuck with my family.- _Blade said to Aaron with a smirk. Aaron looked astonished but recovered quickly.

"Aaron is down to his last Pokémon, while Mike still has all five of his! I think this was a one sided match!" The announcer said. Aaron laughed.

"It seems so! Yanmega, it's all on you!" He shouted and the Pokémon appeared circling Blade, who wasn't even watching Yanmega.

Blade extended his elbow blades and charged a Night Slash, he then jumped spinning, slashing Yanmega multiple times, and he then slammed his arm into Yanmega's back and slammed it into the ground. Blade then landed on Yanmega.

"The reason you don't see Blade much in my battles is simple. He's been with me the longest, and therefore, is my strongest. Triple Blade." Blade's arms gained a hue of black, green and pink, he then slashed Yanmega multiple times with the power of three attacks, knocking it out.

"Yanmega is unable to battle, and Aaron is out of usable Pokémon, therefore Mike is the victor!" The ref said and was met with cheers. Aaron and Mike nodded at each other and Aaron left the stadium.

"Mike, you have thirty minutes to rest and heal your Pokémon. You then fight Flint, the Fire type master!"

"Thirty minutes! I'm out!" Mike said teleporting to the Pokémon Center. This action was met with many stares and gasps at his sudden appearance, especially Nurse Joy.

"M-Mike?! How did- but you were-how?" She asked.

"I'm a psychic and I teleported, can you heal my team?" He asked placing the Luxury Balls on the counter. She nodded slowly and walked away with the Luxury Balls. He turned and saw a teenage girl who looked very nervous.

" . . . Can I help you?" He asked and the girl held out a notebook and pen.

"May I have your autograph!?" She asked quickly looking down. Mike smiled and grabbed the two items.

"No problem ma'am." He said signing his signature. He handed the notebook back and she gained a huge smile, and ran off, yelling a "thank you" as she left. Mike chuckled and leaned on the counter as he waited for his team to be healed.

* * *

DWA: Okay done. Tomorrow I'm off to Disney, and will be there for a week. I'll see what I can do about writing this, but don't be surprised if it takes a while.

Snow: So when do I say that I-

DWA: Shut up that does not happen yet! Don't say that stuff here.

Snow: . . . okay.

DWA: Alright guys, I'll see ya later. About two chapters left! How far I've come right?

Mag: Read, then Review, but please make sure it's about the story in some way. See ya!


	28. Elite Four (2)

DWA: Hey everyone, this is the second and third fight of the Elite Four, back to back with little filler in between, hell yeah am I right!? I deeply apologize for the delay, but Disney internet didn't allow me to access fanfiction. I hope you enjoy the first of this Double Update Finale!

Snow: People said you were mean to me . . .

DWA: I don't see how, all I was doing was keeping a spoiler safe. Still, sorry I guess.

Snow: Kay. This guy does not own Pokemon by the way. Now, answer some reviews!

DWA: Sure. Also, WE'RE IN DISNEY BABY! Yes I brought the characters with me. I promised to try and work and that's what I did. Though I have no idea where Leaf is.

Mag: She went to Animal Kingdom I think. She'll be back . . . eventually.

DWA: . . . We won't see her for days will we . . . ?

Mike: She said to call my phone, which she took, when she's needed. Now answer those reviews!

DWA: Oh right! One last thing, OC submissions are now closed, sorry people.

SleepingReaper0: I apologized. Sheesh.

GSlayer: Oh Demos, why do you make us want things that much more?

Manaphymajic1999: Well lucky you because the story goes to Hoenn next! For more look on my Profile.

Garret: WHY DOES EVERYONE YELL AT ME FOR ONE THING!? I say for her to shut up and I get yelled at. Bullshit.

SnowCursedRain: Chapter 25: Thanks for the awesome review! And I'm thankful I got your character down.

* * *

Chapter 27: Elite Four (2)

Still 3rd person here. By the by, try to play awesome fighting music while reading the battles.

Mike teleported into the stadium ready to fight Flint, who was already waiting with a huge smile.

"I've been waiting for this Mike. Ever since you tied with my Flareon I've been all fired up! I hope you can keep the flames going, BECAUSE FLINT'S HERE TO IGNITE!" He shouted thrusting a fist into the air and two pillars of fire came from the ground on the sides of him.

"What an entrance. Time to cool that fire down, Ethan Front and Center!" Mike shouted and Ethan appeared.

"Infernape, time to ignite!" Flint shouted and his fire monkey appeared. "Mach Punch!" Infernape's fist became surrounded in an orange glow and he shot forward.

"Hydro Pump!" Ethan quickly fired a large stream of water that Infernape ducked under. He then punched Ethan in the stomach. "Metal Claw!" Ethan recovered from the hit and slammed Infernape with a flipper coated in metal, throwing him back. However, Infernape landed on his hand and flipped upright.

"Earthquake!" Infernape combined hiss hands into a fist and raised it over his head.

Ethan noticed how damaging an Earthquake coming from infernape could be and he jumped high in the air. Infernape and Flint looked on in surprise as the heavy Pokémon continued to rise.

_-Hydro Cannon, burst shot.-_

Ethan became surrounded in a blue glow and collected a ball of water in front of his open beak, and then fired three Hydro Cannons. Infernape was too surprised to move and was hit head on by the powerful attacks. Infernape was on one knee at this point.

"That can't put out _our_ flame! We have a fire that rivals Moltres, SHOW THEM THAT FLAME WITH FLARE BLITZ!" Infernape's Blaze activated and he became covered in a huge blue blaze of fire and charged at Ethan without care.

"Ho boy." Mike said as Infernape crashed into Ethan causing an explosion that threw Mike back to the ground. "Oww." Mike said holding his head. He got up and saw that both Pokémon were out.

"Well damn. Ethan out in two hits. He is technically my weakest." He said returning his Pokémon, Flint doing the same. "But how will you handle this guy? Dusk, Front and Center!" Dusk appeared with a calm expression . . . if you could tell.

"Houndoom, start with Dark Pulse!" Flint shouted throwing a Poke Ball, the hellhound appearing firing a blast of crisscrossing rings of dark power at Dusk.

"Ice Beam." Dusk held up a hand and fired a crackling beam of icy energy that collided and tore through the Dark attack, hitting Houndoom. Houndoom easily stood his ground.

"That all?" Flint asked cockily.

"No. 30% increase, Shadow Ball." Dusk's eye flashed and he charged a blob of ethereal energy in his right hand, and threw it at Houndoom, who assumed it wouldn't be that powerful. That assumption was proven wrong as he was thrown far back.

"What the? Sludge Bomb!" Houndoom got up and fired many balls of sludge at Dusk.

"Psychic." Dusk's eye gained a blue outline and he threw the balls of sludge back at Houndoom, who avoided them.

"I'd rather not fight another Houndoom anylonger. 100%, Hyper Beam." Mike said with a dark smile. Dusk charged a ball of power in front of his eye. He then fired the massive beam that slammed into Houndoom and caused an immense explosion. When the smoke cleared, Houndoom was at the bottom of a large crater.

"Oh . . . shit." Flint said in astonishment. He returned Houndoom and threw another Pokeball.

"Flareon, time to ignite!" He said and the fire eon appeared. Mike returned Dusk.

"Time for a rematch, Leaf, Front and Center!" Mike said and Leaf appeared.

[Hey girl, long time no see!] Flareon said.

[Formalities later Flarey.] Leaf teased and Flareon laughed.

[Spunky girl.] He said smirking.

"Overheat!" Flint started off, and Flareon fired a massive stream of fire.

"Extremespeed!" Leaf vanished, but the fire nicked her tail as she vanished. She then slammed into Flareon with a Zen Headbutt/Extremespeed. Flareon growled as he got up.

[Still fast. Still annoying. Babe, I like ya and all, but you're going down.]

[I highly doubt that.] She said vanishing and appearing in his face. [After all, how do you fight someone you're in love with?] She whispered into his ear and kissed his check. It was her way of using Attract. She didn't know how to use the move, but she could get a male to like her in such a way that it was an attract attack.

[I-uhh.] Flareon stumbled on his words as he gained a blush, Attract taking its affect. Flint facepalmed.

"You planned that." He accused. Mike held up his hands in defense.

"That was all her. Besides, I have a feeling he was a little love struck." Mike said. Flareon shook his head.

[Hey babe, don't mess with me like that!] He shouted firing an Overheat. Leaf giggled sweetly as she sped over behind Flareon, avoiding the Overheat.

[Aww, don't you like me?] She asked a seductive look on her face. This caused Flareon to blush heavier.

[Dammit girl! This is a battle!] He said shakily.

"Alright Leaf you had your fun. Frenzy Plant." Mike said.

[I guess I have had enough fun. Sorry for messing with ya dude.] She said glowing green.

[I'm fine babe.] Flareon said starting to glow bright red. [As long as you go down with me. See ya love.] He said glowing brighter.

[Love? I'm taken, sorry. HERE I COME BOY!] She shouted causing roots to shoot up from the ground and creating a shield around her and at the same time launch at Flareon.

"FIRE PULSE!" Flint shouted and Flareon erupted in an explosion of fire power, burning away the roots and sending Leaf flying. She did backflips and landed on all fours. Flareon was barley standing.

[I knew you would use Fire Pulse. So I made a shield with Frenzy Plant, cutting the damage. Sorry.] She said as she used Giga Drain to absorb the rest of Flareon's power.

[Heh, you won babe. And I knew you were taken. An Eon can always tell right?] He said as he fell. Leaf looked surprised, and then smiled a sad smile.

[Yeah, an Eon can always tell.] She said walking past Flareon, petting him with her tail as she passed. Mike returned her.

"What was that all about?" Flint asked. Mike shrugged.

"I honestly don't know. So, who's next?" Mike said returning Leaf and taking out Skye's Ball. Flint returned Flareon and took out a Poke Ball.

"Rapidash, time to ignite!" Flint said as his fire horse appeared.

"Here we go again. Skye, Front and Center!" Mike shouted and Skye appeared on in the skies.

"Sunny Day and Solarbeam!" Flint called and the sun grew much brighter and Rapidash quickly fired of a beam of light. Skye quickly flew away from the beam. She then turned sandy yellow and slammed her tail into the ground causing power to flow through the ground and hit Rapidash into the sky.

"Dragon Pulse!" Skye fired of an orb draconic power at the horse and threw it back down to earth. Rapidash slowly got up and fired a second Solarbeam that hit Skye dead on. She was flung back and hit the ground but quickly got up.

Rapidash then hopped into the air. Skye quickly flew after it, coating her wings in steel. Rapidash came back down and Skye avoided Rapidash's hooves and slammed its stomach with her wings. She smirked as she engaged a Close Combat in midair. Constantly using her tail to keep Rapidash in the air and continuing the powerful attack. She then slammed her tail down on Rapidash and sent it down, knocking it out.

"What a display of physical prowess from Mike's Flygon!" The announcer said. Mike rolled his eye at the announcer's ignorance to acknowledge Skye's name. Skye looked a little irritated as well, seeing as each announcer had eventually called each of his Pokémon by their given names.

"Magmortar, burn them to the core!" Flint shouted as the Blast Pokémon appeared.

"Skye you're still in this!" Mike shouted and she gave her best roar.

[Come on baby girl, show me what you got.] Magmortar taunted.

[So, that's how it is. Ya know my species is called the Guardians of the Desert. Me, I like to think of myself as the Bringer of the Wasteland!] She shouted as the winds picked up as her body glowed a sandy color. She cried out and the fiercest sandstorm Mike had ever seen her make erupted from underneath her. He couldn't see her even with psychic powers.

(Skye)

Skye flied into the storm, her eyes focused on the Magmortar. She was determined to show her father, Mag, and the world how far she'd come in her training. She charged a large Dragon Pulse in between her hands and threw it at Magmorter, sending him flying. Her eyes flashed and she took control of the storm itself. She moved her body and the winds picked him up and sent Magmortar flying around in the storm. She clenched her claw and sand covered his body.

[Gah! The fuck is this?!] Magmortar asked in a panicked tone. [You're just a young girl!]

[That's right I'm young, but I'm more powerful than those thrice my age! You know why!? Because I chose to fight. To embrace my darkness! I chose the path of the Doombringer!] She said as sand surrounded her. She then shot forward, the winds allowing her to fly faster. She repeatedly hit Magmortar's bound body with wings reinforced by sand and steel. She then stopped abruptly.

[You're just a damned kid. How the hell are you doing this?]

[ . . . By allowing the Wasteland's power to flow through me. All Vibrava make a choice. The path of the Guardian, or the path of Doombringer. Guardian comes naturally, if we allow it. If we chose Doombringer, we must rigorously train ourselves in the ways of destruction through the sands. It can be deadly, but it allows us to freely bend the sands to our will.]

[A path of darkness and hatred.] Magmortar sain.

[No.] Skye said, causing Magmortar to tilt his head. [Just darkness. Just like my father, we are all slaves to our darkness. And just like my father, we can chose to rebel, and take over. AND CONTROL!] She shrieked and became covered in a blue power that shaped itself into a dragon like shape with wings.

[DRAGON RUSH!] She shrieked and slammed into Magmortar, sending him flying out of the storm.

(Mike and Flint)

'Skye, what the hell is this!?' Mike rhetorically asked as he watched the fierce storm ravage the field. Suddenly, Magmortar was thrown out of the storm unconscious. The storm died to show Skye on the ground, standing but painting heavily. She turned to Mike and smiled.

[I won.] She said and started to fall forward.

"SKYE!" Mike shouted. He knew that something was wrong, she wasn't physically hurt. He ran on the field and kneeled next to Skye.

"Skye, are you ok, answer me girl!" Mike asked worried that his daughter may be in grave danger.

"Ref, I lost! Don't penalize him!" Flint said running on the field as well after he returned Magmortar.

Skye was still unconscious and Mike was trying to get her to wake up.

"Skye, baby girl don't fucking do this!"

"Baby girl?" Flint asked.

"She's basically my daughter alright! I hatched her, what's wrong with that!?" Mike shouted as he started to give her some of his energy. He stopped when he felt something on his shoulder. He looked and it was Skye's tail. He looked back and Skye was smiling.

[I won. Just like you.] She said before falling asleep again. Mike's eyes widened at that, he smiled and sighed.

"She'll be fine." He said returning her.

"Why, how do you know?" Flint asked.

"She just told me." Mike said standing and teleporting away to the center. Apparently, Nurse Joy was ready for him.

"Hand me Skye's Ball, now. Give the rest to Chansey." She said and Mike tossed her Skye's ball and handed the rest to Chansey.

"She'll be fine Mike." Joy said as she left.

" . . . I know." He said sitting. In the corner of the center was a figure in a sand colored cloak.

"So we have a Doombringer hmm? If he can bring out the dark powers of a Flygon, maybe he really is the one I seek. I guess I'll find out soon enough." The woman said before leaving the Center and meeting Lucian outside.

"Oh, hello there-"

"Quiet. I have no care for your senseless babbling." The woman said as she walked passed and left a stunned Elite four member in her wake.

"Senseless babbling? I'll have you know that I'm very-" he was cut off again by a blast of sand throwing him to the ground.

"I said, quiet." The woman said before turning and walking away.

"Well Lucian, still can't handle the desert I see." A voice said. He looked up and saw Bertha, the Ex-Elite Four member. He got up and dusted himself off.

"Why are you here? I thought you were done with this place for good?" Lucian asked.

"Nostalgia hit and I wanted to come back for a conference. However, probably the worst time to come back." The aged woman said.

"I have to get to the arena. I wish you the best Bertha." Lucian said with a bow, he the left. Bertha looked into the center and saw Mike, who looked very worried. She smiled and walked in, sitting down to the boy.

"Young man what's wrong?" She asked. Mike looked up.

"Wow, Bertha, how long has it been since anyone heard from you?"

"Too long. What's wrong?"

"My Flygon . . . my daughter is in the ICU. She . . . I don't know what she did but Joy says she was very near death." Mike said with sorrow.

"Daughter? Are you . . . no you have a girlfriend and you're also from Hoenn. Ahh, you hatched her." Bertha said. Mike nodded.

"Go, your match is soon and I'd hate for you to be late. I'll watch over . . . Skye?" Mike smiled.

"Yeah, that's her name." Mike stood up, gathered his team, and gave a bow to her. "Thank you so very much. She may react . . . violently when she sees you and not me so be careful!" Mike said running out the door. Bertha laughed.

"I don't think she'll be any trouble at all." She said to herself, smiling. She then waited for Mike to be called for his Flygon.

-(o)-

Lucain stood on his side of the field as Mike ran onto the field.

"About time you showed." Lucian said.

"Shut up." Mike said. Surprising Lucian and some crowd members. "My Flygon, Skye, is in the ICU so let's get this over with quickly. Darkrai, Front and Center!" Mike shouted and his legendary appeared.

"Fine. Bronzong, fight!" Lucian said as his Psychic/Steel type appeared. "Calm Mind" Bronzong did nothing, but it was clear to Mike that its Special stats had increased.

"Dark Void!" Darkrai fired a small orb of darkness at Bronzong that quickly enveloped it. When the sphere dissipated, Bronzong fell to the ground with black sparks coming off it.

"Damn." Lucian said.

"Dark Pulse!" Darkrai fired a large beam of crisscrossing black rings that hit Bronzong and slammed it into the wall. Darkrai kept the attack going.

"Gyro Ball!" Lucian called out in hopes Bronzong would wake up, and it did. The ends on its arms gained a white ball and it began to spin , deflecting the powerful Dark Pulse.

"Stop." Mike said and Darkrai ended the attack and melted into the shadows. "Thunderbolt." Darkrai's shadow spread over the field and then shrunk and formed behind Bronzong, he then came out of the shadows and fired a bolt of electricity at Bronzong, the damage from that and the Dark Pulse knocking it out.

"Curses. Mr. Mime!" Lucian said and his mime Pokemon appeared. "Reflect and Light Screen!" Mr. Mime set the barriers up with its hands.

"Darkrai, return." Mike said, recalling his legendary. "Mag, Front and Center!" Mike shouted and Mag appeared on the field. "We have to finish this quickly. Thunder Break!" Mag coated his fist in electricity and sped towards Mr. Mime. The then crashed through the barriers and hit Mr. Mime on the head, sending it face first to the ground.

"Blast Burn!" Mag glowed red and aimed his arms at Mr. Mime.

"Psychic." Lucian said. Mr. Mime held out his hands and took hold of Mag psychically. Mag's eyes gained a blue outline and he broke the hold, and then fired the Blast Burn, enveloping Mr. Mime in a towering inferno. When the fire died down, Mr. Mime was out for the count.

"He must really be determined. No matter. Alakazam, please fight." Lucian said and his psychic Pokémon appeared.

"Mag, return. Darkrai, Front and Center." Mike said as he threw Darkrai's ball and returned Mag to his. Darkrai reappeared on the field.

"Focus Blast." Lucian said and Alakazam fired a bluish white Orb or power at Darkrai. It then used Psychic to direct it towards Darkrai. Darkrai's eye glowed blue and he held his claw out, the Focus Blast stopping in mid-air. Darkrai moved his claw down and the Focus Blast flew into the ground.

"Oh dear." Lucian said, deadpanning. "It can overpower my Alakazam." Darkrai's eye narrowed.

_-I . . . am . . . not . . . an . . . IT!-_ Darkrai screamed through telepathy as it fired a _massive_ Dark Pulse that caused Alakazam to fly into the air after the explosion. Darkrai charged a Shadow Claw and flew after Alakazam, and slashed him back down to the ground. Alakazam was knocked out before he hit the ground. Darkrai floated slowly back down.

_-I am a Darkrai. Never call me "it" human.-_ Darkrai said with malic. Lucian stared at the legendary before returning his Alakazam.

"I apologize. Espeon, fight now please." Lucian said as his Psychic Eeveelution appeared with a glare.

[Hmph, trying to scare me little cat?] Darkrai said in Pokespeech.

[Damned nightmare.] Espeon spat back.

"Shadow Ball!" Lucian and Mike shouted in unison. Both Pokémon shot a blob of ethereal energy at each other that exploded in the middle of the field, kicking up a lot of smoke. Darkrai melted into the shadows and sped across the field. Espeon was trying to sense any trace of the Dark type, but to her surprise, her fur couldn't pick anything up, he vanished.

[Where'd he go!?] Espeon shouted in worry. Darkrai came out of the shadows behind him, and Espeon felt it. He spun around to see Darkrai, who had an Ice Beam powered up.

[ . . . Well shit.] Espeon said as Darkrai fired the beam of energy, hurting Espeon and freezing his feet. Darkrai powered up a Dark Pulse.

[Anything to say?] He said.

[Yeah, SIGNAL BEAM!] Espeon shouted, firing a blue and red beam that flung Darkrai away, he then broke the ice on his feet. He then sped at Darkrai with Quick Attack at the command of Lucian. Darkrai straightened out and slashed Espeon with a Shadow Claw. Espeon got up and fired a Signal Beam. Darkrai quickly entered the shadows to avoid the attack.

[I didn't think the legendary that controls our nightmares would be such a pussy!] Espeon shouted looking around.

[Say what you will, this is how I fight. You should see Lugia, he constantly dives under the sea to avoid attack.] Darkrai said reappearing in front of Mike.

"Darkrai, end this. Dark Pulse." Mike said and Darkrai quickly fired a Dark Pulse that slammed into Espeon who was sent into a wall.

[Checkmate.] Darkrai said as Espeon lost consciousness.

"Fine then, Gallade, end that Darkrai!" Lucian said as his pokemon appeared.

"Gallade!?" Mike shouted before laughing hysterically.

"You think you can beat me with a Pokémon I've been with since I began my journey in Kanto!? You're hilarious Lucian." Mike said, wiping a tear away.

"Drain Punch!" Gallade's fist gained a swirling green and yellow cover and he ran forward and swung at Darkria, who easily evaded.

[You about a fourth as fast as Blade. Dark Void!] Darkrai said as he fired the orb of darkness. Gallade was asleep quickly and had black sparks coming off of him.

"Dream Eater." Mike said and Darkrai's eye flashed red and he fired a transparent version of himself that passed through Gallade. Gallade opened his eyes in pain and held his head while he grits his teeth.

[Looks painful.] Darkrai said as he charged a Thunder Claw. Gallade got up slowly.

"Leaf Blade!" Gallade's arms glew green and he charged at Darkrai, who evaded each swipe.

[You are pitiful compared to Blade.] Darkrai said grabbing Gallade's arm in mid swing, the astonishment and pain from the electricity from the Thunder Claw caused the Leaf Blade to die down. Darkrai then slammed his free hand into Gallade's gem.

[Gah! ARGGHH!] Gallade exclaimed as he fell to his hands and knees, the pain from the hit causing him to black out. Mike cringed.

"That had to hurt really badly. Darkrai, return. I've got to go, sorry for the quick battle Lucian!" Mike said sprinting out of the stadium.

-(o) -

Mike ran into the Pokémon Center, panting from the run.

"Is she okay?" Mike asked. He knew the answer but something may have gone wrong. Ever since that battle, Skye had been cut off from the link and he was worried all to the Distortion World.

"Yes, she's fine Mike. She's in room A-3." Nurse Joy said. Mike ran down the hall and burst into the room seeing Cassidy and Bertha standing by Skye, who had a smile.

[Hey Dad!] She said cheerfully.

"Hey there Miss "Bringer of the Wasteland." Enjoy scaring the hell out of your father?" Mike asked walking over to her. She sulked.

[Sorry Dad. I didn't know how much it would drain my strength.] Skye said sadly.

"That's fine girl. I'm just glad you're alright." Mike said and held his arms open. Skye hopped out of bed and embraced her father.

"Since I am no longer needed, I shall take my leave. Skye was very kind, the Doombringer in her lost to her mind." Bertha said as she left. Then Aaron walked in.

"Aarn, what's up?" Mike asked and Aaron looked nervous.

"Ashley, your next opponent wants to fight Skye, at least once." He said. Mike looked to Skye, who gave a confident smile and nodded.

"Tell her that she will get her wish." Mike said. Aaron smiled and sighed.

"She'll be happy to hear that. I think. It's hard to tell with her. See ya." Aaron said. Mike and Skye looked at each other and smiled.

"Ready to bring out the wasteland?" Mike asked.

[I'll bring a damned apocalypse.] Skye said smirking.

"That's our girl." Cassidy said. Skye turned to her, then back to Mike.

[Thanks Mom, Dad. You're the best.] She said, Mike and Cassidy hugged her.

"Come on, let's go Skye." Mike said holding up her Luxury Ball. Skye tapped it and was sucked inside. Mike then stood up, pecked Cassidy on the lips, and ran out of the room.

"Cassidy will take care of the paperwork Nurse Joy. Kaythanksbye!" Mike shouted as he ran out of the Center. Nurse Joy stood there, wondering what just happened.

"Hello Nurse Joy, where do I sign and what?" Cassidy said, snapping Nurse Joy out of her trace. She looked at Cassidy who was smiling happily.

' . . . Dammit Mike.' Nurse Joy thought while shaking her head.

* * *

DWA: Well, that's done. Since we had Leaf in the story she's been at Animal Kingdom. We went there and we found her on Mount Everest . . . and a lot of confused people. Ehh.

Leaf: I still wanna go back.

Mike: Leaf . . . shut the fuck up. It was hard enough to catch you once. Not again.

DWA: Anyways, if all goes well, the next chapter should be the last. And it's looking to be a long one. We have the last Elite Four, the Champion, and the reason we follow a new character in the next arc. Now don't forget to Read and Review. Now GO READ THE NEXT CHAPTER NOW! IT'S A DOUBLE UPDATE!


	29. The Finale

DWA: Well . . . This is it. The finale. I know you just want to get to the story so I'll do it. Since this is a Double Update Finale, there are no reviews to answer.

Ashley: DarkWolfAssassin does not own Pokémon.

DWA: And with that. We start. I present to you, Chapter 28: The Finale

"Speech"

'Thought'

_-Telepathy-_

[Translated Pokespeech]

"**Demonic Speech"**

'**Demonic Thought'**

* * *

Chapter 28: The Finale.

Mike ran on to the field, and saw a person in a sand colored cloak with tan eyes staring at him.

"You've come . . . as expected." She said.

"Ashley?" Mike asked and she nodded.

"Let us start." The Ashley said raising her arm, her hand holding a Poke Ball. "Hippowdon, rise from the sands." She said and her large mostly black Pokémon appearing and causing a sandstorm.

"Ethan Front and Center!" Mike shouted and Ethan appeared on the field.

"I requested the Flygon, and yet you send this Pokémon to attack. Hmph, regardless of your actions, I will see the Doombringer. Fissure." Ashley said in a monotone voice. Hippowdon rose up on its hind feet and slammed down, causing a crack in the Earth to shoot towards Ethan. Ethan jumped over the crack and came back down with a Metal Claw, hitting Hippowdon.

"Fire Fang." Ashley said in a monotone voice. Hippowdon opened its massive maw and its teeth became engulfed in fire and quickly bit down on Ethan's flipper.

"Hydro Pump!" Mike shouted.

"Throw him." Hipoowdon raised its head up and slammed Ethan on the ground and threw him across the field before he could use Hydro Pump.

"She's good, real good." Mike said. "Scald!" Ethan fired the scalding water and it hit Hippowdon in the face. However, it didn't seem to do much.

"Take Down." Hippowdon charged Ethan with an orange energy trail behind it.

"Hydro Cannon!" Ethan charged a ball of water at his beak and fired it at Hippowdon, striking its leg and driving it into the ground.

"Hydro Drill!" Ethan started spinning and gathered water around him and charged straight at Hippowdon, who had gotten up.

"Careless fool. Fissure." Hippowdon did nothing for a second and then rose up, and slammed down on Ethan with a vengeance. Ethan had taken a 1-hit-KO move, he was done.

" . . . Shit." Mike said as he returned Ethan. He then pulled out Leaf's ball.

"Leaf, Front and Center." Mike said and Leaf appeared on the field.

"I see. You want your Flygon to have time to recuperate. I understand. Fissure." Hippowdon executed the move once more. Leaf vanished, speeding away. Hippowdon looked to the left and charged in that direction with take down, actually hitting Leaf.

[What the hell!?] Leaf said getting up. She then looked at the storm around her. [I move the winds, and she feels it. Damn.] Leaf said, analyzing the situation quickly. She relayed the info to Mike.

"Oh shit." Mike said when he got the info.

_-Zig zag, never move in one direction.-_ Mike said and Leaf gave a mental okay.

"Leaf Blade!" Mike shouted and Leaf's tail and head-growth glowed green and she vanished into the storm. Hippowdon followed her movements, but got disoriented from it.

"What?" Ashley asked, showing a little emotion. "He . . . already figured out my secret, something the others couldn't find out . . . impressive." She said.

Leaf continuously slashed Hippowdon, the large Pokémon not able to keep up, soon it fell to the pain. Leaf re-materialized in front of Mike as the sandstorm ended.

"Impressive. Aaron fell to my Hippowdon, and only my Hippowdon, and it took you two tries to defeat her. Congrats." She said in monotone as she returned her Pokémon. "Excadrill, now."

The Ground/Steel Pokémon shot out from the ground using Horn Drill on Leaf's stomach.

"LEAF!" Mike shouted as Leaf fell, he caught her and saw bad wounds on her stomach and that she was very weak.

[Let me go . . . I can still fight that cheap son of a bitch.] She said, struggling to even move.

"No. You're out." Mike said returning her. "Leaf is out." Mike said walking back to his box. He looked at Excadrill and saw the smirk on its face.

"Blade, Front and Center. Wreck this bastard." Mike said as Blade appeared with a glare.

[Come on, whatever you did has Mike pissed and so am I.] Blade said.

"Drill Run." Excadrill connected its hands to the horn on its head and charged at Blade, spinning at high speeds.

"Blade, do as you wish." Mike said and Blade smiled wickedly.

[See you in hell.] Blade said as he roundhouse kicked Excadrill away. He then spun on one foot shooting multiple Psycho Cuts at Excadrill. Excadrill endured the attack.

"Hone Claws." Excadrill started sharpening its claws as Blade Teleported in front of it. He then took hold of it with Psychic.

[What did you do that has Mike so pissed?]

[I sneak attacked that bitch of a Leafeon, that's all.] Excadrill spat at Blade.

Blade got some mental images of the attack from Mike and got very angry.

[Permission to rage sir?] Blade asked through clenched teeth. Mike smirked.

"BLADE'S FURY!" Blade covered his arms in psychic, grass, and dark type energy, elongating his arms by four inches in each direction. He then started to mercilessly pound on Excadrill with Close Combat, each hit expelling some of the energy gathered in his arms. Blade then gathered the rest of the energy into his right fist and slammed it into Excadrill's face, the cracking of bone could be heard throughout the stadium. Excadrill spun through the air and slammed into the wall and made a deep indentation.

[Fucking dick.] Blade said panting from the attack.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I have no idea what that was . . . that was the most brutal attack I've ever seen, and that's saying something because I was here for Dark Realm! And I'm sure you hear that cracking noise, was that Excadrill's jaw?!" The announcer said/questioned.

"Wow, you really know how to bring out the best in Pokémon." Ashley said as she returned her Excadrill and threw the ball to Mike.

"I call a time out. Please take my Excadrill and your Leafeon to the center, and immediately return here."

Mike looked at the ball for a while, and teleported to the Center. He put the two balls on the counter and teleported back.

"Thank you. The time out has ended. Mamoswine, go." She said throwing a Poke ball and the large Mammoth-like Pokémon appeared.

"Blade, you want to rest a bit?" Mike asked and Blade activated his Luxury Ball and returned himself.

" . . . That would be a yes. Mag, you're up." Mike said and Mag took the field.

"Bulldoze." Ashley said and Mamoswine started going rampant, kicking up dirt as it charged Mag.

(Cassidy)

"Ashley just doesn't seem to care for the battle at all. She's just attacking." Eli said, as Mag evaded the Bulldoze attack.

"No, she has a strategy, and it seems to involve a lot of attacks." Jane said as a Blizzard attack came from Mamoswine.

"Still, she seems to be focused on something else." Cassidy said, and then she tuned the others out.

'Anything Tirava?'

'_Nope, not a thing, I can't figure her out.' _(This will be Tirava's speech . . . not that it matters at this point.)

"Hmm."

(Battle)

Mamoswine and Mag were locked in a battle of physical power, Ice Fang vs. Brick Break.

"Come on Mag, you got this." Mike said under his breath. Ashley was silent. Mamoswine rotated its head to throw the Brick Break off and stabbed Mag with its tusk. Mag took minimal damage but was thrown back nonetheless.

"Mag, Lava Plume!" Mike shouted and Mag's arm cannons exploded at the ends and sent Lava out in an explosion, burning Mamoswine and doing major damage.

"Double Team." Mamoswine flashed and sent out multiple copies of itself around Mag.

[Shit . . . well, time to see if I got it down.] Mag said as Mike gave the command he was hoping for.

"Magma Storm!" Mike shouted. Mag's arm cannons started dripping magma onto the sandy ground, turning it to glass on contact. Mag crossed his arms and held there for a second before throwing his arms out and sending magma into the air. Mag then started spinning while spewing magma and he soon caused a tornado of magma that engulfed the field. When the storm ended, the field looked as though a nuclear apocalypse just took place, the ground was glassed and there was fire on the ground in some places. Mamoswine was out . . . cold . . . well its fur was very black but you get the point.

"I am impressed, you taught your Magmortar two impossible to teach moves. Hmph, now release your Flygon, I have waited long enough." She said in her usual monotone voice.

"Fine. Skye, you're on!" Mike said as his daughter took to the skies. Mag walked next to Mike, watching Skye fly.

"Finally. Krookodile." Ashley said and her red Pokémon appeared with a roar.

"Shadow Claw." Krookodile's claw became enshrouded in ethereal energy and he jumped up to Skye and slashed at her, and she countered with a Dragon Claw, the two attacks cancelling out.

[Come on girl, show us the Wasteland.] Krookodile said to Skye with a smirk.

[I will when I need to, and now is not the time! Dragon Pulse!] She shouted firing multiple orbs of draconic power at Krookodile. Krookodile was thrown back but landed upright.

"Crunch." Krookodile jumped up and bit down on Skye's midsection.

[Argh! Get off you bastard!] Skye shouted while hitting Krookodile with her tail, Krookodile just bit down harder, drawing blood.

Skye started punching and kicking in desperation using Close Combat. She eventually got Krookodile off, but gained cuts in return.

[Bring it out.] Krookodile growled.

[NO! I won't do it. I said I would but I won't, not unless I'm near death.]

"Outrage!" Ashley growled, surprising everyone. Krookodile's eyes glowed red and he jumped up and slammed Skye to the ground, and started beating her into the ground, not letting up.

["SKYE!"] Mike and Mag shouted in worry. Krookodile seemed to be trying to kill Skye.

'She . . . she planned this. That trainer wants to see a Doombringer? THEN SHE CAN HAVE WHAT SHE WANTS!' Skye screamed in her mind. Skye's eyes opened abruptly and a blast of sand shoved Krookodile off her. She then coated her wing with sand and steel and started to relentlessly beat Krookodile into submission.

[You wanted a Doombringer?] Skye asked. Krookodile looked up in fear. [You got one.] She finished firing a Dragon Pulse and knocking Krookodile out.

"Amazing, the power of a Doombringer is simply amazing! Now for an ultimate battle, a Doombringer verses a Guardian! Flygon, protect the sands!" Ashley said and her Flygon appeared.

[So you're the Doombringer?] The Flygon asked. Skye nodded as the sand warped and curved around her.

[And you're the average Guardian. I will show you how much I can do! WASTELAND!] Skye shouted and a fierce and massive sandstorm kicked up and covered the field. Flygon took to the skies and started looking for Skye. He was then hit by a Dragon Pulse to the back.

[Gah, I can't sense her in the winds! Impressive.] Flygon said as he shook off the pain and continued patrolling. He heard a noise behind him and charged a Hyper Beam.

Flygon spun quickly and fired the beam and it hit Skye dead on. Skye fell and hit the ground.

[Nice shot.] A voice said behind him, Flygon turned and saw Skye, he looked back to the ground and he saw a sand copy fading into the wind.

[Shit.] He said as he turned back to Skye, who had a Dragon Claw ready.

[Bye bye.] She said sweetly and a devious grin. She then continuously slashed Flygon with Dragon Claw, all while Flygon had to recharge from the Hyper Beam. Skye then slashed hard and sent Flygon down to the ground. Flygon stood up shakily.

Skye slowly lowered herself to the ground and hovered a couple inches above the ground.

[So, how am I doing?] Skye asked.

[Like a true Doombringer, using the sands to your advantage, I am truly impressed. However, I still need to fight!] Flygon said firing another Hyper Beam and hitting the real Skye dead on, sending her far back. Flygon then took off to hide and recover.

[Well, a cheap shot but hey, I won't complain, this is fun!] Skye said flying off after Flygon. She quickly found him from the sands vibrations.

[Hey big boy!] She called out, Flygon looked at her in surprise.

[Aww what the hell?] Flygon said as Skye charged a Draco Meteor. She then fired the single meteor at Flygon, the sands redirecting its trajectory. Flygon smiled just before he was hit by the powerful ball of energy, the explosion ending the Wasteland Sandstorm, which showed Flygon knocked out in the center. Skye flying back to Mike.

"Mike has done it! He has beaten the Elite Four, and will battle the Champion tomorrow! See you all there ladies and gents!" The announcer said. Mike returned Skye and Mag and walked out. He was tired from fighting the best trainers Sinnoh had to offer in only a couple hours. As he walked through the halls he met up with Ashley.

"Hey." Mike said giving a wave.

"Hello Arceus Assassin." She said staring at him. Mike's eyes widened and he unsheathed his katana.

"How the hell do you know that?" Mike asked getting into a fighting stance.

"Lower your weapon, I am not here to fight, nor am I affiliated with Engulfing Shadows." She said, not moving whatsoever. Mike kept still.

"And I'm supposed to believe you?"

"No. I will explain. I have a friend in Engulfing Shadows. He will not be named for security purposes. He has told me all he possibly can about ES, you, and their plans, all of which you already know. I will just say that you have an ally when the time comes." She said as a small sand twister floated out from her cloak, a piece of paper on the top. Mike grabbed it after relaxing and saw it held her number.

"You're not asking me out right?" Mike said with a grin. Ashley actually giggled.

"No, when you need me, call me." She said before sand enveloped her and she vanished. Mike looked at the slip of paper as he sheathed his Katana. He then held his Poketch up to it and it scanned the number and input it into the contacts list. Mike then walked out of the stadium to see Jane, Erica and Eli. Cassidy jumped on his back.

"Hey Mike!" She said cheerfully.

"Well someone's happy." Mike said smiling. Cassidy nodded.

"Well her boyfriend did beat the Elite Four, so if I were her I'd be happy too." Jane said. Mike simply nodded.

"True, come on, I have a day to relax, let's not waist it!" Mike said as he sprinted with Cassidy on his back. The others followed close behind.

(A/N: Not much filler guys, this is the last chapter so I wanna get straight to the Champion fight. So, let's skip the day of fun, and get to the fight.)

-(ooo)- Time: 12:00n

Mike was standing on his side of the field, waiting to see the current champion, as he had forgotten to check, and just decided to let it surprise him.

"Mike has come a long way, he had beaten the league, and the Elite Four. However, can the roaming champion beat the Sinnoh Champion, PAUL!" The announcer said, causing Mike to smile. Paul ran on to the field with his trademark smirk.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Paul, I had no idea _you_ were champion." Mike said.

"Hmph, you shouldn't be surprised, after all, I did almost beat you in that three on three." Paul said.

"Ahh yes, you did. However, almost is the keyword in that sentence, I hope you did some training." Mike said, enlarging Dusk's ball.

"Of course I have. Torterra, stand by for battle!" Paul called and his Pokémon appeared.

"Dusk, Front and Center!" Mike called. "Shadow Ball!" Dusk fired the attack at Torterra, who took the attack with ease.

[Hmm, your defenses are high, I commend that.] Dusk said.

"Torterra, Energy Ball!" Torterra fired the green ball at Dusk who simply avoided it. "Stone Edge." Totrerra flashed and stones began spinning around, and then began flying at Dusk.

"Psychic." Mike said and the stones flew down after Dusk's eye became outlined in blue.

"So that's how you fight. You either evade or manipulate attacks, or don't give the opponent a chance. Torterra, return." Paul said recalling his Pokémon. "Gliscor, stand by for battle!" He shouted as the familiar bat-scorpion appeared.

"Ice Beam!" Mike shouted and Dusk fired the cold beam, which Gliscor avoided flying behind Dusk.

"Night Slash." Paul called, and Gliscor shot at Dusk.

"Spirit Guard!" Mike called and Dusk's antenna shined, a dead spirit appearing and blocking Gliscor and dissapearing.

"What was that?" Paul asked, perplexed by the attack.

"Dusk has the ability to call on lost souls to do his bidding, and in return, they are sent to the spirit world. These spirits can attack, defend, raise stats, and even heal. Pretty cool right?" Mike said, Paul frowned.

"Seems like an annoyance. Stone Edge!" Gliscor surrounded itself in two crisscrossing rings of stones that sent jagged stones at Dusk.

"Dark Pulse." Dusk fired crisscrossing rings of dark power at the Stone Edge attack, the two collided and cancelled each other out.

"Spirit Strike!" Mike called. Dusk's antenna flashed and a spirit came out of nowhere and rammed into Gliscor, sending it to the ground. Gliscor shot up at Dusk with an X-Scissor that did very little damage.

"Ice Beam!" Dusk fired an Ice Beam in Gliscor's path, the quadruple damage knocking it out.

"Damn. Nice effort." Paul said returning his Pokémon. "Ursaring, stand by for battle." He said and his bear like Pokémon appeared.

"Dusk, return. Alright, Blade, Front and Center!" Mike shouted and his brother appeared.

"Hammer Arm!" Paul called. Ursaring's arm became enshrouded in a white glow and he charged at Blade. When he swung his arm at Blade, Blade caught the attack and reversed it to work in his favor by using the force to slam Ursaring into the ground.

"Close Combat!" Mike called and Blade started to pummel Ursaring.

"Slash!" Ursaring's claw glew white and he slashed at Blade, who used a quick Night Slash to block and flipped off Ursaring. Ursaring was very weak.

"Ursaring ret-" Paul started to call but Blade cut him off with a Triple Blade that slammed into Ursaring and knocked him out, surprising Paul.

"One of my toughest, knocked out in a couple hits. I was right when I thought that Gallade could sweep my team." Paul said with a smile as he returned Ursaring.

"That's two and Blade is ready for more." Mike said. Paul chuckled.

"Sure, Honchkrow!" Paul said and his Dark/Flying type appeared.

[Oh so not cool.] Blade said at the disadvantage he had.

"Sky Attack!" Paul said and Honchkrow started to glow white.

"Blade can't do shit to that bird. Return." Mike said and Blade sighed as he was returned. "Mag, Front and . . . Left!" Mike said and Mag appeared jumping to the left, narrowly avoiding the Sky Attack.

[That would've hurt.] Mag said. He then glared at Honchkrow who was flying around.

"Flamethrower!" Mike called.

"Dark Pulse!"

The two attacks were launched and collided, neither gaining ground. Though Mag had a real advantage, he was only using one arm.

"Second arm Mag." Mag aimed his free arm at Honchkrow and fired the stream of flames that hit it head on. Mag smirked as hit covered his fist in electricity and jumped up to Honchkrow's height and slammed his fist down on the birds head, sending it down.

"Lava Plume!" Mike shouted and Mag fired the attack downwards, hurting himself as he fell through, but Honchkrow took the brunt of the attack. As the smoke cleared it showed Mag's arms crossed as Honchkrow continuously fired a Dark Pulse, though Honchkrow was visibly hurt and weak.

"He's trained so much, his Pokémon have more power than I thought." Paul said to himself as Mag fired a surprise Solarbeam and knocked Honchkrow out.

"That's three." Mike said as he returned Mag and took out Blade's Luxury Ball again.

"Aggron, stand by for battle!" Paul said and the large Pokemon appeared.

"Blade, time to return! Front and Center!" Mike shouted and Blade appeared once more.

"Leaf Cut!" Mike shouted and Blade slashed multiple arcs of pink and green energy that slashed and cut Aggron, who easily resisted the attacks.

"Double Edge!" Paul called and Aggron charged at Blade with a white aura around it. Blade front flipped over Aggron.

[Too slow big guy.] Blade said looking behind him without turning. Aggron had already initiated another Double Edge. [Idiot.] Blade said grinning. Blade spun around and gave a roundhouse kick that stopped Aggron in its tracks. Blade then used Psychic to levitate Aggron.

Aggron fired off a Flash Cannon and Blade rolled out of the way, avoiding the blast of energy but dropping Aggron in the process.

"Aggron, Metal Sound!" Paul called out and the horns on Aggron started vibrating and the sound waves made their way to Blade and bounced off a psychic shield.

[Nice try.] Blade said smirking.

"Close Combat." Mike said and Blade teleported in front of Aggron and unleashed a barrage of punches and kicks that did quadruple damage due to Aggron's typing, knocking it out.

"Two attacks . . . and Aggron and went down." Paul said in disbelief.

"Blade's my best. You don't have much of a chance." Mike said as Blade nodded in agreement.

"Hmph, I'll still give it a damn good shot! Gastrodon!" Paul shouted and the blue slug-like Pokemon appeared.

"Mud Shot!" Paul said and Gastrodon fired balls of mud at Blade, who punched or kicked each one.

"Leaf Blade." Mike said.

[Well no shit.] Blade said coating his arms in green power and running up to Gastrodon.

"Muddy Water!" Gastrodon stretched its neck and started rotating it and muddy water started to spin around it. Blade jumped back from the attack.

[A counter shield. Pah, easy.] Blade said and used Psychic to spread the shield, allowing him to get inside the shield and slash at Gastrodon, who retaliated with Hydro Pump. Blade was pushed back by the attack.

"Wow, Blade you got pushed back, impressive. Triple Blade." Mike said and Blade shot off a large arc of Dark/Psychic/Grass energy that slammed into Gastrodon and knocked it out.

"Rrgghh. Return." Paul said as he recalled his Pokemon.

'I'm down by four, and I'm the Champion, Sephi wasn't kidding about this guy.' (A/N Sephi was the Johto Champion, I may have her appear in the fourth Arc. Just a little info.)

"Alright, Electivire, stand by for battle!" Paul said and the powerful electric type took the field.

[Hey there buddy, ready to dance?] Blade asked and Electivire fired a Thunder into the air. [That, would be a yes.] Blade said grinning and teleporting behind Electivire, slashing with an X-Slash, a combination of X-Scissor and Night Slash. Electivire's tails wrapped around one of Blade's legs and Blade teleported away.

[Ah ah ah, I don't think so.] Blade said charging a Psycho Cut.

"Electivire, Thunder." Electivire drove its tails into the ground and electricity tore through the earth, speeding to Blade. Blade slashed down with both arms and ran after his arcs. As the two attacks met, Blade jumped as an explosion sent him higher. Blade sent a massive amount of Dark type power into his right arm, extending the blade past his hand about nine inches and slamming it into Electivires head on the way down, he then back flipped in midair kicking Electivire in the face.

"What the, how did he do all that?" Paul asked and he looked to Mike to see him lying back on the ground, hands behind his head.

"Oh that? Ehh, when Blade's determined that's everyday stuff." Mike said not even getting up. "Blade, can you end this quickly?" Mike asked. Blade cracked his knuckles.

[Oh I can think if something, like maybe a Close Combat!?] Blade shouted teleporting over to Electivire and the two started to exchange blows, Electivire using Thunderpunch. In the end, Blade won, Electivire went down.

" . . . Toterra, stand by for battle!" Paul shouted, aggravated at the lack of care Mike was showing for the battle. "Giga Drain!" Paul shouted and three "vines" of energy shot out from Toterra's spikes and wrapped around Blade, who simply cut them with his arms.

[I'm sorry but that will not work. Please try again if you wish.] Blade said. He then fired off two Triple Blades that both hit Torterra, who took both attacks with ease.

[Kinda wish I knew in Ice type Move . . . maybe Guardian can teach me Ice punch.] Blade said as he dodged a Stone Edge. Blade started to run around Torterra and was firing Psycho Cuts at random intervals to keep up the pressure. Torterra was visibly weakening to the assault.

"Leaf Storm!" Paul called and leaves spread out in a tornado like fashion, stopping Blade while hurting him.

"Blade, stop it with Psychic and end it with Blade's Fury." Blade expelled Psychic energy, destroying the storm. He then put Psychic/Dark/Grass enegy in each arm, enough so the blades would extend by four inches, he then used Close Combat, striking Torterra multiple times while expelling the energy with each hit. Blade then gathered the rest of the energy into his right fist and slammed it into Torterra's tree on its back, doing a massive amount of damage and ultimately, knocking Torterra out.

Paul was silent as he returned Torterra, as was the crowd. He then spoke.

"Well Mike, you beat me, and in a sweeping victory no less. I am proud to call you the Champion of Sinnoh." He said and the crowed started cheering and chanting Mike's name. Mike and Blade took a bow, and all of Mike's Pokémon came out to join in the event. Darkrai was in the stands clapping for his "masters" victory.

(Meanwhile, in Hoenn, Littleroot Town…)

A boy, his father, and his sister were watching the Roaming Champion Mike fight the Sinnoh Champion. They cheered as another one of Paul's Pokémon went down.

"Mike is so cool!" The young girl shouted bouncing in her seat.

"I still wonder where he's even from, he just showed up, no announcement or anything." The father said.

"I'm just glad we skipped school for this, hell even the teachers are playing hooky." The boy said taking a sip of water.

"StanleyStanleyStanley, are you going on your journey soon!?" The little girl asked, excitedly.

"I hope so Lily. We just gotta convince mom." The boy, now known as Stanley said.

"Yeah, and when you go, I'll meet ya in a league and kick your butt the year after!" Lily declared.

"I'm sure you'll both be fantastic trainers. After all, the Zenex Family has been great with Pokémon since ancient times!" The father said. Stanley looked at the TV, a fire in his eyes.

'I'll be just as good, if not better then Mike too.' Stanley said in his mind.

-(ooo)- Location ES HQ: Time: 5:00pm, POV David.

"So Emily, how goes our efforts in Hoenn?" David asked, the Admins were in a meeting at the point.

"Terrible, we can't do a thing, the leaders are too worried about the Aqua and Magma remnants." Emily said.

"Alright, here's an idea. The Remnants use guns, _we _use guns, why don't we help with their problem, trick everyone into thinking we kill for good reasons. They'll have to like us if we help them!" James said. David and the Admins stared at James.

"That, is one of the best idea's I have ever heard. James . . . that was astounding." Alex said, quite surprised at the normally dull man's intellect.

"When it comes to military might, I'm your guy." He said leaning back.

"Then we will send a letter to Hoenn, and you will lead our Hoenn military section James. I'm quite impressed with you. Today, Engulfing Shadows will make itself known." David said, causing the Admins to smile.

"About time David." Alex said.

"Indeed." David said nodding. "Time to go to work."

-(ooo)- Time: 7:34pm, Mesa Plains Café, POV Mike: 1st Person

All of us bumped or glasses together in a toast, even Sam was joining in.

"To Mike!" Sam said. The others repeated him while I chuckled.

"I have to say guys, this is a bit much." I said.

"Oh come on, you've won four Championships, and turned down being Champion four times. Hell, you were our inspiration in the beginning!" Eli said.

"I'm just not used to this." I said rubbing the back of my head.

"Oh get over it you damned idiot." "Damion" said.

"Damion, shut up." I said causing him to laugh.

"Make me." He challenged.

"I'll just call Cressy and say your being a bad boy." Cassidy said and Damion paled.

"Who gave you her number?" He asked.

"Miu." Cassidy replied.

"Oh she is so dead!" Damion said under his breath.

As we spent the night talking and laughing, it was only a matter of time before it was ruined.

The door opened and I saw a woman with green and red eyes wearing a white and gold suit of armor.

"Armor Arcy? It's not the Medieval Times." I said.

"I need to talk to you." Arceus said. "Now." I sighed.

"I'll be back. Heh, three hours and twenty five minutes, a new record." I said as I walked out. She led me behind the café.

"So . . . what's up?" I asked.

"I have reason to believe that the world is going to be in great peril in the future. A Child of the Legends had been born." She said.

" . . . Yeah I have no idea what that is." I said plainly and she groaned.

"A Child of the Legends is a Pokémon that has the abilities of us Legendary Pokémon. Weather, Time, Space, all that stuff. The birth of one is a mystery but each one has come before a time of disaster. We need either you, or the Zenex families help."

"Didn't the Zenex family disappear?" I asked.

"I know Ravaza told you that and honestly, I'm okay with him being back. Yes they did, but I have reason to believe that they have come back, and are in Littleroot town of Hoenn. The Zenex family is a family of Resonance Souls, who have the ability to connect with Legendary and common Pokémon easier than most. They can also use Legendary weapons, that were forged by man in ancient times and imbued with great power."

"So you want me to get a Xenex to assist me, and guide him or her on a journey." I said.

"Yep. Either you or a Xenex Family member will tame the Child of Legends, and I prefer the Xenex. His Resonance Soul will guide him, you just need to make sure he's ready along the way, and not tell him of your history, or his family's history." I thought for a long time, and decided from my fight with David that I needed more help.

"Alright I'm in. Thanks for the tip Boss." I said. Arceus nodded and disappeared in a white light. I walked back inside.

"Okay guys, I'll stay here for tonight, and then I gotta go to Hoenn, official League business, after all, I'm on their payroll." I said getting laughs. I relayed my new knowledge to Cass and my team, and they all gave a mental okay.

'Tomorrow, I go back to Hoenn. I have the feeling things are gonna change, but can't tell if for the better, or worse.' I thought as he rejoined my friends.

* * *

DWA: And we are DONE! WOOOO. My first story is over . . . I feel odd as I'll be leaving Mike behind, but we will see more of him, after all, he's the Arceus Assassin!

Mike: Yep, I'm out guys, see ya whenever! *Leaves*

DWA: I want to give a thank you to all who read the Prologue and looked past all my spelling errors. Kyled91doc, GSlayer, randomprsn, all you and more helped me with this story, and I personally thank you. I hope you'll enjoy my next installment. Read, and Review!

ES will grow, and so will the forces of the Assassin. Want to find out what happens? Find out in the next Arc; The Arceus Assassin: Arc 2: Hoenn!

EDIT: Arc 2 is now up, go on my profile to find the story in My Stories . . . obviously.


End file.
